Power Rangers Ultralink
by xanatrix742
Summary: Rangers de la tierra y ahora tecnología de otros Confines de la Galaxia se unen para Destruir una Amenaza que vuelve todo, un ser, y ahora, Tres seres de esa especie Defienden en lugar de Conquistar
1. Vínculos del Cosmos, Parte 1

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 1

Vínculos del Cosmos Parte 1

 _Este es un Nuevo Fic de los Power Rangers, Esta vez de con la Muestra de que Hasta los Diseñados, tienen Voluntad de Escoger su Propio Camino, Incluso los que son Creados solo para Conquistar._

 **Espacio Exterior...**

Un Planeta Cuyos habitantes Parecen Humanos estaba Siendo Invadido por Pequeñas Maquinas vivientes, Eran Pequeños, Poseían Brazos sin Dedos, Manos y eran de una Compuesto más Resistente que el Titanio y de solo un Ojo, Diferentes Diseños y Colores Pero eran de la Misma Raza y Todos el Mismo Tamaño, no tenían Piernas, Pero Flotan, una Raza Robótica llamada… Ultralinks (N/A: Pueden Buscar en Google Imágenes: Ultralink)

-Ultralinks, Eliminen a Todas las Especies de este Planeta ¡Por la gloria de Makino!- un Ultralink de Energía Roja Brazos que Parecen Navajas de Mantis y Cabeza como un Triangulo

-¡Por la Gloria de Makino!- Declaran el Ejercito Ultralink

Un Escuadrón de 3 Ultralinks estaba en Otra parte del Planeta, El Primero de Color Negro con Energía Roja, Brazos Como Aletas Alargadas y cabeza como una Estrella de Seis puntas.

(Nota: como una Nueva Versión de Steel en Rojo)

En Segundo de color Blanco de Energía Azul, Cabeza Como un Circulo Deformado y 6 tentáculos Metálicos con una Garra Como Brazos.

Y el Tercero era como de Color Gris de Energía Amarilla, Solo que es una Versión Femenina, Cuerpo como una "Y" Abierta con el Ojo en Medio, Brazos como patas de insectos, Pero algo Grandes con los Paneles Amarillos.

-Escuchen Tontos, Debemos Vincular y Absorber Todo aquí por nuestro Amo ¡Por la Gloria de Makino!- Ultralink Rojo

-Relájate Redorion, Tenemos Mucho Tiempo para Vincular y Bla Bla Bla, ¿Memorizaste ese absurdo Discurso Motivacional o es Una falla en tu Procesador?- Ultralink Amarilla fastidiada

-Viralay Tiene la Razón, no Perdamos el Tiempo Vinculando y Absorbiendo Cuando podemos Hacer mas- Ultralink Azul Calmado

-¡SILENCIO! Ustedes Solo deben cumplir con su Creación, incluyéndote Azuron, si Ustedes no lo hacen, Yo lo hare- Redorion

Llegaron hacia un Edificio que Parecia ser un Refugio, Redorion vio que ahí escondían a Sus Niños, Redorion entro y los Niños lo vieron y Comenzaron a Temblar de Miedo, Redorion iba a Vincularse con un Muro de Piedra, pero se Detuvo al ver un Bebé nacido hace unos 2 Minutos, el Comenzaba a Pensar él Porque tienen que Conquistar Mundos sin razón aparente.

-Redorion, Reactívate Sonsonazo- Viralay

-¿Esto es Todo lo que Somos? ¿Unos Conquistadores? Hay más que Solo Conquistar- Redorion

-E'm Baro Axtell X377, el Único Ultralink Conocido en Traicionar a Makino y Vivir Para contarlo- Recordó Azuron

-Debemos Seguir su Camino y Encontrar un Mundo Remoto, y no Debemos Dejar que Lleguen a el, Por sus Especies Nativas- Redorion

-¿Pero Debemos Hacerlo Ahora?- Viralay con Temor a Makino

-Que Pase lo que Tenga que Pasar- Redorion Yendo a una Nave

-Es Nuestro Jefe, hay que Seguirlo- Azuron Siguiéndolo

Viralay se quedo Flotando con los Brazos Cruzados, pero Luego suspiro-Bueno, es Mejor que Aqui y Más honorable que la Conquista-

Los Ultralink fueron a una Nave de su Ejército, Encontraron y Fueron a el Único Planeta que sería Imposible de Conquistar Para Makino… La Tierra

 **Planeta Tierra: Ciudad Cyber...**

Una Cuidad que está en lo Mas Avanzada en Tecnología, una Ciudad en donde lo Mas Avanzado se Fabrica y Donde Parece un Sueño para los amantes de la Tecnología, en esa ciudad esta todo lo Moderno

Una Preparatoria que parecía se de Cristal pero seguía Siendo de Concreto y Acero, Habían Autómatas pequeños que se Encargaban de la Limpieza y de la Organización de Salones, pero los Estudiantes seguían siendo Humanos, Entre Ellos Había un Joven Alto de 1'85 en estatura, Piel Blanca, de Cabello Rubio Desarreglado que Parece su estilo Natural, Ojos Verdes, Vistiendo una Camiseta Negra bajo una Chaqueta Roja con Capucha Negra, Pantalones de Mezquilla Azules con las Rodillas Rotas y Zapatos Negros con Detalles Rojos, el Chico estaba Parado frente al Edificio.

-Así que Aquí estudiare Ahora, no está Mal, Nada Mal- se decía el Chico

Un Muchacho con una Estatura de 1'74, Piel Morena y Cabello Negro estilo Jamaiquino, Ojos Azules, Vistiendo una Camisa Azul Oscuro con Una Línea Blanca ondulada en medio, con un Short Blanco y Sandalias del Mismo Azul

El Azul había chocado con el Rojo sin Querer

-Perdón mi Compadre, no Te vi- el Chico Azul sonando Calmado y Sereno

-No hay Problema, Pero más cuidado la Próxima, Oh casi lo Olvido, McGinnis, Axel McGinnis, ese soy Yo- el Chico Llamado Axel

-Soy James Christian, Pero Puedes Llamarme "Jim"- Jim- ¿Esta es la Cyber Town High? Es que a partir de Mañana Estudiare Aquí-

-Qué Curioso, Yo Igual- Axel Sonriendo

Una Chica con 1'80 de Estatura, Cabello corto Castaño Desarreglado, Ojos Amarillos y Piel Blanca que Viste una Chaqueta Amarilla sobre una Camisa Negra de Rayas Blancas como un Uniforme de Prisión, con un Short Blanco, Medias Negras que le Llegan a los Muslos y Zapatos Verdes, iba con 10 Bolsas de Tiendas de Centro Comercial indicando que es Rica, pero se Veía Amable y Amistosa.

-Oigan, ¿Ustedes También Estudiaran en la Cyber Town High?- la Chica

Los Dos Muchachos no Contestaron porqué un Chico Castaño despreocupado con un Gorro es empujado por un Chico muy Alto Rubio de Corte de Cabello Militar, con una Chaqueta del Equipo de Futbol, no se tiene que ser Genio para saber que ese es un Bullí o Bravucón Escolar, junto con Otros Dos Mas

-Para la Próxima no te Olvides de Mi Tarea de Química, ¿Esta Claro Kowalski?- el Bravucón Quitándole la Mochila

-¡Oye!- Grito Axel

El Bullí volteo Donde Axel, Jim y la Chica, los vio con Inmensa Burla y supo que son los Nuevos de la Preparatoria

-Miren esto Manada: Carne Fresca, Ustedes, ya que son Nuevos aquí permítanme Presentarme, Soy Flash Watterson, el Capitán del Equipo de Futbol, y el Presidente de la Preparatoria, y Creo que Hay que Recoger Nuestra Comisión por Presentarnos-

-Pero no Significa que Abuses de El y de Todo el que te Rodea- Axel

Flash vio a los Tres Uno por Uno, cuando Clavo su Vista en Axel y Recordó algo

-¡¿McGinnis?! De todos los Lugares en el Mundo, ¿Porqué Tenias que Venir aquí?-

-Eso no te Importa... Darwin- Axel

El Bravucón Apretó los Dientes con Gran Furia- ¡Atrápenlos!-

Los Bravucones Corren Hacia Axel y los Demás

-¿Llevas Cosas Costosas en esas Bolsas?- Axel a la Chica

-No Tanto, son para Caridad-

-Entonces Corramos- Axel

-De acuerdo mi Buen- Jim

Los tres Comenzaron a Correr y Huir de sus Perseguidores, Axel era Muy ágil ya que esta en un Parque y el Terreno lo Recorre con Gran Facilidad y sus perseguidores caen como Torpes, Axel y Flash se vieron de Frente y Comenzaron a Pelear, Axel usaba Artes Marciales de un Dojo en el Oriente, Mientras que Flash pelea Torpemente y sin Coordinación, Axel corrió de Lateral por un Muro y Derribo al Bravucón de una Patada.

Jim era Pacifista pero no significa que no Aprenda a Defenderse, con un Abusivo de Cabello Negro y lo evadía Como una Babosa a un Depredador, Jim lo golpeaba suavemente para Provocar que pelee consigo Mismo, lo cual Resulta como Comer Pastel, el Abusivo se Canso y Jim solo lo toco con su dedo y el Ayudante de Flash cayo Agotado.

La Chica fue Acorralada en un Muro y atrapada por el Tercer Chico, uno de Cabello Blanco, esta trato de Golpearla pero no sirvió ya que esta lo Pateo en el Estomago y en la Parte Sagrada de Cada Hombre, cuando el Bravucón 3 quedo Aturdido, la Muchacha lo Golpeo en el Rostro y lo dejo Noqueado.

Los Tres de Colores se Reúnen y Recuperan Aliento

-Vaya… Eso estuvo Loco- Axel agotado

-Supongo que Después de esta Experiencia debemos Presentarnos- la Chica

-Soy Axel McGinnis, Mucho Gusto- Axel

-James Christian, pero me Pueden Llamar Jim- Jim

-Y yo soy Ámbar Knight, Encantada de Conocerlos- la Chica Llamada Ámbar Sonriendo

-¿Qué tal si Procesamos esto con unas Malteadas y algo de Comer?-Axel Sonriendo con Antojo

-Si- Jim y Ámbar De acuerdo

Los tres fueron al Centro Comercial Conocido Como "El Chip de Compras" y encuentran un Puesto de Malteadas y Comida Rápida, Pero lo que no Sabrán, es que sus Vidas Cambiaran Radicalmente.

 **Atmósfera** **Terrestre...**

La Nave de los Tres Ultralink Estaba Circulando por el Planeta, Buscando una Ciudad que Pueda servir de Refugio y Tal vez Encontrar algo.

-¿Nos Puedes Decir que Buscaremos Allá?- Viralay Interesada

-Eso lo Sabremos al Aterrizar, pero al Hacerlo, nos Dispersaremos en el Área en Nuestras Capsulas- Redorion Buscando un Sitio de Aterrizaje

La Nave de los Ultralinks Buscaba un Territorio donde Establecerse, pero no Saben que son Observados

 **En algún Rincón Oscuro del Espacio...**

Una Gran Esfera que Parece ser Hecha de Placas Metálicas, en Frente y Medio de Esta Habían unos Anillos que se alinean De Grande a Pequeño, Dentro de esa Esfera Habían Ultralinks, de Todo tipo y Colores y en Centro de la Esfera había un Robot Similar a un Esqueleto, pero no era Humano, su Cabeza era de Metal con un Ojo Cibernético, Tres dedos como Garras, Picos en los Hombros y que era Más Frío que el Acero.

El Robot se acerco a una Plataforma y al llegar Apareció un Holograma de un Hombre Muy Alto, Hecho de Lo Mismo de la Nave, por excepción de la Cara y las Manos que son Negras, y tiene Ojos Amarillos y una Esfera parecida a un Orbe de Fuego en Pecho

-Amo Makino, el Planeta Rinidos fue Invadido de forma Exitosa y Listo para el Vinculo Alfa- el Robot

-Excelente Trabajo Metalac, Pero sé que 3 Ultralinks se Marcharon del Planeta sin autorización- Makino

-Imposible, Nuestras Naves estaban aseguradas-

-Pero usaron un Código de Alto Nivel de seguridad y Nos Abandonaron, Nos Traicionaron- Makino Furioso

-Le Juro Maestro Makino, que Traeré las Corazas de esos Ultralinks, Todas Hechas Pedazos- Metalac Arrodillándose

Makino mueve su Mano y Muestra a los Ultralinks Traidores: Redorion, Azuron y Viralay- Ellos Pagaran por su Traición y Servirán de Ejemplo para Todos Los Ultralinks ¡Fijen sus Rumbos al Planeta Tierra!-

-¡Por la Gloria de Makino!-

Unas 10 Naves Como una Roca de Forma de 8 pero más Delgado Abajo, con un Semi circulo en la Parte superior como la Mitad de un Anillo, van a la Tierra

 **Tierra, Chip de Compras...**

Los Tres habían llegado a un Local llamado "Licuados-Bot", ahí Axel vio que Jerome Stone, el Ex-agente de la Policía de Ángel Grove estaba de Encargado

-Hola Sr- Axel mira el Gafete- Stone-

-Tu debes Ser Axel McGinnis, escuche que llegaste aquí, Llámenme Jerome, ¿Que se les Ofrece? También hay Comida-

-Uno de esos Famosos Mega-Licuados de Helado y una Pizza Personal de Peperonni y Mazorca por favor- Axel

-Que sean Dos- Jim

-Yo quisiera un Sándwich de Atún en Pan Integral y una Ensalada…-Ámbar fue interrumpida por Axel

-Que sean Tres, siempre se puede Hacer Ejercicio- Axel Sonriendo

-Ok, como es Primera vez, la Casa invita y también te debo una Por ayudarme con ese asunto en Stone Canyon- Jerome Anotando y se lo Entrega a un Autómata en el Muro

-Orden: Tres Pizzas Personales de Peperonni y Mazorca Acompañado de Mega-Licuados de Helados, estarán listas en 20 minutos-

Los Tres novatos van a los Videojuegos del local y se Entretienen hasta que su Comida este, lo cual no Tardo más de 20 Minutos.

-Ordenes de Pizza y Mega-Licuados: Listo, Clientes: Axel McGinnis, James Christian y Ámbar Khigt, Hecho- Autómata

-Gracias- Axel Tomando la suya

-Automático- Jim

-Que Amable- Ámbar

Los tres se Sientan juntos cerca de una ventana y Charlan para conocerse Mejor.

-Mis Padres dirigían una Exitosa Empresa, pero tenían muchos Rivales y un Asesino los Mato y yo estaba en casa, la Policía lo Atrapo y ahora paga Cadena perpetua, lo que no me Hace Sentir bien es que Mas Personas Sufran lo Mismo, es tan Cruel e Injusto- Ámbar Triste

-Sí, mi Madre Desapareció en un Terremoto en San Andrés mientras Visitaba Parientes, mi Padre Trabajaba Demasiado y no lo veo muy seguido, pero al Menos sé que Ahora hay compinches en los que se puede Contar- Jim viendo a Axel y Ámbar

-¿Qué hay de Ti Axel?-Ámbar interesada

-Bueno, jamás Conocí a mis Padres, He estado viviendo Solo a los 4, mis Padres Adoptivos Murieron en un Tiroteo por Deudas de Juego, los vi Sufrir, los que lo Hicieron me querían A Mi, no se porque, ni quien, Pero creo que tiene que ver con Mis Padres Biológicos, uno de Ellos me Encontró y no se que Ocurrió, pero los Asaltantes estaban Derribados y Agonizantes en el Suelo, Con Cortadas Mortales, Actualmente ya son 13 Años desde que Ocurrió- Axel aun sufriendo esa Perdida

Los otros dos se sienten mal y lo Comprenden, los Dos Chicos apoyaran a Axel en lo que Necesite, antes de Darse cuenta eran las 10:25 PM, se despidieron Con Tristeza ya que tal vez no se Vuelvan a Ver.

 **En la Preparatoria...**

 **6:00 AM**

Todos los Jóvenes Inscritos y Transferidos son Recibidos con los Brazos Abiertos a la Cyber Town High.

Ámbar estaba Caminando por los Pasillos hacia la Oficina de la Directora, la Cual tenía como un Uniforme Militar, de Cabello Rosa, Mediana edad y con un Monóculo en el Ojo Derecho, se Veía estricta.

-Pase-

Ámbar entra y al mismo Tiempo Otros Dos Chicos lo Hacen, lo que Alegra a Ámbar es que esos Dos son: Axel y Jim.

-¿Axel? ¿Jim?- Ámbar feliz- ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Estudio aquí- Axel

-Igual yo, oigan, ahora somos Compadres de Escuela- Jim

La Directora tira un Libro al escritorio, logrando que la Miren.

-Si ya terminaron de Saludarse, permítanme Presentarme, soy su Directora: la Señorita Scrich, solo porque los Tres Hayan Perdido Familiares, no Significa que Recibirán algún Trato Especial, Ámbar Knight de 15 Años, James Christian de 16 y Axel McGinnis de 17, Todos estarán en la Misma Clase, Espero Mucho de ustedes, Y bienvenidos a la Cyber Town High-

La Campana suena y los Tres amigos van a la Cafetería a Almorzar, cuando se Toparon con una Chica de Cabello Negro llegándole a la espalda, Piel Blanca, vistiendo Ropas Carísimas, y se Ve que es una Chica de las Irritantes.

-Hola Novatos, Soy Mandy, y les Invito un Tradicional Café Moca Cyber- Mandy yendo a una Máquina expendedora de Café con una Sonrisa Siniestra- Espero que les Guste con Espuma Extr…- se Calla al clavar su vista en Axel, se le Acerca y le hace un cuadro con los Dedos, lo que Resulta muy incomodo- Cabellos Rubios que Parecen de Oro con la Luz, Músculos sobre Músculos, un físico para Comérselo y Ojos Verdes tan Intensos que te sientes Atrapada, ¿No te importaría Concederme una Cita?-

-Gracias, pero no gracias- Axel retrocediendo

-Oh vamos, no huyas Guapo-

Ámbar se atraviesa entre Mandy y Axel, a lo cual el Chico suspira de Alivio.

-El ya dijo "No"-

Los Tres llegan a la Cafetería y Conversan en la Fila por la Comida que Ningun Ser Humano Comeria Jamas.

-Oigan, ya que Tenemos Tantas Cosas en Común, ¿Pueden ser Mis N.M.A.?- Ámbar

-"¿N.M.A.?"- Axel y Jim confundidos

-Nuevos Mejores Amigos- Traduce Ámbar

-Hecho- Axel

-Siempre Amarillita- Jim

Ven un Destello en el Cielo y parece ser algo que Cae desde el Espacio, algo que los Tres Notaron.

-¿Qué es eso?- Axel

-Parece un Asteroide- Ámbar viéndolo

El objeto se Estrella en la Carretera de la Ciudad y Vienen Otros 3 mas Pequeños a la Cafeteria de la Secundaria.

-Corran, ¡Corran!- Axel alejándose Corriendo

-¡Algo se Acerca!- Jim

-¡Salgan Todos!- Ámbar

Todos los Estudiantes salen Corriendo de la Cafetería, Scrich pide el Motivo de Porque están corriendo por los Pasillos y ve el Objeto y se Aleja también, Axel ve a un Estudiante con Yeso en la Pierna y Corre para ayudarlo, llega pero una Viga de madera iba a Aplastarlos y Axel Protege al Estudiante Enyesado, pero a Centímetros de la Viga sus Ojos Brillan de Rojo y una Pirámide de Diamante Rojo los Cubre y Destruye la Viga, después de eso se Destruye la Pirámide en Pedazos no muy Filosos, Axel no piensa en eso ya que saco al Chico.

Jim ayudaba a salir a uno que Otro estudiante, cuando Todos salen revisa los Salones para buscar si algunos quedaron Atrapados y Encuentra a dos Chicas bajo un Montón de Mesones, Jim va y los Retira pero una pared se derriba y el y las Chicas están en su Ruta, se pone en Medio del Derrumbe y sus Ojos Brillan de Azul, una nube de Polvo se Disipa y Aparecen los Tres Como si Nada, el Jamaicano saca a las Dos Chicas y las Pone A salvo.

Ámbar Calmaba a Todos los que habían Salido e indicaba Llamar a los Servicios de Emergencia, ve a unos Niños Jugando con una Pelota de Fútbol y una Parte del Techo Cayendo, la Chica Corre, sus Ojos Brillan de Amarillo y va Mas Rápido que la Velocidad del Sonido, salva a los Niños y vuelve a Calmar a los Estudiantes y Detener Pleitos, Axel y Jim se Juntan con Ella a Alivianar la Situación.

Los Tres parece que Poseen Poderes Fuera de lo Ordinario, Poderes que Usan para el Bien.

Los Objetos se Estrellan en la Cafetería y algunos de los Estudiantes se Alegran ya que no Volverán por un Tiempo, Tres Orbes de Metal con Paneles Rojo, Amarillo y Azul salen del Cráter y se Dirigen a los Tres Chicos se Abren y Muestran a los Tres Ultralink.

-Humanos, Ustedes Probaron su Valor al Salvar a chicos en Gran Peligro- Redorion

-Sin pedir Nada A Cambio, Dinero, Favor u Obediencia Absoluta- Azuron

-En resumen: Ustedes Son Dignos- Viralay

Los Links se Lanzan a los Humanos en una Luz de sus Colores, Redorion a Axel, Azuron a Jim y Viralay a Ámbar, las Ropas de los Humanos Desaparecen, pero están Cubiertos por las Luces Roja, Azul y Amarilla.

-No se Qué es Esto, Pero... Se Siente... Tan Extraordinario- Axel.

-Siento que soy Invencible, Capaz de Vencer a Cualquiera- Jim.

-¡¿ERA NECESARIO DESAPARECER NUESTRAS ROPAS?!- Ámbar Roja de Vergüenza cubriéndose.

Axel corre en un Planeta de Cristal Rojo, el Orbe de Redorion sale de la Superficie y el de la Esfera, se Vinculan Obteniendo un Traje Armadura Roja con el Resto del Cuerpo Color Negro, con Rojo Metalico en las Rodillas, Codos, Palmas de las Manos y los Zapatos, el Casco era de Visor como el de Max Steel 2013 de Color Rojo, cara Negra y el Cuerpo con Detalles Rojo Oscuro, con el Ultralink de Perfil en el Pecho.

-¡Red Ultralink Ranger!- Axel Saltando y Aterrizando con Fuerza causando una Onda Expansiva de Energía Roja.

Jim Nada en un Planeta compuesto de Agua y de una Ola sale el Orbe de Azuron y este Saliendo Disparado, se Vinculan y Obtiene un Traje Armadura Azul con el Resto del Cuerpo Negro, Rodillas, Codos, Palmas de las Manos y Zapatos de Color Azul Metálico, Visor en Forma de "W" Color Azul, Traje con Detalles Azul Oscuro, con El Ultralink en el Pecho.

-¡Blue Ultralink Ranger!- Jim Saltando del Agua y Soltando Energía Azul como Gotas

Ámbar estaba Escalando a Saltar en un Planeta Repleto de Montañas Rocosas y de una Roca Cayendo Sale el Orbe de Viralay y Ella saliendo de Él, se une a la Chica y se Forma un Traje Armadura Amarillo con el Cuerpo Negro, Rodillas, Codos, Palmas de las Manos y Zapatos de Color Amarillo Metalico, con una Falda del Mismo Color, Visor Amarillo en Forma "v", Traje con Detalles Amarillo Oscuro y la Ultralink de Perfil en el Pecho.

-¡Yellow Ultralink Ranger!- Ámbar Golpeando el Suelo y Aparece Energía Amarilla en Polvo.

Los Tres chicos Normales ahora Pasan a ser Power Rangers, toda la Preparatoria se queda de Boca Abierta al ver que Tres adolescentes se vuelven algo Sorprendente.

-¡¿Qué es Esto?!- Axel Alarmado

-No lo se- Ámbar asustada

Jim no pudo decir algo ya que la Policía llega a los Restos de la Cafeteria de la Preparatoria y ven a los Ahora Rangers, pensando que son Enemigos.

-¡Quietos!-

-Esta es la Policía, arriba las Manos Fenómenos- El Comisionado

-Oiga, en Primera: no Tenemos Nada que ver con Esto, y En segunda...- Axel fue Interrumpido por una Voz

- _"Amigo, ¿Metes la Cabeza bajo una Viga Cayendo, pero te Acobardas Fácilmente con la Policía?"_ \- Redorion en la Mente de Axel

-¡Oye! ¿Estás en Mi Mente? Eso es Privado-

- _"Vaya, los Humanos sí que son Extraños"_ \- Viralay

Los Rangers discuten con los Ultralinks y los Policías quedan Confundidos.

-Solo Disparenles- Comisionado

Los Policía disparan Armas Láser y los Ahora Rangers los Evaden ya que los Ultralinks controlan sus Cuerpos y en el Proceso golpean a los Oficiales.

-Lo siento- Jim corriendo

-En verdad- Ámbar

-No podemos Controlarnos- Axel

Los tres voltean la vista hacia adelante y se Fijan que van a la Ciudad, de la cual salen explosiones y se ve Bajo Ataque.

 **Ciudad Cyber, Centro...**

Al llegar se Esconden y ven a un Ejercito de "Autómatas" Flotantes y se Vinculaban con todo lo que Parezca o Tenga potencial de Arma, esos Autómatas son Ultralinks.

Un Ultralink de Energía Morada con Tenazas da Cangrejo se Fusiona con un Martillo De Metal y se convierte en un Monstruo Reptil con el Link en la Cabeza, Piernas Como de Caballo pero Adaptadas a Reptil y Martillos en lugar de Manos, mientras los Otros se Vinculan con Concreto, Vidrio, Lo que Tengan al Alcance, Formando Ninjas Hechos de esos Materiales con los que se Vinculan, Teniendo a los Ultralinks en la Cabeza.

-Busquen a los Ultralinks Traidores y Despedacenlos, si Destruyen Humanos en el Proceso Mejor- El Link a cargo

Los Rangers se Muestran a la Calle a Rastras y se Ponen Nerviosos al ver a los Monstruos, pero vieron a las Personas en la Calle y los Soldados Acechándolas, Ámbar Corre y Derriba al Soldado de Piedra.

-Salgan de Aqui, Rápido- Ámbar a la Gente

Los Civiles Obedecen y el Reptil de Piedra se Enfurece.

-¡¿Pero Quien... Demonios son Ustedes?!-

Los Tres se Juntan y hacen lo que Cualquier Power Ranger.

-¡Filoso y Letal Como el Cristal, Ranger Ultralink Rojo!- Axel

-¡Frío y Calmado Como el Mar, Ranger Ultralink Azul!- Jim

-¡Fuerte y Rigida Como la Montaña, Ranger Ultralink Amarilla!- Ámbar

-¡Fuerzas de los Vínculos, Listos Para Luchar!-

-¡Power Rangers...!- Inicia Axel

-¡ULTRALINK!- Los Tres Rangers Posando Mientras Explosiones de sus Colores Aparecen Detras de los Tres

El Link se Rie de Ellos.

-¿Power Rangers? Ustedes 3 no son Mas que Novatos para Mi, Me Enviaron para Destruir a los que Destruyeron a Astronema y los que estan Desafiando a Durahan, pero creo Que voy a Calentar con Ustedes, Ese soy yo, ¡El Hammer-Link!- Expresa con Gran Ego

Los Rangers se Lanzan contra los Links, esta vez Peleando Ellos Mismos sin el Control De los Suyos.

Ámbar aunque Adinerada y Mimada a vista de Otros, ella es una Buena Guerrera, pero no Recuerda en donde Aprendió a Pelear (Ninguno de los Tres Recuerda donde aprendieron a Pelear), pero con su Velocidad golpea a los Links con Puños y Patadas, derrotando a los Links de Vidrio a una Velocidad Extra Ordinaria.

Jim golpea a los Links de Piedra, los cuales estaban Armados con La Mano Derecha como un Lucero de Alba, el Ranger Azul atraviesa los Golpes como un Fantasma gracias a la Intangibilidad y golpea a los Links con ellos Mismos y con sus Puños, logrando Derrotarlos.

Axel pelea contra Hammer Link, el cual trata de Golpearlo con sus Manos de Martillo pero Fallaba Estrepitosamente, Axel lo golpeaba con sus Puños, pero eran ineficaces contra la Piel del Ultralink.

-¿Que Pasa Ranger Rojo? ¿No puedes Herirme?-

-Rayos, Necesito un Arma- Axel

- _"¿Porque no lo Dijiste Antes viejo?"-_ Redorion

- _"Somos mas que Morphers, Bros"_ \- Azuron

Del Pecho de Axel Sale un Sable Mandoble Nórdico de Color Rojo, un Grabado de Ultralink en Acabado y la Hoja tiene un Láser del Mismo Color, como un Sable de Luz de los Jedi.

-¡Saber Cristalid!-

Al igual que un Blaster con unas 7 Ranuras donde Encaja Azuron sobre el Gatillo, con un Cañón Ancho con Brillo Azul, Para Jim.

-¡Sea Blaster!-

De Ámbar unas Dagas como las Ptero-Dagas de Kira, solo que estas en lugar de un Pterodactilo eran de Estalactitas con Lineas Ciberneticas Brillantes.

-¡Rock Dagers!-

Los Rangers se Lanzaron contra Hammer-Link y sus Armas surten Efecto contra el Monstruo.

Ámbar Combina su Destreza con Velocidad usando Sus Nuevas Dagas, usa la Izquierda en la Mano/Martillo y logra Cortarla, luego con la Derecha en la Mandibula.

-Al menos lo Calle- Ámbar divertida

Jim Disparaba Bolas de Energía a Presión con su Blaster, las cuales hacían que Hammer-Link Retroceda y se este Haciendo Pedazos.

-¿Desmoronandote? No te Culpo- Jim

Axel salta sobre los Hombros de Jim y al llegar a Ámbar Recibe Un Impulso y usa su Sable para Atacar a Hammer en el Cabeza, Donde esta el Ultralink, al Impactar el Link Se Separa del Martillo y se ve Débil.

-Acabaremos Con esto- Axel viendo un Esquema de un Arma Combinada en el Visor de su Casco

Jim le lanza su Blaster a Axel, el cual antes Arroja su Sable al Aire y este se Divide en 2, Ámbar se Lanza a sus Amigos con sus Dagas, el Sable Dividido se Inserta apuntando al Frente en ambos Lados del Cañon, Ámbar Salto y Coloca sus Dagas a los Lados Superior e Inferior del Cañón, los Tres Ultralinks salen de sus Amigos y se Vinculan al Cañón, Redorion iba al Frente y el Arma se Vuelve Roja.

Ámbar se Pone a la Derecha del Cañón, Jim a la Izquierda y Axel con la Mano en el Gatillo.

-¡Cañón Ultralink Rojo, Listo!-

-¡Esperen! ¿No podemos Arreglar esto?-

-Carga Completa- Axel

Se ven a los Ultralinks Brillando y las Armas También.

-¡Fuego de las Estrellas!- Se Disparan Tres Rafagas de Energía, Roja, Azul y Amarilla Parecidas a Bolas de Fuego, la Aciertan al Ultralink y Este es Destruido en la Explosión, los Tres Rangers voltean Posando de Victoria

 **Nave Ultralink...**

-¡¿COMO QUE DETO'RAK FALLO?!- Metalac Furioso

-Los Sistemas Detectaron Energía Morfica en la Ciudad conocida como Ciudad Cyber, Justo donde Deto'rak y los Links Aterrizaron- la Computadora

-Así que ahora hay Power Rangers en esa Ciudad ¿Eh?- Metalac- La Próxima Vez Mandaremos a un Ultralink de Verdad para hacer el Trabajo, y Preparen el Programa que nos Asegurara una Invasión Exitosa-

 **Ciudad Cyber...**

Los Tres Chicos aun están Transformados pero están inconscientes por la Energía que Requirio el Disparo ya que Era la Primera Vez, Siguen de pie Gracias a los Ultralinks.

-Uff, nunca pense que Metalac Mandara a Deto'rak- Redorion

-Pero lo derrotamos mi Buena Maquina- Azuron

-Cierto, pero siento que hay algo Irregular en Estos Humanos-

-No debe ser Importante- Viralay

Los Chicos Despiertan y se ven en los Trajes.

-Y yo que Pensaba que era solo un Sueño- Jim

-De verdad Somos Rangers- Ámbar

-No lo se, Pero salgamos de estas Mallas Metalicas de Baile Para Simio- Axel tratando de Quitarse el Traje

 **Corintia...**

K estaba Trabajando en una Lectura Extraña de Energía cuando Dejo su Asiento Como Impulsada por Cohetes Para Gritar algo.

-¡No Son Mallas!- Luego quedo confundida

Ziggy entro cuando Escucho el Grito de K.

-¿Todo Bien?-

-Si, eso Creo- K confundida

¿Como es que K se dio Cuenta del Comentario? Eso es un Misterio aun Para los Rangers.

 **Ciudad Cyber...**

Los Tres van a la Casa de Ámbar la cual era una Increible Mansión, los Links les Habían Devuelto las Ropas que Tenían antes del Vinculo, Un Guardia les Apunta a Axel y Jim con un Arma.

-Tranquilo Boris, Estan Conmigo- Ámbar

El Guardia levanta el Arma y los Deja Pasar, al llegar a la Puerta son Recibidos por una Mucama de Cabello Gris pero era Joven.

-Bienvenida Ama Knight, Amo Christian y Amo McGinnis-

-Llegamos antes de la Escuela Alba, Todo en Orden, salvo por la Cafeteria- Ámbar susurrando lo Ultimo

Llegan y ven que el Vestíbulo es muy Modesto para una Joven Rica como Ámbar.

-Vaya, nunca Crei ver la Casa de un Rico- Jim

-Si, es muy Modesta, no me Gusta Gastarlo en Cosas innecesarias, No soy una Obsesiva de la Moda como esa Mandy-

-Bueno, ¿Porque la Mucama nos Dijo a Jim y a mi "Amos"?- Axel confundido

-Hice unos cuantos Arreglos, Ahora Viviremos Juntos- Ámbar Sonriendo

-No me Digas- Jim Sorprendido

-No es Cierto- Axel Igual

Los Tres se Abrazan con Fuerza y los Ultralinks se les unen en el Abrazo, cuando se Separan, Juntan sus Manos, Hasta los. Ultralinks.

-Hasta el Final- Ámbar

-Lucharemos- Viralay

-Por todos lo Bueno- Jim

-Lo Justo- Azuron

-Para Defender este Planeta- Axel

-Y Mas Allá- Redorion

-¡Power Rangers!- Levantan las Manos con Mucha Energía- ¡Ultralink!-

Una Nueva Generación Ranger Nacio, un Nuevo Mal llega al Planeta, y Seres diseñados para Conquistar, Ahora escogen el Mejor Camino, pero alguien Observa Todo, no alguien Malavado, un Guia.

-Creo que los Encontramos, Cuando esten Listos, Traiganlos- un Hombre encapuchado

 **Fin del Capitulo...**

 _Nuevos Rangers Surgieron de Seres Diseñados para la Conquista, ¿Que Pasara Ahora? Eso es un Misterio, aunque los Ultralinks escogeran el Mejor Camino para Poder Defender lo que Habita en la Tierra, y No Suprimirlo._


	2. Vínculos del Cosmos, Parte 2

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 2

Vínculos del Cosmos, Parte 2

 _Los Rangers ahora se Unieron y tienen que Seguir Así para Poder Derrotar a esta Amenaza, aun si esta aumenta su Numero, aunque sean Fuertes, Nadie, Puede hacer Nada Solo._

 **Mansión Knight...**

Los Rangers estaban Descansando de la Batalla contra su Primer Monstruo Ultralink, en este Momento estaban en la Piscina, todos Alegrándose de que es Sábado y que la Preparatoria esta en Reparaciones por lo que Ocurrió en el Primer Ataque de los Ultralink contra la ciudad Ayer y disfrutando un Día en la Piscina.

Axel usaba un Traje de Surfista Negro con Detalles Rojos, Manga y Pantalón Corto, y una Estrella de 6 Puntas Roja en el Pecho.

Jim usaba un Traje de Baño Azul y con Detalles Oscuros.

Y Ámbar usaba un Traje de Baño Amarillo de dos Piezas, no muy Provocativo pero si Refrescante para una Playa.

-Realmente no esperaba que nos Convirtiéramos en Rangers- Ámbar sentada en la Orilla con un Refresco en la Mano

-Si, es Emocionante, pero es algo Estresante al pensar en lo que Puede Pasar, pero es Nuestro Deber Proteger- Jim Nadando

-Aunque esos Trajes se sienten Incómodos, con Razón las Vestimenta de Metal nunca estuvo de Moda, ni es Practica para Muchas cosas, entre Ellas esta el Combatir de Forma Veloz- Axel Irritado por el Traje Ranger

Los Ultralinks se les acercan y aun no se Adaptan a la Vida terrestre.

-Ya estamos Arreglando eso, Tardaremos unos Minutos, o Horas- Viralay

-Creo que tendremos que Analizar algunas Cosas, como el Material- Redorion

-Mientras sea Más Fuerte que el Metal, sin Mencionar más Cómodo y con mayor Movilidad, tomen Tiempo, pero Rápido, quien sabe cuando Aparecerán De nuevo- Ámbar

Los Rangers aunque Relajados, no dejan de estar Alerta en Caso de Ultralinks de Makino.

 **Destructor Makino...**

Metalac observa el Planeta que se resiste a los Ultralinks, ahora hay Rangers que pueden Poner Resistencia contra los Ultralink, Generaciones anteriores habrían sido Derrotadas y Absorbidas por los Ultralinks que Manden, pero estos son Inmunes al estar Vinculados con Ultralinks Traidores.

-Y me las Pagaran- Metalac con Odio a los Rangers

Una Ultralink de Energía Violeta y 4 Brazos de tentáculos aparece y Metalac se voltea.

-Vay'Tox, te asignare una Misión que consiste en Destruir Traidores- Muestra los Hologramas de Redorion, Azuron y Viralay- Estos 3 has deshonrado la Armada del Maestro Makino, Deto'rak Fallo en destruir a estos Traidores, pero ahora debes Destruirlos, y a sus Portadores- Les Muestra a sus Portadores- Hazlo y seras Ascendida y Reconstruida a Megalink-

-Lo hare para Demonstrar que Solo Vivimos para Servir al Amo Makino, Comandante Metalac-

-¡Por la Gloria de Makino!- Metalac

-¡Por la Gloria de Makino!- Vay'Tox abandona la Sala y va a una de las Computadoras

Una vez que Metalac se queda Solo en la Sala, se plantea su Puesto, es Denigrante que solo lo Vean como el Subordinado de Makino.

-"Comandante", no por Mucho-

Intenta Encontrar un objeto con Potencial de Arma, busco por Minutos y encuentra Algo, un Láser Experimental de Alta Potencia siendo Probado en un Laboratorio del Gobierno.

-Potencial de Arma: Apropiado; Comenzando Proceso de Vinculación-

Se aproxima a un Puerto en la Nave y se forma una Capsula a su Alrededor, es Disparada de la Nave hacia la Tierra, Buscando el Laboratorio donde esta el Láser.

 **Chip de Compras...**

Los Rangers deciden pasar el Rato en el Centro Comercial de la Ciudad, los Ultralink estaban Unidos a sus Portadores por si las Moscas, se topan con el Chico que Flash habia tratado de Abusar.

-¡Hola Chicos!- se Acerca a los Rangers- Soy Kirby Kowalski, oigan, Muchas Gracias por lo del Otro Día, Esos Bullies iban a lastimar sus Puños contra mi Cara y esas Cosas casi nos Destruyen en Pedazitos-

-No hay de que Viejo- Jim

-Oye ¿Quieres ir al Cine? Ibamos allí cuando te Encontramos- Ofrece Ámbar

-Claro, ¿Porque no?- Kirby

Los Chicos fueron a ver la Película "Capitán América Guerra Civil", donde hasta los más Grandes Héroes pueden ser Divididos, ya que hay Héroes que creen que esta Bien tener Limites, pero están los que no Quieren estar Atados al Sistema que los Restringe de su Deber y Moral cuando más se Necesitan, ni ser las Marionetas del Gobierno, lo que nadie quiere Ser.

-¡De Lujo! Amiga, eres una de las Mejores Chicas que Conozco- Kirby

-Si amiga, eres de las Mejores- Jim

Axel sentía alguna especie de sensación, de como se siente la Sensación de Liberarse de la Opresión, viendo Imágenes de otros chicos de su Edad o menores en una Especie de Campo, Disparos dirigidos hacia Ellos, Explosiones y gritos de Dolor y Terror.

 _-"¿Que es Esto?"-_ Esa pregunta Rondaba por su Mente una y Otra Vez

-Axel- Ámbar devolviéndolo a la Realidad- ¿Estas Bien?- Pregunta Preocupada

-¿Ah?... Si, si estoy Bien- Axel

-Bueno amigos, lo siento pero Tengo algunas Cosas que hacer, Adiós- Kirby yendo al Mercado

Los chicos iban a Comer Algo cuando les Llego un Mensaje de Texto, lo más Raro, es que fue a los Tres al Mismo tiempo, y decia así:

 _"Vayan a la Avenida 51 de la Calle Cl_ _yn_ _os en 20 Minutos, Háganlo y serán Recompensados, Oponganse y Serán Cazados_ _junto a sus Conocidos y Amigos como Animales_ _Salvajes_ _en estado de Rabia, Sabemos todo Sobre Ustedes, incluso Donde Viven"_

Los Rangers ven los Mensajes y no Dudan, ya que aunque no Saben quien, pero no se Arriesgaran a que los que Conocen sean Cazados como Animales, pero la Calle que estaba en el Mensaje estaba del Otro Lado de la Ciudad, pero deciden no Arriesgarse, van Con sus Propios Medios, Axel Escalando haciendo Garras sus Dedos, y Saltando en los Tejados, Jim corría a través de los Edificios con su Intangibilidad, los Poderes de un Fantasma son Efectivos cuando los Necesitas, Ámbar corría a Gran Velocidad por la Calle tratando de Llegar antes que Termine el Tiempo, los 3 llegan a la Calle pero no encuentran Nada, aunque de un Segundo a Otro, Ámbar es Alcanzada por Alambres con Punta de Dardo en el Pecho y es recorrida por una Descarga Eléctrica en el Cuerpo y Cae Desmallada.

-¿Que Rayos...?- Jim cae en una Trampilla y se Cierra, para Luego donde Esta Jim se Sella y se Llena de Gas- Oh oh-

En la Superficie, Axel veia a Ámbar Inconsciente, Jim Atrapado y el Chico siente algo que lo Derriba por el Hombro Izquierdo y ve un Dardo, luego otro Detrás de la Espalda y otro en el antebrazo Derecho, intenta Resistir el Sedante que corría por su Sistema y cayo inconsciente, no sin antes ver un Par de Piernas y escucha el Sonido de un Comunicador.

 **Mansión Knight...**

Los Ultralinks estaban recorriendo el Lugar y Analizando las Opciones para la Composición de los Trajes, todas las Opciones que Vieron estaban Descartadas, iban a ver Otra pero los Escaners Corporales y Biomedicos de los Rangers muestran que tienen poca Actividad Cerebral.

-Hay que Rastrearlos, dudo que podamos ser de Ayuda si no los Encontramos cuando Ataquen de nuevo- Redorion

-¿Pero sabemos en donde estan?- Azuron

-Por eso vamos a Buscarlos- Viralay

Los Ultralink salen de la Mansión y buscan a sus Amigos y Portadores.

 **En alguna Locación Desconocida...**

Axel estaba Despertando de los Dardos y ve que esta una Especie de Habitación, luego ve a Una Mujer 10 Años Mayor que el, Rubia, ojos Azules, con un Traje Verde ajustado con unas Placas Negras con un Patrón de Colmena, también a un Hombre Fornido y muy Moreno, Cabeza Rapada y el Traje que usa la Chica, pero en el Modelo para Hombres.

-Estas despierto- la Chica

-¿Jefferson? ¿Kat?- Axel intenta pararse de la Cama, pero al hacerlo cae Mareado por el Sedante de los Dardos

-Tranquilo, el Sedante aun no esta Fuera de tu Sistema- Jefferson

-Saben que Odio la Anestesia, siempre me Marea y creo que tengo Nauseas- Axel aun Mareado

El Ranger Rojo, aun Mareado, camina a la Salida de la Habitación y va a Buscar a sus Amigos, recorre los Pasillos y ve a Varios hombres y Mujeres con el Mismo Traje con Cascos y Armaduras Blancas en el Cuerpo, tras ver varias Puertas, encuentra a Ámbar inconsciente por el Electro-Shock.

Axel la mueve un poco, y la Ranger Amarilla empieza a Reaccionar, pero se encuentra algo Aturdida por la Descarga que le Dieron

-¿Axel? ¿Donde estamos?- Ámbar despertando

-Sé donde estamos, pero te lo Dire luego de que Encontremos a Jim, el también debe Saber-

Como por acto de Magia, el Ranger Azul aparece y se encuentra Mareado por los Gases que lo Noquearon, y soltaba algunas Lagrimas ya que los Gases eran muy Fuertes.

-Amigos, ¿En que Planeta Alienigeno estamos?-

Entra en la Habitación un Hombre de piel Bronceada, Barba Rasposa, Cabello Negro con algunas Canas, y el Mismo Traje que usa Jefferson.

-Veo que te trajeron a ti y a tus Amigos, pero debieron Haberlo hecho por Error Axel-

-¡Forge!- Axel sorprendido pero aun estando Mareado

-¿Lo conoces?- Jim

-¿Quien es ese Tipo?- Ámbar

-¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que tenia Padres Adoptivos y que Murieron en aquel Tiroteo? El era un Amigo de mi Padre Adoptivo, Forge Ferrus, algo así como mi Padre Adoptivo numero 2- Axel serio- ¿Que quieres y porque nos Trajiste aquí? Ya te dije que no quiero que me Vincules con los Asuntos de Link-Tek, ni con la Gente de aquí-

-No me presentaste a tus Nuevos Amigos, de hecho creo que son los Primeros que has Hecho Chico- Forge les Extiende tres Tubos de Ensayo con un Liquido Morado- Esto es para los Mareos, ya lo Perfeccionamos-

Los Rangers toman esos Sueros y los Mareos desaparecen, caminan con Forge, Mostrandoles las Instalaciones del Lugar, y notan que están Dentro de una Cueva o algo por el Estilo ya que hay una Estructura de alguna Clase de Metal y tras el, Pura Roca.

-Esto es Link-Tek, aquí trabajamos para solucionar los Grandes Problemas de la Tierra, Calentamiento Global, Contaminación- Forge

Los 3 Adolescentes ven que hay Vehículos que están Listos para una especie de Guerra o Algo así.

-¿Y para que es ese Súper Tanque?- Jim

-Ah, acompáñenme-

 **En las Afueras de la Ciudad...**

Los Ultralinks estaban buscando a sus Portadores, los cuales podían Rastear por una Singular Energía que ellos Emanan, aun no esta Identificada, pero pueden Rastrearla.

-Es extraño, ¿Como entraron en una Roca?- Viralay

-¿Acaso Importa Ahora? Debemos ir por Ellos- Redorion

 **Laboratorio...**

Forge y Compañía entran a un Laboratorio que en lugar de Experimentos Biológicos, se Especializa en la Robotica, ahí encuentran a un Chico como de 13 Años, Cabello con tonos Grises y con el Mismo Traje, pero con una Bata de Laboratorio sin Mangas y con detalles Verdes.

-Comandante Forge, nada Nuevo en esas Capsulas si quiere Saber-

-Tranquilo Berto, no estoy para eso, pero Gracias de todas Formas- Forge

-Axel, tiempo sin Verte- Berto

-El sentimiento es Mutuo Berto, aunque creí que a estas Alturas tus Robots ya te habrían Estallado, Literalmente-

Forge decide detener la Conversación.

-Berto, ¿Como va tu Progreso con esas Cosas?-

El Científico de la Robotica se pone serio- Siganme, Dama y Caballeros-

Caminan hasta una Especie de Hangar para Cohetes y ven lo que Parecen ser Robots, Naves y más cosas Roboticas Gigantes, pero parece que estan muy Dañados y Averiados.

-Exactamente ¿Que son estas Cosas?- Axel curioso

-No lo sé, pero eso estamos Estudiando, y en cuanto Sepamos, se Arreglaran estas Cosas y veremos si Podemos Replicarlas-

- _¡INTRUSOS! ¡ALERTA! ¡INTRUSOS! ¡ALERTA!-_ El Sistema Automático de la Base

Forge tiene dos Dedos en su Odio Izquierdo y Escucha a Jefferson, reportando que unas Extrañas cosas ya han Deshabilitado la Mitad de los Armamentos de los Soldados, Corren a ver que son y ven que son los Ultralinks de los Rangers.

-¡Amigos!- Redorion y los demás los Rodean y crean Una Barrera- ¡Quédense detrás de la Barrera y podremos Transformarlos!-

-Tranquilos, es un Conocido de Axel- Ámbar queriendo Evitar un Conflicto- No nos hará Daño, Creo-

Los Ultralink se calman, pero no le quitan la Vista a Forge, cuando les Suena una Alarma a Ellos y de su Ojos se Proyecta que están Atacando un Laboratorio de Experimentación en la Ciudad, la Ultralink se Ultraligo con el Láser y esta Cambiando.

-Vamos Allá amigos- Axel- Redorion-

-Ya encontramos lo Adecuado para los Trajes, les Fascinara-

Los Ultralinks se ponen en Posición.

-¿Listos?- Axel

-¡Listos!-

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Los Rangers se Transforman y encuentran Vehiculos y Avanzan para Acercarse a esa Ultralink.

 **Ciudad Cyber...**

Los Rangers llegan al Laboratorio, solo para ser Recibidos por una Explosión, del Humo sale la Ultralink Ligada con el Láser y con una Nueva Forma, de una Mujer Robot de Color Gris Metálico con franjas Amarillas en los Lados, Ojos amarillos y sin Boca, los Brazos Cubiertos con un Cañón Láser hasta los Codos.

-Saludos Power Rangers, soy Láser-Link, su Perdición- Declara antes de Disparar

Los Rangers despliegan sus Armas y tratan de Bloquear la Mayor parte de los Tiros, pero aun tienen algunos Daños, se Lanzan a atacar y la Ultralink los Golpea, Axel la Ataca con su Espada pero la Enviada de Metalac le Dispara y lo desequilibra para Luego golpearlo y lanzarlo contra Jim, Ámbar la golpea con sus Dagas, pero Resistía los golpes como si fueran Nada, la Ultralink Carga un Disparo Masivo y le da a los Rangers, quienes cayeron adoloridos por los Disparos.

-¿Estos son los Rangers que derrotaron a Deto'Rak? Que Patéticos, me voy, no tengo nada que hacer con Patéticos seres como Ustedes- Láser-Link se retira

 **Mansión Knight...**

Los Rangers vuelven Adoloridos del Fracaso que fue su Pelea contra esa Ultralink, cuando ven si hay algo Nuevo en la Tele, ven que la Ultralink esta Rumbo al Chip de Compras ya que ahí hay un Evento para los Niños, y todo el Mundo sabe que los Monstruos siempre Quieres Destruir la Felicidad de los Demás, pero más que nada en los Niños.

-¡Ama Knight! ¡Prepare unos Vehículos para llegar Rápido al Chip de Compras!- Avisa Alba

-Gracias, avisa a la Policía para que Evacuen a la Gente- Ámbar

Los tres corren afuera y van a los Vehículos, Axel una Moto de Carreras Todo Terreno Roja, Jim un Todo Terreno Azul y Ámbar una Moto de Carrera Urbana Amarilla, los Rangers Arrancan a Toda Velocidad y van al Chip de Compras para evitar que esa Ultralink haga algún Daño.

 **Chip de Compras...**

Láser-Link dispara contra Cada Patrulla, Oficial de Policía todo lo que se le Cruce, los Niños estaban en un Refugio Improvisado, aunque era Resistente no Aguantara mucho.

-Esto se esta Prolongando Mucho, ¡Links!- Llama Soldados- ¡Destruyan a estos Estorbos mientras yo voy por el Premio Mayor!-

Todos los Niños Lloran de Miedo al verla Cargando un Gran Disparo, cuando iba a Disparar un Cristal se le encaja en el Hombro y se Desvia, ve con Furia que son los Rangers.

-¿Vienen por el Round 2? Se nota que Ustedes quieren Morir-

-¿Listos?- Axel

-¡Listos!- Jim y Ámbar

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Los Rangers se Transforman, los Rangers defienden a los Niños y Atacan a sus Enemigos mientras Defienden a los Inocentes, los Ultralink de los Rangers encuentran Datos Interesantes mientras sus Portadores Pelean.

- _Amigos, acabamos de Descubrir algunos Datos Interesantes-_ Azuron

-En otro Momento, estamos ocupados Peleando- Jim repeliendo a un Link

 _-Bien, lo haremos nosotros-_ Viralay del Fastidio

 _-¡Link Morfosis!-_ Los Ultralinks

Los Rangers Brillan y de sus Trajes salen Cuadros en Patrón de Colmena y se Incrustan en Ellos causando que sus Trajes se Transformen, Axel tiene el Traje 2 Veces del Tamaño de su cuerpo y con Músculos, Jim igual, y Ámbar no Cambio en Tamaño pero el Traje si tenia Músculos adaptados al Cuerpo Femenino.

-¡Viejos! ¡Mirenme!- Jim emocionado

-No se que paso, ¡Pero me Gusta!- Ámbar sorprendida, pero luego Emocionada

 _-Encontramos esto mientras Trabajábamos en los Trajes, Este es el Modo de Combate XZZ9615Y-_ Redorion

-"Modo Fuerza Ranger", ese es un Mejor Nombre- Nombra Axel

Los Rangers se lanzan contra los Links y estos son Lanzados por los Golpes de los Rangers, con ese Modo de Fuerza pueden Pelear contra ellos sin Mucho Esfuerzo, para la Furia de la Ultralink.

-¡¿Y QUE?! ¡Sus Trajes Nuevos no pueden Vencerme!- Láser-Link

-Tienes Razón- Desactivan el Modo Fuerza, y vuelven a sus Trajes Normales, y Con sus Armas en Manos

Los Rangers se lanzan contra la Ultralink, quien dispara contra ellos, pero no da contra Alguno, Axel salta y le atina un Tajo en el Antebrazo Izquierdo, logrando quitarle un Láser, Jim dispara contra esa Ultralink y la coraza de la Alíen se despedaza conforme Dispara, Ámbar también coopera en Destrozar la Coraza de la Ultralink golpeándola con sus Dagas a Grandes Velocidades, Ámbar toma del Brazo a Axel y Gira en Círculos como un Trompo, Cuando llegan a la Velocidad Necesaria, lo Lanza y el Guante de Axel desaparece y de los Nudillos salen Espinas y le dan en el Pecho, la Ultralink tiene el Cuerpo Bastantes Daños en el cuerpo, y parece que No Resistirá algún Otro Impacto.

-Bien, parece que Debemos dar un Ultimo Golpe- Axel

-Mi turno al Cañón Amigos- Jim

Los Rangers forman su Arma más Poderosa en la Actualidad, solo que el Filo de la Espada de Axel de Encoje a la Altura de las Dagas de Ámbar, y las Dos Armas se colocan en el Cañón de Jim, el Ranger Azul toma el Gatillo y Axel se puso en el Lugar de Jim, el Cañón se vuelve Azul cuando Azuron se puso al Frente.

-¡Cañón Ultralink Azul, Listo!-

Ahora la Invasora recibirá una Cucharada de su Propio Chocolate.

-Carga Completa- Jim

Los Ultralink y el Arma se Iluminan en un Brillo Azul.

-¡Olas de Energía!-

El Cañón dispara Tres esferas de Agua Roja, Azul y Amarilla, caen al Suelo y Causan 3 Tsunamis de sus Colores, el Azul Choca primero, luego el Amarillo y por Ultimo el Rojo, todas Destruyeron a la Ultralink

 **Destructor Makino...**

-Vay'Tox acaba de ser Destruida- un Ultralink Científico

-Por suerte ya pensamos en eso, ¡Inicien la Recarga!- Metalac

Los Ultralinks Científicos ingresan unos Códigos y los Indicadores de Energía de Láser-Link aumentan Drasticamente, en la Tierra ocurre algo cuando se cree que es la Victoria.

 **Tierra...**

Los Restos de la Ultralink se vuelven Mercurio y se Unen, pero en lugar de solo Reconstruirse, su Tamaño Crece a Grandes Proporciones.

-¡Ahora soy más Grande, y Puedo Pisotearlos!- Láser-Link antes de Disparar contra los Rangers

Los Rangers intentan todo para Dañar a Láser-Link, pero nada resulta, la Gigante los golpea como Mosquitos, parece que todo esta en Contra de los Ranger.

 **Link-Tek...**

-Comandante, los Rangers están en Problemas muy Serios- Kat

-¡Manden Jets para Atacar esa Cosa!- Forge haciendo lo Posible para que el Hijo de sus Difuntos Amigos y los Amigos de Axel, no Mueran

-Comandante, las Cosas que están en el Hangar de Experimentación están... Bueno... No sé como decirlo, solo Mire- Berto en una Pantalla

En el Hangar donde se encuentran los Armatostes de Robot, Brillan de Rojo, Azul y Amarillo, se Desvanecen en esas Luces, y no se Sabe a Donde.

 **Ciudad Cyber...**

Los Rangers estaban tratando de Dañar a Láser-Link, pero sus Armas no hacían el Más Mínimo efecto, cuando iban a darse por Vencidos, una Naves de Color Rojo, Azul y Amarillo le Disparan **(Nota: las Naves son del Mismo Diseño de las Naves SWAT Roja, Azul y Verde de los Rangers SPD, en ese Orden pero como: Rojo, Azul y Amarillo; y con el Toque de Ultralink de estos Rangers)** , los Rangers ven las Naves y sienten que las de sus Colores los Llaman, se Convierten en Rayos de Colores y son Atraídos a las Naves, las Cabinas eran iguales a los Zords SWAT de las SPD, pero al Estilo Ultralink y una Interfaz donde los Ultralinks se Instalan teniendo Acceso a los Controles.

-Miren esto- Jim sorprendido

-Había Volado en Jets, pero nunca había Dirigido uno como este- Ámbar

-Siempre quise un Jet- Axel

Láser-Link los ve, y se Sorprende de ver que los Rangers tienen Jets, pero el Láser con el que se Vinculo esta Diseñado para Derribar Jets de Batalla en Pleno Vuelo.

-¡Mueran Rangers! ¡Fuego!- la Ultralink dispara contra los Rangers

-Rechazar Fuego- Axel

Disparan destruyendo los Disparos, pero quedan tres que los Persiguen.

-¿Acabamos con Todos?- Axel

-No lo sé- Jim

-No, tenemos 3 Detrás- Ámbar

-Chicos, ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?- Axel

Los Rangers se dispersan entre ellos, cuando parece que Colisionaran entre Ellos, se Elevan y las Ráfagas se destruyen entre ellas.

-¡No puede ser!-

-Amigos, esto solo es un Poco de lo que Estos Zords Pueden hacer- Redorion

- _¿Que quieres Decir Redorion?-_ Ámbar en el Comunicador

-Solo Observen- Azuron y Viralay

En las Pantallas de las Naves se ven Diagramas de un Robot, los Rangers Concentran de la Energía que Emanan en sus Colores, potenciando los Zords.

El Zord Rojo vuela en el Centro y Desplegó unos Puertos similares al Inicio de una Pierna, el Zord Amarillo se Divide en Dos y se Conecta formando Piernas, el Otro Extremo Forma los Pies, y el Zord Azul se Divide y Se Conecta a los Lados del Zord Rojo formando los Brazos, Surge una Cabeza con los Ojos Cubiertos por un Visor, pero se ven que son Azules y la Boca Cubierta por una Mascara con Marcas Tecnológicas, Finalizan la Transformación con una Pirueta en el Aire y un Aterrizaje de pie frente a un Atardecer de los 3 Colores.

-¡Megazord Ultralink, Armado y Listo!-

Los Rangers Aparecen en una Cabina donde están Sentados y Operando al Megazord por Controles iguales a un Jet de Combate estilo Ultralink.

-De lujo viejos- Jim con su tono Calmado- Ahora estamos más Juntos-

-Esto es de Otro Mundo- Ámbar admirada por lo Avanzado del Megazord- Herede una Compañía de Tecnología de Vanguardia, pero nada se Compara con Esto-

-Es Momento de Acabar con esta Cosa- Axel sonriendo tras el Casco

-Ay si que Miedo tengo, ¡Ahora Mueranse!- Láser-Link disparando contra el Megazord

El Megazord Salta y Vuela en Picada Impactando un Puñetazo en el Estomago y la Derriban, la Ultralink intenta Golpearlos, pero cada golpe es Bloqueado y devuelto por el Megazord, los Rangers codifican unos Comandos y el Megazord patea a Láser-Link para luego darle un Rodillazo en el Estomago y un Puñetazo en la Cara, de la Pierna Izquierda sale un disparado Mango de Espada y la Toman, El Megazord lo Blande y sale una Hoja Luminosa de los Tres Colores, Amarillo Iniciando, Azul en Medio y Rojo al Final en el filo, revelando una Espada Chokuto.

-Súper Radical- Jim

Lanza Golpes con el Arma y la Ultralink no resiste los Golpes Veloces de la Espada, esperaba que es Sufrimiento Termine, pero la Patean y Planean darle a esta Pelea, Punto Final.

-¡Megazord Ultralink, Ataque Final!- Los Rangers Cargando el Ataque

El Megazord Apunta su Espada al cielo y se hace más Larga, en la Sección Amarilla se Forma Tierra, el la Azul Agua y en la Roja Fuego, ven a la Ultralink marcándola como un Blanco.

-¡Tajo de Energía!-

La bajan a Gran Velocidad y Parten a Láser-Link en Dos.

-¡Quiero a mi Mamí!- Láser-Link antes de caer y Explotar

-Rangers Ultralink, Abrimos el Vinculo de la Victoria-

Alzan la Espada en señal de Victoria, ya que Ganaron su Primera Batalla Megazord.

 **Destructor Makino...**

Metalac ve con Odio al Megazord a través de una de las Pantallas de la Nave, un Ultralink se le Acerco para luego ser Aplastado por su Mano de Hueso de Metal.

-Esos Power Rangers...-

-Se Hacen más Poderosos- Aparece un Holograma de Makino- Creo que Subestimamos el Poder de este Planeta, los Sus Defensores caerían a Nuestros Pies, los que Pelean contra Durahan, y los que Destruyeron a la Alianza del Mal y a Astronema los Tendríamos como nuestros Soldados de Élite, pero con los Traidores Unidos ellos, Deben ser Considerados una Fuerza que no Debemos Subestimar, Nada debe impedirnos Absorber este Planeta-

-Así sera, Amo Makino- Metalac- ¡Absorber y Expandir!-

-¡Absorber y Expandir!- Todo Ultralink en la Nave

-¡Por la Gloria de Makino!- Proclama Metalac

-¡Por la Gloria de Makino!- Rugen todos los Ultralinks

-Hagan todo lo Necesario para Derrotarlos y Tomar este Planeta- Makino antes de Cortar Comunicación

 **Tierra, Link-Tek...**

Uno de los Jets de Link-Tek recogió a los Chicos y los llevo allí, Forge, Jefferson, Kat y Berto los Reciben y Felicitan por su Triunfo sobre Láser-Link.

-Axel, sé que no ves a Link-Tek y a mi, con Buenos ojos, pero Te daremos Ayuda para Derrotar a quien manda esas Cosas, si no, lo Entiendo- Forge

-Forge, desde que Papá Murio me dijo que eras Confiable, yo no lo creía, pero ahora que lo veo, si el y Mamá confiaron en ti, yo También lo haré- Axel sonriendo

No solo celebran que Derrotaron a una Ultralink Gigante y tuvieron un Megazord, sino que también tienen Nuevos Aliados, todo sera Diferente.

 **Mansión Knight, Noche...**

Axel estaba Durmiendo en su Habitación, si en su caso Dormir era estar Retorciéndose, Sudando a Mares y con una Expresión de Horror en el Rostro, tenia una Pesadilla, y de seguro es algo Muy Horrible, pero algo Curioso es que el Cabello de Axel esta pasando de Rubio, a un Rojo Sangriento, pero no tenia ninguna Herida para que ocurra eso.

 _Axel veía un Laboratorio y a Muchos otros siendo Usados en Experimentos, todos con Tonos de cabello Curiosos, pero los únicos que Reconoció fue a El, a Jim y a Ámbar, solo escucho Gritos de Agonía, Desesperación y los Instrumentos de Laboratorio que los Científicos usan en su "Ciencia"._

Axel Despierta de lo que parece ser una Pesadilla, y sin que se de cuenta, su Cabello vuelve a ser Rubio, y sus Ojos se habían Vuelto Rojos, pero vuelven a Verde, va al Baño de su Habitación y se lanza Agua a la Cara para Refrescarse, se ve en el Espejo y antes de que su Cerebro pueda procesarlo, se ve a si Mismo de Cabello Rojo y Ojos Rojos, cuando parpadea se ve como antes.

- _"¿Que fue eso?"-_

Ámbar y Jim también Experimentaron la Misma Pesadilla, pero en el caso, Ámbar se le Tiño el Cabello y los ojos de Amarillo, y en Jim se le Tiñeron de Azul.

Los Rangers se reúnen en un Balcón, y ven las Estrellas, para algunos seria Algo de lo Más Común, pero se deben Apreciar los Pequeños Momentos que ocurren el la Vida, con esta Amenaza quien sabe si la Humanidad Sobreviva a esta Calamidad.

 **En un Rincón Oscuro del Espacio...**

Se ve la Esfera de Placas Metálicas, El Alfa-Link, donde se ven los Pasillos con los Ultralinks flotando por doquier, los Pasillos Recorren Hasta una Sala de Trono, donde esta el Maximo Enemigo de estos Power Rangers... Makino.

-Planeta Tierra... Tu Fin... Esta mucho Más cerca de lo que Crees- Abre los Ojos mostrando un Brillo Amarillo de Odio, incluso en su Tecno-Ojo en la Frente

 **Fin del Capitulo...**

 _La Nueva Generación de los Rangers ahora tiene al Megazord y un Modo que les Ayudara con su Batalla contra las Fuerzas de Makino, pero ahora Makino los Tomara En serio a Diferencia de Villanos Anteriores de las Generaciones Previas._

 ** _N/A:_** _Lamento el retraso, pero no tenia ideas para el Megazord, el Combate y tenia algunas Dificultades Técnicas, Link-Tek es la Versión de N-Tek de la Serie de "Max Steel" de 2013 en este Fic, y de ahí salio la Idea de los Ultralinks, aparte de que se me Acabaron las Vacaciones de la Secundaria, Lamento el Retraso, y pueden enviar Cualquier Idea._


	3. El Dolor de los Marginados

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 3

El Dolor de los Marginados

 _3 marginados se unen no por un Bien, sino porque se comprenden, pero no pueden ser solo 3, siempre se Necesitan Refuerzos y se sabrá más del Pasado de los Rangers y se darán a Conocer otros OC._

 **En el Espacio...**

Una Nave Exploradora de los Ultralinks esta Revisando en los Restos de una Nave, parece que Buscan algo.

-Muy Bien Latas Oxidadas, registren cada uno de estos Restos a ver si encuentran lo que ese Perdedor de Akudos nos Robo- Un Mega-Link

-¿Pueden decirme que Buscamos?- Un Ultralink Verde de Forma Triangular, con Pequeños Cuadros en las Esquinas, y con Brazos como los de Redorion pero con Pinzas como Manos

-Un Arma y Hermano Ultralink, el Emperador del Imperio Youkai, Akudos; quien Robo a uno de Nuestros Hermanos y Experimento con el, el Arma era algo para poder Mejorarnos a Nosotros Mismos, un Pedazo de un Extremadamente Raro Mechamorpho Galvanico Rojo, era algo Muy Poderoso, pero parece que Akudos fue Destruido antes de poder Usarlo, y ahora lo estamos Buscando, pero aun no lo Encontramos- una Ultralink Rosa Con Forma de un Corazón con los Brazos como una Hojillas Filosas.

El Ultalink Verde y la Rosa intentan Analizar el Comportamiento de sus Compañeros Redorion, Azuron y Viralay, aun no saben el Motivo de Porque Abandonar a los Suyos y Unirse a una Especie de Rebelión, no tiene Sentido para un Ultralink, para uno que NO Piensa, y que solo Cree en el Camino de Makino, al Primer descuido, Desertaran de la Armada de Makino, pero no son los Ultimos.

Una Ultralink Celeste en Forma de Gota con Tentaculos con una Pinza al Final apoya el Irse del Sin Sentido de Makino, también otros Ultralinks en Capsulas, 14 en total, Escapan, para cuando los Seguidores de Makino lo sepan, sera Demasiado Tarde.

 **Ciudad Cyber, Preparatoria...**

Los Rangers estaban en Clase de Biología, Estudiando el Sistema Circulación Sanguíneo, algo que en cierta Forma dejaba Nerviosos a los Rangers, pero parecía que lo Conocían Bien, la Clase culmina y los Rangers se reúnen en la Terraza.

-Es Extraño- Axel comiendo

-Si, conocemos el Sistema Sanguíneo como Nuestras manos- Ámbar extrañada

-Mientras podamos pasar, esta bien para Mi- Jim Tranquilo

-Si, buen Punto- Axel y Ámbar

Un sonido les Llama la Atención y se acercan y ven una Patrulla de Policía en la Calle de la entrada de la Secundaria, de ella sale un Chico algo Peculiar.

Era de la Misma edad que Axel, pero debía ser media Cabeza mas Bajo, tiene el Cabello Raspado al Costado, de un Color Negro y un Mohawk Verde, Ojos Azul-Celeste con un Piercing en la Ceja Izquierda, un Collar Negro con Picos Azules, Camisa manga larga negra hasta los Biceps, con una Calavera blanca y des Mismo Color en los bordes, Pantalones azul oscuro y Zapatillas Rojas y Crema, este ultimo Color también de sus Calcetines, con Aretes Punk y Vello Facial.

El chico estaba Retenido por los Oficiales, Scrich lo ve y se lleva los Dedos a las cienes, y lo Lleva a la Oficina.

Los Rangers ven al chico con Curiosidad, les parece conocido, pero nunca lo Habian visto Antes.

-¿Saben quien es?- Axel curioso

-Duncan Mathews, un delincuente Juvenil, pero para mi no se ve tan Malo, solo que Interpretan así sus Actos- Jim

Una Chica de Cabello Marrón llegandole a la Espalda, 1,59 de alto, Ojos Marrones decorados con Lentes, vestia con una Camisa Blanca con una Chaqueta de Tela Rosa con un Pantalón corto de Mezquilla y Zapatos Blancos con Rosa.

-¿Ahora que hiciste?- Pregunta la Chica

-Nada Carrie, solo quitarles a unos Tontos los Autos y dárselos a Otros que de Verdad los Necesitan- Duncan

Los Policías lo llevan donde la Directora, los Rangers ven que le lanzan Latas, libros, todo lo que este a la Mano, junto a la Chica cuyo Nombre parece ser Carrie, se ve que estos Chicos son Marginados, al igual que ellos.

Los Rangers se sienten Familiarizados con los chicos, son desconocidos, pero a la vez tan Conocidos, como si los hubieran conocido desde Antes.

Nadie se da cuenta, pero Capsulas entran a la Atmósfera, en la Ciudad y dispersas entre ellas por Muchas distancias.

 **Link-Tek...**

Las Computadoras muestran dispersos Objetos, pero nadie se da Cuenta por ahora, Forge esta en su Oficina y ve algunas Fotos de Axel de niño, pero el Era Distante a el de Niño.

-Al menos ya somos algo más Cercanos de como era Antes- Forge sonriente

-¿Que paso para que lo Adoptara Comandante?- Kat curiosa

-¿De verdad no sabes? Ah cierto, no estabas en Link-Tek ese Día, Bueno...- Relata Forge

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Forge, Jefferson y un Escuadrón de Link-Tek estaban Rodeando el Almacén donde se Ocultaban Axel y sus Padres, Forge disparo al Cerrojo con su Arma, y abrió las Puertas del Almacén, los Agentes Eliminaron a los Refuerzos y entran a salvar a la Familia, pero ven los Cuerpos Muertos de Hank y Jean, eso no es lo que los deja Congelados, lo que los dejo así, es la Escena que ven._

 _Varios Cuerpos... Mutilados si se podría decir de ese Modo, la Verdad estan Irreconocibles porque hay Cristales Rojos que los Convirtieron en Carne Empalada por doquier._

 _-Madre de Marte- Forge Asombrado_

 _Escuchan unos Llantos de un Niño, y ven que en Medio de Más cuerpos más Destrozados que los Otros, en medio de Todos estaba un Niño de 4 Años, rubio, Ojos Verdes, Pantalón Corto Crema y camisa simple Roja, estaba sentado y abrazando sus Rodillas y con Manchas de Sangre en todo el Cuerpo y Claramente Llorando._

 _Forge se le acerca y Axel rápidamente lo abraza y Llora desconsolado en su Hombro._

 _-Tranquilo chico, todo Paso, ya todo Paso- Consuela Forge_

 _Axel es Llevado a un Orfanato, pocos Niños lo tratan con Amabilidad por saber que Presencio una Masacre y necesitaba ayuda para Superarlo, pero otros lo culpan de que esa Masacre fue por su causa, eran Reprendidos, pero parece que solo Tienen Hambre de Castigo._

 _Un día, vio a otro Huérfano, era de su Edad, Cabello negro, Ojos Castaños, piel ligeramente Bronceada, camisa Blanca y Pantalones azules, Axel se sintió familiarizado con el y se le Acerca._

 _-Hola- Saluda Axel_

 _-Piérdete- le Responde bruscamente_

 _-Creo que no nos Presentamos, soy Axel McGinnis, ¿Y tu?-_

 _No le contesta, el Futuro Ranger Rojo se va algo triste, pero logra escuchar algo que dice._

 _-Nadie, y no Quiero ser Nadie-_

 _Forge fue por el cuando Pasaron 2 Años después de la Masacre, lo Adopta revelando que fue escrito en el Testamento del Padre Adoptivo de Axel, y lo lleva a un Lugar que tal vez, pueda llamar Hogar, Pasando a cuando Axel cumplió los 12, decidió Viajar para encontrar un Lugar que Llame Hogar y Gente que pueda Llamar: Amigos._

 ** _-Fin Flashback-_**

-He cuidado al Chico desde ese día hasta que Cumplió 12, y me Prometí, que no lo Dejaría Morir, como deje Morir a Hank y a Jean, Eran mis Mejores Amigos, por un Tiempo, lo entienden, Los Padres de Crianza, y todos entienden, pero por un Tiempo, luego, le Piden a un Huérfano enojado, que haga algo que Nunca haría en Vida-

-¿Que seria eso?- Kat

 **Cyber Town High, Terraza...**

-Olvidar- Axel con una Mirada inexpresiva

-Si, cuando dejan de entender, Siempre quieren que Hagamos eso- Ámbar igual de Inexpresiva

Jim también estaba igual pero estaba más Callado, por suerte los 3 tienen la Hora Libre, podían quedarse allí o ir a Link-Tek y desgastar su Frustración con el Sistema de Entrenamiento, pero tenían cosas que Pensar.

-Es algo Curioso, los 3 somos Huérfanos de uno o de Más Familiares, y todos Estamos Juntos como si fuera Normal- Suelta Jim

Los Rangers Rojo y Amarilla también piensan eso, pero no pueden creer que algo así Pasara, la Probabilidad de que ocurriera era de 1 en Millones, los Rangers tambíen les parece que el Trato que le dan al Chico Duncan, es el de un Rechazado, como Ellos.

Ámbar Recuerda como fue su vida hace más de 11 años, una Época anterior, donde las Cosas eran Muy Bellas, donde los Diamantes eran Absolutos.

-Que Rápido caen- con una Triste Sonrisa

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Ámbar estaba Jugando con Alba, quien le Sirve por Voluntad Propia, pero Ámbar nunca quiso una Sirvienta, quiso una Amiga, Aun recuerda cuando la Conoció, fue Rescatada de las Calles y de unos Ladrones que querían Matarla, la chica quería Agradecerle a la Rica, pero se fue, busco por Días, hasta que encontró su Mansión, y los Guardias casi la Matan a Tiros, pero Ámbar los Detiene._

 _-¿Porqué viniste?- Ámbar_

 _-Yo... ¡Quiero Servirle!-_

 _La futura Ranger Amarilla esta estática, pocas Personas quieren pedirle algo a Alguien de la Categoría de Ámbar, y Mucho menos alguien tendría el deseo de Servir a Alguien por Voluntad Propia, es algo que Nadie que conoce Quiere Hacer._

 _-¿Porqué harías algo como eso?- Ámbar confundida_

 _-Quiero serle Útil, usted me Salvo la Vida y Quiero hacer Algo para Agradecerle- Alba_

 _-No tienes que hacerlo, tu Familia tal vez no lo Acepte- Ámbar_

 _La chica se Entristece._

 _-Mi Familia fue Asesinada por un Ladrón, solo yo escape, fui una Cobarde-_

 _La Futura Ranger Amarilla la ve y no puede Negarle algo, se veía asustada, indefensa y Sola, no quiere Verla Sufrir como otros harían._

 _-Muy bien, pero si te vas, Entiendo-_

 ** _3 Meses Después..._**

 _Ámbar se hallaba Llorando en el Funeral de sus Padres, había recibido Noticias de que un Ladrón los Asesino, se sentía Sola, pero al Llegar a Casa, Alba la recibe antes que Nadie._

 _-Ama, lo lamento Tanto, sé lo que Siente, la apoyo en lo que sea- Alba comprensiva de su Situación_

 _Ámbar y Alba son como dos gotas de Lluvia en lo que se Refiere a casos como estos, Ambas se alegran de que ninguna se fue, porque no querían estar Solas en momentos como estos._

 ** _-Fin Flashback-_**

-Realmente aprecio que Ese día Alba no se Allá ido, necesitaba Apoyo emocional- Ámbar

-Jim, sé que no te Gusta recordar el Dolor, a nosotros Tampoco, pero ¿Como...-

-No necesitas Preguntar Hermano de Rojo, ya les iba a decir, y como Dijiste, no es Agradable Recordar el Dolor-

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Jim a la edad de 6 Años estaba Llorando en su cuarto por la Desaparición de su Madre, su Padre no estaba en Casa, pero también Sufría por su Esposa desaparecida._

 _-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tiene que pasar estas Cosas?- se Pregunta Jim_

 _Jim había tenido una Vida Solitaria desde ese Día, como su Padre casi Nunca estaba en Casa, su Madre era quien mayormente lo cuidaba, pero cuando iba a Visitar Parientes, el Terremoto ocurrió y Ella junto a Muchos otros, Desaparecieron._

 _Para colmo, no era muy Querido en la Escuela y los Amigos que hacia eran Realmente Pocos, Ninguno tiene derecho de Juzgar a otros solo porque si._

 ** _-Fin Flashback-_**

Los Rangers ahora que compartieron las Historias de su Soledad, se sienten más Identificados, eran Marginados, Rechazados por Otros, incluso los que no se Conocen y son Rechazados se vuelven los Más Grandes Amigos.

-"No hay Odio entre Aquellos que sienten el Mismo Dolor", ese es Nuestro Principio, no nos Conocíamos antes, pero Estamos Unidos para sanar el Dolor del Rechazo y de la Soledad que Pasamos- Axel

-No solo eso, de todo aquel que Sienta lo Mismo, todos somos Distintos, pero Compartimos el Dolor del Rechazo y la Soledad- Ámbar

-Ninguno puede Juzgarnos, todos los que son como Nosotros estamos Unidos y queremos acabar con ese Sufrimiento- Jim

Los tres unen los Puños y Brillan, el de Axel de Rojo, Jim de Azul y Ámbar de Amarillo, las Clases terminan por Hoy ya que preparan las Decoraciones de Halloween y lo Necesario para la Fiesta de Disfraces, los Rangers deciden ir a Pasear, los Ultralink los Llaman y van a Link-Tek, los Rangers van a un Callejon y entran a Ductos con Capsulas y llegan a Link-Tek, con los Ultralink y Forge esperándolos.

-¿Que Ocurre?- Los Rangers

-Extraños Objetos entraron en la Atmósfera y están Dispersos por la Ciudad y Alrededor del Mundo, Determinamos la Posición de 3, pero aun Identificamos donde están los Otros y Cuantos son por lo que nos Dijo Berto- Forge

-Es decir que estemos Alertas por si algo Pasa- Jim

-¿Que va a Hacer, Comandante?- Ámbar

Forge piensa con Detenimiento- Preparar Unidades de Búsqueda y de Protección en caso de que lo que se estrello sean Ultralinks-

-Por ahora Descansen- Redorion

Los Rangers se retiran de la Base y al Llegar a la Plaza de la Ciudad, ven a Duncan y a Carrie, quienes por Instinto se acercaron a Ellos.

-Disculpa, ¿Te Conozco?- El Punk

-No, pero también siento lo Mismo- Axel

-Je, bueno, deberíamos presentarnos, Duncan Mathews, ¿Y Ustedes?-

-Axel McGinnis, un placer-

-James Christian, pero pueden Llamarme Jim-

-Ámbar Knight, mucho Gusto-

Ven a Carrie y ella les responde para no ser Grosera.

-Carrie, Carrie West-

-Un gusto Conocerlos, ¿Quieren ir Allá?- Ámbar apuntando a una Pizzeria de Lujo a la Vuelta

-No creo que nos Dejen entrar- Duncan inseguro

-Lo harán, el Lugar es mio- Aclara la Ranger Amarilla

Los Rangers entran y unos sujetos Gigantes iban a Lanzar a Duncan a la Basura, pero al ver a Ámbar quien Compro el Sitio, junto con Otros Lugares, dejaron Entrar a Todos y el Gerente al verlos le sorprende ver a la Dueña en el Lugar.

-Señorita Knight, no la Esperábamos-

-Vine con unos Amigos- Ámbar viendo a sus Amigos

Les ofrecen el Mejor Trato que puedan dar, incluso les Incluyen Bebidas, charlaban de Cosas Triviales, Bromas, incluso sobre unas Cosas que hizo Duncan para que lo Enviaran al Reformatorio.

-¡Guau! ¿Le robaste a unos Ricos presumidos y Podridos en Buena Vista?- Axel

-Si, Admito que no fui muy Delicado, pero se Merecían el Robo, les Vacié sus Casas-

-Fue Increíble la verdad, oí de ese Robo- Ámbar sorprendida

-Cobraban de más a sus Clientes ¿Verdad? Les robaron Millones, los delaste- Axel

-¿Y que hiciste? Hackeaste la Seguridad, todo el sistema, y Transferiste Millones a los que les Robaron-Ámbar

-Amigo eres un Ídolo, incluso oí que subiste sus Cuentas a Internet- Jim Admirando a Duncan

Todos se Rien y sin que se den cuenta, una Chica los Observa desde Otra Mesa, una Chica muy Pálida vistiendo un Conjunto de Colores Oscuros de Negro en el Abdomen, Mangas Verdes Oscuro hasta los Codos, Falda Azul Oscuro, Botas Altas y calcetas largas Negro, tenia incluso Lapiz Labial Azul oscuro y el Cabello Negro con Mechones Azules, la chica decide unirse a la Diversión.

-¿Les Importa?-

-Para nada- Carrie sin importancia

La Gótica se sienta y se Presenta

-Mi nombre es Gwen Chill-

-Si, estas en mi Clase de Arte, eres Buena- Jim

Todos se presentan y se Divierten entre los 6, cuando van a sus Casas, Duncan, Carrie y Gwen viven en el Mismo Departamento, pero Antes de entrar, algo los Intercepta, los Ultralink Verde, Rosa y Celeste.

Se alejan Corriendo, pero son Interceptados De nuevo, y varias veces Más, cuando iban a Atacar a los seres del Espacio, los Detienen.

-Tranquilos, Tranquilos, no teman- la Celeste

-¡Ustedes quieren Destruir el Planeta!- Señala Carrie asustada

-Nosotros No, los Ultralink que Sirven a Makino- Aclara el Verde- Deberíamos Presentarnos, soy Esmerok-

-Pinkstrat- La Rosa

-Celis- la Celeste- ya Sabemos sus Nombres, y les Podemos ayudar-

-¿Como?- Gwen confundida

-Los Power Rangers Ultralink, ellos Necesitaran Refuerzos, más Miembros- Esmerok

-¿Y quienes serán los Tontos que Aran eso?- Carrie

-Tengo la impresión de Saber quienes son los "Tontos"- Duncan

Esmerok se Vincula con Duncan, Pinkstrat con Carrier y Celis con Gwen, Formando los Trajes Ranger pero con Cambios.

El de Duncan es Negro con Verde, el Visor es un Triangulo Inverso con un Cuadrado en el Medio de Cada Lado, al Igual con el Ultralink en su Pecho.

Carrie es Negro con Rosa, el Visor en Forma de Corazón, una Falda Rosa y en el Pecho la Ultralink de Forma de Corazón con los Brazos.

Y Gwen tiene el Traje Negro con Celeste, el Visor en Forma de Gota con los Brazos de Ultralink para que Pueda Ver, Falda Celeste y el Ultralink de igual Forma en el Pecho.

-Me Gusta- Duncan

-Habla por ti- Carrie

-Captaron mi Estilo- Gwen encantada porque su Traje Ranger la identifica con su Persona Gotica

Los Ultralink los estuvieron Observando todo el Día, el Deseo de esta Generación de Rangers es Acabar con la Discriminación que sufrieron y sanar el Dolor de la Soledad que también Otros pueden Sufrir, estos, y los Primeros.

 **Mansión Knight...**

Los Ultralinks de los Rangers Rojo, Azul y Amarillo piensan lo Mismo.

-Pero nada es tan Fácil- Redorion- Aunque te Apoyo en eso Axel-

-Todos los Apoyamos- Azuron y Viralay

 **Alfa-Link...**

Makino estaba viendo como más Ultralinks estaban abandonando las Filas, no dejara que Ninguna Rebelión lo Intimide, el Expandira su Imperio y Absorvera a Todo el que Intente Detenerlo, Aunque el Pelear contra estos Rangers no sea un Juego, se Asegurara de que no Haya Premio para los Vencidos.

 **Fin del Capitulo...**

 _No todo es Acción, hay que darles un Descanso, pero en el Próximo si la Abra, aunque no sé cuanto Tarde, en el Próximo Capitulo, "La Unión de los Marginados"._


	4. La Union de los Marginados

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 4

La Union de los Marginados

 _Más Rangers se avecinan al Equipo, no deben dejar que los Ultralinks de Makino Ganen la Batalla, ya no deben haber Solitarios en la Guerra, y esta es la Mayor Guerra por la Tierra, y se Avecinan Amenazas que harán que hasta un Veterano de Guerra, se Muera del Susto._

 **Ciber Town High...**

Los Rangers estaban en Clase de Arte, haciendo decoraciones para el Evento del Miedo, y la Preparatoria tiene una Fiesta y un Concurso de Disfraces, con Premios que no se Podrían Creer, para unos les es Difícil el Decorado de Miedo, pero para Cierta Gótica, es un Juego de Bebes.

-Esto es el más Fácil y Divertido de los Decorados- Gwen mostrando Tétricas Telarañas Negras con Calaveras Blancas

-Oh que Miedo, miren Todos, Chill hizo un Cliche de Hallowen- Flash burlandose

Se apagan las Luces y ven que la Telaraña Brilla de un Verde muy Horrible, y las Calaveras de mueven y Abren las Bocas mostrando Dientes de Tiburón que prácticamente Mastican, y los Dientes de Gwen resplandecen en un Celeste Perturbador, los Ojos de un Verde Espantoso a la Vista y nadie Sabe de donde sale pero se Siente un Aire Frío que da Más Miedo al Ambiente dando una sensación de ser el Frío de la Muerte.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- se Escucha el Grito Colectivo de toda la Clase Incluido el Profesor y de la Asistente presente.

-¡ALGUIEN ENCIENDA LA LUZ! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR, NO QUIERO MORIR!- Flash sumamente Aterrado

La Asistente desesperada busca el Interruptor de la Luz y logra Encenderla, luego el Olor a Orina invade todo el Salón, al Parecer a Todos les Invadió el Miedo de la Decoración de Gwen y se Mojaron de Miedo, al Profesor casi le da un Ataque Cardíaco, pero se Recupero y vio a Gwen.

-Señorita Chill, debo decir que durante toda mi Carrera, Nunca vi una Decoración como la Suya, haga más de Esas y Por favor, todos Vayan a cambiarse los Pantalones, este Salon apesta a Orina, incluida usted Señorita- ve a su Asistente

-Claro señor-

Todos van a Cambiarse los Pantalones mojados por el Miedo, cuando el Profesor vio el Salón vació fue a una Pared.

-¿La viste bien, Cierto?-

Sale Jim de la pared, usaba sus Poderes de Fantasma para ver el Salón escondido, les Notificaron de Ultralinks Ligados y el Profesor es un Agente de Link-Tek, come el Resto de los Profesores son Agentes de Link-Tek encubiertos para Justificar las Faltas de los Rangers ante Scrich.

-Si, Azuron me dijo que sentia a un Ultralink, pero esa Decoración me Aterro y me Escondi-

-Espero que Knight y McGinnis tengan algo sobre los Demás- el Profesor

Los Rangers Rojo y Amarillo ven de Cerca a Duncan y a Carrie respectivamente, solo lo Bastante Cerca para saber si están vinculados con un Ultralink, ya que podrían estar usando a Humanos Anfitriones para pasar Inadvertidos, si Mostraban Signos de Maldad o deseo de Destrucción, deben ser Neutralizados y Llevados a Link-Tek.

-Forge, tienes que Aprender a confiar- Una de las Cosas que Axel Detesta de Forge Ferrus, su Falta de Confianza hacia los que están cerca de el.

Ve a Duncan en una Maquina Expendedora, al ver que no trajo Dinero, la Golpea, pero al Hacerlo salen Lineas Verdes Tecnológicas Brillantes, cuando se Desvanecen de la Maquina, caen los Bocadillos de la Maquina.

-No sé que paso, pero no me Importa- Toma los Bocadillos y los Guarda en la Mochila

Cuando Axel lo vio, pensó que era por el Ultralink, pero eso no lo Pueden hacer a menos que se Vincule con una Maquina Expendedora, pero estaba en Duncan.

- _"¿Que significa esto?"_ \- Piensa el Ranger Rojo

Ámbar ve a Carrie en Clase de Historia, aparte de su Inteligencia abrumadora, no hay nada fuera de lo Normal, la Ranger Amarilla anota toda la Clase a grandes Velocidades, Literalmente, parece que la Velocidad la tiene hasta en las Manos, ve a Carrie y nota que unas Chispas de Electricidad salen de sus Manos, acaba la Clase y la ve caminando hasta que pasa dos Metros lejos de un Cable de Alta Tensión, y como si fuera Magia, la Energía fue a Ella, más Especifico a dos Mechones de su Cabello alzados, acaban de Absorber y la Ranger Rosa se aleja.

-¿Que fue eso?- se pregunta Carrie asustada

Ámbar vio que el Cable luego de ese Inesperado Acto, ya no se Mueve y no tiene Energía, algo que desconcierta a la Ranger Amarilla.

Los Rangers Rojo, Azul y Amarillo se juntan y se dicen lo que han visto del Trío que Observan.

-Esto es tan extraño, ¿Hay alguna Conexión entre esos Poderes y los Ultralink?- Ámbar Extrañada

-No lo sé, pero hay que saber más sobre esos Poderes- Jim

-No son los Ultralinks, ¿Recuerdan antes de Vincularnos?- Redorion- Ustedes tenían Poderes antes de que nos uniéramos-

-¡Si, es Cierto! Los teniamos antes de Vincularnos con ustedes- Recuerda Axel

-¿Cual es el Punto?- Azuron

-Tal vez sea algo de los Genes de ellos y con ustedes, como, No lo sé, una Especie de Mutación o Algo por el Estilo- Redorion consternado e Interesado sobre los Poderes de los Rangers

-Lo mas Importante ahora es que no nos Descubran- Recureda Viralay

-Me parece que tenemos más de un Misterio, pero uno a la Vez Por favor- Pide Ámbar

Mientras los Rangers Verde, Rosa y Celeste, se juntaron para discutir sobre si Ocurrieron cosas Extrañas, Duncan y Carrie comentaron se lo que les Ocurrió en la Maquina Expendedora y el Cable de Alta Tensión.

-¿Ustedes tuvieron que ver en esto?- Duncan a su pecho y Comiendo una Bolsa de Botana de la Maquine, de el Sale Esmerok

-Claro que no, ni sabemos que eran esas Cosas-

El Ranger verde ve sus Manos para saber que era lo que ocurrió en esas cosas, antes de Darse cuenta, una Explosión se Escucha y ven que proviene de los Barrios Medios de la Ciudad.

-Creo que deberiamos ir a ver que Pasa- Gwen

-Haganlo ustedes, no tengo la Intencion de participar en esas Estupideces- Carrie resentida

Duncan y Gwen van a la Parte trasera de la Escuela y se Transforman, van como pueden a los Barrios Medios, los Rangers Rojo, Azul y Amarilla estaban en Link-Tek viendo los Vehículos que habían usado cuando Láser-Link ataco, fueron Modificados para ser más Rápidos y Poder Interactuar con la Energía de los Rangers sin que se Dañen, cuando tocaron un Robot de Berto con esa Energía, el Robot se Averió antes de Explotar.

-¿Seguro que esto es Seguro?- Ámbar viendo la Moto de Carreras

-No lo sé, pero es Mejor que Nada, tienen que llegar Rápido donde están los Ultralinks de Makino y como los Héroes no toman el Camión, esto seria Mas Cool- Explica el Técnico de Robotica- Antes de Olvidarlo, al frente hay Interfaces para que sus Links se Conecten y, Bueno, Véanlo ustedes, les Encantara-

Axel se Monta y Redorion se Instala, la Moto de Carreras Todo Terreno. Se Vuelve Metálica con Lineas de luz Roja en los Lados y con un Diseño más Moderno, con Ruedas de Suspensión Electro-Magnética, Impulsores con la Potencia para Recorrer un Rascacielos en dos minutos, Medidores de Velocidad Digitales, Armamento Escondido y un Mapa.

-Berto, te Admiro Hermano- Axel encantado por su Nueva Moto

Es el Turno de Jim en el Jeep, se subió y Azuron se Conecta al Frente y el Jeep se Transforma en una Cuatri-Moto pero más Similar a un Auto, los Controles son los mismos que los de Axel pero tiene Cañones descubiertos en los Costados, Ruedas a Prueba de Fuego e Impulsores con Potencia de Jet.

-Cielos, Navidad llego Antes este Año- Jim Admirando su Nuevo Vehiculo

Ahora es el Turno de Ámbar, la Ranger Amarilla sube y Viralay se Conecta a la Interfaz, la Moto se Transforma en una Cuatri-Moto de Avanzada, aunque parezca Pesada, en Realidad es Muy Veloz, la Ruedas están Suspendidas Electro-Magneticamente y Diseñadas para Terrenos Parejos y Disparejos, y alcanzar Velocidad de Mach 7.

-¡Esta Increíble Berto, Podría Besarte!- Ámbar Emocionada y luego algo Asqueada- Si no fueras Enano, Aceitoso y Explotaras a Diario-

-No soy tan Enano- se Queja Berto, pero luego se Calma- Los Modifique para que la Energía que Emanan no los Dañe y en el Proceso saber más de Esta-

La Alarma suena y las Pantallas muestran a un Ultralink en los Barrios Medios de la Ciudad, atacando todo lo que se Cruce en su Camino.

Los Rangers Montan los Vehículos después de Transformarse, va a unos Puestos de Lanzamiento y Aceleran sus Vehículos a Toda Potencia y son Lanzados a Grandes Velocidades por un Impulso de los Túneles de Energía, salen Disparados y van a la Ciudad, los Rangers se Dirigen a los Barrios y Encuentran a un Nuevo Ultralink, un Monstruo Gris con la Complexión del Esqueleto de un Oso Grizzlie Gigante con Ruedas en las Articulaciones, Bípedo, Tubos de Escape en la Espalda, ojos Amarillos, Mandíbulas con Garras Peligrosas de Titanio y Picos de Huesos de Metal saliendo de Todos Lados.

-Un Ultralink Esqueleto Mecanico y Nosotros con Vehiculos- Jim viendo todo a su Alrededor- Que Coincidencia-

-¡Espero que Esten listos para Morir, Porque Skele-Link los hara Sufrir!- el Ultralink

El Monstruo Transforma sus Patas en Ruedas y avanza hacia los Rangers, quienes lo Evaden y tratan de Perseguir a Skele-Link, va hacia la Zona Comercial y a estas Fechas con Halloween, la Zona Comercial esta Llena de Niños, Jóvenes, Padres y vendedores para la Fecha Instalando sus puestos y las Decoraciones.

-No quiero ni pensar que pasara si los Ataca- Ámbar asustada

-Cuando tomamos esta Responsabilidad, juramos Proteger las Vidas de los Inocentes- Axel Acelerando hacia la Zona Comercial

Los Rangers van muy pero muy Rápido al Lugar, ven a Skele-Link con un Cañón saliendo de su Boca y apunta a la Zona, antes de Disparar, los Rangers Rojo y Amarillo lo Atrapan y lo desvían de la ruta, Jim se posiciona Detrás del Ultralink y Abre los Cañones y dispara contra el, es Alcanzado y derribado, los Rangers bajan de sus Vehículos y lo Encaran.

-Se acabo- Declara Axel

Sin embargo, el Ultralink no se veía Acabado, de hecho estaba con una Grotesca Sonrisa en su Cara.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Realmente pensaron que yo solo Atacaría esa Zona?-

Los Rangers se ponen tensos y recuerdan que no han Visto algún Link, lo que solo puede significar algo, que Skele-Link solo los estuviera Distrayendo para que el Verdadero Ataque comience, una Ola de Links a la Zona Comercial.

-¡Hay que Volver a la Zona Comercial!- Ámbar Aterrada

Antes de Regresar a los Vehículos, son derribados por los Disparos de Skele-Link.

-Primero tendrán que pasar sobre Mi-

Los Rangers analizan las posibilidades y tiene Razón, aun si Derrotan a los Links, Skele-Link puede Atacar a toda su Potencia y Ellos recuperándose de la Ola de Ataque, lamentándose de lo que Pueda pasar, sacan sus Armas y se Lanzan a Pelear.

 **Zona Comercial...**

Los Links se estaban Acercando a su Objetivo, pero antes de Llegar, varios Autos cubiertos de Lineas de Patrón Tecnológico los embisten y una Pared de Hielo les Bloquea el paso, aparece una Gwen transparente entre los Soldados de Makino, le Disparan pero los Láser solo pasan a través de Ella y solo se Disparan a si Mismos, de los Autos sale una Especie de Baba Negra con los mismos Patrones Verdes, se Junta y toma Forma Revelando que era Duncan.

-Eso si que se siente Raro- Comenta al sentir Disperasarse en Baba

Los dos se Juntan y aparecen sus Ultralink.

-¿Y esos tres?- Gwen

-Estan ocupados con Skele-Link, y no los Culparía, si no lo Derrotan y van aquí, el Vendrá después y Destruiría a los Civiles- Explica Celis

-Cierto, es nuestro Turno, ¿Y a quien le importa si Llega Carrie o no? Tenemos que Detenerlos- Duncan- ¿Lista?-

-¡Lista!-

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Gwen aparece en un Planeta Congelado y ella salta y se Entierra en una Montaña de Hielo, Celis sale del Horizonte del Hielo y se Vincula con Gwen, al hacerlo la Montaña Rompiéndola y haciéndola Nieve.

-¡Sky Blue Ranger!-

Duncan aparece en una Ciudad hecha de Metal Negro con los Patrones Verdes Tecnológicos, corre los las calles y Esmerok sale de un Rascacielos, Duncan se encierra en un pilar de Metal Negro, se vinculan, se Forma el Traje y Destruyen el Pilar.

-¡Green Ultralink Ranger!-

Los dos Rangers se lanzan contra lon Links, los Rangers pelean como si antes hubieran hecho Equipo, Gwen pelea contra los Links de una manera muy gracial y con una Gran Habilidad, incluso desapareció la Parte de la Boca del Casco y lanza un Aliento Congelante que Inmoviliza a los Links, pera luego se Rompan en Pedazos, cuando empiezan a Disparar se refugia en una Pared cercana.

-Ojala tuviera Armas- se Queja la Gotica

- _Al Cliente lo que Pide-_ Celis desde su pecho

De ella salen un Par de luces y se Materializan en Tubos Negros con un copo de nieve Celeste, la Ranger mete sus manos en Ellos y siente que sus Brazos hasta el final de los Codos son atrapados en Ellos, luego de la Sorpresa Inicial, de la parte opuesta a los Brazos Salen unas Garras negras de punta Celeste.

-Esto si me Gusta, creo que las Llamare- piensa un Nombre bueno y se le vino de Golpe- ¡Polar Claws!-

Gwen sale saltando del Muro y los Rasga como si fueran Mantequilla, los Links intentan huir de las Garras de la Ranger Celeste, pero cuando Gwen les apunto con las Manos, las Palmas se Abren y Lanzan ráfagas celestes que Estallan en los Soldados Ultralink y aparecen Congelados.

-Vaya, Esa no me la Esperaba, pero esto lo hace más Divertido- Gwen viendo sus Armas

Duncan derriba a los Links de la manera en que aprendió a Pelear en los Reformatorios, los Derriba a los puños y Peleando Sucio, algo que se Aprende en el Reformatorio o en la Prisión, es que no Importa como Pelees, siempre y cuando Sobrevivas.

El Ranger Verde patea en las Nueces a un Link, se Aleja hasta un Edificio Abandonado y piensa que Hacer.

- _Creo que tengo lo que Buscas-_ Esmerok

Del Pecho de Duncan sale una Luz Verde y se Materializa en una Doble Lanza Plateada y antes del filo, la Forma que esta en el Visor del Ranger Verde.

-¡Steel Lance! Me gusta esta Arma- Duncan balanceándola- Pesada, me Gusta más-

El Ranger Verde se lanza contra los Links, quienes Disparan desesperados contra el Ranger, pero Duncan les devuelve los Disparos, varios dándoles a los Links, el Ranger encara a los Soldados y los Golpea con su Lanza, destruyendo a Varios, el Duncan se Impulsa al Aire con su Lanza y lanza un Golpe y Lanzando una Onda de Energía Verde acabando con el Resto.

-Fiuf, no hice ni Ejercicio- Duncan señalando lo Faciles que son los Soldados

 **Ciber Town High...**

Carrie estaba Paseando por las Canchas de Basket Ball, cuando su Ultralink le pide Hablar con ella en privado sobre algo.

-¿Por qué no fuistes con ellos?- Pinkstrat

La Ranger Rosa se cruza de brazos y desvía la Mirada con Profundo Rencor.

-No me importa lo que le suceda a Otros, ni a Ellos, si quieren Morir Jovenes defendiendo a Desconocidos, por mi que se Pudran en el Infierno- Declara Carrie con Frialdad Absoluta

-Oye, no sé mucho sobre los Pensamientos Humanos, pero nunca le Desees la Muerte a nadie, se te puede Devolver, tienes que ir y Pelear por el Planeta- Pinkstrat sosprendida por la Actitud de la Ranger Rosa

-¡¿Y a mi Que me Importa el Planeta?!-

Antes de Responder, son alcanzadas por Disparos, caen al suelo y ven que los que Dispararon eran Links, Carrie quiso correr y ocultarse de Ellos, pero del Suelo aparece un Monstruo, y no uno Cualquiera, Elementor, pero tenia Un Ultralink Similar a Azuron, pero de Color Negro en la Cabeza, la Bestia Ruge y comienza a Hablar.

-Vaya, una de los Traidores esta Aqui-

-¿Una? ¡¿A Quien Traicione?! ¡Dejame en Paz!- Exige Carrie

-Tu callate la Boca, Herramienta, le hablo a tu Controladora- Elementor viendo a Pinkstrat

La Ultralink analiza a la Criatura y Busca algo en los Archivos Ranger sobre eso, encuentra que los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon y Poder Aural, enfrentaron a ese Monstruo, pero estos Ultimos, lo Sellaron en una Prisión de la que no Podria escapar por si Solo.

 **(N/A: para quien no sepa, los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon son de mi Autoria, y los Rangers Poder Aural de la Autoria de Amo del vacio, para quienes los Desconozcan, Lean los Fics para que estén Enterados)**

-¿Como esta aqui?-

-Como van a Morir, es adecuado que lo Sepan, el Elementor Original esta Sellado en esa Prisión, este es un Clon que hizo cuando estaba con el Imperio Youkai, creo este Clon para Destruir a los Rangers quienes lo Derrotaron como una Venganza, pero debo decir que, me Alegra que el Amo Makino nos haya Hecho Inspeccionar la Basura y los Restos del Youkai, de no haberlo Hecho, tal vez no tendriamos tan Maravillosa Herramienta- Declara Elementor

-Pero el no le es Leal a Nadie, ¿Por qué esta con Makino?- Pinkstrat

-Digamos que, la Mente es Superior al Musculo- El Ultralink en su Cabeza Brilla

Pinkstrat ve al Ultralink de en la Cabeza de Elementor, un Ultralink clase Parásito, una Nueva Clase Experimental de Ultralink que se se desarrolla para Controlar a los Seres Vivos en contra de su Voluntad, Volviéndolos Prisioneros en sus propias Mentes, aunque Pueden controlar Animales e Insectos, son más Simples comparados con los más Desarrollados, y Preparan una medida en caso de Controlar a los más Desarrollados, como los Humanos.

-¿Y que Quieren de mi?- Carrie asustada ya que Elementor le Causaba Temor

-¿No es obvio? ¡Destruir a los Traidores!- Elementor pasando a su Forma de Metal y Sonando sus Garras entre Ellas

Carrie corre Asustada Como si su Vida corre Peligro de Muerte, y es que Realmente Corre Peligro de Muerte.

Elementor corría tras de Carrie y le Lanzaba estacas de Metal, quien eran Evadidas por la Ranger Rosa, quien Desesperada corrió fuera y todos los Alumnos al ver al Monstruo Clonado, Corrieron Aterrados.

Carrie seguía Corriendo Aterrada por su Vida, ve un Autobús lleno de Ancianos, y estaban en la Ruta de Ataque de Elementor, iba a dejarlos a su suerte, pero Pinkstrat se Vincula con Ella, y Controla su Cuerpo.

-¡¿Que haces, Pedazo de Metal Inservible?! ¡Vas en la Dirección Opuesta!- Carrie señalando al Otro Lado

-No, me Harte de que solo Pienses que solo tu debes Vivir, voy en la Dirección Correcta, no me Importa lo que Pienses, todas las Vidas Tienen Valor y es Derecho de Todos- Declara Pinkstrat- ¡Link Morfosis!

Carrie corre en un Planeta Eléctrico, en Ella Impacta un Rayo Rosa y la deja Envuelta en un Haz de Luz, Pinkstrat sale de su Capsula y se Vincula con Carrie Formando su Traje de Ranger.

-¡Pink Ultralink Ranger!-

Carrie aun trataba de Abandonar a los Veteranos, pero Pinkstrat tiene el Control Completo de su Cuerpo, salta haciendo una Acrobacia quedando frente a Elementor.

-Esto no es lo que Parece- Carrie

Se lanza a Pelear con el Monstruo, pero es muy Fuerte y la Golpea como si fuera un Mosquito, Carrie se estrella contra un Edificio y queda algo Desorientada.

-Ah si, Sabia que te irias corriendo con tu...- en su Desorientación se Voltea y ve que Elementor esta en su Forma Fuego y le Prepara una Bola de Fuego- Mami- Carrie antes de Recibir de Lleno la Bola de Fuego

La Ranger se levanta pesadamente y Elementor la Golpea en el rostro del Casco y la deja Fuera de Combate, pero su Ultralink puede Pelear por Dos, y es más en el Sentido Literal, de su Pecho Sale un Arco Compuesto Negro con Rosa, se Extiende y Apunta a Elementor con el.

-¡Voltage Bow!- Dispara Flechas de energía Rosa y Elementor sufre algo de Daño, los Links iban a Disparar contra Ella desde Atras, pero aparecen Duncan y Gwen Destryuendolos.

-¿Atacando por la Espalda? No hacemos eso ni en el Reformatorio- Duncan

Elementor los Ataca con una Bola de Fuego, pero Gwen dispara sus Rayos Congelantes en conjunto con su Aliento Congelante, apenas logrando Detener la Bola de Fuego a Escasos Metros de Distancia.

-Estuvo Cerca- Suspira Gwen

-Y eso esta más Cerca- Duncan asustado

Elementor salta hacia ellos y pasa a su Forma Agua.

-¡Bola de Cañón!-

Los aplasta y deja Inconsciente a Duncan, aunque Gwen se Salvo por Poco usando su Intangibilidad, Se levanta y encara al Monstruo Elemental.

-¡Espero que te guste el Frío Invierno!-

La Ranger Celeste lanza su Aliento Helado junto a sus Disparos Gélidos, y en esa Forma, Elementor comienza a Congelarse, intenta Atacar a Gwen pero con Cada paso, hace más Frío, golpea a la Ranger Noqueandola, antes de quedar Congelado por Completo.

Pero ninguno ve que Otro Elementor, en la Forma Bicho, estaba viendo todo desde la Corniza de un Edificio.

-Este salio más Facil de lo que Esperábamos, la Clase Parásito funciona de Maravilla, se vio un Poco del Poder de este Clon de Elementor, y la Subdivisión de el, aun se Desarrolla, pero sera Útil- el Elementor Bicho antes de llevarse al Elementor Congelado

 **Con los Rangers Ultralink...**

Skele-Link aun estaba Luchando contra los Rangers, y ya se estaba Dañando, Axel le Dispara Cristales y el Trata de Bloquearlos, pero no sabe que no Dispara con el Propósito de Dañarlo, Jim lo Atraviesa quedando Atrás de el y Dispara su Arma, eso les dio la Distracción para que Ámbar Corriera y el Clavara una de sus Dagas en la Espalda y Capta su Atención.

-Son demasiado Desesperantes- Skele-Link con Odio

-¿De verdad? Prefiero pensar que soy más Encantador y Guapo que Desesperante- Jim burlon

-Ja, Buena esa- Axel chocando Puños con Jim

Se Lanzan de nuevo contra el Ultralink, quien Disparaba como Loco tratando de Destruirlos, los Rangers evadían los Disparos y Atacaban al Ultralink con todo lo que tienen a la Mano, Axel gira su Espada y le regresa varios Tiros, Jim le Dispara contra Skele-Link a 1000 por Hora, intentando dañar más su Cuerpo, la Ranger Amarilla se soltó y Arrastro sus Dagas por el Cuerpo del Ultralink, quien comienza a Mostrar Fallas de Funcionamiento.

-Llego la Hora- Ámbar sonriente- Es mi turno al Gatillo-

Arman el Cañón Ultralink y las Dagas de Ámbar se Extienden para Sobresalir del Cañón, la Espada de Axel la Acompaña en frente y el Cañón de Jim tiene toda Potencia, el Arma se Vuelve Amarilla.

-¡Cañón Ultralink Amarillo, Listo!-

El Amra Brilla y apuntan al Ultralink.

-Carga Completa- Ámbar

-¡Piedras Brillantes!-

El Cañón Dispara Estalactitas Brillantes de Amarillo, Rojo y Azul, Impactan y Destruyen al Ultralink, haciendolo Explotar.

-Eso si es Pirotecnia- Axel

 **Destructor Makino...**

-Pues es el Turno de ustedes de Explotar, ¡Inicien la Recarga!- Metalak

La Recarga del Ultralink que mandaron Inicia, y ahora comienza la Parte 2 de la Lucha con los Rangers.

 **Tierra...**

El Ultralink comienza a Rearmarse y comienza a Crecer.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Veamos de Cuanto tardan en Romperse!-

Los Rangers ven unos Teclados digitales 3D en sus Muñecas Izquierdas, ingresan sus Códigos Clave: el de Axel es "Amanecer Cristalino Carmesí", Jim "Espectro Azul del Mar" y Ámbar "Tierra Imperial Amarilla". Los Códigos son sus claves de Acceso para el Lanzamiento y Llegada de sus Zords, los Abordan y se preparan para la Batalla Colosal.

-¡Activar Combinación!-

Los Rangers comienzan la Combinación Megazord, y comienza la Batalla.

-¡Megazord Ultralink, Armado y Listo!-

Los Rangers despliegan la Espada del Megazord y la Batalla da Inicio, Skele-Link los ataca con sus Garras, el Megazord resiste los golpes y manda Golpes y tajos con la Espada, los Rangers ven que carga un Disparo en la Boca.

-Ya lo vimos antes- Jim

-No tienes nada que no hallamos visto- Ámbar

Luego aparecen Cañones de los Costados, y de los Hombros, cargando un Disparo Simultaneo, que no tardo en Llegar y Derriba el Megazord, en la Cabina, todo esta de Cabeza y los Rangers cuelgan de los Controles para no Caer.

-¿Porque siempre aparecen Sorpresas Inesperadas cuando es tan Inoportuno?- Axel sobre esa Suerte

Con los Controles hacen levantar al Megazord y vuelven listos para la Batalla, pero son Recibidos por más Disparos del Ultralink Makiniano y reciben todos los Impactos.

 **En Tierra...**

Los Tres nuevos Rangers ven la Batalla del Megazord y no les va Nada Bien.

-Oh no- Duncan preocupado

-¿Alguna idea?- Gwen

Carrie no decía nada y no le Preocupaba en lo Absoluto lo que le pase a los Rangers, iba a irse y abandonar a todos a su Suerte, Otra vez, pero una Especie de golpe a la Memoria, mostrándolos a Ellos ayudándola, nunca los Habia visto antes de lo de la Pizzeria, pero siente Familiarizada con Ellos, al igual que Duncan y Gwen.

Skele-Link Dispara de nuevo y derriba nuevamente al Megazord y envia Lejos la Espada en el Proceso.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer Rangers- Carga todos los Cañones para el Tiro de Gracia

Cuando parece que Acabo, Siluetas de Naves Gigantes van hacia Ellos, Skele-Link se detiene y ve las Siluetas con Confusión, los Rangers igual, cuando es más Clara la vista, ven Tres Naves Similares a sus Zords, pero Diferentes.

El del Medio es una Nave Cilíndrica Verde con Negro, las Alas son como las del Zord de Ámbar, pero más Gruesas aunque Dinámicas, aunque lo más Curioso era que la Nave Parece el Disparador y Cañón de una Minigun.

La Nave a la Izquierda es Rosa con Negro, igual a un Jet de Combate F-22 Raptor pero con las Alas al Medio y con la Apariencia de Alas de Águila.

El de la Derecha es una Nave Igual a un Jet 117 Nighthawk Negro con Celeste, una Repilca Exacta, pero con el Estilo Ultralink.

Los Rangers Verde, Rosa y Celeste son Transportados a los Zords de sus Respectivos Colores, Carrie quiere Abandonar a todos a su Suerte, pero ya no Controla su Cuerpo, Pinkstrat es quien lo Controla.

-Ya que no Cooperas por Voluntad, lo haras a la Fuerza y te Gustara- Pinkstrat

-Lo dudo-

Los Nuevos Zord disparan contra el Ultralink, pero Skele-Link resiste todos los Disparos, intenta Derribarlos, pero el Megazord lo Ataca por atrás y la Lucha se Reinicia, los Cañones de Skele-Link los tiene en Dificultades, pero la Punta del Zord Verde Gira como una Minigun y Dispara miles de Ráfagas de Energía Verdes como si fueran Balas, logrando Dañar un poco a Skele-Link, los Zord Rosa y Celeste disparan y logran Desorientarlo, los Rangers ven al Ultralink buscando la Mejor manera de Derrotarlo por Completo, los Ultralinks contactan a los Zords y ven al Ranger Verde.

-¿Duncan?- Jim

- _Ese soy yo, pero ¿Como Derribamos a esta Cosa? Por más Disparos que Recibe, no cae por Completo-_ Observa Duncan desde Arriba del Ultralink

-Creo que tenemos algo, pero Necesitamos a tu Zord- Redorion

- _Más vale que Funcione, porque parece que ya no Perderá Tiempo-_ Gwen viéndolo Cargar sus Cañones y apuntando a varios Lados

El Brazo derecho del Megazord se Desprende y se Vuelve un Propulsor en la Espalda, el Zord Verde guarda las alas y se Conecta al lugar donde estaba el Brazo, convirtiéndose tanto en Miembro como en un Arma.

-Esta cosa es Difícil de Derribar, pero a Corta Distancia, hay que aprovechar al Maximo cada Disparo- Analiza Axel tras cada ataque del Ultralink

El Megazord apunta y Dispara su Brazo Minigun, a diferencia de la Normal que tiene una Enorme penalización de Peso, esta no usa Balas de Metal y se Recarga y Dispara con la Energía que emanan los Rangers, y vaya que les Sobra, disparan Balas de Energía a Torrentes dañando de consideración a Skele-Link, los Otros dos Zords apoyan en los Disparos y el Ultralink esta en sus Ultimas.

-¿Acabamos con esto Ahora?- Duncan

-Si- Axel, Jim y Ámbar al mismo tiempo

Apuntan de nuevo contra Skele-Link, pero el Cañón gira Rápido, y gira Cada vez más Rápido y Acelerado, al mismo tiempo que se Carga una Gran Esfera de Energía Roja, Azul, Amarilla y Verde.

-¡Golpe Final, Cañón Máximo!-

Disparan acompañado de Varias Balas de Energía, todos los disparos dan contra Skele-Link.

-¡En el Blanco!- Skele-Link antes de Explotar

Los Rangers festejan que Derrotaron a otro de los Soldados Monstruosos de Makino, demostrándole que no Dejaran que la Tierra Caiga.

-Rangers Ultralink, Abrimos el Vinculo de la Victoria- Axel

El Megazord baja su Brazo Cañón, indicando la Victoria.

 **Desierto...**

Los Rangers iban en sus Vehículos a Link-Tek, Duncan estaba con Jim, Carrie con Ámbar y Gwen estaba con Axel, Ataron y Amordazaron a la Ranger Rosa ya que no iría a Link-Tek por Voluntad Propia, llegan y Forge los ve.

-Vi todo, aun no puedo creer que este Equipo siga Creciendo, Primero 3 ahora 6- Forge sorprendido

-Si, a nosotros también nos Sorprendió, pero necesitamos Ayuda contra Makino, el poder de su Ejercito esta Creciendo- Ámbar

-Si, debieron ver a esa Cosa, cada vez son más Dificiles de Vencer, incluso tuvimos problemas con el Megazord- Jim

Berto llega montando una Patineta y ve en una Tableta Digital un Esquema Reciente del Megazord.

-Tienen razón, los Daños al Megazord son Superficiales camino a Profundos, no se como Potencian a sus Ultralinks, pero es más que suficiente para que un Ejercito de esos Monstruosos Soldados destruyan la Ciudad si vienen en Oleadas-

-Lo Bueno es que aparecieron Duncan, Carrie y Gwen, de no ser por Ellos, estaríamos en Pedazos- Axel

-Duncan y Gwen, yo no quiero nada que ver con Ustedes, así que Olvidenme, si Quieren Morir Jovenes, háganlo, pero no me Involucren- Carrie queriendo Irse- ¿Donde esta la Salida de este Basurero? No quiero verlos de nuevo en mi Vida, Bola de Tontos-

El Ranger Rojo sin importarle nada, corre hacia ella y le da un Buen Puñetazo en la Cara, tirandole los Lentes y derribandola, todos se sorprenden al ver lo que hizo Axel.

-Escucha Infeliz, no tengo idea de lo que Pasaste para que no quieras hacer Amigos, pero me puedes decir Miles de cosas, pero si Insultas a mis Amigos, en Lugar de un Puñetazo, Conocerás el Dolor de una Cuchillada- Axel Vuelva su Mano Derecha una Navaja de Cristal y le causa a Carrie una gran Cortada en la Espalda, desaparecerá, pero el Dolor es algo que no Olvidara- Si no quieres que te Causa más que eso si Hablas mal de Ellos, vete-

Carrie se va Rápidamente, Duncan y Gwen están de acuerdo con el Ranger Rojo, ya saben que Carrie no quiere hacer Amigos, pero nunca Supieron la Razón, Jim y Ámbar entienden a su amigo, Ellos también harian lo mismo si Hablan mal de sus amigos, olvidando el Mal Rato, y los Rangers Verde y Celeste se presentan.

-Duncan Mathews, un Placer- se Presenta el Delincuente

-Gwen Chill, lo Mismo- la Gotica

El Comandante de Link-Tek ve donde se fue Carrie, de todas las Rangers Rosas que han Existido, ella es la más Antisocial de Todas, y ni le Importa que otros Mueran para salvar su Propia Vida.

-Forge, ¿Por qué alguien como Ella tuvo que ser una Ranger?- Axel indignado de su Actitud

-¿Te digo algo Hijo? Eso quisiera Saberlo-

 **En Casa de Carrie...**

La Ranger Rosa vuelve a su Departamento, se encierra en su Habitación y Pinkstrat sale de su Pecho.

-Oye, Fuiste muy grosera con Ellos, cuando los Veas otr...-

-¡PIERDETE!- Carrie golpeandola

La Ultralink se golpea contra la Pared y parece que esta Inconsciente, aunque el Termino tecnico correcto para su caso es Desactivada, Carrie solo quiere Renunciar a sus Poderes de Ranger, pero no deja de pensar en los Rangers, lo siente como si ya los Conociera de antes, pero el recuerdo están vago y Lejano, que el imposible saber.

-Lo Odio, ¡Te Odio! Por sobre todas las Cosas te Odio- Carrie al recordar a Axel

 **Ciber Town High, Gimnasio...**

Los Rangers (Sin Carrie), estaban en el Gimnasio ya Decorado y todos Disfrazados, Axel iba de Robin, el Compañero de Batman, Jim de un Bandido del Oeste Vaquero, Ámbar de una Hada Spriggan (Nota: Del Anime "Sword Art Online", la raza que escogió Kirito, el Protagonista), Duncan de RoboCop, algo contradictorio considerando su Estatus, mientras Gwen de Reina Vampiresa **(N/A: de los Vampiros de Verdad, son mejores que los Modernos)** , los 5 disfrutaban de la Fiesta.

-Aun no puedo Creer que Pagaras todo esto- Gwen a Ámbar

-¿De que sirve una Fortuna si no se usa?-

-Bueno, esta Cayendo la Media Noche, ya va siendo Hora- Axel apareciendo de entre las Chicas

-¿Listos?- Duncan y Jim

Fuegos Artificiales se hacen aparecer y forman la Clásica Calabaza con Rostro con la Palabra...

-¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!- Gritan todos en la Celebración

 **Fin del Capitulo...**

 _Dos Rangers se unen, pero una no le Importa Nada, ahora deben saber como podrán hacer que Carrie vea por lo que Luchan los Rangers, y el Porque tiene Sentido Luchar por vidas que no Sea la Tuya._

 ** _¡Feliz Halloween!_**


	5. El Sentimiento que se Comparte

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 5

El Sentimiento que se Comparte

 _Aunque los Rangers tengan Dos Miembros más, deben ver el porque Carrie es así, puede que no sea Facíl, pero con algo de Esfuerzo y con el Entendimiento mutuo, su puede Abrir el Corazón más Cerrado._

 ** _Ahora un Tema de Apertura que encontré Apropiado para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck_**

 ** _Lo Admito_**

 ** _No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado_**

 ** _(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)_**

 ** _Estoy Asustada_**

 ** _Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad_**

 ** _(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seatle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a si Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)_**

 ** _¿Cuantas Personas hay en la Vida?_**

 ** _(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)_**

 ** _Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos_**

 ** _(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)_**

 ** _¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!_**

 ** _Nunca cedan ni se Rindan_**

 ** _Siempre Luchen por el Bien_**

 ** _Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro_**

 ** _Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre_**

 ** _Contra el Mal_**

 ** _Nunca Cederan ni se rendirán_**

 ** _(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)_**

 ** _Quiero estar Siempre Contigo_**

 ** _(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)_**

 ** _Te Dare todo lo lo que tengo_**

 ** _(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer y con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)_**

 **Chip de Compras...**

Los Rangers fueron a pasar el Rato en el Chip de Compras para Relajarse, incluso Duncan y Gwen se disculpan por lo que Dijo Carrie aquel día.

-¿Que le Pasa?- Axel

-Eso quisiéramos saber- Gwen tomando un Licuado de Moras

Los Rangers fueron al Local donde fueron a Comer la Primera vez que se Conocieron "El Cyber-Bar Juvenil", Jerome los Recibe Bien.

-Chicos, realmente me Impresionan, aun no puedo Creer que son Rangers-

-Es algo Reciente, pero Calma, todo esta Bien- Jim Tranquilo

Los Rangers van al Arcade del Lugar mientras la Comida se prepara, mientras Juegan, conversan.

-Realmente me impresiona todo lo que Hiciste, y lo interpretan como Crímenes- Axel jugando el Clásico Juego de Mortal Kombat con el Ranger Verde

-Créeme, estoy Acostumbrado-

-Lo que aun no comprendo es a Carrie, ¿Si ella no quiere Amigos, entonces por qué es una Ranger?- Jim en un Juego de Carreras

-Ni idea, nunca nos ha dicho Nada- Gwen en el Juego de Tira la Bola, donde ganaba muchos Boletos- Si, Mamá Necesita un adorno de Murciélago Nuevo-

 **Destructor Makino...**

Metalac estaba pensando en como Derrotar a los Rangers, ya Derrotaron a Tres Soldados Ultralink que eran muy Fuertes, pero siempre se las Ingenian para Derrotarlos.

-¿Que podremos hacer para Derrotarlos?- se Pregunta Metalac

Un Holograma de Makino aparece detrás de el.

-Sugiero que Busques algo que no Puedan Destruir, si los Rangers no tienen Problemas en Destruir a nuestros Ultralink usando Objetos Inanimados, deberíamos usar, No sé, ah si, Humanos- Makino sonriendo Siniestramente

-¡Alabada sea su Astucia, Amo Makino! Los Rangers jamas pondrían en Peligro a un Humano para Detenernos- Metalac- Pero ¿Como Afectaremos a los Humanos?-

-Eso Déjamelo a mi- Se corta la Comunicación

 **Ciber Town High, Lunes...**

Mandy iba Paseando por los Pasillos y es vista por un Montón de Chicos, ella los Ignora Olímpicamente, va a la Clase de Historia donde esta su Objetivo: Axel McGinnis el Ranger Rojo, se sienta a su Lado, aprovechando que Ámbar no esta cerca.

-Axel-

El Aludido siente un Escalofrió al reconocer esa Molesta Voz, y era una que Jamas quiere Escuchar.

-¿Que quieres Mandy?-

-Oh, eres un Chico Malo, me Gusta, solo quería saber si quieres ir Conmigo a la Fiesta que haré en mi Casa- La Vanidad en persona insistiendole

-No gracias, Debo estar Atento en caso de que Ataquen de nuevo- Axel comenzando a Perder la Paciencia con Ella

-Vamos, te vas a Divertir conmigo, seré Buena-

Antes de contestar, el Ranger Rojo Desaparece velozmente y reaparece en la Entrada, quien estaba confundido por lo que Paso.

-¿Que acaba de Pasar?-

Ámbar aparece con unos Botes de Pintura, Brochas, Pegamento y con una sonrisa un poco Siniestra.

-¿Que hiciste Ámbar?- Axel pensando en lo que hizo, Pintar de mal Gusto su Auto, Dejarla colgando del Asta de la Bandera o lo Peor para Ella, le Robo toda su Ropa de Moda.

-La Llene de Pintura Verde y tome los Apuntes del Examen de Lenguaje, Química y Matemática que robo de otros Chicos Significativamente más listos que Ella- Cuenta Ámbar

Se Escucha el Grito de Mandy, y en ese mismo instante ella sale de la Escuela toda llena de Pintura Verde, y aunque estaba Llena de Pintura se ve que tiene un Bigote.

-¿También le pegaste un Bigote Falso? Eres Mala- Axel divertido

-Solo porque Protegemos a la Humanidad, no significa no hacer Bromas, además que se lo Merecía, y no estoy Segura si Mandy es Humana-

 **En las Calles...**

Mandy estaba Furiosa, Knight la Humillo por intentar" Invitar" a una Celebridad y uno de los Rangers, antes de Darse cuenta, un Ultralink Violeta se Vincula con ella y su Auto, antes de saber que hacer, Escucha una Voz en su Cabeza.

-Makino es mi Nombre, y Vanity-Link ahora es el Tuyo, quieres Vengarte de todos los que te Humillaron y Tener a uno de los Rangers, podrás quedarte con el Ranger Rojo, pero deberás hacer algo a Cambio, Destruir a los Ultralink vinculados a Ellos, ¿Tenemos un Trato?-

Mandy sonríe Siniestramente- Pagaras por mi Humillación Ámbar Knight, dame todo el Poder que Tienes, Amo Makino-

La Ultralink Funde a su cuerpo sus Productos de Belleza, Maquillaje, Etc. Y una Transformación toma su Lugar.

 **Mansión Knight...**

Alba estaba Limpiando la Cocina tras un intento de Jim por hacer el Desayuno, por suerte Axel hizo algo muy Bueno, que Viajara por 5 Años no significa que no deba Aprender la Cocina de Otros Lugares.

-Y si que tiene Talento no solo en el Combate-

Escucha que tocan la Puerta y es Extraño, ya que Ámbar le avisaría cuando Llegan antes, debe ser algún Vendedor o el Correo, va a la Puerta y Tiene un Arma de Láser Escondida como un Brazalete por si acaso.

-¿Quien es?- Abre la puerta y es Alcanzada por un Rayo y cae de Espaldas inconsciente

De entre el Humo sale una Figura, y arrastra a Alba hacia algún Lugar.

 **Distrito Urbano...**

Carrie estaba paseando por el Distrito queriendo Olvidar todo lo relacionado con los Rangers y con el ser una Power Ranger, cuando dio la Vuelta, fue alcanzada por un Rayo violeta y Derribada.

Cuando se levanta un poco, ve Detenidamente quien la Derribo.

-¿Mandy?- Carrie Aturdida

La que esta Frente a la Ranger Rosa, es Mandy pero Diferente, Usaba un Vestido Violeta Brillante, su Ojos eran Violeta y Tecnológicos, los Brazos tenían Estuches de Maquillaje y sus Dedos tienen las Brochas de Maquillaje.

-Te Equivocas, era Mandy, Ahora soy ¡Vanity-Link! Y Carrie, ZAAP, ZAAP-

Carrie se Levanta y Corre Asustada al Oír lo Ultimo, pero Vanity-Link abre el un Estuche con Maquillaje Azul en su Muñeca izquierda, pasa un dedo por ahí, lo lanza contra Carrie y la Ranger cae Dormida.

Los Ojos de la Vinculada se vuelven Amarillos y escucha la Voz de Makino- Excelente Trabajo, ahora Destruyela-

-No, tengo algo mejor en Mente, ¿Cual es la Mejor manera de que un Ranger este Herido?-

-Claro, un Guerrero Astuto no ataca al Cuerpo o a la Mente, ataca el Corazón, Has lo que desees-

Los Ojos de Vanity-Link vuelven a su Color Original, toma a Carrie y causa Destrucción a su paso con su Tecno-Maquillaje.

 **Mansión Knight...**

Ámbar corre como Loca de Rápido y Furioso en su Moto ya que el Sistema de Detección Ultralink de Viralay Detecto uno cerca de su Casa, y Alba jamas a combatido contra un Ultralink, al Llegar ve la Puerta derribada y entra.

-¡ALBA!- Ámbar Sumamente preocupada, ve donde la Puerta y esta Derribada, aun humeando- No por favor- Entra a la Mansión- ¡ALBA!-

Viralay sale de su Pecho y escanea el Área, cuando termina, se Acerca a Ámbar.

-Alba no esta aquí, llegamos tarde-

-No...- Cae de Rodillas ante tal Impotencia, era la Más Rápida de los Rangers y podía sacar a 50 Civiles en un Minuto, pero llego tarde cuando Invadieron su casa y se Llevaron a quien es como la Madre que le Arrebataron- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO MAKINO! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡VAS A PAGAR!-

Axel, Jim, Duncan y Gwen ven es lugar, y la Chica Gótica nota algo de entre los Escombros de la puerta.

-Chicos, vean esto- Levanta lo que vio y es un Pedazo de Tela con el Bordado Extravagante de una "M".

-Mandy- Axel

-¿Quien más? Esa M no es de "Modestia"- Señala Duncan

Las Pantallas muestran las Noticias y se ve a Vanity-Link con Alba y Carrie como sus Prisioneras estando Atadas y colgando de las Manos de Mandy, están el Otro Centro Comercial de la Cuidad, donde Abundan las Tiendas de Ropa de Moda, reportan desde un Helicóptero.

-En Vivo Desde el Centro Comercial Estación Tek, una especie de Mitad Humana y Mitad Ultralink que intentan Invadirnos, tiene de Rehenes a Dos Chicas, Exige a los Rangers que se Aparezcan y que la Ranger Amarilla sea Derrotada ante Ella, sino, Bueno, ya saben la rutina, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ataca el Helicóptero!-

Los Rangers ven que se Corta la Transmisión y ya saben que hacer.

-Ámbar- Axel viéndola levantarse y con Determinación en su Mirada.

-Vamos a Romperle la Vanidad, ¿Listos?- Ámbar

-¡Listos!-

-¡Link Morfosis!- Los Rangers se Transforman

 **Estación Tek...**

Vanity-Link estaba viendo a todos los que tenia Prisioneros y eso incluía a los Visitantes del Centro Comercial, aunque Mayormente miraba a Alba, quien veía a Mandy con sumo Asco.

-Sirvienta, Tráeme un Batido, Ahora-

-Ni Muerta, mi Ama es Ámbar Knight, y nadie más- Declara Alba

-Idiota, ¿Sabes que solo alguien quien tiene Miles de Sirvientes solo Reemplazara al que Pierdan? Todos lo hacemos, los Knight; Ella, y los Banavel; Yo, somos iguales en eso-

Antes de Seguir, un Borrón Amarillo la golpea, cuando ve quien es, solo puede Sonreir.

-Por fin Llegaste-

Ámbar corta las Cuerdas que retienen a Alba y ve a Mandy como si fuera un Parásito de lo más Horrible del Multiverso, porque lo es a la Vista de Muchos, incluso lo seria para la Guardiana.

-Mandy, lo que Diferencia a los Knight de los Banavel, es que Nosotros no Tratamos a quienes Tenemos cerca como si fueran Muñecos que Desechas cuando no te Sirven- Ámbar saca sus Dagas

-Oh, actúas Noble salvando a tu Sirvienta, que Linda, y que Asco- Vanity-Link Abriendo un Estuche con Maquillaje Naranja en el antebrazo izquierdo, usándolo para Imitar las Dagas de Ámbar

-Alba, libera a los Cautivos, Axel y los demás te apoyaran si son o hay Links Disfrazados-

-Si Señorita Knight-

Alba va a la Entrada y ve a los demás Rangers, quienes tienen sus Armas en manos por si los Links aparecen, forzando la puerta Descubren que el Metal esta Derretido y sera Imposible abrirla de Manera Tradicional.

-Olvídalo, el Metal es de una Carbodile, de 1910, hecha con el Mismo Acero del Titanic, y el Cristal es un Polímero avanzado que Resiste el Impacto de un Misil- Duncan viendo la puerta usando su Experiencia en los Robos

Alba conoce esas cosas, ya que al ser la más cercana a la Heredera de una Compañía de la Tecnología mas Avanzada en el Mundo, fabrican cosas como esas, ayuda Leer al sobre ellas al no tener algo que hacer.

-¿Hay un Modo de Neutralizar el Metal?- Axel

-Si, el frío no le nada hace bien, ya vieron lo que ocurrió en la Película ¿No?-

Jim revisa y oportunamente trajo una Botella con Agua, y era agua Fría, pero no seria Suficiente para Vencer el Metal.

-Permiteme- Jim la Atraviesa y vierte el Agua en el Metal de la Puerta- Ahora Gwen-

-Si- Gwen desaparece la Boca del Casco y Lanza su Aliento Helado, el cual el Hielo causa que la Puerta comience a Sonar Extraño

Se esconden en unos Muros pequeños esperando lo que tenga que Pasar.

-¿Que tiene que pasar?- Alba

-Se congela, el Hielo se Expande, el Metal no, ahora hay que Esperar-

Escuchan unos Tornillos siendo disparados y el Metal cede, junto al Cristal el cual cae al irse los Soportes de Metal, los Rangers Entran y sacan a todos los Prisioneros de Vanity-Link, cuando ven al Ultimo, brilla y se Revela que es un Link, junto a varios más, los Rangers sacan sus Armas y comienza una Lucha, aunque a fuera se libra una más Intensa que esta.

 **A fuera...**

Ámbar bloquea las Dagas de Vanity-Link, pero esta aprovecha para sacar un Maquillaje rojo, lo lanza y Explota, lanzando a la Ranger Amarilla varios metros al Aire, cae y ve a Vanity-Link con desprecio.

-Ahora no solo eres el Parásito de la Escuela, sino que también eres Sierva de Makino, eres peor de lo que Recuerdo-

-Solo lo hago para Destruirte, Quisiste Amigos y Morirás al poco de Tenerlos- Vanity-Link se lanza contra ella De nuevo

Ambas se Encaran de nuevo y se atacan con todo, Ámbar retrocede al ver que lo lanza Maquillaje Explosivo, corre en Varias Direcciones, hasta que la Ranger Amarilla Salta y le clava sus Dagas en los Hombros, salta y la Vinculada sigue disparando su Maquillaje, Ámbar esquiva pero es alcanzada por una y cae.

-Adiós, Ámbar Knight-

Le lanza un Maquillaje negro, cierra los ojos esperando lo que pase, pero al Abrirlos, ve que Alba lo recibio en su lugar y ahora esta Sufriendo mucho Dolor.

-¡ALBA!- Ámbar ayudándola

Vanity-Link las ve y piensa seguir Atacándola, pero una Sustancia Negra con patrones Verdes le Impide mover los Brazos, y es Duncan Atándola de manos, Gwen y Jim sacan sus Armas y disparan contra Ella.

-¡Alba! ¡¿Porqué?!- Ámbar desesperada

-Tranquila, descubrí algo sobre su Maquillaje, es como el Normal, se disuelve en Agua, y Gwen me cubrió con Algo de Nieve lo bastante para Protegerme del Efecto y a usted, pero no evite el Dolor-

-¿Porque la Proteges? ¡Solo deberías protegerte a ti Misma!-

-Lo hice, porque los Knight tienen algo que Jamas tendrán los Banavel; Empatia, Compasión con otros y Generosidad, porque aun en sus Momentos más Oscuros en los Días más Adversos, Ámbar Knight sera 10 veces lo que tú, Mandy Banavel no Eres; Humana- Declara Alba aun con Dolor

Vanity-Link intenta Atacarla de nuevo, pero Ámbar esta vez la Proteje, ataca continuas Veces, y Ámbar no se Quita por Nada.

Aunque todos Ignoran algo que ocurre en el lado Este del Centro Comercial.

 **Lado Este, 15 Minutos antes...**

Axel después de decirles a sus Amigos que ayuden a Ámbar y Alba, quedaron muy Pocos Links, los cuales no fueron ningún Desafió, cuando Redorion escaneo si aun había alguien allí, Encontró a Alquilen, cuando llega al Lado Este, ve a Carrie Súbitamente Aterrada en la esquina de una Pared y a varios Links con Porras Eléctricas.

El Ranger Rojo se revela y los Ataca a Puño descubierto, un Link intenta golpearlo con la Porra, pero salta y decide Cortarlo en dos, Axel saca su Espada y logra Acabar con los Restantes, cuando confirma si no se Acercan más, Axel se acerca a Carrie.

-¿Estas Bien?-

-¡PIÉRDETE!-

-Carrie, sé que te golpe y Lastime, pero déjame Ayudarte-

-¡NO! No Sabes Nada! ¡No Puedes Hacer Nada! ¡No Sabes lo que es Vivir con Miedo! ¡Que te Desprecien, te Odien y te Aborrezcan! Aunque Muera... ¡Nadie tiene Derecho a Juzgarme! Acaso... ¡¿Acaso...?! ¡¿Podrás cargar con Esa Responsabilidad para Siempre?! Acaso... ¡¿Acaso...?! ¡¿Puedes Sostener las manos de una Asesina?!- Carrie Llorando como Nunca, para luego caer en Axel y golpearlo en Vano- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Te Odio por sobre todas las Cosas!- Sigue Llorando y Axel la Consuela, a pesar de Negarse.

Pasados unos 10 Minutos, ambos estaban en Silencio, ninguna palabra se escuchaba, salvo el Sonido del Combate, cuando Carrie se encuentra Cansada.

-Te odio pero, ¿Podrías dejarme descansar en tus Piernas?-

Axel asiente en Silencio, Carrie acomoda su cabeza en sus Piernas, y Carrie soltó la Sopa.

-¿Sabes? Yo... Mate a Muchas personas, hace años, mis Padres dirigían un Cásino iba todo Tipo de Gente, antes era por Diversión, pero, cuando les Empezo a Llover Dinero, cambiaron, se volvieron lo Opuesto a lo que Eran, se volvieron Avariciosos, Perversos, incluso con su propia Hija; una vez, cuando hacian un Negocio ilegal, los escuche, querian venderme como si yo no Valiera Nada, intente escaparme de Ellos, pero varios sujetos me rodearon, incluyendo mis Padres, no sé como, pero antes de que me Hicieran algo, Senti como una Sensación Electrica en mi Cabello y en mis Manos, cuando abri los Ojos, vi a Todos con Graves Quemaduras Electricas y al Final: Murieron, yo los mate, Mate Personas a los 11 años- Cuenta Carrie su Dolor- Aun puedo Recordarsus caras Diciendome "Asesina", incluso Otros niños Diciendome eso, cada vez que... Veo Elecrticidad, siento un Horrible Miedo, Un Horrible Miedo... Miedo de Asesinar a los más cercanos, por Eso...- No pudo Continuar por ser Interrumpida por Axel

-Yo También... Yo también he Matado a alguien- Carrie se sorprende al oírlo, ya que no se ve como un Asesino- Tenia 4 años en ese entonces, aun no tenia Nombre, no sé si mis Padres Biológicos me Abandonaron cuando era Bebe o me Entregaron, pero mis Padres Adoptivos, eran lo más cercano a una Familia que tenia, me Llamaron "Axel" porque me vieron como el Protagonista de un Libro de Aventuras, fueron los Mejores 4 años de de toda mi vida- La sonrisa que tenia Desaparece- Pero, una Organización, Industrias Trans-humanas, quería algo de mi, no sé que era, pero seguro era algo Relacionado a mis Padres Biológicos, o a lo que Puedo Hacer- Vuelve sus Manos del Cristal Rojo que hace y ve su Reflejo en Ellas- Aun recuerdo aquella Noche, Cada vez que cierro los Ojos, siempre... veo lo Mismo; ese Día-

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Un Axel de 4 años estaba sentado en una cama hecha a Mano, estaba Leyendo un Libro de Aventuras, sobre 3 Chicos que fueron Marginados porque pueden hacer Cosas que los Demás no pueden, dos Chicos y una Chica, queriendo Acabar con una Maldición Propia de la Humanidad: el Odio, y al Mismo tiempo, Enfrentan Amenazas de Otro Mundo._

 ** _-En el Libro-_**

 _Se escuchan Disparos en una Ciudad Derribada, eran unos Seres similares a Humanos, pero son de Piel de Diversos Colores y de Ojos muy Oscuros, Disparaban Armas láser contra los 3 Héroes._

 _(Nota: Son los Axel, Jim y Ámbar adolescentes para ahorrarme la Molestia de la Descripción, pero en el Libro, Axel tiene el Cabello un poco más Largo, Jim es más Serio y Ámbar se crió en un Barrio pobre)_

 _El Líder de los Invasores era alguien Grande, Escamoso, Musculoso y muy Malo._

 _-¡¿Que Esperan?! ¡Destruyanlos!- Ordena el Líder_

 _Los Héroes se resguardan en un Edificio y tratan de trazar un Plan para Derribarlos, pero ninguno de los Anteriores ha funcionado._

 _-¿Alguna idea? Cualquiera- Jim_

 _Axel estaba pensando en uno, cuando le vino algo de Golpe, es Arriesgado, pero debería Funcionar._

 _-¿Debería?- Ámbar Insegura_

 _-Solo haganlo- Axel_

 _Un Borrón Amarillo sale del Edificio y Elimina a los Soldados, pero el Líder aun sigue en pie y trata de Golpear a Ámbar, pero Jim aparece y se hace Intangible junto a Ella, antes de Otro Golpe, siente punzadas en los Omóplatos, cuando ve que las causo, son Escalpelos, luego siente más en las articulaciones y queda Totalmente Inmóvil, cuando esta Vencido, los 3 se le acercan sin temor a ser Heridos, ya que no puede Herirlos._

 _-Adelante, Asesinenme, pero no importa, hay más Asesinos y Conquistadores que Destruirán este Planeta, mientras Existamos en este Multiverso Maldito, no Existirá Semejante cosa como la Paz, no Existirá mientras Exista el Odio, ¡Esa es la Maldición de Todos!-_

 _Los 3 Héroes comprenden que es Verdad, el Odio no se puede Detener, pero, aunque sea una Maldición Imborrable._

 _-Si Existe la Paz, ¡Haremos cualquier cosa para Encontrarla!- Ámbar_

 _-¡Aun si no tenemos la Respuesta al Odio, la Encontraremos!- Jim_

 _-¡Pero nunca Dejaremos de Pelear por lo que Creemos, aun si eso nos Cuerta la Vida, Romperemos esa Maldición!- Axel firmemente_

 _El Líder de los Invasores los ve Incrédulo de que no Piensan Renunciar a la Paz aunque eso sea Imposible de ver._

 _-¡¿Quien... Demonios... Son ustedes?!-_

 _-¡Ámbar!-_

 _-¡Jim!-_

 _El Líder iba a hacerlo, pero la Lectura es Interrumpida._

 ** _-Mundo Real-_**

 _-Oye amigo- Un Hombre Idéntico a Axel, pero de Ojos azules, le dio una Palmada en la espalda- ¿Nunca te Cansas de ese Libro?-_

 _-Es Genial, además, yo También quiero acabar con el Odio-_

 _-Jajajaja, ese es nuestro Soñador, sabemos que lo harás- Entro una Mujer Castaña de Ojos Verdes a la habitación- ¿Ya sabes cual Nombre te Daremos?-_

 _-Ño-_

 _-Como el Héroe Rojo de tu libro- Jean- ¿Verdad Hank?-_

 _-Si, tu Nombre sera, Axel, Axel McGinnis-_

 _El Pequeño Ranger Rojo abraza a sus padres Adoptivos con Felicidad, y deseando que el Momento nunca acabara, pero en la Entrada se Escucha una Explosión y los Padres ocultan al Niño, y se Arman para la Batalla._

 _-No salgas de Allí por Nada- Jean ocultando a Axel bajo la Cama_

 _Los adultos, salen del Cuarto y Se Escuchan disparos de Armas de Fuego de los Invasores y Armas de Láser de los padres adoptivos de Axel, al pequeño sale debajo de la Cama y ve que mataron a sus Padres Adoptivos, justo cuando se acerco Discretamente a ver._

 _El Pequeño sintio como el Mundo le cae encima, los Invasores lo rodean y el que parece ser el Lidér saca un Radio._

 _-Objetivo Localizado, preparándolo para el Transporte Señor-_

 _-¿Que pasa?- Uno de los Hombres viéndolo con Burla Cínica- ¿Acaso te Molesta que te Hayamos matado a tu Mami y Papi? Que Pena-_

 _El Niño sentía como la Respiración se le Volvía Incontrolable, incluso no podía Escuchar las Burlas de los que Invadieron su Hogar y sus malos Comentarios, solo veía los Cuerpos de Sus Padres, iban a Noquearlo, pero algo Rojo Aplasto el Arma, y ven que sale de Axel, cuyo Cabello se Vuelve Rojo Escarlata y sus Ojos Rojo Sangre y Llenos de Ira, Desesperación y Sed de Sangre._

 ** _-Fin Flashback-_**

-Despues de Eso, ya no recuerdo Mucho, pero cuando me Volvi Ranger y descubri mis Poderes, ya estaba Seguro de Algo... Yo los Mate, no sé Como, pero los Mate-

Carrie pudo ver varias Emociones en su Mirada, Ira por no Impedirlo, Miedo de Repetirlo, Tristeza por la Soledad desde Niño, Odio hacia esas Industrias y sus Hombres.

-¿Como lo Superaste?-

Axel ve el Cielo por un Rato antes de Responder.

-Nunca lo hice- Sorprende a Carrie ya que eso podría Llevar a Alguien al Borde la Locura o la Soledad- Al menos, no Solo, mis Amigos, los otros Rangers vivieron cosas Similares, entre Ellos, Vivimos el mismo Dolor y Aprendimos a Vivir con El y Aceptarlo, que Forzarme a Olvidar que paso y que nos Atormente ahora, no creas que Solo tú Sufriste, Carrie, Nosotros También sufrimos el Rechazo Total, el Desprecio y el Odio-

 **(Para este Momento recomiendo este Link de Youtube: watch?v=qbXVmiFr4-8)**

Axel Recuerda con Tristeza como se vio a si mismo ese día, Cubierto de Sangre y llorando por la Perdida de su Familia, mientras Otros padres hacen que sus Hijos se Alejen y le den la Espalda como Ellos, y Murmurando cosas de que el es un Monstruo, un Asesino y Fenomeno, la Humanidad siempre hay una Perdida y nunca los Importa mientras Ellos estan Bien, el Egoismo

 **Contra Vanity-Link...**

Mientras Luchaban contra Vanity-Link, los Rangers no pueden Evitar Recordar los hechos que Marcaron sus Vidas, haciéndolos querer destruir el Odio que Corrompió este Mundo y Miles.

Jim se recuerda de Niño con la Cabeza baja y Muchos dándole Miradas de Desprecio como si fuera un Parásito o una Enfermedad que nunca debía Existir, cuando el Necesitaba Apoyo por la Desaparición de su Madre.

Ámbar se ve a si misma Llorando a Mares en el Funeral de sus Padres, muchos creían que Fingía, ya que creen que estará Bien al Tener toda la Fortuna de sus Padres, como una Niña que no Entiende la Muerte y solo quiere Dinero, pero la Ranger no es como Creen ellos.

Duncan nunca Olvida cuando entro a la Casa de una Anciana Malvada y robo las Cosas que ha Quitado para Regresarlas a sus Dueños, como Burlo la Seguridad y tomo todo lo que les quito a los Niños por Años, pero en Mala suerte la Anciana Llamo a la Policía y los Padres de Duncan Arrestaron a su Hijo, y se Distanciaron de El.

Gwen jamas se Olvidara que muchos la Odiaron en su Ciudad natal, su Padre era un Ladrón y Asesino, destruyo a Muchas Familias, cuando al Padre de Gwen lo Arrestaron por el Testimonio de su Hija y Casi Victima, cuando se revelo que ella es la Hija del Asesino que Acabo con Familias, solo recibio Odio de los que su Padre Arruino, y era Ella quien cargaba con Ello.

 **Lado Este...**

Axel ve sus Manos de nuevo.

-Mi Sangre, es mi Propio Dolor, no sé si lo que Puedo hacer es una Bendición o Maldición, pero, no Dejaremos de Luchar a pesar de todo Esto, Puedes quedarte aquí y Llorar sola todo lo que Quieras, pero Yo ire a Luchar por mis Amigos, se los Debo por Salvarme de Ese Infierno-

El Ranger Rojo va a donde esta su Equipo, dejando a Carrie reflexionando sobre lo que Axel le dijo, y ahora la decisión que podría Cambiar la Vida de una Persona.

 **Con los Rangers...**

Vanity-Link aun Atacaba a los Rangers quienes evaden todo Ataque, Duncan gira su Lanza como un Tornado y la Golpea lanzandola por los Aires, Jim y Gwen atraviesan como Fantasmas a la Vinculada y Lanzan un Disparo Conjunto de Láser y Hielo Liquido, causando un gran Daño, Ámbar Corre a gran Velocidad a su Alrededor y le Lanza Golpes de varios ángulos, Vanity-Link lanza una Onda Expansiva Violeta, pero Aparece Axel y con las Manos de Cristal, la Absorbe y se la Devuelve con más Fuerza.

Aunque la Ultralink vinculada la Evade y dispara más Rayos, que esta vez los Rangers no pudieron evadir y recibieron de Lleno.

-Ja, creí que ustedes serian mayor Desafió- Prepara una Gran Esfera de Energía que tiene a los Rangers en la Mira.

La Lanza y los Rangers cierran los Ojos esperando el Ataque, pero nunca Llego, ven a Carrie con los Mechones de su Cabello Absorbiendo la Esfera y apunta con sus Manos a Vanity-Link, disparandole y Dañandola.

Pinkstrat llega al Lado de Carrie, aun Mareada por lo del Golpe, y Claramente Molesta.

-¡¿Cual es la Gran idea de Lanzar a tu Ultralink a un Muro y dejarme Desactivada?!-

-Lo siento- Sorprende a Todos menos a Axel, viendo que compartir su Dolor, Funciono para que la Ranger Abriera su Corazón- Pero ahora estoy con Ellos y Makino no tendrá la Tierra en su Lista, ¡Link Morfosis!- Se Transforma.

Los Rangers se Juntan y hacen lo de Costumbre.

-¡Filoso y Letal como el Cristal, Ranger Ultralink Rojo!- Axel

-¡Frío y Calmado como el Mar, Ranger Ultralink Azul!-

-¡Fuerte y Rigida como la Montaña, Ranger Ultralink Amarilla!- Ámbar

-¡Calculador y Templado como el Metal, Ranger Ultralink Verde!- Duncan

-¡Rápida y Dinamica como el Rayo, Ranger Ultralink Rosa!- Carrie

-¡Helada y Firme como el Hielo, Ranger Ultralink Celeste!- Gwen

-¡Fuerza de los Vínculos, Listos para Luchar!-

-¡Power Ranger...!- Inicia Axel

-¡ULTRALINK!-

Las Explosiones Coloridas no se hacen Esperar.

-¡Basta de Poses!- Vanity-Link se lanza contra Ellos

Los Rangers ven en sus Visores unos Diagramas y en sus Cinturones aparecen unos Blaster pequeños, los Toman y por Instinto Disparan contra Vanity-Link, quien retrocede ante todos los Disparos, los Rangers disparan y Sacan sus Armas, corren hacia la Vinculada y la Atacan.

Duncan y Gwen se Lanzan contra Ella y la Atacan, la Ranger Celeste se abalanza sobre ella y la Ataca Frenéticamente con sus Polar Claws, las cuales Vanity-Link no podía Evitar, Duncan giro su Lanza a una Velocidad Constante y lanza una Onda de Energía verde que la derriba.

Vanity-Link en un intento de Derrotarlos, les Lanza todo el Maquillaje que Tiene, pero Jim y Carrie disparan con sus Blaster y Armas, lo cual Desintegra toda ese Maligno Producto de Belleza, luego se Lanzan y le Disparan a Escasos Centímetros de Distancia, dándole Mucho Daño.

Axel y Ámbar Atacan en conjunto, Ámbar corre a Gran Velocidad contra la Vinculada, mientras Axel le Dispara un millar de Picos de Cristal, la Ultralink vinculada los Bloquea, pero no se percapta de que Ámbar apareció detrás de ella en un Zumbido, toma un Pico y una de sus Dagas, y Axel Saca su Espada, Ambos la cortan de Costado, dejandola tirada en el Suelo.

-Acabemos con Esto-

Los Rangers Forman el Cañón Ultralink, pero los Nuevos Agregan sus Armas, Gwen se Coloca del lado de Jim y Coloca sus guantes en Forma de Tubo en los Costados, Carrie se coloca en el Lado de Ámbar e inserta su Arco a través de toda el Arma, para Acabar, Duncan se Coloca debajo del Cañón, Divide su Lanza y la Coloca Debajo del Arco.

-¡Súper Cañón Ultralink, Listo!-

Tienen a Vanity-Link en la Mira.

-Carga Completa- Axel al Gatillo

El Cañón Brilla de los 6 Colores, Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Verde, Rosa y Celeste.

-¡Fuego!-

Dispara 6 bolas de las Energías de esos Colores, Fuego Rojo, Agua Azul, Tierra Amarilla, Metal Verde, Rayos Rosa y Hielo Celeste, todos dan en el Blanco y la Ultralink cae Derrotada y libera a Mandy, quien parece Confundida.

-¿Que paso? ¿Como llegue aquí?-

Los Rangers al verlo, llegaron a la Conclusión de que cuando un Humano es Vinculado y Derrotado, pierde la Memoria de todo lo que hizo en Todo el día.

-Vaya, eso puede ser Util- Jim

-Vamonos, hay que Celebrar- Axel

Los Rangers se Retiran, dándose aire calmado ya que Derrotaron a otro Enemigo.

 **Destrucctor Makino...**

Metalac estaba Furioso por la Nueva Derrota, y para que todo llegara a mal, hay más Rangers, cuando pensó que el Día no seria Peor, aparece el Holograma de Makino, le Suplica piedad, pero no la Concede.

-No es Necesario por ahora, de hecho Esperaba que Fallara-

-¿Por qué Amo?- Metalac confundido

-Era un Proceso de Prueba, y podemos mejorar de las Derrotas de nuestros Soldados, así, cuando llegue el Momento, los Destruiremos-

 **Ciber-Bar Juvenil...**

-Aqui Tienen- Jerome sirviendoles Malteadas de Colores- 6 Power Licuados, el Local no era tan Popular hasta que los Jefes Hicieron estos-

Los Rangers bebieron las Malteadas con sus Colores y eran Mejor de lo que esperaban, y vaya que la Gente esta Viniendo ya que dicen que es el Lugar que más Frecuentan los Rangers pata descansar tras una Batalla o para Divertirse, y la Multitud les Pedían Autógrafos teniendo la Oportunidad.

-Si que debemos tener cuidado con Nuestros Pasos- Duncan no Acostumbrado a ser tratado como Héroe

Los Rangers solo podían Descansar de su Labor, mientras Puedan, Kat los Observa desde otra Mesa con una Sonrisa.

-El Comandante dijo que tienes un Raro Don, de cambiar lo Malo que puede Pensar alguien, por una Meta Compartida, y Tiene Razón-

Se alegra de Tomarse el día Libre en ese Lugar, donde los Rangers se Volvieron de Marginados Rechazados a Grandes Amigos.

 **Fin del Capitulo...**

 ** _Tema de Cierre: el Ending 1 de Sword Art Online_**

 _Hay Muchas cosas que no pueden ser Rechazadas, sin Importar cuanto intentemos Mantener el Orgullo, todos Fallan al Negar lo que son y también se Falla al Negar sus Sentimientos, Siempre salen a la Luz_


	6. Ira Carmesí

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 6

Ira Carmesí

 _Los Rangers ahora son más Numerosos, pero, aun en un Grupo que Confía plenamente entre Ellos, hay Secretos, pero no son Entre los Rangers, sino de sus Aliados Aparte, pero Secretos que Esconden de si Mismos, ¿O que Olvidaron?_

 ** _Ahora un Tema de Apertura que encontre Apropiado para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck_**

 ** _Lo Admito_**

 ** _No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado_**

 ** _(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)_**

 ** _Estoy Asustada_**

 ** _Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad_**

 ** _(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seatle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a si Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)_**

 ** _¿Cuantas Personas hay en la Vida?_**

 ** _(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)_**

 ** _Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos_**

 ** _(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)_**

 ** _¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!_**

 ** _Nunca cedan ni se Rindan_**

 ** _Siempre Luchen por el Bien_**

 ** _Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro_**

 ** _Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre_**

 ** _Contra el Mal_**

 ** _Nunca Cedaran ni se rendirán_**

 ** _(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)_**

 ** _Quiero estar Siempre Contigo_**

 ** _(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)_**

 ** _Te Dare todo lo lo que tengo_**

 ** _(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer y con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)_**

 **Link-Tek...**

Forge estaba Trabajando en algo muy Tarde en su Oficina, estaba Viendo los esquemas Digitales de una Especie de Maquina, incluso los estaba Adaptando, escucha a Alguien venir, guarda los Esquemas y tiene un Arma Preparada y oculta por si algo Ocurre, la puerta se Abre y es Jefferson quien entra.

-¿Comandante?-

-Lo siento Jefferson, pero deberías Recordar que deberías Decirme cuando vienes, ¿Paso algo?-

-Que yo sepa, nada Malo, solo que esa Chica Carrie se unio, parece que el Chico la hizo Cambiar de Parecer- Jefferson sorprendido

Forge en cambio no esta muy Sorprendido, el ya tenia la Impresión de que el Ranger Rojo haría algo así, aun no sabe que hizo o que le dijo a la Ranger Rosa para que se uniera, pero Funciono, una vez que Alguien muy Duro conoce a Axel, se Ablanda su Corazón y sus Sentimientos Cambian.

-Ese chico jamas deja de Sorprenderme-

-¿Aun trabaja en descifrar esa Cosa?- Jefferson viendo los Esquemas en la Computadora

-Si, aun no logro descubrir que Falta, y de hecho no logro descubrir que es Esta Cosa-

-Todo a su Tiempo, necesita descansar, quizá Comer Algo-

-Creo que me Vendría bien algo de Comer, Empiezo a ver Doble- Forge restregandose los Ojos

Los dos Abandonan la Oficina, no sin antes que Forge pusiera los Esquemas en Extrema Seguridad, aun si eso significa Ocultarlo a los Rangers, y de Axel.

 **Mansión Knight...**

Los Rangers estaban Dormidos, si Dormidos es la Definición exacta de estar en la Cama con Cara de estar Viviendo en una Película de Terror que no pueden Soportar, todos teniendo una Expresión Pura de Terror, incluso Gwen y Duncan quienes no se Asustan tan fácilmente.

Era lo mismo desde hace Dos semanas, un Laboratorio, un Científico Grandullón haciéndoles cosas impensables, Gritos de Espanto y Horror, pero esta vez se podía Escuchar más Claro.

 _-Los 30 Sujetos de prueba Restantes, están Estables- Un Científico a una Pantalla- No muestran ningun Defecto-_

 _-Excelente, solo resta la Prueba Final, en cuanto los otros 470, les tengo un uso Especial-_

 _Luego se ve de Primera Persona unas Jeringas que van en Dirección Automática hacia el._

Todos Abren los ojos con Gran Temor y ven que están en sus Habitaciones, siendo un Sábado y las 3 de la Madrugada, Duncan va a la Cocina por un buen Trago de Agua, ve a Axel comiendo una Bolsa de Aros de Papa con sabor a Cebolla en la Sala, viendo una Película de Terror, Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno, intentando Calmarse.

-¿No puedes Dormir?- El Ranger Verde

-Tu tampoco por lo visto- Axel aun viendo la Pelicula

Duncan ve la pantalla y reconoce la Película.

-Ja, una Buena Película, en mi opinión, Sosa en el Tema de las Pesadillas, pero ese Freddy Kruger si que seria un Espanto si vistiera de Algo más Tétrico que eso, aunque el Guante con Garras le da Credibilidad-

-Yo creo que seria Mejor que usara Negro- Gwen apareciendo Repentinamente detras de los Rangers Rojo y Verde, causandoles un Gran Susto y que casi les de un Paro Cardiaco

-¿Te hiciste Invisible?- Axel Curioso

-Eso y es algo que puedo hacer desde los 5, Fue genial en Halloween, tome Muchos Dulces, en ambas Formas- la Ranger celeste Sonriendo divertida

-¿Alguna vez Fuiste a Prisión o te internaron en un Reformatorio?-

-Se veria Mejor de Negro- Opina Gwen

-Pero el Rojo es un Color Tenebroso, el Color de la Sangre- el Ranger Rojo Defendiendo su Color

Ámbar estaba en el Techo viendo las Estrellas, estaba pensando que Quieren Decir esas Pesadillas, pero no puede Encontrar alguna Conexión con algo sobre Ellas, ve a Carrie paseando por el Jardín, y decide bajar y Hablar con Ella.

-¿Ámbar?- la Ranger Rosa al ver a su amiga Aterrizar frente a ella de un Salto

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Solo pensaba sobre esas Pesadillas- Carrie algo asustada

-Yo también, ¿Que quieren Decir?- Ámbar igual

Jim las ve y se les une a la Conversación, quiso Hablar con Axel, pero el, Duncan y Gwen parecen ser Aficionados a las Películas de Horror y la que Veían lo Aterro, así que hablara con el Mañana, por suerte sera Fin de Semana y podrían Relajarse, al menos unos Momentos.

 **La Antartida...**

En una de las Regiones más Frías del Planeta, se Encuentra por Debajo del Hielo Polar una Base Subterránea, pero no una Terrestre, una Alienigena, una Pirámide Invertida Avanzada, en el interior de la Estructura, se Encuentra una Silueta de un Hombre Gigante, como de 3 Metros, camina hasta un cuarto de Control y Presiona un Botón.

En uno de los Niveles Bajos, se abre una de Millones de Jaulas, de ella Sale algo que no Parece ser Natural, una Criatura Orgánica, pero con la Apariencia de un Esqueleto Humanoide, pero era como una Mezcla de Humano y Dragón de Komodo, una Mezcla Aterradora, tenia dientes Rojos, Garras Monstruosas, Cola Afilada hecha de Huesos, sin piel pero se Mueve, todo Igual a un Xenomorfo, pero Controlado por un Collar Tecnológico, escucha Ordenes del la Silueta.

-Ve a la Ciudad Cyber, siembra el Caos, Atrae a los Rangers y Eliminalos, mi Bella creación, mi Xenopredador-

La Criatura solo produce un Sonido de Afirmación y abandona el Lugar lentamente, siguiéndola los Alaridos de muchas Otras Criaturas o Prisioneros, todos queriendo Escapar del Infierno Terrenal donde están Atrapados.

 **Ciudad Cyber...**

Los Rangers fueron a un Parque Natural para hacer un Día de Campo, invitaron a Alba ya que ella no es la Sirvienta de Ámbar, es Familia, similar a la que Perdió hace Años, todos Disfrutan de la Compañía de todos, incluso trajeron Pelotas y Discos para divertirse, incluso Comida.

Todos comían las Cosas que Compraron en tiendas y otras hechas por los Rangers Rojo y Amarillo, ellos realmente son Grandes Cocineros, luego de Comer y hablar animadamente, decidieron ir a Nadar en el Lago.

-Es Increible, sin ataques de Monstruos, Forge nos dio el Día Libre y el Clima es Perfecto para estar aqui- Duncan Flotando en el Lago

-Si, en serio, Realmente se siente Bien- Gwen bajo una Sombrilla

Los Ultralinks se Acercan y también Flotan en el agua, al no ser de Tecnología de la Tierra, no se Electrocutan con el Liquido.

-Vaya, con que esto es de lo que Disfrutan los Humanos al Nadar- Celis

-Si- Redorion con un Lente de Sol de un Solo Ojo- Ya hicimos esto antes en la Piscina, así que lo Sabemos-

-Esto es Vida- Esmerok, Viralay, Azuron y Pinkstrat

Pero justo en ese Momento, se Escucha una Explosión en el Parque y los Rangers ven que algo esta Atacando.

-¡¿Que un Ranger no puede Tener ni un Minuto de Paz?!- Carrie

-Creí que nos Dirian si los Ultralinks Atacan- Jim confundido

-No es Ultralink- Azuron revisando su Radar- Pero Tampoco es de la Tierra-

-Sea lo que Sea- Axel saliendo del Agua- No podemos dejar que le Haga daño a alguien, ¿Listos?-

Los Ultralinks se acercan a su Respectivo Portador.

-¡Listos!-

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Los Rangers se Transforman y van al Sitio de la Explosión, cuando llegan ven con un Asco Colosal a la Criatura, el Xenopredador.

-¿Que es esa Cosa?- Gwen curiosa y Asqueada

-Un Asco- Jim

-¿Fenómeno?- Carrie

-Sea lo que sea, es Peligroso- Duncan viendo cuanta Destrucción causo, incluso hirio Personas

-Entonces hay que Derrotarlo, Ámbar, tu y Gwen vayan a Sacar a los Civiles, cuando Acaben, unansenos para Derrotar a esta Cosa- Axel Sacando su Espada

Los Rangers Rojo, Verde, Azul y Rosa sacan sus Armas y se lanzan para Distraer a la Criatura, mientras las Rangers Amarillo y Celeste sacan a la Gente y Gwen les Enfría las Heridas, cuando todos los Civiles están Fuera de Peligro, las Dos se unen al Ataque contra el Monstruo, y no les va Bien, ya que el Monstruo los Derribo numerosas veces.

-Esa cosa lo que tiene de Fea lo Tiene de Fuerte- Duncan adolorido

Los Rangers se lanzan de nuevo contra la Criatura Xenopredador, la cual los tenia muy Apaleados, Duncan lo ataca desde la Izquierda pero la cola lo Ataca y lo deja Inmóvil en el Suelo, Carrie dispara sus Flechas contra el Xenopredador, pero no le hace daño.

La Criatura salta quedando detrás de Ella y le da un Zarpaso a la Espalda, igualmente contra los Azul y Rojo, Ámbar y Gwen van contra la Criatura, la Ranger Amarilla corre y gira en Torno a la Criatura y la Golpea a toda Velocidad, pero no surte algún Daño, Gwen lanza su Aliento Congelante para intentar Fragilizar a la Criatura, aun así, no Resulta ya que salto y se Movió muy Rápido y las golpea con mucha Fuerza, los Rangers se levantan de nuevo pero son recibidos por Disparos de Rayos del Xenopredador derribandolos Nuevamente.

Iban a levantarse de nuevo, pero el Xenopredador los Ataca nuevamente, los derriba y les Dispara de nuevo y los Destransforma.

Los Rangers intentan transformarse de nuevo, pero sus Ultralink estaban en iguales Condiciones que Ellos, el Xenopredador iba a Eliminarlos, pero siente una Descarga Eléctrica que lo Obliga a retroceder.

 _-"No Xenopredador, los Necesito Vivos y para un Experimento, vuelve de Momento"-_

La Criatura se Retira y los Rangers ven que se va, antes de caer en la Inconsciencia.

 **Link-Tek, 6 Horas después...**

Jim Despierta después de ese Ataque, ve a los demás aun inconscientes, iba a Levantarse, pero esta atado y siente Dolor en el Cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Ranger Azul, las heridas son Superficiales, pero Serias, ¿Que fue lo que los Ataco?- Un Doctor

-Le digo algo Doc, eso quisiéramos saber, porque no Tenemos ni la más Mínima Remota Idea de lo que nos Ataco- Jim

Después de un Rato los demás Rangers despiertan del Ataque, Forge entra a la Enfermería y los ve.

-¿Que paso Chicos? Les doy el Día libre y los ataca una Cosa que no es de este Mundo-

-No sabemos que fue- Gwen

-Solo que era muy Fuerte, y Feo de todas partes- Carrie

-Me recuerda a la Comida del Reformatorio- Duncan

Los Rangers y Ultralinks por Medio de un escaneo tratan de Encontrar algo que pueda ser la Debilidad de esa Cosa, el Calor no le hace Nada, Tampoco el Frío por lo que sucedió con el Aliento de Gwen, es muy Rápido, por lo que hay que Dispararle para ver si es Afectada por Disparos.

El problema Mayor es hacer que se Mantenga quieta para poder Dispararle, los Rangers intentan ver como Acercarse o Derribarlo.

-Creo que tenemos algo para Poder Derribarlo sin Acercarnos mucho- Esmerok

Los Ultralinks les Explican en que Consistente el Plan, parece algo un poco Descabellado pero debería ser Efectivo contra esa Cosa.

 **Antartida...**

La Silueta estaba viendo toda la Batalla que el Xenopredador les dio, todo Captado por una Camara en el Collar y el Fenómeno de Laboratorio estaba en una Camara de Recuperación, ya que solo resistió, no era Inmune, los Rangers vuelven a aparecer en el Mapa y están en el Centro de la Ciudad.

-Conque quieren más ¿Eh? Sus deseos son Ordenes; Xenopredador, Vuelve a la Ciudad y Ocupate de Ellos-

La Criatura sale de nuevo y a Sembrar más Destrucción.

 **Centro de Ciudad Cyber...**

Los Rangers llegaron al mismo tiempo que el Xenopredador, quien los ha estado esperando para Pelear de nuevo y esta vez no queriendo dejarlos vivos, los Rangers ya Transformados, sacaron a todo Civil del centro ya que tenían el Presentimiento de que la Batalla se tornaría Intensa.

-Esta vez no nos dejaremos Derrotar tan Facil- Carrie

-Ahora con los Nuevos Modos- Axel

-¡Link Morfosis!-

-¡Fuerza!- Duncan

-¡Espinas!- Axel

-¡Vuelo!- Ámbar

-¡Clones!- Gwen

-¡Camuflaje!- Carrie

-¡Sonico!- Jim

Los Rangers Pasan a los Modos, solo que cada uno tiene un Modo diferente.

Duncan usa el Modo de Fuerza, el que los Rangers usaron contra Láser-Link, pero Adaptado a su Estilo y Color de Traje Ranger.

Axel tiene un Traje más Ceñido al Abdomen, hombros grandes y los Pies con Pequeñas Garras al igual que los Guantes, pero lo más Resaltante es que de los Hombros, Brazos, Tobillos y Espalda salen Espinas Rojas con un Patron de Colmena, el Modo Ranger Espinas.

Ámbar tiene un Propulsor con dos Alas a los Lados y una como una Aleta dorsal, Modo Ranger Vuelo.

Gwen no ha Cambiado nada, se ve Exactamente Igual... Por 20, hay en total 20 Gwens, Modo Ranger Clones.

Carrie ahora es Invisible a la Vista, Modo Ranger Camuflaje.

Y Jim tiene Bocinas en lugar de Guantes, traje con Musculos para Lidiar con peso mas allá de su Cuerpo, tenia peso en los Pies, y con Bocinas Dobles en los Hombros, Modo Ranger Sonico.

Ese es el Plan de los Rangers, ya que el Xenopredador los venció en sus Formas Normales, pensaron que la Mejor Alternativa a Usar contra la Criatura Modos distintos en los que no pueda Defenderse, distintas Apariencias y Habilidades= a Problemas.

Los Ranger se Lanzan contra el Xenopredador y el también se lanza contra Ellos, los Rangers esta vez toman Ventaja.

Axel lo golpea y luego se Aleja, debajo de sus Brazos salen Látigos con Espinas Rojas y con Punta Roja, los Azota contra Xenopredador quien es Lanzado a varios Lados siendo Golpeado por los edificios y por las Espinas de las Armas del Ranger Rojo.

Jim le Apunta y dispara Ondas Sonoras que lo Golpean, lo Retienen contra una Pared y lo deja en Desorientación por la Frecuencia de las Ondas Sonoras que le dispar.

Ámbar desde el Aire le Dispara y desciende en Picada y lo ataca con sus Dagas, vuela de nuevo y le Dispara sin dar Tregua por lo que Ocurrió la primera vez.

Carrie le Dispara sus Flechas y la Criatura no resiste muy bien los Golpes, inadvertidamente se acerca y la Golpea, el Experimento intenta Ubicar a Carrie, pero no lo Logra, es Golpeado de nuevo y Carrie dispara sus Flechas de nuevo.

Gwen y su Ejercito atacan a Xenopredador desde todos los Lados, Xenopredador intenta golpear a la Verdadera, pero el no ser Tan listo no es de Ayuda, eso y el hecho de que se ven Exactamente iguales.

Duncan dio el Broche de Oro para acabar la Lucha, se lanza y cae como una Bola de Cañón, aplastando al Xenopredador, no se mueve y parece que esta Inconsciente.

Los Rangers se acercan con cuidado a la Criatura para verificar si de Verdad esta Inconsciente o Muerta para evitar que se levante de nuevo.

-Ja, no tan invencible- Gwen- ¿No es así Chicas?-

-Si Entrenadora- las Copias a favor de la Original

Se quedan así por unos Minutos, para que luego la Criatura los Ataque con Gran Velocidad derribando a Todos, los Rangers se levantan, pero el Xenopredador se Levanta y los Golpea a todos, antes de que puedan Levantarse la Criatura los ataca con la Cola, pero el Ranger Rojo esta Inmovilizado por el Experimento, ya que fue Estrellado al suelo y Enterrado hasta el Cuello de Concreto.

Los Rangers se lanzan de nuevo contra el Experimento, este los Ataca con el filo de la Cola, hiriendo a Duncan y Jim, se Levantan de nuevo para Pelear, pero les Disparan y los Derrotan.

-¡JIM! ¡DUNCAN!- Axel preocupado por sus Amigos e intentado Salir

Carrie y Gwen se Lanzan, el Monstruo destruye los Clones de Gwen y accidentalmente da con Carrie, las ataca a las dos, luego de Darles a las Rangers Rosa y Celeste un Corte con las Garras, las deja Heridas en el Suelo.

-¡CARRIE! ¡GWEN!-

Ámbar de Eleva y dispara contra el Xenopredador, pero la Criatura se arrastra velozmente evitando cada Disparo, dispara un Rayo contra la Ranger Amarilla, quien cae al suelo de Pie, desactiva el Modo Vuelo y Corre contra Xenopredador, pero es más Rápido y logra darle un Golpe con la Cola, dejándola lastimada en el Suelo, Viralay se separa de Ella y sus Poderes son Desactivados.

El Ranger Rojo al ver eso se Aterro más que Nunca por Instinto.

-¡ÁMBAR!-

Xenopredador se acercaba lentamente a Ellos, Axel intenta salir de su Entierro, pero no logra Mucho, el Xenopredador se Acerca a Ámbar con la Punta de su Cola apuntando a su Corazón.

Solo puede Observar, como quieren Destruir a la Familia que había hecho, Hermanos del Alma y Amigos inseparables, todo se Repetía de nuevo, tener una Familia, un Enemigo que le Gusta Matar y la Muerte de la Familia, todo eso volvia a su Memoria, pero la que más le Golpeo, fue el estar Impotente ante los Eventos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Axel Grita al cielo con Desesperación

 **Antartida...**

-Eso es, así, Saboreala Bien y Ahogate... ¡En la Magnifica, la Gloriosa y Esplendida: Desesperación!- la Silueta viendo todo desde el Xenopredador y Extasiado con el Sufrimiento del Ranger

 **Ciudad Cyber...**

Ámbar estaba Herida, pero aun estaba Consciente y podía ver a la Criatura preparándose para Liquidarla, escucha el Grito del Ranger Rojo y lo ve Cabizbajo.

-¿Ax... El?- la Ranger Amarilla preocupada por el.

El Ranger Rojo levanta la Mirada sus Ojos se Tornan de Verdes a Rojo Sangre, su Cabello de Rubio a Rojo Escarlata, tenia una Mirada Muerta, Sin luz y Sin Vida, pero se ve en Ella, una Colosal Sed de Sangre, Rabia e Ira.

 **En los Refugios...**

Link-Tek estaba Protegiendo los Refugios en caso de que hayan más de esas cosas, Forge, Kat y Jefferson están entre Ellos, de un Vehículo reciben una Llamada, van allá y Berto es quien la Envía.

-¿Que Ocurre Berto? ¿Los Rangers estan Bien?- Forge preocupado por los Rangers

-De eso lo Llamo Comandante, vea Esto- Berto les Envia el estado de los Rangers que es Enviado de los Escaneer Fisiológico de los Trajes, incluso la Integridad de estos

Ven en el Escaneo que envía Redorion un Aviso _"¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Integridad del Traje Comprometida! ¡Remoción Violenta de la Armadura!"_ , ven que la Zona de la Espalda Baja esta siendo Removida de Forma Violenta y el Ritmo Cardíaco de Axel Aumenta Dramáticamente, toman el Vehículo y van hacia los Rangers.

 **En el Centro...**

Se siente el Temblor en el Suelo, incluso en el Aire se puede Sentir una Sed de Sangre Increíble, el Epicentro del Temblor es el Ranger Rojo, quien Luchaba por Salir de la Prisión de Concreto en donde esta Atrapado, Redorion se Separa de Axel para hacer un Escaneo.

-Genera mas Energía de lo Usual, pero la Expulsa de una Manera Abrupta y Violenta, es como si fuera la Ira Encarnada- Redorion

En la Espalda Baja del Rangers hay algo que Intenta salir con mucha Fuerza, la Armadura se Abre a la Fuerza Dañandola en esa Zona y algo Sale.

Axel consigue sacar sus Brazos y hacerlos de Cristal para mayor Fuerza de Impulso para Salir, lo cual Logra con Ayuda de lo que Salio de su Espalda Baja, 3 Tentáculos Escamosos Rojos, que Brillan como el Reflejo de la Luz en el Agua.

El Ranger se Lanza contra el Xenopredador, quien hace lo Mismo, salta y tratan de Golpearse, pero el Ranger fue más Rápido y le dio un Golpe con los Tentáculos y lo Estampa en el Suelo, luego el Experimento se Levanta y se Lanza de nuevo contra Axel, pero el Ranger Iracundo le Dispara Cristales Dentados desde las manos, dañando al Xenopredador.

Guía los Tentáculos contra el Experimento y lo Golpean, para luego Sujetarlo del Cuello y Azotarlo contra el Suelo con mucha Fuerza, pero la Ira del Ranger Rojo parece que no se Apacigua, lo Azota Numerosas Veces contra todo lo que Encuentra, Edificios, Puestos de autobús, la Calle y todo lo Demás, es Lanzado al Suelo con Mucha Fuerza y la Criatura en Gruñidos Suplica Piedad, pero Axel aun Sumergido en la Ira, toma a Xenopredador de los Brazos usando los Tentáculos, lo Lanza al Aire y con los Mismos, ataca repetidas Veces Perforándolo con los Tentáculos en el Abdomen sin Parar, luego de un Minuto lo Sujeta de los Pies y lo Azota al Suelo de nuevo.

La Criatura esta moribunda y sin poder Moverse por todo el Dolor Sufrido a manos del Ranger Rojo, el cual se Acerca peligrosamente hacia Xenopredador, el Vehículo de Link-Tek llega y ve a Axel.

-¡Ya es Suficiente! Axel Detente, esta Acabado, lo Llevaremos a Link-Tek a investigar, No tienes que Destruirlo- Ordena Forge

Pero el Ranger Rojo no lo Escucha y se Abalanza contra Ellos, los Soldados disparan sus Armas intentando Frenarlo, pero se Protege con sus Tentáculos y dispara Cristales de sus Manos, ninguno resulta Muerto, pero si Heridos, incluso los golpea con los Tentáculos que le Salen, Salta sobre Todos y esta sobre Xenopredador con la Mano Derecha convertida en Navaja, iba a Apuñalar la Cabeza, hasta que un Borrón Amarillo aparece y Abraza a Axel por la Espalda logrando Detenerlo antes que haga Algo, es Ámbar.

-Axel, detente, tu no eres así, por favor, Detente- Ruega Ámbar derramando Lagrimas

El Ranger Rojo se Detiene y aun con la Expresión de Sorpresa, suelta Lagrimas, su Cabello y Ojos vuelven a lo que eran Antes, los Tentáculos Desaparecen como si fueran Consumidos en Fuego y Axel estaba Asustado y estaba sumamente Débil por lo Ocurrido.

-Por... Favor... Ayuda... Ayuda- Suplica antes de Caer Desmallado en el Suelo

Los demás se Acercan y ven a su Líder desplomado en el Suelo, Forge les Ordena a los Agentes que aun están Intactos avisar a los Civiles que el Peligro ya Paso, y Llevar a la Criatura Agonizante a Link-Tek para Estudiarla, pero le Intriga lo que Hizo Axel, jamas vieron Algo así.

-¿Que fue lo que le Paso al Chico?- Jefferson

-No lo sé, pero Parece que dependiendo de su Control, seria Beneficioso, o seria Arriesgado para los Ranger- Forge Preocupado Disimuladamente

-Lo que quiero Saber es ¿Como el Chico Rubio que nunca entro en la Ira, haya hecho algo así, de paso que su Cabello y Ojos Cambiaran? Jamas vi a Axel en ese Estado- Kat

Forge no responde, porqué no sabe como hacerlo, eso si le intrigaba, parece que con una Emoción Determinada, Pierde el Auto-Control total que tenia y Entra en una Especie de Estado de Salvajismo, ¿Pero por qué el Cambio de Color de Cabello y Ojos?

 **Mansión Knight...**

Los Rangers decidieron pasar el Resto del día viendo Películas, ya que con lo Ajetreado de la Batalla contra el Xenopredador fue totalmente Agotador, y Necesitan un descanso, Ámbar aun estaba Preocupada por el estado de Axel, eso fue algo Inesperado, que el Ranger Rojo liberara algo así.

-¿Estas Bien?- Carrie haciendo que Ámbar reaccione

Nadie más de Forge, Kat, Jefferson y Ella sabe lo que ocurrió para la Derrota de Xenopredador, y por el Momento era Mejor mantenerlo así.

-Si, algo adolorida- Miente Ámbar sobre como se sentía

-¿Que paso para que esa Cosa fuera Vencida?- Jim

-Sin mencionar que la dejaron Medio Muerta- Gwen

Axel aparece y se sienta con los Demás.

-Amigo, creimós que te habían Matado, ¿Como te Sientes?- Jim

-Mejor, aunque algo Cansado y Confundido-

-Un Maratón de Películas te Ayudara a Despertar y la Comida Chatarra te Repondrá la Energía- Duncan aventando una Bolsa de Papas

Los Rangers disfrutan de la Maratón de Películas, aunque Axel esta Pensativo, cuando estuvo en ese Estado de Salvajismo, vio algo que parece que no Tiene Sentido, al menos por Ahora.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _Mente de Axel_**

 _Axel estaba Recorriendo una Alcantarilla Roja, parece que es su Espacio Mental, recorre los Pasillos por lo que siente que son Horas, cuando encontró una Puerta, la Abre y ve algo._

 _Un Lugar Absolutamente desconocido pero Igual a Pompeya en Ruinas, Muchos cuerpos Muertos, el más Joven Con el Cabello y los Ojos Rojos, con los Tentáculos que uso y viendo a Alguien, se acerca y ve que es una Chica, con el Cabello de un Rojo Oscuro y los Ojos de Rojo Carmesí, había sido Atravesada por un Arma y estaba Agonizando._

 _-Vive- la Chica_

 _-No puedo... Tu eras todo lo que Tenia, ahora... Ya no sé...- se Detiene al Sentir la Mano de la Chica en su Cara_

 _-Puedes... Olvidar... Quien eres... Pero Jamas olvides... Los Ideales que te Sostienen-_

 _Ambos Sonríen, pero la Chica ya no tiene Fuerza y se suelta, Muriendo con una Sonrisa, Axel abraza el Cuerpo y Llora a Montón._

 ** _"Como Aceptas la Responsabilidad del Pecado que Cometiste, no seras encerrado, no seras Condenado, Seras Respetado, Como el Pecado de la Ira"_**

 ** _-Fin Flashback-_**

Axel analizo esas Palabras, y esas Imágenes, había Entrado antes en ese Estado, pero no tiene Idea de quienes son esos Sujetos, solo pudo deducir que el Mato en su Ira a esos Sujetos por Matar a Esa Chica, pero ¿Quien es? Esa es la Pregunta del Billón.

 **Antartida...**

El Sujeto viea una y Otra vez Como Axel se había Enfurecido, como Ataco al Xenopredador y como Atacaba todo lo que se movía, esa Ira, era algo Familiar, sin Mencionar que los otros Rangers le resultan Familiares También.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, Si, son Ellos- Viendo las Imágenes congeladas de los Rangers en su Primer Encuentro con el Xenopredador, las acaricia como si fueran mascotas- Creían que escaparon de mi, pero no, los Esperaba, pero no en esta Bola de Lodo y Tierra, pero ahora, tengo que Confirmar si hay más en este Planeta-

 **Mansión Knight...**

Los Rangers aun Veían la maratón de Películas, sin darse cuenta de Algo, sus Ojos se vuelven de los Colores de sus Trajes, pero solo por un Segundo.

Algo grande esta Sucediendo, no Solo Makino, sino algo que tiene un Plan y nadie sabe cual es.

 **Fin del Capitulo...**

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending 1 de Sword Art Online_**

 _Sé que deben haber Dudas al respecto, ¿Que fue eso? ¿Que ocurrirá? Y ¿Quien es el Individuo de la Antártida?, todo se responderá a su Tiempo, pero ahora les Garantizo algo, el Próximo Capitulo va a ser una Experiencia Bestial._


	7. El Poder de las Bestias

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 7

El Poder de las Bestias

 _Con Nuevas Amenazas ahora hay que ser más listos para combatirlas, pero lo primero es Expandir el Arsenal de los Rangers, ir sin Armas a una Batalla seria ir sin Ropa a algún Lado._

 _ **Ahora un Tema de Apertura que encontré Apropiado para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Numeros apareciendo como Codigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seatle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañon donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Ciudad Cyber, Zoológico...**

Los Rangers y la Clase fueron a una Excursión al Zoológico de la Ciudad, el que deban Aprender no significa que no deban Divertirse en el Zoológico, donde También hay un Acuario y todos Llevan sus Cámaras para tomar Fotografías.

-Muy bien, recuerden no Molestar o dar de Comer a los Animales en nuestra Estancia de Hoy, los Brazaletes les darán Acceso a las Atracciones y evitaran que Alguien se Pierda ¿Alguna Duda?- El Guía

-Supongo que Ciertas Celebridades tienen un trato VIP- Flash irritado

Los Rangers estaban siendo rodeados de Niños, quienes les hacían muchas Preguntas, incluso varios les pedían Autógrafos y Fotos, cosa que los Rangers no les Negaban ya que no quieren Desilusionar a sus Fans.

-Es de la Elección de Ellos, no queremos Forzar Nada-

Todos pasaron recorriendo las Exhibiciones del Zoológico, las Jirafas, Leones, Tigres; este Llamando la Atención de Ámbar, en el Acuario Jim veía todas las Especies de Animales marinos, pero un Tiburón Azul lo ve, no con Hambre, sino con interés, en la Casa de los Lagartos Axel veía a los Dragones de Komodo, uno se Dirigía hacia el Ranger Rojo como si fuera algo interesante, el Ranger Extendió su mano y el Reptil solo puso su Cabeza en ella, como si fuera una Mascota.

-Lindo Dragón de Komodo, sé que no me Harás Daño- Axel sonriendo

Ámbar veía que con los Tigres, más Especificamente con una Tigresa nadie, ni siquiera el Alimentador se acercaban, Ámbar salta hacia Ellos, muchos creen que hasta para un Ranger eso es un Suicidio, Ámbar les da la Carne que Comen y la Tigresa se lanza sobre ella, muchos Creían que la iba a Comer, pero solo la Lame como un Perro a su Amo.

-Ya, ya, hace cosquillas- Ámbar riendo de las lamidas

Jim veía como el Tiburón golpeaba el Cristal para querer estar Cerca de El, fue al Tanque donde los Exhiben y ve que si Quiere estar con él, ya que lo Seguía.

-Vaya amiguito, quisiera poder Sacarte, si pudiera-

Duncan y Gwen estaban en las Exhibiciones de las Criaturas Nocturnas, entre esas habían Murciélagos y Grandes Arañas, una de esas Arañas trepo hasta donde estaba Gwen, quien la vio y le Pareció Extraño ese Comportamiento.

-Es extraño pero que importa- Gwen levantando los hombros

Un Perro pastor alemán corre hacia Duncan, pero se detiene cuando esta cerca de él, el Ranger Verde.

-Hola amigo, me alegra que no todos los Perros me Cacen para llevarme al Reformatorio- Duncan recordando una que otra escapada y los Perros de los Guardias persiguiéndolo

Carrie recorría la Zona de las Aves, ve a un sujeto con un Halcón Peregrino en su brazo, la Ranger Rosa ve el ave intrigada, aunque el sentimiento es mutuo, la Carrie acaricia al Halcón y este parece sentirse como si fuera algo muy Especial.

-¿Es un Halcón?-

-Un Halcón Peregrino, una de las Aves más Rápidas en el Mundo-

-Genial-

 **Destructor Makino…**

Metalac envió una Sonda para escanear todo lo que sea un Potencial de Arma para un Ultralink, en estos momentos monitoreaba el Zoológico para encontrar algo y llega al Hábitat de los Leones y en la placa dicen que el León es el Rey de las Bestias.

-Esto es Sumamente Interesante, Potencial de Arma: Bueno; comenzando proceso de Vinculación-

Envía una Capsula hacia la Ciudad, lo que quiere decir, es la hora del Caos y la hora más difícil para un Power Ranger tiene que lidiar por día.

 **Zoológico…**

El Ultralink se libera y va hacia el León Alfa, se vincula con el Animal y se transforma en el Monstruo que quieren los Ultralinks de Makino, se transforma en un León Humanoide Gladiador, la Armadura es negra con detalles Rasgados en los Brazos y Piernas, el Ultralink en el Pecho, Armado con una Lanza con la punta de una Pinza, un escudo y sus Garras, veía a todos como sus Futuras Presas y tal vez Cena.

Ruge y todos alrededor del hábitat corren para salvarse, sale y busca su Objetivo.

-Que mal día para venir, se me Antojan Power Rangers-

 **Con los Rangers…**

Los Rangers escucharon el Rugido y justo cuando parecía que sería un buen Día para Relajarse, un Monstruo viene y Ataca a toda la gente a su Alrededor… ¡Otra Vez!

-Creo que esto ya debería Ser una Costumbre- Axel Resignado a la rutina diaria de los Rangers

Los Ultralinks salen de las Mochilas de los Rangers, y parece que a Viralay, Pinkstart y Celis no les gusta estar en ellas.

-¿Cuándo fue la Última vez que Limpiaron esas Cosas?- Viralay Asqueada

-Dejen de Quejarse, el Ultralink nos está Esperando- Esmerok

-Tengo mucha Energía que quiero Descargar- Redorion

-¿Listos?- Axel

-¡Listos!-

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Los Rangers se transforman y muchos de los Civiles no pudieron Evitar tomar Fotos o Video, los Rangers corren hacia donde surgió el Rugido, llegan al Hábitat de los Leones y encuentran al Ultralink León que ataca el día de Hoy.

-Esto es algo que un Ranger ve Todos los Días- Duncan

-Vinieron- el León Ultralink- Ahora empezara la Diversión Real, antes de que Mueran sabran quien soy, ¡Soy Leo-Link y Ustedes son mi Comida!-

Leo-Link se abalanza sobre ellos y los Rangers evaden el Golpe, llegan Links a la Escena y pelean con los Rangers, quienes intentan alejar al Ultralink de los Civiles, ninguno se de Cuenta de que los Animales que vieron y se interesaron en los Rangers, se escapan y se juntan fuera del Tanque del Tiburón que vio a Jim.

Los Rangers luchan contra Leo-Link tratando de Derrotarlo, pero los Papeles estan al revés, Carrie y Gwen le disparan pero los Bloquea con su Escudo y las ataca a las Dos con su Lanza y las Derriba.

Jim y Duncan lo atacan por Atras y tratan de golpearlo, no ayuda que se Vinculara con un Animal y los Instintos de Supervivencia sean más Avanzados, los ataca con sus Garras y los Arrastra por el Concreto hasta unos Letreros de Metal.

Ámbar corre contra el y logra hacerlo caer, combaten Garras vs Dagas, pero el Ultralink toma Ventaja y la Araña 8 veces seguidas dejandola en el Suelo, Axel la Apoya con su Espada y un Combate de Espada y Lanza se disputa, aunque Axel es Hábil el Salvajismo de Leo-Link lo supera y lo Derriba con un Golpe Directo de la Lanza.

Los Rangers se levantan adoloridos, pero antes de Sacar sus Armas de nuevo, los Links aparecen y con Leo-Link, y les Apuntan con Armas Láser.

-Hasta Nunca, Power Rangers Ultralink, ¡Fuego!-

Disparan y los Rangers sienten que su Final esta Cerca, pero los Animales se interponen y reciben los Disparos, los Rangers se aterran al ver eso.

-¡No! Bueno no Importa, ¡Retirada!-

Los Rangers ven al Dragón de Komodo, al Tiburón, la Tigresa, el Perro, el Halcón y la Araña estaban Agonizando por los Disparos.

-Tranquilos- Axel llevandose al Reptil en su Espalda- No dejaremos que Mueran-

Los Rangers pasan a Modo Vuelo y van a Link-Tek, esperando que Berto sepa Ayudar en esto.

 **Link-Tek...**

Los Soldados estaban movilizandose para tratar de Retener a Leo-Link, Berto estaba en su Laboratorio trabajando en Nuevos Modos para los Rangers, pero no tenia Nada que le Sirviera para ello, Jefferson y Kat estaban de Guardia en Link-Tek junto a otros Soldados.

-No me gusta Mucho el Trabajo de Guardia, pero es Necesario y menos Estresante- Jefferson comiendo una Banderilla

Kat ve 6 Objetos acercandose por Cielo, usa la Mira de su Arma y los Reconoce de Inmediato.

-¡Abran las Puertas del Hángar, los Rangers se Acercan Volando!-

Abren las Puertas del Hángar y los Rangers corren al Laboratorio de Berto con los Animales que estaban en Agonia que los Salvaron, llegan y Berto los Ve.

-Vere que puedo hacer, pero no Garantizo Nada-

Berto los lleva a una Zona Aislada del Laboratorio, pero de Colocar a los Animales, los Rangers no tienen permitido el Acceso, pasan las Horas y los Rangers Matan el tiempo planeando alguna Estrategia para vencer al Ultralink, Berto sale y les Presenta a los Animales totalmente sanos y Caminantes.

-Hubo que Reemplazar varias partes del Cuerpo con Protesis Roboticas, las Articulaciones del Komodo y la Cola, las Patas de la Tigresa, me tome la Libertad de Añadirle unas articulaciones cambiantes al Tiburón y darle un Sistema de Hidratación y Respiración, para que no tenga que estar dentro del Agua todo el Tiempo, con el Perro tuve que hacerlo en la Nariz, Orejas y Patas, el Halcón el Ojo Derecho y una Pata, con la Araña las Patas y sus Glandulas de Hilos, pero además de eso estan Sanos- Berto aliviado de que su Trabajo Rindiera Frutos

Cuando los ve, como el Impacto de un Puñetazo de Boxeo, le Llega una Idea.

-Necesito Escanear a los Animales y a ustedes, tengo una Idea-

Después del Escaneo, Berto trabaja en la Adaptabilidad Fisiologica, Movilidad, Sistemas de Ataque, incluso sus Fuencionalidades en posibles Escenarios, luego de otras 2 Horas, de un Constructror a Base de Láser crea 6 Discos Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Verde, Rosa y Celeste.

El Rojo tiene los Bordes de un Patrón Tecnologico con todo el Centro el Perfil Negro de la Cabeza del Dragón de Komodo.

El Azul del Mismo borde, con todo el Perfil de un Tiburón en el Centro.

El Amarillo del Borde Tecnologico con la Cara Negra de un Tigre de frente en en Centro del Disco.

El Verde con el Mismo Borde Tecnologico con el Perfil negro de la Cabeza del Perro Pastor Aleman en el Centro.

Y el Celeste el mismo Borde de Patrón Tecnologico con el Perfil de Arriba de una Araña en el Centro.

-¿Pasaste 2 horas en ese Laboratorio haciendo Discos?- Jim confundido

-Estamos Fritos- Gwen pesimista

-Son sus Nuevos Modos, al ver a los Animales tuve la Inspiración de hacerles un Nuevo Modo, si no Pueden Enfrentar a este Ultralink como Humanos-

-Lo Haremos como Bestias- Axel tomando el Rojo

-Exacto, Use el ADN de los Animales para poder Completarlo, así estaran Equipados para lo que Venga con Poder Animal-

Los Ultralinks se Conectan a los Rangers, para que luego les Instalen el Nuevo Modo, pero tomara unos 10 Minutos para la Completa Instalación.

-Espero que Funcione- Azuron

-Nosotros también- Carrie preocupada

La Alarma suena y se ve en pantalla a la Unidad siendo Destrozada por Leo-Link, parece que no duraran Mucho.

-¿10 Minutos?- Duncan viendo a Axel, y este le asiente- Si, bastara-

-¡Vamos!- Axel yendo a su Moto

Montan los Vehiculos y conducen Rápido al Parque Natural donde se disputa otra Batalla contra el Ultralink salvaje que los habia Derrotado, pero esta vez estaran en las Iguales.

 **Parque Natural...**

Forge es mandado a volar por un Ataque de Leo-Link, quien junto a los Soldados Links, habian derrotado a la Unidad de Link-Tek.

-Di tus Ultimas Palabras-

-¡Apestas!- Forge

-¡Muere!- Alza su Lanza

Disparos lo derriban y llegan los Rangers a la Escena.

-Se habian Tardado- Forge

-Ocurrieron algunas Cosas- Axel sacando su Espada- Te digo Luego-

Los Rangers se lanzan contra los Links, quienes no son un reto Dificil.

Ámbar los burla antes de Golpearlos, lo cual no es. Muy Dificil, con su Velocidad y sus Dagas puede acabar con ellos y burlarlos.

-Vaya, como no tienen Cerebro es más que Divertido- Ámbar

Uno se acerca silenciosamente por detras de Ella, pero Ámbar le da un Puñetazo en la Cara y lo Noquea.

Jim les Dispara con su Sea Blaster, es Divertido darle a Algo que no piensa, aunque algo Bajo.

-Pero ya ustedes son Así- Jim Disparando

Carrie lo Acompaña con su Arco ya que también se le acercan por la Espalda, la Ranger Rosa ahora se Volvio más Social cuando los Rangers la Ayudaron.

-No dejare que Maten a un Amigo mio-

Gwen y Duncan atacan de Conjunto.a los Links, pelean de Manera Sincronizada y Fluida, Duncan carga los Extremos de su Lanza potenciando el Impacto de sus Golpes y Gwen los Enfría y los Rompe a Golpes de Garra.

-Amo este Trabajo- Gwen limpiandose las Manos

-Me siento más Libre que Nunca- Duncan balanceando su Lanza

Axel y Leo-Link pelean con sus Armas, el Ranger Rojo aun pelea con Habilidad, pero el Salvajismo e Instinto Animal de Leo-Link lo supera, Axel bloquea los Golpes de la Lanza con su Espada, pero no bloquea todas las Armas ya que tiene Más de una, lo golpea con su Escudo y el Ranger Rojo queda Desorientado, los Demás Rangers se unen a la Batalla ya que terminaron con los Links, se unieron para apoyar a su Líder y Amigo.

Duncan lo Ataca con su Lanza y Carrie lo apoya disparandole con su Arco, aunque falla porque Leo-Link salto y la Flecha le dio a Gwen.

-¡Lo siento!-

La Ranger Celeste se Levanta y trata de apuntarle al Ultralink, pero este se movia Demasiado, intento disparar, pero Fallaba los tiros, Aunque con los Links que seguian en pie caian como Moscas, pero el Verdadero Objetivo no caía.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que esta Estupida cosa se quede Quieta?- la Ranger Celeste Irritada

No pudo pensar en ello ya que Fue Golpeada en la Espalda por Leo-Link con su Lanza, lastimandola.

-¡GWEN!- Duncan preocupado

Los Rangers se reunen y Leo-Link les Dispara derribandolos.

-Ahora estan a mi Merced-

Los Ranger se Levantan y ven que la Instalación del Nuevo modo Necesita 5 Segundos, que ya estan Completos.

-Veamos quien es el Rey de las Bestias- Declara Axel- ¿Listos?-

Los Rangers se levantan y Siguen a su Líder, como siempre han Hecho.

-¡Listos!-

Los Ultralinks preparan el Nuevo Modo y la Balanza va a Cambiar.

-¡Link Morfosis, BESTIA!- Los Rangers

Los Rangers se Transforman en sus Nuevos Modos, unos que aunque Comparten el Mismo Nombre, tienen sus Diferencias.

El Traje de Axel se hizo más Grueso, incluyendo en los Brazos y Piernas, acabando en Manos de 3 Dedos con Garras Rojas Letales, igualmente con 3 Dedos en los Pies con Garras en Ellos, junto con Ello aparece una Monstruosa Cola con Punta Roja, curiosamente tiene las Escamas de Armadura y picos en la Espalda de los Cocodrilos de Color Rojo, igual en Codos y Rodillas, Berto seguro puso una pizqua ADN de Cocodrilo por Accidente, pero sera Util.

Con el Traje de Jim, el Casco se Volvio Alargado y Forma una Cabeza y Mandibulas de Tiburón, la Sales las branquias Azules Brillante en el Cuello, las Manos se Vuelven de 3 Dedos con Garras Azules pero una Piel los Une haciendolas Más aptas para Nadar, una Cola del mismo Animal y el Rasgo Distintivo de los Tiburones, una Aleta Dorsal Azul Brillante, igual en los Codos y Rodillas.

Ámbar se Volvio una Mezcla de Humano/Tigre, 3 Dedos con Garras Filosas Amarillas y realmente Mortales, Piernas con los Pies de Patas de Tigre, Orejas Felinas Amarillas, Casco similar a la Cabeza del Animal, pero sin Boca y Nariz, el Visor Amarillo donde los Ojos, Cola, el Cuerpo Negro y tiene las Rayas Amarillas, junto a tener los Codos y Rodillas del Traje Amarillos.

Duncan se Transformo en, Bueno, el termino Tecnico Correcto seria, Hombre-Perro, igual que al Resto, tiene 3 dedos en las Manos las Cuales son Verdes, Garras Verdes de Perro pero igual servian para Pelear, Casco igual a la Cabeza del Animal, el Visor donde los Ojos, cola de Perro y las Piernas iguales a las Patas, Pies de Color Verde y de igual Manera en las Rodillas y los Codos.

Carrie cambio su Traje a uno con las Alas del Halcón en la Espalda, las Alas Negras por Detras, pero por Delante Rosas, Alitas Rosa en donde estan las orejas del Casco, Rosa en Rodillas y Codos, Manos y Pies de 3 Dedos con Garras Rapaces Rosa en ellos, y la Cola del Ave con las Plumas Negro y Rosa por Atras en lugar de una Falda.

Y el Traje de Gwen no Sufre muchos cambios, salvo que la Falda Desaparece, las Rodillas y Codos del Traje se vuelven Celestes, las manos y pies se vuelven de 3 Dedos con Garras Dobles de color Celeste y de la Espalda le Salen 4 Patas de Araña Negras con la Punta de cada Pata de color Celeste.

Los Rangers posan como Depredadores y Ven a Leo-Link como si fuera su Futura presa, porque así es.

-Veo que Decidieron ponerse Salvajes, ¡No les Servira!-

-Amigo, Acabas de firmar tu Boleto de ida al Basurero más Letal para Maquinas- Axel con Instinto Animal- ¡Vamos!-

Los Rangers se lanzan contra Leo-Link, pero ahora parece que estan en iguales.

Gwen se Impulsa con sus Patas y Carrie alza el Vuelo, se Lanzan contra Leo-Link, quien les Dispara, pero falla, Gwen lo ataca a golpes y Arañazos, esquivando con sus Patas y también Golpeando con ellas.

El Ultralink Bloquea un Golpe de las Patas con su Escudo, pero no ve a Carrie acercandose Atras y Atacando con sus Garras, se eleva y Aletea Disparando Plumas a modo de Flechas, dando en el Blanco.

Gwen viendolo Distraido, de la Boca del Casco se Disparan Telarañas y lo Enredan, no solo Atrapandolo, sino que además estas se Endurecen y los Tienen Paralizado.

-Recuerdame darle unos Dulces a Berto por esto, amo este Traje- Gwen

-Si, hay que Reconocerlo, le salen mejor estos que Varios de sus Inventos- Carrie viendo las Alas

Leo-Link se libera para atacar a las Rangers, pero Jim lo ataca con su Cola y Duncan con un Golpe de sus Garras, Ambos Rangers se Lanzan y luchan contra Leo-Link.

Jim lo Ataca a Arañazos, el Ultralink Inmoviliza a Jim, pero el Ranger Azul Abre las Mandibula de Tiburón del Casco y Muerde a Leo-Link, quien trata de Soltarse en Vano, Duncan corre en 4 patas y Taclea al Ultralink, Ambos lo golpean y hacen Retroceder.

Jim lo sigue Golpeando con Garras, Golpes, Patadas y Azotes de Cola, Leo-Link logro detener un Golpe de sus Manos, y el Ranger Azul cuando las Abrio, de Ellas salieron Disparados Torpedos Agua-Aire, dando en el Blanco hicieron Volar al Ultralink.

Duncan lo Ataca a Puñetazos duros y Rápidos, sin mencionar que también habian Patadas de parte del Ranger, Leo-Link quiere acabar con el, más por sus Instintos Animales de Odio hacia los Perros, el Ranger Verde es atrapado del Cuello por las Manos del Ultralink, el Ranger sentia que el Oxigeno se le hacia más Escaso, el Visor le Brilla y un Rayo Verde de gran intensidad, lanzando por los Aires a Leo-Link de nuevo.

-COF COF, eso no me lo Esperaba, pero me Alegro de Seguir Vivo- Duncan recuperando el Aire

Ámbar salta y lo Araña con las Garras numerosas veces en el Rostro, el Ultralink trata de golpearla con su Lanza, pero los golpes son bloqueados por las Garras, Leo-Link y la Ranger evade los Golpes, aunque no evita algunos, pero Resiste.

Se aleja del Ultralink y Axel entra en Acción, el Ranger Rojo lo ataca con sus Garras y con Patadas, toma los Hombros del Ultralink, se coloca detras de el y le da Golpes con la Cola de Monstruo que Tiene, resultando en Daños muy Fuertes, Ámbar se une y ambos le dan Cortes con las Garras, los Atrapados de las Manos, aunque de Repente, la Boca casco Axel se Abre mostrando una Gran Boca con un Millar de Filosos Dientes Rojos, lo Muerde en el Cuello y le causa más Daños, Araña al Ultralink en el pecho, causando que Leo-Link retroceda más Adolorido.

Los Rangers al ver esto, Desactivan sus Nuevos Modos y sacan sus Armas.

-Bien, vamos a Acabar con Esto- Duncan

-Si Bro, ya quiero acabar- Jim

-¡Combinen sus Armas!- Axel

Combinan las Armas formando su Arma más Fuerte a la Fecha.

-¡Súper Cañón Ultralink, Listo!-

Apuntan y tienen Cargado el tiro para derrotarlo.

-¡Fuego!-

Disparan y derrotan a Leo-Link, acabando con el.

-¡Si! Fiera Sometida- Axel, Duncan y Jim

 **Destructor Makino…**

-Veamos cómo estarán los Rangers con este Regalo, ¡Inicien la Recarga!- Metalac

Los Ultralinks inician su proceso y la Energía de Leo-Link comienza a Aumentar de forma muy Drástica

 **Tierra, Parque Natural…**

Los Restos del Ultralink se unen y se regenera, para luego crecer.

-¡Ahora se inclinaran ante el Rey de las Bestias!-

Los Rangers piensan a Mil por Hora, ya que los Zords se encuentran Dañados por la Batalla contra Skele-Link, y no tienen muchas opciones ahora.

-¡Estamos entre el Gigante y el Suelo!- Jim alterado

-¡¿Qué Hacemos?!- Gwen asustada

De los Pechos de los Rangers los Ultralink brillan, algo que Extraña a los Rangers.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ámbar

-Eso quisiéramos saber- Viralay

Se oyen Melodías de Flauta provenientes del Pecho de los Rangers, algo que los Extraña, pero no saben que esas Melodías están invocando algo.

De una Cueva oscura en una Playa se ven de Repente la "M" del Visor de Axel, del Fondo del Océano se ve la "W" de Jim, en lo profundo de la Selva de ve una "v" brillando de Amarillo, en un Suburbio Abandonado se ve en Verde la Imagen del visor de Duncan, en el Cielo mas concretamente en las Nubes se ve Brillando el Corazón que es Símbolo de Carrie, luego la Gota símbolo de Gwen en la Selva Húmeda.

De la Cueva sale un Gigantesco Dragón de Komodo Mecánico, de color Negro con los Ojos de Visor de Axel de color Rojo, de igual forma se encuentran Rojas las Garras, la punta de la cola, Dientes y Articulaciones, corría a Toda Velocidad de esa Playa a la Ciudad.

Del fondo del Océano surge un Tiburón, uno Negro con las Aletas Azules, Dientes, Cola, y en donde están los Ojos esta la "W" del Visor de Jim, sale disparado del Mar y va a los Rangers.

Dela Selva aparece un Tigre Negro de Rayas Amarillas, un patrón Igual en los Costados al Visor de Ámbar, garras Amarillas, cola con las Rayas y Punta Amarillas, igualmente en las Orejas.

Del Suburbio sale destruyendo los Edificios viejos un Gran Perro Robotico, Negro en su Totalidad, Verde en el Estomago, Patas, Cola y en los Ojos en Visor de Duncan.

Desde las Nubes sale una Halcón Negro Mecánico, con las Plumas de las Alas Rosa por Abajo, Negro por Arriba, Pico Rosa con la Punta de color Negro, el Corazón de Carrie en el Pecho y Desciende como el Predador Veloz que Es.

De la Selva Húmeda aparece una Gigante Araña Mecanica, Negra en la Mayor parte del Cuerpo, pero Azul Celeste en la punta de las Patas, los Colmillos, el Final del Abdomen, y un Reloj de Arena estampado sobre este pareciendo una Viuda Negra, en donde los Ojos esta el Visor de Gwen.

Los Robots van a donde están los Rangers a toda la Prisa, siendo Guiados por la Música de Flauta.

los Rangers los ven llegar.

-¡¿Pero Que...?!-Carrie viendo a los Robots

Los Ultralinks se separan de sus Portadores y ven a las Maquinas, no pueden creer lo que son.

-Esos Robots... ¡Son Zords!- Pinkstrat alegre

-¡¿ZORDS?!- los Rangers estupefactos y alegres

El Zord Komodo se Lanza sobre Leo-Link mordiéndolo con Fuerza y Arañando con sus Garras.

-¡Suéltame Lagartija Súper Desarrollada!-

El Zord Tigre salta y ataca con sus Garras cuando el Zord Komoda salta y se aleja, los Zords Perro y Tiburón lo Muerden y Atacan.

El Zord Araña dispara de la Boca Telarañas de color Celeste contra Leo-Link, se endurecen y lo Atrapan e Inmoviliza, el Zord Halcón vuela en Picada contra el Ultralink, lo Golpea y lugeo Bate las Alas disparando Plumas como si Fueran Flechas, dando en el Blanco.

Los Rangers saltan de alegría de ver la Fuerza de los nuevos Zords.

-Esto es Genial- Jim alegre

-Eso no es todo- Azuron mostrando un Diagrama- 5 de los Zords pueden Combinarse para formar un Nuevo Megazord-

-¿Gwen no puede Combinarse?- Ámbar al no ver alguna parte con el Zord de Gwen

-No se preocupen, los Apoyare desde mi Zord- Gwen sonriendo- ¡Vayan!-

-Hagamoslo- Axel

Los Ultralinks se juntan con sus Rangers y son Transportados a los Zords, y preparan la Combinación del Megazord.

-¡Zords Bestias, Combinence!- Axel

Los Zords Tigre y Halcón se adelantan al resto, el Zord Tigre Guarda las Patas y Cola mientras el Zord Halcón guarda sus Alas y sus Patas, ambos volviéndose Piernas, el Zord Komodo salta y se coloca sobre los dos Zords, las patas delanteras se extienden a los Lados, los Zords Tiburón y Perro elevan sus Colas hacia arriba y se vuelven Brazos, Derecha e Izquiera Respectivamente, igual en las Piernas, los Cuales se Conectan a las Patas del Zord Komodo, luego el Zord Rojo se vuelve un Torso, lleva la Cabeza de Reptil al Centro, lleva hacia atrás las Piernas, para luego ponerlas como es Debido los Brazos se mueven y surge una Cabeza Plateada con Ojos Azules, Colmillos Dorados y rodeada de Picos Dorados asimilando la Melena de un León.

los Rangers aparecen de pie frente a unos Paneles con Interfaces Ultralink, los cuales se conectan y todo se Activa.

-¡Megazord Ultralink Bestia, Listo!-

El Megazord Ruge y del Brazo Tiburón surge una Espada que balancea de forma Intimtidante.

-¡Su nuevo Megazord se ve Bien lo reconozco, pero No es nada para Mí.

Leo-Link se les acerca y los Golpea, pero el Megazord ni se Tambalea.

-Pido el Primer Golpe- Jim emocionado- ¡Mordidas de Tiburón!-

El Brazo Tiburón lo Golpea de Forma seguida y Daña al Ultralink.

-¡Ataque Canino!- Duncan

El Brazo Perro lo golpea y el Ultralink no resistió de nuevo el Impacto.

-¡Patadas Tigre-Halcón!- Ámbar y Carrie

Las patadas no se hacen Esperar y derriban al Ultralink, luego el Megazord se acerca con su Espada y golpea Salvajemente al Monstruo con ella, luego lo Levanta para lanzarlo por los Aires y darla un Golpe, el Zord Araña se coloca en la Espalda de Leo-Link y lo Muerde, inyectando un Virus letal para el Ultralink, como una Araña Real inyectando Veneno, abandona la Posición y el Megazord lo ve.

-¡Megazord Ultralink Bestia...!- Axel

-¡Golpe Final!- Los Rangers- ¡Cañón Salvaje!-

El Megazord se pone Firme y los Símbolos de los Zords Brillan, llevan Energía a la Cabeza de Zord Komodo, abre sus Fauces y de ellas Sale una Rayo de Colores Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Verde y Rosa, dan contra Leo-Link, quien Cae y Explota.

-Rangers, Abrimos el Vinculo de la Victoria- Axel

 **Mas Tarde...**

Regresan al León a su Hábitat, los Rangers se retiran a la Mansión y son Recibidos por los Nuevos Amigos.

-Komodo, ¿Tienes Hambre Chico?- Axel a su Nueva Mascota, quien asiente- Traje Carne y muchos Mangos para ti-

El Ranger Rojo y el Dragón de Komodo se retiran dejando a los Demás con sus mascotas

-Sharsho, vayamos a la Piscina, hay que ver si aun puedes Nadar- Jim yendo a la Piscina con su Tiburón Hibrido

-Juguemos con na Pelota en el Patio Mayak- Ámbar a la Tigresa

-¿Que dices Spike? ¿Cazamos a unos Nerds? Conozco al Perfecto para ti- Duncan

-Cohete, ¿Seguro que aun puedes Volar?- Carrie al Halcón, este lo afirma- Demuéstralo-

La Araña le camina a Gwen por el Hombro, y la Ranger Gótica sonríe.

-Te presentare a mis Lagartos; Duquesa y Vampiresa, les Enseñe Obediencia así que no te Comerán, Poison- Nombra Gwen a su Araña

Los Rangers van con sus Respectivas Mascotas, aunque ignoran algo...

Alba se encuentra en su Cuarto, algo adolorida, Mordida y con Frascos de Antídotos para los Venenos de Komodo y Poison.

-No me Pagan lo Suficiente Para Esto- Suspira la Sirvienta/Amiga de Ámbar

 **Fin del Capitulo...**

 _Con un Nuevo Modo, los Rangers añadieron Nuevas Armas a su Arsenal, aunque si quieren Derrotar a Makino, necesitaran mas que solo Nuevos Modos, como siempre es Bien Sabido, los Enemigos Empeoran conforme a cuanto Fallan, siempre ha sido así, Siempre_


	8. Navidad Estilo Power Rangers

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 8

Navidad Estilo Power Rangers

Amarilla de Envidia, Pereza Azul

 _Ser un Ranger no significa no poder Celebrar alguna Festividad, aunque ninguno sabe si será algo con Tranquilidad, ya que aun tienen que Lidiar con las Amenazas de Makino, incluso del Científico que hizo a Xenoperdador, como si ya no tuvieran suficiente Estrés con uno solo._

 _ **N/A: Lamento si será largo, es un Especial de Navidad.**_

 _ **Ahora un Tema de Apertura que encontré Apropiado para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Chip de Compras…**

Pasaron meses desde que los Rangers aparecieron, y han estado continuando con la misma Rutina de costumbre, Pelear contra Monstruos, Espantos de Laboratorio, incluso algunas veces contra Criminales comunes, ayudaba a pasar el Tiempo, ahora estaban Formados en la entrada del Chip de Compras, llevando puestas Ropas Abrigadas por el Frío y la Nieve, ya que se acerca una Festividad esperada por muchos.

-Espero que los Imbéciles con quienes luchamos nos dejen en Paz hoy- Duncan

-Lo dudo, pero espero que podamos comprar algo para los Regalos- Carrie

Escuchan un sonido y proviene de los parlantes del Centro Comercial.

- _El Chip de Compras abrirá en 5 minutos, empleados, prepárense para las olas de Ataque-_

Los Rangers se confunden un poco al oír "Olas de Ataque", pero lo entendieron cuando se abrieron las puertas, todo se puso caótico, tuvieron que recurrir a sus poderes Naturales para poder pasar, Axel tuvo que cubrirse de su Cristal para evitar ser golpeado, Jim tuvo que Poseer a uno que otro Empleado para poder buscar lo que tenía que Comprar, Ámbar acelero a todo de sí para poder tomar algo antes que se agotara, Duncan guardo en sí mismo con su Forma de Baba para evitar que tomaran todo, Carrie corto brevemente la luz en las tiendas donde fue y Gwen les causo a quienes la empujaban, un Escalofrió de Miedo.

Los Rangers salen del Centro Comercial algo golpeados y muy Exhaustos, parece ser que las Compras de Navidad son tan Agotadoras como Luchar contra los Ultralinks de Makino y las Misteriosas Criaturas.

Jim mira por todos lados, como si buscara a Alguien.

-¿Notaron que falta Alguien?-

Se contaron, Rojo, Azul, Amarilla, Rosa y Celeste; Axel, Jim, Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen.

-¿Y Duncan?-Gwen pensando que fue detenido por Policías, de nuevo

Ven a una Mujer corriendo con un carrito de compras y en eso Distinguen a una Baba Negra con Patrones Tecnológicos Verdes, se forma la Cabeza de Duncan y ve a sus Amigos.

-¡CHICOS, AUXILIO, ME COMPRARON!- Ruega el Ranger Verde

Los Rangers van a donde está la Señora pidiéndole que les devuelva a su Punk Delincuente, es el Único que tienen.

 **Link-Tek…**

Varios agentes se habían ido con sus Familias a pasarlas Fiestas, otros no tienen Mucho que hacer y deciden Trabajar, no pueden Dejar a Base indefensa, por si hay algún ataque de los Ultralinks de Makino, Forge, Kat, Berto y Jefferson entre ellos.

-Al menos en Navidad hay menos Trabajo de lo habitual- Berto en su silla.

Las Puertas para Vehículos se abren y los Rangers entran en sus Vehículos, bajan y van donde están sus compañeros en la Defensa de la Tierra.

Axel baja de su Moto y se seca el Sudor de la frente por lo que costo tener que comprar lo que fueron a Comprar en el Chip de Compras.

-¿Algún ataque de Makino o esos Monstruos?- Forge

-No, Compras Navideñas- Axel poniendo Hielo de Gwen en su Brazo Izquierdo

-Si en algún punto creí que eso era de lo más Seguro en el Mundo, me retracto por Completo- Suspira Carrie

Los Rangers y Link-Tek adornaron el Interior de la Base para que se vea un poco más Festiva para la Ocasión, los Rangers Rojo, Azul y Amarillo no pudieron evitar Recordar cuando lo Hacían con sus Familias, antes de que se hicieran Pedazos, pero ahora ellos tenían una Nueva Familia con los que pueden entenderlos, Duncan, Carrie y Gwen, eran como Hermanos, y Link-Tek era como una Reunión Familiar, solo que Armados, menos Comida de Fiesta y Defendían a la Tierra de Amenazas de más de un Mundo y que tengan más de 8 Ojos.

 **Antártida…**

El Científico estaba viendo a las Criaturas con las que ha jugado sin piedad alguna, mezclándolas, Transformándolas, Mutándolas, incluso haciéndoles cosas que nadie quiere imaginar y no podría mencionar.

Busco entre sus Monstruos para ver cuál podría ser el Indicado para atacar a los Rangers, ya que Xenopredador Fallo, tiene que ver cuál será el Mejor para acabar con ellos, vio que Axel era algo Interesante, pero tiene que ver si los Otros son Iguales a lo que pueden hacer si estaban Expuestos a una Situación igual.

-Muy bien, hay que ver cuál será el Especial-

Ve a un Tigre Humanoide Negro vestido como un Antiguo Guerrero Chico, otro de sus Experimentos, lo Modifico para hacerlo Extremadamente Veloz, Sentidos Depredadores al Máximo de lo que pueden y no Hacer, un Depredador Perfecto.

Otro es un Tiburón Humanoide Rojo, boca llena con Hileras de Grandes, Largos y absolutamente Afilados Dientes, Armado con Armas de Cacería como una Escopeta, Rifle de Francotirador, Pistolas y Granadas.

-Uno no Bastara, ¿Qué tal DOS?-

Libera a esos dos Experimentos, quienes intentan Escapar, pero en la Salida sienten que una GRAN Descarga les Fríe el Cerebro, caen de Rodillas y el Científico los tira al Suelo.

-Ya deberían saberlo, tengo mis Precauciones-

-¿Crees que nos Haremos tus Esclavos como Simples Animales?- El Tigre con Desdén

"Pensó" un momento –Eso creo, Sí, porque de ello Depende su Libertad-

Antes de poder Replicarle, sienten otra descarga que los deja Tirados en el suelo, ese Científico presionaba un Interruptor que les daba una Descarga que los dejaba Inmóviles.

-Ahora que ya nos Entendemos, Tygrakor- viendo el Tigre- y Shorkalador- al Tiburón- Quiero que Eliminen a unas pequeñas, pero Poderosas Pestes- Muestra en una Pantalla de Hologramas a los Rangers- Una Peste llamada: Power Rangers Ultralink-

Ambos Experimentos no podían creer lo que les ordenaba, Atacar a Power Rangers era prácticamente ir a un Sitio para hacerse un Suicidio, pero parece que lo que quiere es otra cosa, de en ese Lugar, los Demás Experimentos no dejan de hablar sobre la Derrota de Xenopredador, aunque no tenia mente, era el Mejor Asesino de ese Lugar, incluso saben quiénes fueron los Responsable de que haya sido Derrotado.

-¿Lucharan contra ellos por su Libertad y los Destruirán?-

Resignados, ya que quieren irse de ese Infierno Terrenal, ¿Y quién no? Aceptan lo que ese Maniático les dice.

Les muestra un Globo Terráqueo Holográfico y les muestra la Ciudad en donde Viven y Protegen los Rangers, ambos van hacia allá con pesar por ser reducidos de Guerreros Honorables, a Experimentos de Laboratorio para luego ser Perros Falderos.

 **Link-Tek…**

Berto analizaba el Cuerpo de Xenopredador, cuando Axel Enloqueció Iracundo y ataco sin Piedad alguna a ese Monstruo, Murió por causa de las Heridas Provocadas por el Ranger Rojo, era un Milagro momentáneo que la Criatura siguiera Viva al llegar a la Base, el Científico de Link-Tek confirma algo, no es para nada Natural esa Cosa, de hecho es un Bien Mayor que este Muerta y no Viva, ya que se habría fugado y Asesinado a la Mitad de la Base.

-Al menos no podrá hacer nada Ahora si la analizo más a Detalle- Berto Aliviado, y a la vez asustado de lo que puede hacer Axel en ese Estado, entonces recuerda que de los Rangers se tomaron muestras Concentradas de esa Energía y algo de Tejido de sus Músculos y de Cabello de cada uno, va hacia ellos y los Compara con los de Xenopredador y ve que el ADN de Xenopredador se enfrenta al de los Ranger como si fueran Enemigos Genéticos, algo intrigante para Berto- Curioso, pero, Fascinante a la Vez-

Jefferson entra al Laboratorio comiendo un Sándwich y ve los ADN de Xenopredador y de los Rangers.

-Guau, ¿Debería Vender boletos Miniatura?- Pregunta como una Broma

-¿Sucede algo Jefferson?-

-Vine de Paso, ¿Esa cosa aun no está Terminada?- ve una Lona cubriendo algo de 3 Metros más o menos

-Faltan algunos Ajustes, pero estará Listo a Cualquier Momento entre el Medio Día y esta Noche, por cierto ¿Alguno de los Rangers paso por una de esas… ¿Cómo les digo?... "Senti-Morfosis"?- Berto preocupado

-Aparte de Agotamiento de compras Navideñas, no, están Bien- Sonríe aliviado

Ambos se alivian y vuelven a sus respectivas Actividades, incluso Berto descanso de ver las Muestras Genéticas para trabajar en lo que está en la Lona, no ve algo en los Códigos Genéticos de los Rangers, el de Axel Enloquece, el de Jim se queda sin hacer nada, como si se Cansara de eso, el de Ámbar se mantiene Quieto pero esta activo, el de Duncan roba Características del ADN de Xenopredador y el de Gwen prácticamente lo Devora, y Berto aun trabaja en el Objeto bajo la Lona.

 **Mansión Knight…**

Los Rangers estaban en el lugar que podían llamar Hogar, estaban Decorando el Lugar para la Ocasión, incluso Duncan había Traído unos Trineos decorativos, aunque los Rangers creen que se los Robo a Alguien.

-¿Por qué siempre piensan que los Robe?- Duncan

-¿Es una Pregunta Capciosa?- Ámbar

Se ríen, aunque esas risas son interrumpidas por la Alarma de Peligro que integro Link-Tek en la Mansión, desde lo de Vanity-Link, reforzaron las Medidas contra intrusos, incluso pidieron un sistema de Monitoreo para saber cuál es la Amenaza y en que parte de la Ciudad.

Ven a Tygrakor y Shorkalador atacando a la Ciudad.

-Otro día, otro Ataque, Creo que no conocen algo Llamado "Pausa Festiva" - Suspira Axel- ¿Listos?-

-¡Listos!-

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Los Rangers se transforman y van en los Vehículos hacia donde están los Experimentos, dejando a Alba dentro de la Mansión.

-Preparare la Comida… Pero será para llevar, De Nuevo- Suspira- Supongo que es Mejor eso que Alimentar a los Animales, ¿Qué digo? Cualquier Cosa es mejor que eso-

 **Barrios de la Ciudad…**

Había Caos y Destrucción por doquier, parece que si uno era PELIGROSO, Dos son de lo más Destructivo, Tygrakor atacaba todo con sus Garras y con Movimientos de Lucha Marcial muy Precisos y Letales, mientras Shorkalador disparada contra todo lo que Veía, ambos causaban una Gran Destrucción por donde Pasaba, los Rangers Aparecen y abren Fuego contra los Monstruos.

Bajan de los Vehículos y encaran a sus Enemigos.

-¡Deténganse o Apéguense a una Destrucción segura!- Indican Axel y Duncan

Ámbar y Jim veían en sus Miradas que no querían hacerlo, pero parece que no tienen opción, parece que actúan en contra de su Voluntad, por un Cobarde.

-Lo lamento, pero es lo que debemos hacer- Tygrakor

Dividen a los Rangers pelean contra ellos, Tygrakor tomo a Duncan, Ámbar y Axel para Pelear a corta Distancia, mientras Shorkalador lucha a larga Distancia con Jim, Carrie y Gwen, pero para los Rangers, la cosa este Re FEA, con F de Foco Fundido.

Axel le lanza varios golpes con la Espada, pero todos son Bloqueados por los Movimientos del Monstruo Tigre, cuando el Ranger Rojo iba a Agrandar su Mano, Tygrakor se abalanza sobre él y saca dos Dagas que se doblan como Ganchos, y le dan un Golpe directo en X al Ranger en el Pecho, hiriéndolo y desactivando sus Poderes.

Aun herido se lanza contra Tygrakor con su Espada, pero el Resultado es el Mismo, Golpe Directo en X y dejándolo herido por los Suelos, prácticamente Retorciéndose de Dolor.

Duncan se lanza Girado su Lanza sobre su Cabeza, llega y lo Golpea, pero el Golpe es Detenido y Devuelto el doble de Fuerte al Ranger Verde, quien pasa al Modo Sónico con la Esperanza de poder hacerle algo de Daño a distancia, pero Fallo y lo Atacan por la Espalda, acabando boca abajo en los Suelos y sus Poderes Desactivados.

Tygrakor se lanza contra Ámbar y la Ranger Amarilla le corresponde el Desafío, se detienen una vez estando frente al Otro y se Lanzan Ráfagas de Puñetazos que se bloquean entre sí, luego de un Rato la Ranger Amarilla lo desorienta con un Disparo de su Blaster y lo patea en el Estomago, luego salta y le lanza Patadas en el Rostro y lo deja en el Suelo.

Mientras en la Pelea de Disparos los Rangers estaban contra la Pared, Metafórica y Literalmente, Shorkalador tiene todo un Arsenal abundante de Armas, Municiones y de Cosas Letales, Carrie se Levanta y le Dispara, la Flecha a media Distancia se dispersa en otras 7 Flechas más, pero ninguna dio en el Objetivo.

-¡NO!- Carrie

-Intentare inmovilizarlo- Indica Gwen con sus Garras en Modo Disparo

La Ranger Celeste dispara contra el Monstruo Tiburón, pero solo Congela el Muro que estaba usando como Barricada, Shorkalador dispara de nuevo, y esta vez Gwen y Carrie no salen de pie, cayeron Derribadas por los Disparos, Jim sale de la Barricada y espera un momento de descuido para poder Disparar y Acertar, Shorkalador sale y apunta, pero Jim es más Rápido y logra Acertarle un Tiro.

-Espero que no se Levante-Jim cansado de lidiar con el

Los Rangers Azul y Amarillo llevan a sus compañeros heridos a Link-Tek para tratar sus heridas, pero lo hacían mientras eran Atacados por los Tiros de Shorkalador, ninguno acertó por Fortuna, fueron a Link-Tek y los Experimentos los ven retirarse.

-¡COBARDEEEEEEEES!- Shorkalador

-No lo son, solo retiran a sus Compañeros Heridos, quizá vuelvan a Pelear con más Libertad y evitar que ellos salgan mas Heridos y sean Estorbos- Analiza Tygrakor

Las palabras de Tygrakor son más que ciertas, pero algo en los Rangers Amarillo y Azul les hace cosas.

 **Link-Tek…**

-Espero que a Axel y los demás les gusten las decoraciones- Forge poniendo un Árbol ya Decorado en la Oficina

Las puertas del aparcamiento de Vehículos se abren, Forge, Jefferson, Kat y Berto van allá, pero se encuentran con una sorpresa desagradable, 4 de los 6 Rangers están heridos y los Ilesos están realmente Preocupados.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Forge

-Otro de esos Experimentos, pero 2 de ellos- Ámbar

-Eran Peores que el Xenopredador, y por mucho- Jim

Los Rangers Azul y Amarillo se sienten frustrados de ver que mientras ellos salieron de una Pieza, los demás están heridos y no pudieron evitarlo, se siente demasiado Frustrante, y por no mencionar impotente.

Ámbar va hacia su Vehículo y se prepara para ir a donde puedan estar ellos, se le veía cara de Rabia, Jim lo nota y la detiene antes de cometer alguna Imprudencia.

-Ámbar ¿Qué haces?-

-Buscar a esas Cosas y los Destruiré con mis Propias Manos- Ámbar con una Chispa de Envidia en su Mirada, algo que no Nota Jim

Ignorando por Completo que Jim esta frente a ella, Acelera a toda Marcha y sale, Jim evito ser atropellado por su Intangibilidad, el Ranger Azul aborda el suyo y va en Persecución de su amiga.

Los Rangers recorren las áreas y Jim aun trataba de convencer a Ámbar de dejar la Persecución, pero la Ranger simplemente lo ignora, y Ámbar estando Ciega emocionalmente, pone la Reversa y gira pero avanza en la Ruta y sin importarle nada, Dispara sus Láser contra Jim, quien cae y Rueda en la Carretera y cae viendo a Ámbar alejándose, el Ranger sin importar si es a Pie, la sigue.

La Ranger aun corre en su Vehículo hasta que encuentra a los Experimentos en una Bodega, quienes no parecen percatarse de la Presencia de la Ranger, no hasta que ella les Dispara con su Blaster, pero no les causa algún Daño Mínimo, Ámbar corre contra ellos, y es atacada en conjunto por ellos, Shorkalador le Dispara y desacelera por el Impacto de los tiros, Ámbar trata de Golpearlos pero no logra nada, Tygrakor la golpea con sus Dagas de un lado y Shorkalador le Dispara por el orto, la Ranger Amarilla se defiende con Extrema Dificultad de ellos, es herida de Múltiples ángulos, cuando la iban a Golpear y Disparar de nuevo, les Llegan Disparos que los hacen Retroceder, el Responsable de ellos es Jim, el Ranger Azul sigue disparando tratando de Herirlos más, pero no surte mucho efecto y pasa al Modo Espinas, dispara Espinas de Energía contra ellos, eso surte un poco de Efecto sobre ellos, el Ranger acorta las Distancias para poder darles un Golpe certero con los Látigos del Traje, pero fue un Mal Movimiento, ya que al blandir los Látigos, Tygrakor los Atrapo y lo Lanzo al suelo con Fuerza, desactivando su Transformación y separándolo de Azuron.

-Esto es Malo… Muy Malo- el Ultralink Azul viendo a Jim

Y el mencionado estando inconsciente, se encuentra a sí mismo en sobre un Océano, solo un Océano, pero estaba acostado en él como si fuera Suelo, cuando despierta se levanta y ve que está bajo un Cielo Azul, todo estando Tranquilo.

-Mucho, incluso para mis Estándares-

Sin previo aviso, cae como si estuviera caminando en Agua y se Hunde, no se ahoga, pero ve el Cielo, de allí, pasan unas Imágenes, como si Fueran recuerdos, pero nunca ha visto algo así antes.

Ve una Cuidad cayendo en las Ruinas, sus Guardianes siendo Masacrados, incluida la Gente, Hombres, Mujeres, Niños, Ancianos, Bebes, todos siendo Asesinados cruel e injustamente, y Jim con el Cabello Azul y los Ojos Azul oscuro, está viendo y no Hace Nada, por Pereza, Asco y Temor, luego se ve a Él, Gwen, Ámbar, Duncan, Axel y dos Desconocidos, un Chico de Cráneo Rapado, y una Chica de Cabello Morado, todos estaban Esposados de los Pies al Cuello, y Estaban frente a lo que Parecía ser un Juez de la Corte.

" **Quien en un Momento de Crisis no Hiciste ni mover un Dedo, Aceptando el Hecho de lo Ocurrido, no Se te va a Condenar, se te Conmutara la Pena y serás el Pecado de la Pereza, lo que Hiciste para poder Evitarlo, pero No, no Hiciste NADA"**

Jim escucha todo, intenta recordarlo, pero siente algo y cierra los Ojos sintiendo que la Inconsciencia o el Sueño se apodera de él, hasta que no Aguanta.

 **En la Realidad…**

El Cabello del Ranger Azul se volvía Azul, se levantaba perezosamente y sus Ojos son de un Azul Oscuro, viendo todo con una Expresión relajada y floja, pero aunque su cara no lo diga, se preocupa por su Amiga, quien en este Momento está Siendo Apaleada por Ambos Experimentos.

Jim suspira con Flojera- Que Fastidio, tener que Atacar de Cerca, pero es mi Amiga, ¿Acaso tengo Opción?- De entre los Omoplatos sale una especie de Lamina Azul que va a su Brazo Derecho, se enrolla como un Resorte y Termina con una Cuchilla Recta sobre Prácticamente suspendida sobre su Mano.

Se lanza contra Ellos y los Ataca con la Extraña Arma que ha salido de su cuerpo, Ámbar estaba boca abajo en el Suelo, levanta la Mirada para ver y ve a uno de sus Amigos atacando a los Experimentos, por una Extraña Razón siente algo que jamás había sentido en su Vida, Envidia, la sentía de cómo Jim está dándole una Golpiza a esos Experimentos, no tenía idea de cómo y cuándo, pero parece encontrarse en unas Montañas, no hay Nieve, o Plantas, solo Rocas, la Ranger Camina por los Alrededores y llega a una Cueva, allí ve algo.

Se ve a sí misma un Rubia, con los Ojos de un Amarillo más Oscuro, incluso ve a los Otros Rangers, con el Cabello y Ojos de sus Colores, un Chico de Cráneo Rapado con la Iris de los Ojos Blanca, una Chica de Cabello Corto con las puntas como Espinas y Ojos Violeta y otra Chica de Cabello más Largo y todo Espinoso, junto a Ojos de Serpiente, todo Rojo Oscuro.

Estaban escoltando a alguien, una Chica de Cabello y ojos Dorados, por esas Mismas Montañas, la Chica estaba de Pegajosa con Axel, quien no lo notaba, pero la Ranger Amarilla la miraba con súbita Envidia, cuando llegaron al Poblado donde debían llegar, son Atacados por Bandidos armados con Armas Láser y Sables Láser **(N/A: son de la Misma forma que las Armas de Energía y las Espadas Láser de "Sword Art Online II")** atacan a los Ranger y Escoltas, quienes sacan Sables Láser de sus Colores y tratan de Repeler a los Bandidos, Ámbar se lleva a la Chica a un Sitio muy apartado, donde nadie las ve.

- _Gracias por…_ \- La Chica solo alcanza a decir eso porque Ámbar la Atraviesa justo en el Corazón con su Sable Láser

- _El es MIO, y tu no lo Tomaras-_ Ámbar desactivando su Arma y dejando caer el Cuerpo con el Hoyo en el Pecho aun Caliente

Los demás llegan y ven a Ámbar con el Cuerpo de la Chica frente a ella, les Informan que la Llevaron allí para Darle Muerte, era una Traidora que planeaba darle a un Secreto muy Peligroso, pero igualmente los Retienen, pero la de Rojo Oscuro no está presente, son Juzgados por un Juez con Apariencia de León, estas Palabras resuenan en Ámbar.

" **Matar por tu deseo Personal de tener a tu Compañero para ti, algo que Nunca pensé ver en alguien de tu Especie, muchos te Condenarían a la Muerte por ello, Tu personificas a la Envidia Misma, de hecho, Eres el Pecado de la Envidia"**

Ámbar cae en la Inconsciencia.

 **En la Realidad…**

La Ranger se levanta, el casco se Retira y su Cabello y Ojos se vuelven como en Aquella Visión, mira a Jim de nuevo y parece que Ahora se le Dificulta pelear contra dos, algo que era de esperarse, detrás de los Hombros de Ámbar algo quiere Salir, Viralay sale y Escanea el Cuerpo de la Ranger Amarilla, por Dentro y Fuera.

-Las Mismas características que con Axel, pero, de donde sale eso, es Diferente- Viralay

La Armadura se Rompe por dentro y Libera lo que sale de los Hombros de Ámbar, una Especie de Alas de Fuego en Colores de Tonos Oscuros, Negro, Morado y Rojo, pero el principal era Amarillo, la Ranger se Lanza contra los Experimentos con esas Alas, pasa a Tygrakor haciéndole un Corte en la Cara en un Abrir y cerrar de Ojos, y no uso sus Poderes, los dos Rangers se unen y Atacan a los Experimentos, peleando de forma muy Fluida entre los dos, Jim atraviesa a Shorkalador con la Lamina y lo deja Agonizante, Ámbar se divertía con Tygrakor dándole Golpes y cortadas con esas Alas, cuando decide pelear en serio, las Alas se vuelven Hileras e Hileras de Cristales Filosos, en un abrir y Cerrar de Ojos se disparan esos Cristales a Velocidades increíbles, todos dando en el Blanco, aunque de la Nada, aparecen Links, dispuestos a Matar a los Rangers mientras atacan a los Experimentos.

El Tragaluz del Techo se rompe y de el sale Axel con el Cabello y Ojos Rojo, y los Tentáculos fuera, se para frente a Ámbar y Jim, pero no está Salvaje, está completamente Cuerdo y Calmado, voltea y ve a sus Amigos, en lugar de sorprenderse, solo Sonríe.

-Vaya, son Acorralados por unas Simples Latas, cuanta Decepción me Provocan-

-Oooohhh, que Malo eres Capitán- se Queja Ámbar como una Niña Chiquita

-Aparecieron de la Nada- Jim Bostezando

-Entonces hay que Borrarlos del Todo- Axel con una Sonrisa un poco Siniestra

Los Rangers Azul y Amarillo hacen la misma Sonrisa y los 3 se lanzan contra los Links, los Atacan con la Materia que surge de Ellos y son muy Buenos con ella, Axel domina esos Tentáculos como si desde Siempre hubieran Sido parte de su Cuerpo, atraviesa a los Links con Facilidad o los Aplasta como si de Latas de Refresco se trataran, Jim los Rebana sin piedad con esa Lamina y se Defiende con ella de los Ataques que Lanzan, y vuelve a Atacarlos, Ámbar parece alguien Invisible pero Destruye a los Links con Gran Precisión y Velocidad de Corte, dándoles Severos Cortes o Quitándoles la Cabeza, cuando Acabaron, el Lugar parecía que vivió una Guerra entre Pandillas, con y sin Armas de Fuego, los Tres se reúnen y acorralan a los Experimentos.

-Ustedes, acabare con Ustedes… Un Momento, esos Colores, esas Armas que les Salen, NO… Ustedes No, quien sea, pero Ustedes No- Reconoce Tygrakor

Los Tres Rangers los ven sin expresión alguna, una Mirada, los Tentáculos de se Levantan a lo Alto, Jim levanta su Brazo y Ámbar vuelve Fuego sus Alas, entre los tres las Bajan a Velocidades Monstruosas, Aplastando y Cortando hasta la Muerte a los Experimentos.

Los Rangers salen de allí, y están sobre el Edificio más Alto de la Ciudad, admirándola, como si Fuera la Primera vez que la ven, todo está decorado para Navidad y parece una Nebulosa de Muchos colores y Formas imaginables.

-Con que esta es la Ciudad que Defienden, si que se ve Bien desde Aquí- Axel sonriente

-Es Hermosa, esta vista es Ideal para tener una Cita- Ámbar Soñadora

Jim solo estaba Recostado en una esquina y parece que está Dormido, la Ranger Amarilla lo patea y el casi se cae al Vacio, pero se Sostiene escalando con la Lamina de su Espalda, llegando con sus Amigos.

-¡¿Eso Por qué Fue?!-

-Por Perezoso- aclara Ámbar sin importancia

El Ranger Rojo solo ignora olímpicamente a los otros Dos, siente que algo quiere salir de su Cabeza y sabe lo que eso Significa.

-Oigan Locos, mejor volvamos a Link-Tek, ya alcance la Fecha de Caducidad-

-Nosotros también- Siente Jim

-Patitas pa que las Quiero- Ámbar

Los 3 corren a Link-Tek, Axel llega y vuelve a ser el de antes, pero se desmalla en el Suelo, al igual que Jim y Ámbar, cuando es de Día, los Rangers Verde, Celeste y Rosa despiertan, sus heridas están Sanas así que abandonan la Enfermería, solo para encontrar a los Rangers Rojo, Azul y Amarillo en el suelo y Dormidos.

-¿Los despertamos?- Carrie

-Háganlo si quieren, yo voy a Desayunar- Duncan yendo a la Cafetería

Las Rangers despiertan a sus amigos, quienes no Recuerdan haberse quedado dormidos en el Suelo, pero no le Toman importancia, desayunan y van a donde Berto, quien vio que los Experimentos fueron Derrotados, le dio a Ámbar unas palmadas en la Espalda y noto Algo.

-Ámbar, Quítate la Camisa y Chaqueta-

La Ranger iba a Golpear a Berto a Velocidades de Mach 9, pero Axel la mira diciéndole, "Hazlo", con pena se los quita quedando únicamente en Sostén, le piden que voltee, y todos no pueden creer lo que Tiene tras los Hombros, sorprendiéndolos y Asqueándolos.

El ellos, hay una Especie de, Saco de Carne, piel, nadie sabe que es, pero parece ser parte del Cuerpo de Ámbar, parece una Vena Inflada y Palpita como un Nervio Inflamado, la Ranger no sabe lo que ven.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Más tarde, Berto analiza lo que era ya que tomo una Muestra de eso, parece que el Cuerpo de los Rangers Ultralink oculta Secretos, uno de ellos son sus Poderes.

-Por lo que el Análisis de Tejidos y Células pudo Averiguar, lo que Ámbar expulso de allí era algo así como un Musculo, no sé cómo decirlo, esto es muy Confuso para mí- Berto tratando de entender lo que era eso

-Tranquilo, no tenemos prisa en saberlo- Calma Axel a su Amigo de Link-Tek, ambos eran como Hermanos, pero el Peregrinaje del Ranger Rojo y el Tiempo del que disponía Berto era Limitado, hasta que el Ranger Rojo llego a la Ciudad fue cuando Recuperaron Tiempo

Los Rangers fueron a la Cafetería y Desayunaron, luego volvieron a Casa donde le Explicaron a Alba sobre lo que ocurrió, aunque le Restan la Importancia ya que celebraran la Navidad, una como muchos no Tuvieron en Años.

 **Destructor Makino…**

Aunque tendrán que lidiar con algo que tienen Pendiente contra su primer Enemigo, Metalac ve que encontrar para hacer otro Monstruo Ultralink, y solo encontraba decoraciones Navideñas, las cuales no le Servían de Nada, encontró a un Hombre disfrazado de Santa Claus en el Chip de Compras, el Megalink ve a ese Hombre como una Posible Oportunidad de Destruir a los Rangers.

-Convirtamos la Fiesta Favorita de los Humanos en un Infierno que nunca querrán Vivir Nunca- Decía a un Ultralink Rojo escarlata con 4 Brazos de metal-Ya sabes que Hacer-

-Si Comandante, ¡Por la Gloria de Makino!-

El Ultralink es Disparado hacia la Tierra y nadie imagina que Pasara.

 **Chip de Compras…**

El Hombre disfrazado de Santa hacia Felices a los Niños, realmente adoraba esa Parte de la Navidad, hacer a los Niños Felices, pero por al Tragaluz se ve un Ultralink que va en su Dirección y una Niña está con él, la Aleja y corrió el Peligro de ser Vinculado por el Ultralink, cuando acaba el Proceso, se formo un Monstruo de Piel Gris, Ojos Rojos brillantes, la Barba Negra, un Hacha Láser y el Traje rojo de Santa se Convirtió en una Armadura amenazante.

Los Niños y los Padres corren buscando un Lugar Seguro, pero los Links los apresan allí.

-¡Que los Power Rangers se presenten si no quieren ver Sufrir a esta Gente, se los Digo yo, Santa-Link!

 **Mansión Knight…**

Mientras todo el Caos pasaba, los Rangers estaban preparados para Dormir, hasta compraron Nuevas Piyamas.

La de Axel era una Camiseta Roja con un Pantalón Negro, el Ranger Rojo es alguien de gustos Simples, aunque su Habitación es de Paredes Negras, techo Rojo, y la Decoro con cosas que había Tenido de sus Viajes, Fotos, Decorativos, incluso una Espada Samurái de Japón, aparte de los Muebles que una Habitación tiene, incluida una Laptop.

Jim por su lado tenía una Piyama Azul completa, parece que su Gusto por el Azul no solo es por el Traje, incluso su Cuarto es Azul con varias Cosas de Distintos tonos de Azul, y otras de Negro, típicas de un Chico de la Ciudad.

Ámbar no es Muy Femenina, pero de Piyama tiene una Camisa sin mangas y el Estomago descubierto Amarillas, y un Pantalón corto Negro, su Habitación estaba Llena de Cosas de Alta Tecnología, incluso la Cama era de esa Tecnología, algo de esperar de una Chica que Tiene una Compañía de Tecnología de Última Generación.

Duncan solo Duerme con un Pantalón corto Blanco, en cambio su Habitación es como de un Fanático del Punk, Guitarra Eléctrica, Calaveras, Accesorios y Posters Punk, incluso varios Discos, un Delincuente sin causa.

Carrie tiene una Camisa sin Mangas Blanca y un Pantalón Rosa, aunque también dormía con una Mascarilla y un Antifaz del Sueño, su Habitación estaba Llena de Libros de Alta Dificultad, incluso tenia estantes donde habían como un Millar de Anteojos.

Gwen duerme con una Camiseta y Pantalón Corto Negros, su Habitación es la que se Esperaría de un Gótico, aunque tiene una Jaula para dos Lagartos cerca de Ella, y Poison, la Araña Cyborg Duerme sobre la Jaula.

Los Rangers recién se Acuestan para Despertar en la Mañana de Navidad, pero sus Planes se ven Interrumpidos Cuándo se escucha la Alarma de Ultralink, rápidamente se Levantan y se reúnen para ver Donde, Jim salto del Susto al ver la Mascarilla de Carrie.

-Lo siento, creí que seguía Dormido- se disculpa el Ranger Azul

-No digas Nada- Amenaza Carrie

Ven a Santa-Link y a los Rehenes, incluso la Ubicación de donde están Atacando.

-Esta Vez llegaste Muy Lejos Makino- Axel apretando los Puños- Puedes Golpearnos y Envenenarnos con Toxinas, Puedes Destruir los Lugares que nos gustan, Pero si Amenazas a los Niños, Al infierno las Ordenes de la Guardiana-

Los Ultralinks se acercan y ven la Furia de los Rangers ante el Bajo intento de Makino para Destruirlos.

-¿Siempre son Así?-Celis

-Solo si las Vidas de Niños son Amenazadas- Viralay

-¿Listos?- Axel

-¡Listos!-

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Los Rangers se transforman y se preparan para la Acción, De nuevo.

 **Chip de Compras…**

Los Links estaban asegurándose de que ninguno escape, mientras Santa-Link estaba viendo los Alrededores para atacar sin Previo aviso a los Rangers, quienes iban en los Vehículos, Santa-Link cambia su Hacha a una Especie de Escopeta Tecnológica, la cual Disparo y Destruyo los Vehículos, va donde sus Prisioneros, solo para descubrir que los Links ya fueron Destruidos y los Ranger están frente a él.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Los Destruí cuando venían en sus Vehículos!-

-¿No conoces el "Control Remoto"?- Gwen sarcástica

Santa-Link se lanza contra los Rangers, quienes no pierden Tiempo y sacan sus Armas para empezar la Lucha, aunque la Llevan al Exterior.

Gwen y Carrie atacan a Distancia con Picos de Hielo y Flechas, logrando que retroceda, Duncan se Abalanza y lo patea en toda la Barriga, donde se encuentra el Ultralink, recibe un Disparo de Santa-Link haciéndolo caer dentro del Centro Comercial y en una Tienda de Ropa, pero se vuelve Baba y se Adentra en una Maquina de Picheo de una Tienda de Deportes, dándole Piernas y un Cañón Potenciado, dispara Pelotas contra el Ultralink sin piedad, haciéndolo retroceder más.

Jim sale de un muro detrás del Monstruo y lo golpea, luego saca su Arma y acierta un Disparo Potente, Ámbar corre a su alrededor de todo provocando un Espejo de Velocidades, Santa-Link ataca a todas, pero no acierta a la Causante, cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba, ya fue Golpeado por ella, Axel atraviesa a una de las Copias armado con su Espada, Santa-Link con su Hacha, Ambos se dan un Golpe que Bloquea entre sí, Fuerzan al Otro, y ambos dan el Golpe, pero el del Ranger Rojo dio Certero, el del Ultralink solo lo Rozo.

Los Rangers se Reagrupan, y Duncan sale de la Maquina de Picheo, se Reúnen para poner Punto y Final a este Encuentro.

Unen sus Armas para Formar el Arma más Poderosa de su Arsenal, por ahora.

-¡Súper Cañón Ultralink, Listo!-

Fijan su Objetivo, la Carga se Completa.

-¡Fuego!-

Se disparan las Energías y todas dan en el Blanco, los Rangers le dan la espalda, esperando al Segundo Round.

 **Destructor Makino…**

-Pues les daré lo que están Buscando, ¡Inicien la Recarga!-

Los Científicos inician el Proceso para Convertir a sus Soldados en la Tierra en Gigantes.

 **Tierra…**

Los Restos de Santa-Link se juntan, se regenera y Crece a su Gran Tamaño.

-¡HO HO HO! ¡Los Rangers están en mi Lista Negra!-

-Como si fuera Novedad- Duncan por si Mismo

Los Rangers sacan a los Zords Originales y forman a su Primer Megazord.

-¡Megazord Ultralink!-

Los Rangers sacan la Espada del Megazord y lanzan un Golpe contra Santa-Link, quien Bloquea el impacto por poco, y ataca a los Rangers, logran Bloquear el Golpe, pero también reciben un Golpe de un Puñetazo, el Megazord intenta atacar con la Espada, pero los Golpes son Bloqueados, reciben otro Hachazo y la Cabina se Sacude.

-Esto no es Bueno- Jim

-Necesitamos algo con Más Fuerza- Ámbar

- _Creo que hay algo que puede Ayudar-_ Carrie en el Comunicador

El Zord de Carrie aparece y Dispara contra Santa-Link, logrando que Retroceda, los Rangers piensan lo Mismo al ver al Zord de la Ranger Rosa, el Brazo Izquierdo del Megazord se convierte en un Propulsor, el Zord Rosa desliza sus Alas adelante y las Fija haciéndolas en Posición de Hacha, se Conecta y el Zord se convierte en Brazo.

-La Pelea con Hachas es un Juego para Dos- Carrie

Los Rangers retoman la Batalla con el Megazord, quien con la Espada y Hacha/Brazo toman la Ventaja, logran Acertarle los Golpes al Ultralink, el Megazord ataca con un Tajo de la Espada, luego con uno del hacha, y luego un Golpe Cruzado de Ambas, ven al Ultralink y ya es la Hora.

-¡Megazord Ultralink, Golpe Final!-

El Megazord Concentra Energía en el Hacha, Cargándola a Toda potencia, luego corre, Salta muy Alto y levanta su Brazo Izquierdo al Aire.

-¡Hacha Aplastante!-

Caen MUY Rápido y lanzan un Golpe con el Hacha, partiendo al Ultralink en Dos.

-¡Están en la Lista Negra de Makino!- Declara Santa-Link antes de Explotar

-Rangers, Abrimos el Vinculo de la Victoria- Axel

El Megazord baja las Armas, indicando el Triunfo.

 **Tierra Firme…**

Los Rangers ayudan al Hombre con quien se Vinculo ese Ultralink, ya lo llevaban a una Ambulancia en la Zona.

Los Paramédicos los ven y lo llevan a la Ambulancia, los Rangers por su parte se Retiran ya que Mañana es Navidad.

 **Mansión Knight, al Día Siguiente…**

Los Rangers despiertan cansados, y como no, cuando iban a Relajarse, un Ultralink apareció y ahora estaban Prácticamente con la Cara por los Suelos, cuando abren los Ojos ven debajo del Árbol y encuentran Regalos con las Envolturas de Sus Colores.

-¿De dónde Salieron?- Jim sorprendido

-¡No lo Sé ni me Importa!- Duncan

-¡Duncan tiene Razón, Celebremos como Una Familia!- Axel Emocionado

Los Rangers ven que hay en las Cajas, sin saber que son Vistos por un Hombre de Traje Rojo y Barba blanca en otro edificio.

-No importa que han hecho en ese Pasado que Desconocen, sino los Actos que hacen Ahora, eso los Define a ustedes, Muchas gracias por Salvarme de ese Ultralink, Rangers, HO HO HO, ¡Feliz Navidad!- Santa Claus

Los Rangers celebran unidos la Fiesta, como las Familias que ellos Perdieron, pero ahora ellos son una Familia que Nunca se Romperá, sin Importar lo que vaya a Pasar, Ahora, o en el Futuro.

Y todos en la Ciudad, comparten lo que se Dice en Fechas como estas, junto con los Rangers y todo el Mundo.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _ **Tema de cierre: Ending 1 de Sword Art Online**_

 _Los Rangers tuvieron un nuevo Triunfo sobre los Males que los Atacan, aunque parece que Surgen más dudas y preguntas que Respuestas, como ¿Por qué cambian? ¿Se conocían antes de Verse? Y ¿Qué quieren decir esas Visiones? Son preguntas que se responderán en su Momento, pero ahora la Guerra contra las Amenazas aun Continua Activa._

 _ **A partir de ahora contestare a los Reviews que dejen, lo acabo de Consultar con unos amigos y me pareció buena idea:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio:**_ _Me alegra que le parezcan de Interés los Zords, fue algo que había pensado hace semanas, pero los Animales fueron el Reto._

 _ **De mi parte para Todos, ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!**_


	9. Ataque de Calor

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 9

Ataque de Calor

 _La Navidad paso y el Año Nuevo también, los Rangers vivirán otro Año de Virtudes, o, Desgracias, porque por cuando más de esas Visiones llegan a los Rangers, más dudas de ellos Mismos afloran, entre ellas esta "¿Acaso estoy haciendo lo Correcto?", pero ahora no pensemos es eso, ahora es Momento de los Sucesos que aguardan a Futuro, como ahora._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Plaza Ciber…**

Los Rangers estaban en la Plaza con Equipos de Patinaje, Axel Montando una Patineta Negra con un Dibujo de su Ultralink, Redorion, como adorno, Jim y Gwen, Bicicletas BMX Azul Eléctrica y Celeste con Negro, Ámbar usando Patines Negros con detalles y Ruedas Amarillos, Duncan con un Patín del Diablo y Carrie con una Patineta de 3 ruedas.

Se relajaban Patinando como Adolecentes Normales, ya que no pueden pasar mucho tiempo con Estrés, aun siendo los Defensores de la Tierra, Flash pasaba por allí, y vio a Axel y varias Chicas viéndolo como Bobas Enamoradas, Flash antes de la Llegada del Ranger Rojo, era el Blanco de todas las Chicas de la Secundaria.

-McGinnis, siempre McGinnis, ¿Qué le ven a ese Asesino?-

Desde niños, El y Axel habían sido amigos a los 4 Años, hasta que ocurrió la Perdida de Hank y Jean, Flash había Visto como quedaron los Hombres de Industrias Trans-Humanas, su Tío estaba entre esos Hombres, desde entonces se Distancio del Ranger Rojo, pensando que solo va a ser Asesinado por Axel apenas se Descuide.

Mientras Patinaba, Axel intentaba pensar en un Modo de que él y Flash sean amigos de Nuevo, no Recuerda nada de lo que Ocurrió tras la Derrota del Xenopredador y lo que paso en el Almacén, tampoco Jim y Ámbar, Berto tomo muestras de sus ADN para poder averiguar algo sobre lo que tenía la Ranger Amarilla tras los Hombros, que por cierto se Desinflamo a las 2 horas de cuando Berto tomo la Muestra, los Rangers van a un Puesto de Helados y comen unos, y Gwen se acuesta bajo la Sombra de un Árbol.

-¿Por qué te Gusta tanto estar en las Sombras? ¿Es por tu Naturaleza Gótica?- Carrie Curiosa

-Casi, también que no Tolero el Sol Intenso, ni en mi Vieja Ciudad hacia tanto Sol, Calor sí, pero no un Sol como este- Explica la Ranger Celeste

-Quizás debamos ir a Nadar, ayuda a Refrescarse y es Buena para un Día como este- Jim poniéndose Lentes de Sol

-Por pura casualidad ¿No Compraste un Parque Acuático?- Duncan a Ámbar

-Para la Próxima Ola de Calor, recuérdame eso- Ámbar pensando que suena a una Buena idea- Pero si conozco a alguien que maneja uno-

-Andando entonces- Axel animando a los Demás

-¡Rumbo al Parque Acuático!- los 6 Rangers aliviados por Cortar el Calor que sienten

 **Link-Tek…**

Berto aun trabaja en lo que tiene bajo la Lona, pero tenía a Computadora analizando las Muestras de ADN de los Rangers, pero tarda demasiado, el Técnico de Robótica de Link-Tek parece que lo que tiene en Esa Lona, será algo muy Bueno.

Kat entra al Laboratorio y ve a Berto Trabajar en esa Cosa.

-¿No dijiste que estaría Listo para la Noche Buena?-

-Retrasos, Reparar y Reconstruir los Vehículos de los Rangers, construir unos para los Nuevos, incluso el que me dieran sus Muestras de Tejidos y ADN- explica Berto

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso?- Kat sin saber del Proyecto de Berto

-Una sorpresa, Inmune a la Energía Power, así llamo a la Energía que los Rangers Emanan-

 **Destructor Makino…**

Metalac estaba viendo a los Rangers irse a un Parque Acuático, busca algo para poder Derrotarlos, luego recuerda algo que dicen los Humanos, "Si no Soportas el Calor…".

-Mueran como las Basuras que son- Metalac Modifica el Dicho a su Gusto

Llama a otro de sus Soldados Ultralink, un Ultralink con un cuerpo Plano con forma de Huella de Reptil, Brazos de patas de Insecto, y de Color Naranja.

-Vincúlate con algo en Extremo Caliente, úsalo para intensificar el Calor de la Tierra y Destruir a la Población Humana, a los Rangers incluidos-

-Si Comandante Metalac, ¡Por la Gloria de Makino!-

Se Retira y Metalac aun se encuentra Maquinando su Plan para hacerse con el Poder de la Armada de los Ultralink, Makino es Sumamente Poderoso, pero no es Invencible.

-Me convertiré en el Sucesor de Makino y nada lo Impedirá, pero antes, debo eliminar a estas Pestes- ve una Imagen de los Rangers Verde, Rosa y Celeste contra Elementor, pudo contra ellos sin siquiera Sudar.

-Hora de que los 3 conozcan a nuestra Mejor Arma- piensa un poco más y se le Ocurre una "Grandiosa" Probabilidad- Y mi nuevo Cuerpo-

 **Tierra, Parque Acuático…**

Los Rangers llegaron al lugar, aunque pagaron las Entrada, solo porque les salven la Vida a la Humanidad, no significa que todo sea Gratis, pero les dejaron pagarlas a un Precio Razonable, para poder entrar, aunque el Dinero no era un Problema.

-¿Qué harán Primero?- Carrie con un Bolso donde guarda cosas para la Playa o un parque Acuático

-Yo iré a Nadar al Simulador de Playa- Jim

-Ese Tobogán de agua se ve Radical- Ámbar viendo una Atracción

-Voy contigo- Axel

-Quizá tengan Bebidas Frías, las que encontraba estaban Hirviendo- Duncan yendo a una Tienda del Parque por Bebidas

-Me quedare aquí a Leer un Rato- Gwen con su fiel Sombrilla y un Libro de Terror

-Iré con Jim al Simulador de Playa- la Ranger Rosa

Los Rangers van a Refrescarse en toda la Ola de Calor que golpea a la Ciudad, pensando que será un Día Relajante, no pueden estar un poco más equivocados con eso, y que para un Ranger relajarse es lo más Difícil que pueden hacer, además de pelear contra los Monstruos que constantemente quieren Destruirlos.

 **Roma, Pompeya…**

El Ultralink enviado fue a donde se decía que la Gente se Congelo en Ceniza, el Ultralink vio que dentro del Volcán una Roca Volcánica que aun esta al Rojo vivo, se vincula con ella y se forma otro Monstruo al mando de los Ultralinks de Makino.

Se forma un Monstruo sin Piernas, pero con Brazos, se movía como una Babosa, cuerpo hecho de Lava y reforzado con aquella Roca, Dientes Negros con grietas Rojas brillantes en las Palmas de las Manos y Ojos al Rojo Vivo.

-Ahora veamos cuanto Calor puede soportar un Ranger-

Se dirige a la Ciudad Cyber, aunque en el camino causa una senda de Destrucción sin Sentido, para poder llamar la Atención de los Rangers o por simple Diversión, pero lo más probable es lo Segundo.

 **Ciudad Cyber, Link-Tek…**

Las computadoras dan Alerta de Ultralink en la Tierra, los Agentes se preparan para otra Batalla para proteger a la Tierra de otro Soldado Ultralink de Makino.

-¿Avisaron a los Chicos?-Forge queriendo saber si los Rangers están al Tanto de la Situación

-No leyeron los Mensajes, pero parece que si los Recibieron- Berto

-Con o Sin ellos, tendremos que Luchar- Jefferson preparando su Nave

Van a donde está Moviéndose el Ultralink de hoy.

 **Parque Acuático…**

Los Rangers estaban divirtiéndose ignorando que hay un Peligro acercándose, los Ultralinks están intentado darse un Bronceado, pero al ser de Metal o lo que estén hechos no ayuda Mucho, estaban en Modo de Silencio y ni ellos sabían de los Mensajes de Link-Tek, hasta que "Despiertan" y vibran.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pinkstrat sacudiéndose

-Mensaje de Link-Tek- Esmerok

Los ven y las Coordenadas también indican que el Ultralink al parecer está en las Fronteras de Ciudad Cyber, justo en el Desierto Cercano a la Ciudad, había nevado en Navidad por un Raro Fenómeno Climático, era común ese Fenómeno en las Épocas de Invierno en la Zona, nadie sabe, pero no se quejan.

-Justo en una Ola de Calor, hay que ir a un Desierto- se queja Viralay

-Sí, la Arena siempre se me mete en la Coraza- Redorion- pero es un Ultralink, así que no hay opciones-

Les avisan a los Rangers y ellos contra su Juicio personal, deciden ir al Desierto de Ciudad Cyber.

-Odio los Desiertos, mucho Calor- Gwen

-Pero es un Ultralink, y no es una Opción dejarlo Libre- Axel corriendo hacia sus Compañeros

Los Rangers y sus Ultralinks se unen, se Transforman.

-Hay que ir Volando, sino, nunca los Alcanzaremos-Duncan

-Buena Idea- Ámbar

-¡Link Morfosis, Vuelo!-

Los Rangers pasan a Modo Vuelo, van al Desierto donde indican las Coordenadas, al llegar por Aire ven a Link-Tek peleando la Batalla contra los Links y el Soldado enviado, y no iba muy Bien para Link-Tek, ya que habían Ultralinks que se ligaban a sus Armas, Vehículos y Tanques, dándoles más Poder a los Invasores, aunque no ayuda que el Soldado les lanza Bolas de Magma Hirviente, lo cual derriba a los Aviones y vencía a los Soldados de la Tierra.

-¡Debemos Resistir al menos hasta que los Rangers lleguen!-

-¡Como si fueran a Resistir tanto!- el Ultralink otra Bola de Lava

Antes de estrellarse, un Muro de hielo sale de la Nada y apaga la Lava, los Rangers descienden y ven al Ultralink Molestos.

-¡Oye Llamita!- una voz desde el cielo, aparece Gwen y usa su Aliento Gélido para debilitar el Calor de la Lava- ¡Apaga las luces!-

Los Rangers aterrizan donde Link-Tek, quienes las unidades terrestres están siendo Atendidas por Médicos de Emergencia, mientras las unidades Aéreas tratan de contener al Ultralink perteneciente a Makino.

-¡Tratamos de Enfriarnos y nos llaman para Pelear en un Desierto!- Duncan molesto con Forge

-¿Qué quieres que haga, escribirle a Makino una Nota pidiendo un "Tiempo Fuera"?- Forge sarcástico

Antes de responder, una bola de Lava cae cerca de ellos, ven al Ultralink y muestra una sonrisa Grotesca y Roja.

-Los Power Rangers, finalmente los encontré, sabía que haciendo un poco de Ruido y Muerte los atraería a mí, para que así el Imperio de los Ultralinks, yo, Magma-Link, hare lo que muchos de nuestros Soldados no lograron-

-¿Hacer un Monologo súper Aburrido?- Duncan

-¡Destruirlos!-

Los Links se lanzan contra ellos y los Rangers sacan sus Blasters, disparan y golpean a los Links que pueden entre los seis, mientras los Rangers Rojo, Azul y Amarillo intentan sacar esas armas naturales de sus Cuerpos, pero aun no lo logran, Magma-Link se arrastra contra ellos y Dispara rocas de Lava y los Rangers las esquivan, para volver a lanzarse sobre él, Duncan vuelve Negra su mano con los Patrones Tecnológicos Verdes, la convierte en Cañón y dispara, pero no causa daño significativos, Gwen intenta Enfriarlo con su Aliento de nuevo, pero es Golpeada por un Latigazo de Lava, Carrie dispara sus Flechas pero son evadidas como si de una Serpiente se tratara y le escupe Lava, se recuperan del Ataque y se reagrupan.

-Cuando quieran- Duncan

-¿Y Crees que es Fácil hacer esto cuando no Recuerdas cómo?- Jim

-¡Cuidado con la Cabeza!- Axel ante un Chorro de Lava

Todos se agachan y evitan esa Lava, luego, hartos de intentar, los Rangers se Lanzan a la Verdadera Acción, Axel desaparece sus Guantes y dispara Cristales, lo cual no hizo Efecto, Ámbar dispara su Blaster ya que atacarlo de Cerca no es la mejor opción, Jim saca su Arma y Dispara a máxima capacidad para al menos darle un Golpe.

-Ok, este Ultralink es más duro que todos los Demás- Reconoce el Ranger Rojo

-¡Retirada!- Forge, ya que de seguir así, lo más seguro es la Muerte de Todos

Todos se retiran a Link-Tek para atender a los Soldados Heridos, Reparar Armas y Vehículos, Preparar planes y desarrollar una contramedida contra este Ultralink.

 **Destructor Makino…**

Magma-Link llega a una de las Naves Invasoras de Makino.

-Debió haberme Visto Amo Makino, los Rangers no tuvieron ninguna Oportunidad, incluso se Acobardaron de mi-

-Pero los Dejaste Vivir, el objetivo principal es que los Destruyas- Metalac sosteniendo su Deseo de Destrozar a Magma-Link

-Por ahora Magma-Link, disfruta de tu Victoria, ahora que sabemos que los Rangers no pueden hacer Nada contra ti, no creo que sean tan Valientes o tan Estúpidos para atacarte De nuevo, aunque no Destruyas a toda la Población humana, El Alfa-Link la necesita en Parte, pero no Necesitamos a los Rangers-

Magma-Link se retira de la Nave para Completar el Trabajo y Metalac piensa en su siguiente Movimiento, va a una Celda de Contención y ve a Elementor sentado en posición fetal, abre la Celda y el monstruo Inmortal Despierta.

-Elementor, creo que llego la Hora de que te muestres ante los Fundadores de los Rangers Ultralink-

 **Tierra, Link-Tek…**

Los Rangers estaban en una sus clásicas Meditaciones de estrategia, el problema es que nada les llega a la Mente en estos Momentos, cuando Berto les llega para informarles lo que pudo ver del Ultralink.

-Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarnos contra Magma-Link-

Los Rangers entran al Laboratorio t ven el Proyecto de Berto y parece que las palabras no son suficientes para describir lo que ven.

Un Robot de más de Dos metros de alto, pies con tres soportes, Manos muy Grandes, pecho Verde, Hombreras Blancas, Rostro Blanco y con la Frente transparente y Receptores Ópticos Verdes intenso.

-¡Damas y Caballeros, conozcan a CYTRO!- Presenta Berto

 **(N/A: Si necesitan más detalles, es el Modelo del 2008)**

Los Rangers veían al Robot impresionados, Duncan pasa su mano por su Cara y se enciende.

-Yo soy CYTRO, encantado de Conocerlos- CYTRO

Los Rangers ven Mejor al Robot, y Berto, prácticamente hizo una Especie de Tanque Robotizado, pero si es Invento de Berto, seguro tiene Sorpresas Escondidas Geniales, como Ocurrió con las habilidades de los Modos Bestia.

-¿A prueba de Fuego?- Axel a Berto

El Científico asiente, y los Rangers ya tienen la Solución al problema de cómo Derrotar a Magma-Link, y CYTRO les Dio la Idea de como.

Justo cuando ocurre, la Alarma se oye y se ve en los Monitores a Magma-Link y un Ejercito de Links en las Calles de la Ciudad, lo cual indica que es la Hora de descargar un Poco de Odio.

 **En las Calles…**

Los Links hacían destrozos en las Calles y Magma-Link disparando Bolas de Lava para tratar de herir a la Gente, los Rangers llegan y Disparan a la Boca causando que se detenga.

-Así que quieren Más, es el momento definitivo de su Destrucción-

-Sueña Plasta Apestosa- Duncan

Los Rangers se lanzan contra Magma-Link, quien piensa que perdieron la cabeza al lanzarse directamente contra él, pero cuando los Golpea con el Látigo de Lava, resultan ser Hologramas con Proyectores 3D flotantes y Redondos, cuando busca a los Rangers, ve a Gwen Disparándole con sus Cañones de Hielo y sofocaron el calor de la Lava en su Cuerpo.

-Sin Calor, no eres tan Fuerte- Jim lanzándole Agua con una Manguera de Bomberos

El Ultralink sentía sus Fuerzas abandonarlo, intentaba alejarse, pero ahora que estaba enfriándose, no podía hacer Mucho, Duncan sale de la Nada y con su mano Martillo y Látigo, lo Golpea, dándole daño.

-¿Quién es el que Manda ahora? Tonto- El Ranger Verde listo para ser quien da los Golpes

Los Rangers encaran a su Enemigo, Axel lo golpea con la Espada logrando dañarlo, Carrie le dispara Flechas dándole a los Brazos logrando paralizarlos, Gwen seguía con su treta de Hielo a la Lava, el Ultralink intenta escapar, pero Ámbar le corta el Paso y le da con sus Dagas a los Ojos, logrando cegarlo, Jim le apunta con la Manguera, pero el Agua no Sale.

-¡Bros, tengo problemas aquí!- Jim intentando que salga el agua

Se acercan al Ranger Azul y ven que es verdad, el Agua no Sale, cuando todos se acercan les impacta en la cara y el Agua en la calle forma a un Individuo, Elementor en su forma de Agua.

-¡La Lagartija del Diablo!- Carrie asustada

-¿Qué es eso?- Jim

-Según la Base de Datos de los Power Rangers, eso se llama, Elementor, y usa el poder de cada Elemento de la Naturaleza como si fueran de el- Ámbar leyendo el perfil de la Criatura en los Datos Ranger registrados

-¡No pude destruir a los que Conozco, pero Destruir a Novatos es Mucho Mejor!- Elementor pasando a su Forma de Fuego y lanzándoles Bolas de Fuego

Los Rangers evaden las Bolas de Fuego, aunque si sienten su Calor, Duncan se convierte en Fluido y se arrastra a paso Veloz hacia Elementor, se recompone y Convierte sus manos en Martillos, lanza Golpes contra el Monstruo Elemental, Elementor pasa a forma Fantasma y evita el Golpe, luego se vuelve Eléctrico y Duncan es atrapado por las Descargas y lo dejan práctica y Literalmente Frito.

Gwen siente un olor a Frito- ¿Por qué de Repente se me antojan unas Alitas de Pollo Fritas?-

-¡¿Por qué No un Emparedado de Hierro?!- Elementor pasando a su Forma de Metal y le da a Gwen un Puñetazo muy Fuerte

Gwen sale volando y Ámbar la Atrapa y se lanza a golpear a Elementor, el Monstruo Natural pasa a la Forma Bicho y les regurgita Telarañas para enredar a la Ranger Amarilla, pero no nota que Jim y Axel están sobre el por los Tejados, saltan sobre él y Lo cortan y le Disparan a Elementor, pero resistió el Daño y los Golpea de costado, Carrie le dispara con sus Flechas, pero no causa un Daño Considerable, Ámbar corre a su Alrededor para intentar darle algo de Daño a Elementor, Elementor intenta Golpearla, pero fue una Distracción para que una Bola de Lava lo Golpee, lo cual logra hacer le algo de Daño.

El Monstruo Elemental al ver la Fuerza de los Rangers, decide que ya vio Mucho, pasa a su Forma de Aire.

-Hasta que nos Volvamos a Ver, Rangers-

Elementor se Retira y los Rangers pueden volver a enfocarse en el Objetivo Principal, Magma-Link está recuperando Calor, pero aun no puede Moverse.

-Rápido, mientras aun no pueda Moverse- Gwen Escaneando la Temperatura

-¡Súper Cañón Ultralink!-

Los Rangers cargan el Arma.

-¡Fuego!-

Disparan el Cañón y el Ultralink explota por completo.

 **Destructor Makino…**

-Uno nunca es invicto por Siempre- Señalo Metalac

-Cierto, pero podemos arreglar eso, ¡Inicien la Recarga!- Makino

 **Tierra, Ciudad Cyber…**

Los restos de Magma-Link se vuelven Líquidos, se rearma y Crece a ser Gigante.

-¡Veamos como Lidian, con una Enorme Erupción!-

-¡Hora de los Zords!- Duncan

-Oye, Según el Guion yo decía eso- Axel con el Guion en la Mano

-Rayos- Duncan sacando el Suyo

Después de esa Escena, sacan a los Zords y Arman al Megazord.

-¡Megazord Ultralink Listo!-

El Megazord ataca a Magma-Link, pero es lo mismo que en la Forma Pequeña y como es Más grande, genera mucho más Calor y sus Ataque son el Triple de grandes y Calientes, el Ultralink les Dispara un Chorro de Lava y la Cabina se Sacude con Violencia.

-¡La Temperatura del Megazord sobrepasa los Limites!- Jim

-Hay que Enfriarnos- Ámbar

-Gwen, ¿Oíste eso?- Axel a la Ranger Gótica

El Zord de Gwen aparece y le Dispara a Magma-Link Capsulas de Helio Liquido, congela con Más efecto que el Nitrógeno Liquido y el Ultralink se inmoviliza.

-Creo que ya Sabemos lo que Sigue Axel- Gwen

El Zord de Gwen se desarma, las Alas van a los Hombros, los Propulsores a la Espalda y la Cabina de Gwen al Pecho del Megazord, cuando acaba la Transformación, todo suelta un Gas Congelante.

-Enfriemos un Ultralink- Gwen

-Me leíste la Mente- Axel

Los Rangers sacan la Espada y esta desprende Temperaturas Bajo Cero, lo atacan y logran Dañarlo, cuando Magma-Link trato de atacarlos con Lava Otra vez, esta se enfrió y se hizo Roca, los Rangers la Usaron para taparle la Boca.

-¡Megazord Ultralink, Golpe Final!-

El Pecho se abre y se carga una Gran Esfera Celeste.

-¡Ola Súper Bajo Cero!-

Disparan una Ráfaga Congela todo a su Paso y el Ultralink la recibe de Lleno, para luego Explotar.

-Tu dilo Gwen- Axel cediendo el Honor

-Gracias, Rangers Ultralink, Abrimos el Vinculo de la Victoria- Gwen

El Megazord baja sus Armas, reclamando la Victoria.

 **Link-Tek…**

Los Rangers estaban en la Sala de Descanso y agradecían a CYTRO y al Aire Acondicionado de Link-Tek.

-Le debemos la Victoria a CYTRO- Jim con una Lata de Refresco

-¿Cómo les dio la Idea para detener a Magma-Link?- Forge

-Berto me dijo que tiene Sistemas de Refrigeración y se nos ocurrió que como su cuerpo es de Lava, podríamos Enfriarlo y Debilitarlo- Ámbar

-No estábamos seguros de que de Verdad funcionara, pero teníamos que intentar- Axel- Y funciono-

CYTRO entra y sus Luces se vuelven Rojas, dando Mala espina a los Presentes

-Destruir a los Power Rangers en 5, 4, 3, 2…- CYTRO alzando Puños

Los Rangers se preparan para atacar, pero sus luces se vuelven Verdes y hace un gesto cercano a una Sonrisa.

-Haha, era broma-

Los Rnagers se relajan y recuerdan lo Importante.

-Lo hizo Berto- dicen todos y acaban Riéndose de la Broma

 **Antártida…**

El Científico los ve y analiza con la Mirada, serán las Amenazas que Recuerda, pero tiene que estar seguro de algo.

-¿Son los Auténticos o Impostores? Tengo que saberlo y si lo son o No, de igual Forma, Los Matare a Todos ustedes- Viendo a los Rangers- Uno por Uno- Se Truena el Dedo Derecho índice con el Pulgar

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending 1 Sword Art Online_**

 _Los Rangers aunque superan Obstáculos cada vez más Duros, les esperan Nuevos que podrían ser más Difíciles de Supera, quien sabe los Destructivos Enemigos que los Esperen en el Futuro, pero una Cosa es Cierta y Dos preguntas prevalecen ¿Qué tan Cerca Esta Makino de la Tierra? Y ¿Qué Planes tiene ese Científico para los Rangers?_

 _Ahora se contestaran Reviews:_

 ** _Amo del Vacio: Los Poderes de los Rangers serán aclarados en el Capitulo 13, y tomando en cuenta los Giros que toma el Fic, a varios podría serle interesante, espero se encuentre Bien._**


	10. Construido por el Hombre

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 10

Construido por el Hombre

El Séptimo

 _No Todo lo que es malo viene del Espacio Exterior u Otro Planeta, hay cosas que ni siquiera el Propio hombre puede Controlar, por muy superiores que sean las Cosas, no todas se pueden Controlar por la Mano del Hombre._

 ** _Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck_**

 ** _(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)_**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 ** _Lo Admito_**

 ** _No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado_**

 ** _(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)_**

 ** _Estoy Asustada_**

 ** _Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad_**

 ** _(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)_**

 ** _¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?_**

 ** _(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)_**

 ** _Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos_**

 ** _(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)_**

 ** _¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!_**

 ** _Nunca cedan ni se Rindan_**

 ** _Siempre Luchen por el Bien_**

 ** _Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro_**

 ** _Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre_**

 ** _Contra el Mal_**

 ** _Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán_**

 ** _(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)_**

 ** _Quiero estar Siempre Contigo_**

 ** _(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)_**

 ** _Te Daré todo lo que tengo_**

 ** _(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)_**

 **Ciudad Cyber, las Afueras…**

En una de las Casas en las Afueras de la Ciudad, están Empacando para irse a vivir en una Urbanización en la Ciudad, allí se encuentra un Chico Moreno y Musculoso de aparentes 2 Metros de estatura, Cabello Negro, Vello Facial en el Mentón y Ojos Negros, vistiendo una Camiseta Verde Olivo con una "D" Naranja en el Pecho, Sandalias Marrones, Gorro Blanco y Pantalón corto Gris, estaba cargando las Cajas más Pesadas y las depositaba en el Camión, una Señora de apariencia Mayor cargaba las Menos pesadas y el Chico las Depositaba.

-DJ, eres un Amor, Lamento que tengas que Cargar lo Más Pesado-

-No es problema Sra Croskit, es lo Menos que puedo hacer por haberme dejado Vivir en su Casa-

-Tu Mamá estaría Orgullosa de saber que te Becaron en la Secundaria de la Ciudad, es la Más Prestigiosa del Estado y Entraste con tu Esfuerzo-La Sra Croskit

DJ se pone un poco triste al Recordar a su Madre, ella tenía un Show de Cocina y recibió Demandas, desde eso, el Chico trabaja y Estudia Duro para poder Ayudarla.

-Todo estará Bien, ya lo veras, la Vida tiene sus Recompensas a las Buenas Personas como tu-

Todo está Listo y Parten a la Ciudad, DJ conduciendo el Auto.

-¿Segura que quiere Vivir en el Asilo de Ancianos de la Ciudad?- DJ un poco preocupado

-Necesitas el Departamento Más que yo, además, en ese Asilo están unos Viejos Amigos Míos y no puedo depender de ti Por siempre, Necesitas el Estudio y el Trabajo-

DJ le parece mejor no Discutir ese Punto, estar con los Amigos era Bueno, y el estaba nervioso de que no le vaya bien con Socializar en la Escuela, pero no sabe que el Destino lo Llevara a conocer a ciertos Chicos que Pueden Transformarse en los Protectores del Multiverso.

 **Mansión Knight…**

La Ranger Amarilla estaba en el Balcón pensando sobre Dirigir la Empresa de la Familia, cuando sus Padres Murieron ellos se la Legaron en el Testamento, y decía que si algo le Pasaba a Ámbar, la Fortuna iría a Descendientes Directos de la Ranger o la Caridad si el Primer caso no se da, así los Familiares Ambiciosos para Mal, no pueden Tocarla, pero Había un Problema, como no cumplía los 18 Años de Edad, no puede Dirigir la Empresa, Tiene Acceso Absoluto a los Recursos y al Dinero, pero no al Control, es Controlada por un Familiar Desagradable.

La Ranger baja al Lobee y ve allí a un Hombre de Traje, Cabello Castaño Pelirrojo, Ojos Turquesa y Piel Bronceada, estaba evadiendo a Alba y se paro frente a Ámbar y Viralay salió de su pecho.

-Lo siento, insistió y Entro como si fuera su Casa- Se disculpa Alba

-Tranquila, ¿Puedes ir a ver a los Demás?- Ámbar

Alba se retira y el Hombre ve con desagrado la Benevolencia de Ámbar.

-Veo que aun eres Blanda con tu Personal, despediré a esa Sierva- El Hombre

-Hazlo y Te Mato, ya te lo dije un Millón de Veces, Alba no es una Sirviente, es una Amiga- Ámbar con Enfado al Hombre- Sé que no Viniste aquí para Visitar, nunca lo Hiciste, Tío Azami-

-Vengo a ver que hacías, veo que vas Bien en la Secundaria, pero aun tienes Benevolencia por los Vagos, si en el Testamento de mi Hermano no dijera que si Algo te Pasaba…-

-Solo porque eres el Hermano Menor de mi Padre diriges las Empresas, cuando Cumpla los 18, te iras de mi Vida y de las Empresas-

Axel aparece y Apoya a Ámbar, se pone a su Lado y pone una Mano en su Cadera, la Ranger noto eso, pero no le Importa en Absoluto.

-No sé quien sea Usted, pero Tóquele un Cabello a Ámbar y no solo yo, TODOS le Destruiremos Cara y Orgullo- Axel con Dureza

Fue cuando Nota que Carrie, Duncan, Gwen y Jim le apuntan con sus Blasters y Alba con una Pistola Eléctrica, Azami al verse Superado en Arsenal y en Numero, se da la Vuelta para Retirarse del Lugar, pero antes le da una Posible Advertencia a Ámbar.

-Recuerda mis Palabras, Miserable e Insufrible Mocosa, tus Padres Fueron Asesinados por la Gente que ellos Defendían, tu También lo Serás un Día de estos, más Pronto de lo que Crees- Azami se va

Al irse ese Hombre, los Rangers Guardan sus Armas y Ámbar suelta un Gran suspiro de Alivio.

Gracias Chicos, me Salvaron el Pellejo-

-¿Te das cuenta de donde tiene Axel la Mano?- Gwen con una Sonrisa Picara

La Ranger al Recordar eso, ve donde está y se pone Roja al Extremo.

-Lo siento- Axel un poco nervioso

-N-no Importa- Ámbar un poco sorprendida, pero la Segunda mente toma el Control discretamente- Incluso te hubiera dado mi Virginidad si me Lo Pidieras- Aparentando Nervios y Timidez

Todos quedan de piedra al oír eso, Ámbar regresa en sí y se da cuenta de lo que "Dijo".

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJE?!- Ámbar deseando que se la Trague el Planeta

-Cielos Amiga, bájal rayitas a la Intensidad- Gwen Burlona

-¡NI SE PORQUE LO DIJE!- Ámbar más Roja que el Rojo del Traje de Axel

Mientras en la Mente de la Ranger, esa Segunda Mente le Reclamaba a la Ranger Real.

 _-¡QUITALE SU INOCENCIA ANTES QUE LA ZORRA ARRASTRADA DE MANDY LO HAGA!-_

La Ranger parpadea confundida, y como si tocara una Puerta, se golpea la Cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo Señorita Knight?- Alba preocupada

-Siento como si mi Cerebro o algo me Gritara-

-Relájate Hermanita, un Chapuzón en la Piscina aliviara las Ásperas Mentales y Físicas- Jim tan calmado como de costumbre

Ninguno sabe cómo puede estar tan Tranquilo, pero se alegran de que sea Jim, van a la Piscina y Olvidan todo ese Mal Rato, aunque las cosas pueden Empeorar, y no por otro de esos Experimentos o algún Ultralink Malvado.

 **Tecno-Knight…**

Azami llega a la Empresa del Padre de Ámbar y entra, va a un Elevador con un Teclado Digital, ingresa el Código del Jefe de la Empresa y Accede a algo que no Estaba antes en la Empresa, una Cámara donde trabajan en Producción de la única Cosa el Padre de Ámbar detesta más que Nada… Armas.

Azami iba caminando hasta donde estaba un Robot Humanoide Gigante, de 4 Brazos, Armadura Liviana pero muy Resistente, Casco muy Elaborado con 3 Aletas de Metal, una en la Cabeza y las otras a los Lados de la Mandíbula, un Rifle en la Espalda y Cuchillos Largos Escondidos en las Manos, en sí, un Arma para 1000 Guerras.

-¿Cómo va el Progreso del RAMIEL?-

-El Reactor que se usa como Fuente de Poder está llegando al Punto de Carga Completa de la Maquina, estará listo para la Exhibición en 5 Días, contando la Sorpresa escondida que Usted quería Preparar- Un Ingeniero con acento Alemán

-Acelera el Proceso, que sean 4 Días Máximo- Ordena el Knight Retorcido

-¿Un encuentro con su Sobrina Señor?-

-Debí habérmela llevado cuando estaba de Luto, ahora que es una Adolescente No puedo Controlarla, pero No Importa, con este Proyecto las Empresas me Harán Presidente Permanente y la Dejare en la Calle sin Nada y esa Sierva, creo que la Usare como mi Nuevo Juguete cuando Pase- Azami fantaseando con lo que hará con el Proyecto- Por ahora le tengo 3 simples palabras Dr Zola, Haga-Su-Trabajo, ah sí, lo olvidaba, Adelanten también el Trabajo con "Los Caballeros de Hierro"-

-Si Señor-

 **Link-Tek…**

Los Rangers estaban Entrenando en combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo para retención Humana, aunque Duncan usaba su Producción de Energía para aturdir a sus Enemigos, Carrie aprovecha de igual forma la Energía y la use para tensar los Músculos.

-Aprender muy Bien en usar sus Poderes se formas No Letales, Jim aprende muy bien en Manejar la Intangibilidad para evitar Golpes y Resolidificarse en periodos Cortos de Tiempo, incluso en usarla solo en Una parte del Cuerpo, Axel usa su Durabilidad Cambiante para Noquear y Paralizar con Fuerza, Ámbar usa su Velocidad para hacer un Intervalo de Tiempo retardado a su Alrededor para Someter Rápido al Enemigo y Gwen usa el Gas Congelante de su Boca para causar una Hipotermia para restringir el Movimiento, aprenden Rápido- Forge Orgulloso del Progreso de los Rangers

El Entrenamiento culmina y los Rangers van al Área de Descanso, Berto ha estado Tratando de averiguar lo que puede del ADN de los Rangers, ya que hay Cadenas Extrañas, y eso podría generar que tengan esos Poderes, pero no Tiene un conocimiento de Biología tan Avanzado para ver lo Malo, pero decide dejar de Trabajar en ellos un Rato y descansar, aparte de que a Petición de Ámbar monitorea los Fondos y los Proyectos de Tecno Knight, ya que la Ranger tenía un Mal presentimiento.

Berto observa los proyectos de la Compañía -Todo se ve Bien…- se rompe ese hecho al ver que hay Dinero de los Empleados siendo usado, Ámbar le enseño como encontrar Fallas en Contabilidad y esta Viola las Leyes contra los Empleados- ¿Qué Planeas, Jefe de la Empresa?- Indaga más Profundo y Descubre un Hecho que no le Gustara para Nada a la Ranger Amarilla- Esto en definitiva no le Gustara averiguar esto-

 **Cyber Town High…**

Los Rangers estaban en la Clase de Educación Domestica, aunque se da en Japón, hay quienes ni saben hacer Huevos Fritos y no necesitan Estudiantes Muertos de Hambre.

-Muy bien, ahora haremos una Tarta, pueden escoger Cualquiera del Recetario- El Maestro- Ah y esto es para los Rangers, no Usen sus Poderes en mi Clase, Excepto la Señorita Chill, Necesitaríamos ese Aliento Congelante para Apagar el Fuego -

Los Alumnos preparan sus Tartas para la Clase, pero hay algunos Problemas, a más de uno les sale de Mal Sabor, a Mandy no le interesa en lo Más Mínimo la clase y la suya se Quema, a Flash le cuesta y la suya sale como una especie de Bomba Nuclear casera.

-Creo que no debí empezar con una Tarta-

Pero todos sienten un Dulce Olor y ven a Axel y Ámbar haciendo en Conjunto una Tarta de 3 Leches, Galleta y Chocolate, llamándola "Tarta de 3 Caras", Axel bate la Mezcla, se la Pasa a Ámbar y la Ranger le Añade Azúcar y una Pizca de Sal, Axel tritura en pedazos las Galletas y mezclándolas en Chocolate derretido, Juntan todo, la ponen en el Horno y sale una Tarta bien Hecha, para luego poner la Mezcla de Chocolate y Galleta como Cubierta.

-¡Ni Siquiera tardaron 15 Minutos!- Todos sorprendidos

El Maestro la prueba y siente que es el Cielo en Bocados, los Rangers Rojo y Amarilla son como las Mitades de un Cocinero de 10 Estrellas.

-No solo Pueden Salvarnos a Todos, también son increíbles Cocineros-

-He divagado por el Mundo y aprendí Cocina Local y Extranjera-Axel

-He crecido comiendo cosas Como esta y Nunca me ha Gustado que Alga cocine Todo- Ámbar

Los demás Rangers lo Prueban y sienten el Nirvana en sus Bocas.

-Más, Rico, ¡MÁS!- Duncan una Voz alterada y casi robándose el Postre, si un Grandulón no lo Hubiera Detenido

-Tranquilo viejo- DJ era el Grandulón

-¡Atrás Bestia, Atrás!- Carrie alejando a Duncan con una Silla de Madera

Cuando la Clase acaba, los Rangers se reúnen con DJ, el se hizo amigo de los Chicos muy Rápidamente y por alguna Razón, siente que lo ha visto antes en algún otro Lado.

-Gracias por lo de Educación Domestica amigo- Jim

-No hay problema Jim, por cierto, Mi nombre es Devon Joseph, pero llámenme DJ-

Los Rangers van a la Cafetería y por suerte, era Día de Pizza.

-¿Intestas Pagar una Demanda junto a tu Mamá?- Carrie tras escuchar a DJ

-El Trabajo que tengo no me ayuda a reunir mucho, pero tengo que ayudar en todo lo que pueda- DJ con su Alma Noble

Los Rangers ven que DJ está dispuesto a hacer todo por los que quiere y los que Necesitan Ayuda, al igual lo ven los Ultralinks desde sus Pechos, DJ sería un gran Agente de Link-Tek y tal vez un Ranger de Corazón de Oro.

 **Zonas Montañosas…**

En las Zonas de Montaña había Actividad en una de las cuevas, pero no de un Animal, sino de un Ultralink en su Capsula, sentía que hay un Portador adecuado para El en este Planeta, intenta salir de la Celda en la que está Confinado, pero es un poco Duro, eso y estar bajo un montón de Rocas no ayuda Mucho.

- _Tengo… que… Salir-_

 **Ciudad Cyber, Chip de Compras…**

Los Rangers y su Nuevo amigo estaban por el Centro Comercial comprándose Ropa Nueva, la necesitaran si las que Llevan son destrozadas en un combate contra un Monstruo o los Ultralinks, algo que siempre sucederá a Futuro.

-¿Cómo me veo con estas?- Ámbar luciendo una Blusa Amarilla de mangas largas Negras, un Pantalón Jeans Azul y una Chaqueta pequeña Negra, realzando su Cuerpo de Modelo

 **(N/A: en las Rangers Femeninas sus Formas Corporales son Diferentes, Ámbar tiene el Cuerpo de Hinata Hyuga de Naruto Shippuden, Carrie el de Sakura Haruno y Gwen el de Ino Yamanaka)**

-Te ves Bien, aunque deberías escoger algo menos Apretado, con eso parece que la Ropa te Estallara por la Parte del Busto- Gwen Bromeando mientras se Prueba Ropas Negras con tonos distintos de Azul

Aunque ese Comentario hizo que Carrie viera a Ámbar con Recelo.

- _"¿Por qué siempre me da Envidia Ámbar? Bueno, sus Globos"-_ Piensa la Ranger Rosa probándose una Camisa Rosa sin Mangas, un Pantalón corto Azul y unos Zapatos Blancos.

Los Rangers Masculinos y su Nuevo amigo estaban probándose Prendas Nuevas, aunque Axel Mantenía su Chaqueta en Todo momento de probarse esas Nuevas Prendas de Ropa.

-¿Por qué no Descansas de esa Chaqueta?- Duncan probándose una Chaqueta de Mezquilla Negra, una Camiseta con una Calavera de Plata, Pantalón Largo azul y Zapatillas Negras

-¿Por qué no Descansas de las Calaveras?- Axel probando una Playera Blanca, un Pantalón Corto Verde Olivo y Botas Negras con punta de Hierro

-Tuche- Duncan entendiendo el Punto del Líder

Jim se prueba Un Chaleco Azul Oscuro, Pantalón Largo Blanco, Camiseta de un Cielo Estrellado de Plata, y DJ probándose una Chaqueta de Patrón Militar Camuflado.

-¿Ámbar pagara por todos? ¿No es injusto?- DJ algo nervioso

-No te preocupes DJ, recuerda quien es la Heredera de una Empresa de Tecnología de Punta- Ámbar desde la Sección de Chicas

-Ella es así, no le importa el Dinero, y es Amable y Caritativa a pesar de ser Rica- Axel diciéndole a DJ el tipo de persona que es Ámbar

Los Rangers y amigo compran sus Ropas y Viralay desde su Interfaz en el Pecho de Ámbar recibe un Mensaje de Berto y de Forge

-Amiga, tenemos un Mensaje del Jefe- Viralay

-¿Qué dice?- Ámbar curiosa

-Dice que Berto vio algo en las Pagas de los Empleados, creo que tiene que ver con tu Tío-

-Voy Enseguida- La Ranger con un Aura de Muerte a quien Destruya los Principios de la Compañía de sus Padres

La Ranger corre a Velocidad Supersónica a Link-Tek para ver lo que Descubrió Berto.

Llega al Laboratorio del Científico de Link-Tek y lo Sacude del Cuello de la Camisa y Bata.

-¡DIME LO QUE ESE HIJO DE DESPERDICIO HUMANO LE HACE A LA EMPRESA QUE MIS PADRES SE ROMPIERON EL CUERPO CON ESFUERZO PARA LEVANTAR Y EL LA RECLAMA COMO SI NADA!- Exige la Ranger entre Sacudidas a Berto

Jefferson y Kat llegan al Laboratorio y separan junto con CYTRO a una Ámbar Histérica de un Berto siendo sacudido como Maraca de la Furia que sentía la Ranger, los Demás Rangers llegan y sujetan a su Amiga para evitar una Segunda Maraca Humana.

-Bueno- Berto recuperándose de la sacudida- De acuerdo a algunas Finanzas Privadas de la Computadora de Azami que he Hacheado, tu "Querido" Tío está metido en Cosas muy Sucias, hay Dinero de los Empleados siendo Reducido de su Sueldo Original para ser utilizado en ese Proyecto-

-¿Acotación de Sueldo?- Axel- Eso es Ilegal mires donde lo Mires-

-Si- Duncan viendo muy claro esas Finanzas- Como un Experto Criminal en cada una de esas Aéreas, se lo que es Ilegal y Esto es lo más Ilegal que he Visto en mi Vida de Criminal-

Ámbar ahora si quería Asesinar a Azami con sus Propias Manos, pero antes lo torturaría de las Formas más Sádicas que Existieran, Castrarlo con Instrumentos de Jardín, Rociarle Acido y un sinfín de Cosas que harían que su Moral se fuera al Retrete muy Rápido.

-Tranquila Amiga- Carrie poniéndole una Mano en el Hombro de la Chica

-Todos te Apoyaremos en esto- Gwen sonriendo

-Sí, ya quiero verle a Cara cuando le digan, "Estas Despedido y Arrestado"- Duncan

Axel veía cuánto dinero de los Empleados había sido usado para esta Proyecto, no sabe de Contabilidad, Pero si sabe una Cosa, que sea lo que Azami esté Planeando, para requerir una Gran Cantidad de Dinero, debe ser algo Sumamente Grande, y algo Sumamente Peligroso.

 **Tecno-Knight…**

Azami estaba viendo con Orgullo a la Creación que tenía en Frente, sería su Máximo Triunfo, su Legado al Mundo, el Mayor logro que su Hermano Nunca se atrevió a hacer.

-Pero ahora tu Legado ya no valdrá NADA, Hermano, este Triunfo, Opacara al de Tu Hija- Programa una Función para el Día de la Demostración del Robot y sus Semejantes- Y por Opacarlo, me refiero a que la Pisoteara hasta que solo sea una Mancha en el Piso-

 **Tecno-Knight, Día de la Demostración…**

Los Rangers usandos sus Viejas Ropas veían entre el Público y el Grupo de la Escuela que fue Invitado a ver todas las Innovaciones de Tecno-Knight a la Fecha, había otra Secundaria en la Ciudad, la Secundaria de Kunugigaoka, donde 4 de 5 clases miraban con desprecio, Cinismo y Burla a una Clase, los Rangers junto con DJ se les Acercan a esas Clases y Sueltan un Instinto Asesino, Sed de Sangre y Ganas de Matar que Helaría la Sangre del Diablo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras agregar a tu Testamento?- Axel a un Chico de Lentes cara de Tonto de la Clase D, al cual levanta sin Esfuerzo

-N…No-

-Bien- Lo Acerca a su Cara- Ahora Piérdete de mi Vista-

Lo avienta a uno de los que se Burlan y buscan un Refugio para esconderse de los Rangers y el Grandulón que los Acompaña.

-¿ALGUIEN MÁS?- Axel indignado que una Escuela de Prestigio Desprecia a sus Estudiantes

Los que se creían los Más Rudos iban a Abalanzarse contra ellos, pero al ver a Carrie sacar Electricidad de sus Manos Desnudas y su Cabello, a Gwen exhalando un Aliento tan Frío como el Polo y sus Ojos Volverse Verdes Brillantes, Duncan Volver Pistolas Láser sus Manos, Jim saliéndole Grietas del Pecho y uno juro ver un Tentáculo allí, Ámbar correr a Gran Velocidad, DJ con otro par de Brazos Salir de los Costados y Axel con los Dedos convertidos en Cuchillas de Cristal Rojas, palidecieron como Vidrio y se Acobardaron.

-Eso Pensé- Duncan sonriendo con Malicia, ya tiene Nuevas Víctimas para sus Tormentos, va con los que estaban siendo Agredidos- ¿Todo Bien?-

Una Chica de Cabello Marrón Atado en Cola de Caballo, Ojos Purpura y Pecho Grande, estaba viendo fijamente a Duncan sonrojada, se imaginaba a ella siendo Rescatada de uno de Los Monstruos que combaten los Rangers y ella siendo cargada como Princesa, Duncan Deshace el Casco y antes de que se Besaran.

-Yada- Una Chica de Cabello Naranja –Marrón de longitud Media atado en Coletas Bajas y Ojos Verdes, le silba, para luego un Chasquido de Dedos en su cara- Tierra de los Vivos a Yada- despierta la Chica llamada Yada

-¿Ah? ¿Qué paso?-

-Estabas con Cara de Bobita Enamorada- Una chica de Cabello Largo y Rubio, usando un Chaleco amarillo con su Uniforme, la miraba de Forma Picara- ¿Quién diría que la Hermana Mayor de la Clase E le gustaran los Chicos Malos?-

-Aquí no, Nakamura- una "Chica" de Cabello Azul puntiagudo atado en dos Colas a los Lados superiores de la Cabeza y Ojos Azules

-Nagisa, Eres un Chico, no entenderías los Gustos de las Chicas-

Antes de seguir la Charla, sonaron las Bocinas y ven al Jefe de Mercado Publico de la Empresa.

-Sin Más preámbulos, les Presento a un Hombre que cambiara el Futuro del Mundo, Azami Knight, Nuestro Jefe-

El Jefe se presenta y todos aplauden, salvo los Rangers y la Clase 3-E, ya que ambos sienten que solo está ocultando Malas Intenciones, llega y Toma el Micrófono.

-Mi Hermano era el Jefe de esta Empresa, antes de mi, Murió Asesinado junto a su Esposa, a Manos de la Gente que Defendían, no pretendo Reemplazarlo- Esas Palabras para Los Rangers eran Más Falsas que Billete de 3 Dólares y la Clase E son Entrenados como Asesinos, así que saben que es una Mentira- Pretendo seguir sus Pasos, a mi Modo, les Presento esta Nueva Forma de Protegernos, sin el Caos que Generan los Rangers cuando nos "Protegen", Contemplen- Pausa Dramática- ¡El RAMIEL!-

La Plataforma se abre y todos ven al Robot que Azami hizo Ilegalmente, aplauden, pero los Rangers están Indignados, y Ámbar, esta con el Corazón en la Boca, Azami Arruino la Compañía de su Familia, y ya sabe porque: Un Knight de Verdad, Nunca Construiría Armas, ya que eso Quita las Vidas.

-Este Robot y otros, quienes Llamo, Los Caballeros de Hierro- Aparecen unos Robots Talla Humana similares a Iron Man, pero con Mucho Armamento Oculto- Serán la Nueva Defensa de la Tierra contra los Invasores del Espacio que nos Invaden, y lo Harán Absolutamente Mejor, que los Rangers-

Se Activan y Buscan algo entre la Gente, ven a los Rangers, los Escanean y Marcan de Objetivos a Destruir.

-¡Destruir a los Rangers!- los Caballeros de Hierro vuelan y Disparan a los Rangers, y en el Transcurso a varias personas, corren aterrados y los Rangers los Protegen como Pueden, DJ lleva a los Civiles Heridos a los Refugios y los que puedan Caminar, ayudan, la Clase E ayuda con la Evacuación de Civiles

Las Clases A, B, C y D están escondiéndose como Grandísimos Cobardes, mientras la Clase E actúa como Auténticos Héroes en una Guerra.

-¡Kimura! ¡Avisa a los Rangers que hay Caballeros de Hierro yendo a los Refugios Civiles y su Punto Débil es la Cabeza! ¡Terasaka, Hazama, Muramatsu y Yoshida, Retengan a los que se acercan a la Clase, Karma, Protege el Refugio, Los Demás, Busquen Armas y Disparen a Discreción contra ellos!- Isogai

-¡Si, Presidente!-

Encuentran Armas, Chiba y Hayami encuentran Rifles de Francotirador y Pistolas, los Demás, toda Arma de Fuego, Munición y Cuchillos que encuentren.

-Espero que a los Rangers les este Yendo Bien- Kataoka disparándole a los Caballeros de Hierro con un Par de Arm Micro

La Clase E dispara una Lluvia de Plomo contra las Creaciones de Azami, lo cual está siendo Efectivo ya que la Coraza no puede Resistir tantos Tiros de Bala y la Puntería de toda la Clase, es a las Cabezas

 **Con los Rangers…**

Los Rangers ya Transformados pelean contra sus Enemigos Artificiales con sus Armas imbuidas de Energía Power, lo cual los Sobrecarga hasta que ya no Funcionan, pero siguen viniendo Más de esas Cosas.

-¡¿Cuántas de estas Porquerías Construyo?!- Duncan atacando como Loco con su Lanza y Dispara contra Todo el que Ve

-No lo Sé, pero son Muchos- Carrie con el Brazo a punto de Acalambrarse de tanto Disparar Flechas

Ámbar es quien los Destruye con más Furia ya que ella Odia las Cosas que Azami construyo, ahora le devolverán el Favor y los Harán Pedazos a Todos.

-¡Rangers!- Una voz los Llama y ven a Kimura acercarse rápido y Disparándoles a los Robots- ¡Los Robots van al Refugio Civil, y apunten a la Cabeza, si dan allí Ya no se Moverán!-

-¡ _Demonios, No podemos ir allá, Nos tienen Inmovilizados!-_ Piensa Axel tratando de encontrar una Solución

 **Zona Montañosa…**

El Ultralink estaba Luchando para salir, las Rocas vuelan y va a La Ciudad

 **Tecno-Knight…**

El Consejo de la Empresa veía Todo Asombrado, Aterrado y Disgustado.

-Azami… ¡Esta vez Llegaste Absolutamente Demasiado lejos!-

-¡¿Qué tienes en la Cabeza para hacer tal Barbaridad?!-

-¿Barbaridad?-Azami tranquilo- Dirán, Milagro, mi Hermano ha llevado la Empresa a la Decadencia con Obras de Caridad, Proyectos Benefactores, Bla, Bla, Bla, yo la devuelvo a sus Raíces, ¿A quién le Importan un Montón de Pobretones? El Dinero de Verdad está en las Armas, y esto, Demostrara que son tan Eficientes, que Los Rangers serán Absolutamente Innecesarios- Azami Presionando un Botón

 **Refugio Civil…**

DJ ayuda a todos los Civiles a entrar, los Robot viene a Montos, pero Chiba y Hayami están en un Edificio alto y les Disparan a la Cabeza para Reducir el Numero, pero hay un Problema…

-¡Hay Demasiados!- Hayami recargando por tercera vez

-Y las Balas se Terminan- Chiba viendo los Cartuchos que quedan, que son Pocos

DJ está entre los Robots y la Pared, ya que está siendo Sometido por ellos y no Puede Proteger a los Civiles por Siempre, una Capsula llega a él y sale un Ultralink Marrón Triangular con Tenazas como Brazos.

-Tenemos que Fusionarnos si queremos que estas Cosas no Dañen a Inocentes, Soy Bronioc, y sere Tu Compañero en esta Cruzada contra Todo que haga Mal-

-Hagámoslo- DJ sonriendo, se preparan para la Transformación- ¡Link Morfosis!-

DJ corre por un Bosque, de una Piedra sale Bronioc y se Vinculan, su Traje es igual al de los Rangers Ultralink, solo los Detalles Marrón y con el Visor Triangular, salta y Genera un Cráter.

-¡Brown Ultralink Ranger!-

DJ golpea con más Fuerza y los manda a Volar, sigue golpeando con Mucha Intensidad, pero vuelven como Zombis

-Usa Esto- El Ultralink sacando las Armas de DJ, las cuales son como Guantes de Boxeo, pero en Lugar de una Mano, Tiene una Bola similar a las de Demolición, pero más Compactada y Dura, y son dos Pares para cubrir los Otros Dos Brazos

-¡Strong Arms!- Dj vuelve a Golpear y los Destruye completamente

El Ranger los Sigue golpeando, hasta que golpea el Suelo y los Destruye a Todos, y todos los Demás Ya destruyeron a los Caballeros de Hierro por Completo, pero se Olvidan de Algo Crucial.

RAMIEL está corriendo a la Mansión y Alba esta allí, los Rangers llaman a los Zords y se Combinan.

-¡Megazord Ultralink, Listo!-

Los Rangers sacan la Espada del Megazord y el RAMIEL las Cuchillas, se atacan entre si con Filos, y con Disparos, el Robot les Dispara Misiles y les causa daños, usa el Láser y los Ataca sin Piedad, cuando están en el Suelo son pisoteados salvajemente y la Cabina se Sacude con Mucha Brutalidad.

-Perdemos Potencia- Jim viendo la Energía

-La Armadura está decayendo- Ámbar revisando la Resistencia de la Armadura

-A este Paso, nos Mataran a los 3- Axel viendo un Arma siendo Cargada en la Boca

Cuando iba a Disparar, disparos Verdes, Rosas y Celestes lo derriban, se ven a los Zords Verde, Rosa y Celeste.

-Tengo una Idea, hay que Combinar todos los Zords y crear un Nuevo Megazord- Carrie

Acceden y la combinación Inicia, el Megazord vuela en el Aire y los Brazos se convierten en Turbinas, los Zords de Carrie y Duncan se vuelven las Armas de las Combinaciones Previas, y el Zord de Gwen se vuelve la Armadura y un Casco de Alas de Color Verde, Rosa y Celeste se posa en la Cabeza del Megazord.

-¡Megazord Arsenal-Link, Armado y Listo!-

El Nuevo Megazord Aterriza haciendo una Pose, Disparan Contra RAMIEL y los Disparos surten Efecto, llamando su atención logran que se enfoque en ellos, Dispara Misiles a los Edificios causando un Gran Desastre, los Rangers evitaban que algún Escombro Gigante aplaste a alguien y tratar de Atacar, los Rangers se acercan y lo atacan con el Hacha, resulta efectiva contra el Robot, con los Cuatro Brazos saca las Cuchillas y ataca en Secuencia al Megazord.

-Gwen, Activa una Ventisca a nuestro Alrededor- Axel

-Entendido, Potencia en Frío al 75%-

Se protegen con una Ventisca inmovilizando al Robot, ahora le darán el Tiro de Gracia.

-¡Megazord Arsenal-Link, Golpe Final…!-

La Armadura, Hacha y Ametralladora se Cargan de Energía, apuntando Todo al RAMIEL.

-¡Triple Golpe!-

Se Lanzan y le dan un Tajo de Hacha, Luego una Serie de Disparos de Ametralladora, y abren la Armadura, para Lanzar un Rayo Omnipotente para Borrar por completo al Robot hecho por el Hombre.

-Rangers Ultralink, Abrimos el Vinculo de la Victoria- Axel

Bajan las Armas y todos los Combatientes gritan de Victoria.

 **Tecno-Knight…**

-Resultados deplorables- Azami viendo la Derrota del RAMIEL- Amigos del Consejo, humildemente les Pido que me Hagan Presidente Permanente de las Empresas, y las Llevare a las Cúspide del Armamento-

-¡Estás Loco, por Completo!- un Miembro Consejo

-Casi matas a la Hija Heredera y a Toda la Ciudad, solo para Dirigir las Empresas- Una Mujer- Ahora sé porque tu Hermano Dejo a su Hija como la Heredera, y no A Ti-

-Llegamos a una decisión Unánime, Azami, ya no tienes derecho de Llevar el Apellido de la Casa Knight, y Ámbar nos envió que usaste Dinero de los Empleados en esto, Estas Despedido de las Empresas, Desterrado de la Familia y Arrestado a Cadena Perpetua por Malversación Ilegal de Fondos, Instalaciones Ilegales, Ataque a Gran Escala contra la Ciudad y por Daño Civil a una Increíble Escala- El Presidente del Consejo

La Policía y la Brigada SWAT lo Inmoviliza, Lo esposan con Esposas de Titanio, y siendo llevado al Camión SWAT, quienes Pueden de los Afectados le Arrojan Piedras y todo lo que encuentran, Ámbar con el Traje sin el Casco lo espera en el Camión y de da un Rodillazo Fuerte en el Estomago.

-Esto, es por Manchar el Legado de Mis Padres, y Esto- Le da un Puñetazo que lo Noquea- Por todo lo Demás-

Es Llevado a la Prisión Federal.

 **3 Meses después…**

La Ciudad se recupera del Ataque Terrorista de Azami, el Consejo de las Empresas se encargara de ellas hasta que Ámbar cumpla la Mayoría de Edad, Aunque las acciones de Azami fueron malas para la Opinión Pública ,Ámbar aclaro que ya no se seguirán esos Lineamientos y seguirán con los de sus Padres. Los Padres de la Ranger Amarilla eran Demasiado queridos por la Ciudad y la Chica es una Mezcla de Ellos, hasta ayudo a DJ con la Demanda.

-No sé como Agradecerte Ámbar- DJ en Eterna Gratitud

-Sé que no se pide nada A cambio de la Gratitud pero…- Ámbar

Axel llega y acompaña a su Amiga.

-Está queriendo decir, que te Necesitamos para esta Lucha, supongo que ya se te Dijo por tu Ultralink- Axel

-Sí, ayudare contra Makino, aunque Herir a otros no está en mis Principios, no dejare que El Planeta sea Absorbido por esa Cosa- DJ decidido

-Bienvenido al Grupo entonces- Duncan apareciendo del Suelo y Llevando a Dl adentro, celebrando un Nuevo Miembro en el Equipo

Axel y Ámbar quedan solos en el Balcón y ven el Cielo Estrellado.

-Tus padres estarían Orgullosos de que seas una Increíble Persona- Axel

-Digo lo mismo de los Tuyos, Somos Huérfanos, así que por eso nos Entendemos-

Ven el Cielo y no pueden evitar pensar en ellos, paso Mucho desde que fueron Separados de sus Hijos tan Cruelmente, pero están seguros de que serán gente de Bien.

 **Link-Tek…**

Berto veía el ADN de los Rangers más DJ, llega al Laboratorio una de las Chicas de la Clase E, una de Cabello Naranja ondulado corto hasta el Cuello y Ojos Verde Peridotita.

-Hinamo, tiempo sin Verte-

-Lo mismo digo Berto, pero, ¿Qué es eso?- Hinamo viendo las Cadenas de ADN

-Por eso pedí tu ayuda, ¿Viste las Habilidades de los Rangers?- La peli naranja asiente- No son Humanas ni una Especie de Mutación proveniente del ADN, pero eso es todo lo que tengo de ello, ya que los Transfirieron de Intercambio desde Japón por un Tiempo, necesitare que me ayudes con esto-

La Chica piensa que es una Oportunidad Única de ver algo de ADN No-Humano y desconocido, y es una Amiga de Berto, además, existe el Sentimiento que algo Pasara y hay que Descubrir el Secreto que está en los ADN cuanto Mucho Antes de que ocurra.

-Me anoto-

Berto le extiende 27 Tarjetas de Autorización y en su Computadora esta una Chica de Cabello Rosa atado en Colas Bajas Largas y Ojos Azules.

-Ritsu, ¿También te unes?-

-Sí, no soy orgánica, pero tengo un Mal Presentimiento-

-Clase E, Bienvenidos a Link-Tek, salvemos al Mundo- Berto

Se ponen a Trabajar, pero no saben que aguarda a los Rangers en el Futuro cercano que les Apara a los Rangers y su Hermandad.

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki ni Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Los Rangers obtuvieron Aliados Fuertes y un Nuevo Miembro, pero No deben Olvidar que la Malda, al Igual que una Hidra, Cortas una Cabeza, y Dos Más Tomaran su Lugar._

 ** _Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:_**

 ** _Amo del Vacio: eso es Cierto, no Hay Monstruo Invencible, pero si Difíciles de Vencer, ahora se verán cosas que Podrían no solo atacar Física, sino Psicológicamente a los Rangers, Espero que este Bien._**

 ** _Seiryu.001: Me alegra que le agrade el Fic, y aquí tiene, También espero el Próximo Capitulo del Suyo, Espero que este Bien._**


	11. Sombra Estrella Parte 1

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 11

Sombra Estrella, Parte 1

Secretos Geneticos

 _Ahora los Rangers contando con un Nuevo Miembro en el Equipo, aunque ahora deberán enfrentar a una Amenaza que los Conoce más que ellos a sí mismos, un Enemigo, que los ha Acompañado desde el Principio_

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Ciudad Cyber, en las Calles…**

En las Calles se libra una Batalla Caótica entre los Rangers y otra de las Bestias de Laboratorio que alguien les Envía, esta vez se trata de un Tejón de la Miel humanoide Cyborg, atacaba los Mercados de la Ciudad y los Rangers estaban Cerca, así que Naturalmente intervinieron, aunque este era muy Duro de Derrotar.

-Es el Tercer Experimento de la Semana en 4 meses desde el Inicio de los Ataques y aun no sabemos qué o Quién los está Enviando estas Cosas Horripilantes- Duncan Disparándole con las Manos Convertidas en Armas Láser

-Tengo una Idea, ¡No te quejes Ahora y Dispara!- Gwen Disparándole Hielo al Monstruo

Axel estaba inmovilizándolo con Cristal, logra Ralentizar sus Movimientos, Jim esquiva las Garras siendo Intangible y Disparando con sus Blasters, Carrie conecta su Cabello Extensible y Absorbe la Energía de los Autos, y la usa para Disparar un Rayo Concentrado de Electricidad contra el Monstruo.

Gwen saca de su Espalda Alas alargadas y vuela sobre el Experimento, para luego Lanzarle una Cantidad Colosal de Aliento Helado y logrando Congelarlo por Completo.

-¿De dónde Vienen estas Cosas?- DJ asqueado de lo que es el Experimento

-Créenos cuando te decimos que No Tenemos ni la Más Remota Idea de donde Vienen- Duncan al Fortachón

Ya que DJ era el Ranger Más Nuevo del equipo, no tenía idea de los Experimentos que son enviados, ¿Para qué? No se sabe.

-Al menos esta vez Capturamos uno Vivo, Congelado pero Vivo- Carrie viendo al Monstruo

Forge llega y el Equipo de Captura de Link-Tek sale con una Capsula muy Grande, encierran al Monstruo, lo Meten y cuando el Comandante de la Organización presiona el Botón Azul, se Libera un Gas que Congela al Monstruo por Completo.

-El CryoGas que se desarrollo recientemente tiene Buenos Resultados, ahora podremos Capturar a estas Bestias sin temor a que Escapen- Forge viendo al Monstruo, para luego a Axel con Preocupación- _También sin Necesidad de Dejarlos al Borde de la Muerte, Muertos o que Mueran con el Tiempo-_ Piensa recordando el Estado de Salvajismo de Axel cuando ataco al Xenopredador

Aun no se descubren los Secretos del ADN de los Rangers, incluso con DJ empezaron de 0 con sus Muestras ya que es lo Mismo que en los Seis Rangers, un Misterio, aunque con Hinamo y Ritsu era más Rápido que solamente con las Computadoras.

 **Link-Tek…**

Hablando del Rey de Roma, Berto estaba muriéndose del Sueño en su Silla, Hinamo estaba en la Cafetería del Cuartel y Ritsu estaba analizando las Cadenas Extrañas de ADN, ya que no Coinciden con ninguna Cadena Anormal que Ha estado Hacheando de los Hospitales Generales, y algún Otro.

-No tiene Sentido- Ritsu vistiendo con Ropa de Gimnasia y Agotada

-Lo sé, y yo he estado Trabajando con esto por Meses y no he Progresado ni un Poco, me siento Frito- Berto con Migraña

Hinamo llega y al ver las cadenas Completas de ADN, se da cuenta de Algo, ninguna, Absolutamente Ninguna Coincide con el Genoma de los Humanos, Animales, Plantas o de cualquier otro Ser Viviente en el Planeta.

-¿Cómo no me di Cuenta Antes?- Hinamo recriminándose por ser tan Tonta

-¿Ocurre Algo?- Ritsu

-No encontramos Nada en el ADN Humano Registrado, ¿Qué tal si los Rangers no son Humanos?-

El Científico e IA reaccionan al Oír eso, Revisan las Cadenas Genéticas, y tiene Razón, Ninguna es Humana, Animal, Vegetal o algo visto en la Tierra.

-A estas Alturas, aun me Sorprenden varias Cosas- Berto

-¿Cómo lo Tomaran?- Ritsu

-No les diremos aun, debemos estar Seguros de que sea Real- Berto

-Tienes Razón- Hinamo dándole a Berto un Sándwich- Solo porque sea Una Hipótesis acertada, no hay que sacar Conclusiones tan Rápido-

Siguen Trabajando en los Secretos Genéticos en los Rangers.

 **Antártida...**

El Científico que trabajaba en sus Monstruos ve a otro de sus Experimentos Fracasar, ya estaba perdiendo la Paciencia con tantos Experimentos y Muchos Fracasos.

-Creo que tendré que Lidiar con los Rangers de Frente, Yo Mismo- Se declara a sí mismo

Va a las Compuertas de Salida y se prepara para Confrontar a los Rangers en persona, pero no va solo, ya que hay Naves pequeñas que lo Siguen.

 **Ciudad Cyber, Cyber Town High…**

Los Rangers estaban descansando en la Cafetería, Pelear con Monstruos y Sobrevivir a un Examén Sorpresa es Agotador, en todos los Sentidos de la Palabra, ya que era de Física y los Rangers estuvieron a punto de decaer del Agotamiento Emocional.

-Odio la Fisíca- Duncan con Migraña, y Comiendo de la Comida- Es Peor que la del Reformatorio, casi al Nivel de Prisión-

-Habla por ti, a mi me Gusta- Carrie con un Libro de Fisica Avanzada- Pero Coincido contigo en la Comida de la Cafeteria de la Escuela-

-Oigan, ¿No Sienten que algo esta por Pasar?- Jim un poco preocupado

Cuando lo menciona, si, se siente que algo esta por Ocurrir, algo que tiene que ver con sus Poderes, y no los de Ranger.

Axel esta callado, ya que desde hace meses varias Imágenes le vienen en los Sueños, Agujas clavándose en la Carne, Gritos de Dolor por todos Lados, Químicos introducirse en la Sangre, el Olor de la Misma en donde Puedas Pasar, incluso veia a Niños encadenados llendo en Filas a un Campo de Pruebas, Explosiones, Gritos, Dolor, Dolor ¡DOLOR!…

-Viejo- DJ Poniendole al Ranger Rojo una Mano en el Hombro, logrando despertarlo- ¿Estas Bien? Te ves un poco Palido-

-Si… Solo no podía dejar de Pensar en esas Imágenes- Axel echando se un podo de Agua en la Cara

-¿Qué Imágenes?- Gwen curiosa

Axel se las cuenta y los Demás también tienen esas Imágenes cada vez que Sueñan o Duermen.

-¿Soy la Única a la que le Parece Extraño?- Ámbar

-No- Axel- Pero prefiero no pensar en ello, además, siento que algo se Aproxima-

-Yo También- Duncan y DJ

Como por arte de Magia, Scrich aparece Volando desde la Puerta de la Cafeteria y se estrella contra la Mesa de los Rangers, lo cual los pone en Alerta, cuando de la Puerta aparece el Científico que les envía Monstruos, un Hombre de casi 3 Metros, cabello Canoso en Puntas, Atuendo de Científico, Piel Gris, Ojos amarillos de Serpiente y Frialdad Pura.

-Hola Niños, solo busco a sus Queridos Amigos Power Rangers, así que preséntense Rangers-

Duncan le hace a Chiba una Señal de que se Prepare para un Nuevo Asesinato a Larga Distancia y si es Necesario, que Active la Señal de Asesinato en Grupo, los Rangers se levantan y mantienen Distancia para que el Francotirador de la Clase 3-E.

-Si lo que Buscas es una Paliza, Podemos Satisfacer tu Necesidad diaria de una de ellas-Duncan Agrandando sus Puños- Con estas Bellezas-

El Sujeto se Ríe un Poco, para luego aparentemente Hablar solo.

-Son ellos, sin duda, ¿Qué se hará? Fácil, Capturen Vivos-

Los Rangers estan Confundidos ante ese Acto, pero luego una Sombra los cubre a todos en la Cafetería, para ver que sobre el Techo hay 3 Naves tamaño Helicóptero sobre todos, Sujetos en Armaduras Roboticas Bajan en cuerdas y uno Bloquea las Salidas.

Chiba los ve y también las Naves, con la Lente y Alcance del Rifle, logra tomar una Foto de su Símbolo, Un Pentagrama con Forma de una Estrella Negra de 10 Puntas, Chiba Dispara a los que Bloquean las Salidas, permitiendo el Escape de los Alumnos Inocentes.

-Hay algo en esto que no me Gusta-

Los Rangers usan sus Poderes para Pelear contra el Sujeto, quien a pesar de ser Superado en Numero, es Muy Fuerte, Jim trataba de Evitar sus Golpes, ya que Tenia Nudillos con una especie de Metal que Puede Tocar lo Intangible, Ámbar trataba de Golpearlo a gran velocidad, pero tampoco Funciona, DJ trataba de sujetarlo o Golpearlo, preferiblemente golpearlo, pero la Fuerza del Ser era superior a la Suya.

Duncan intento darle un Puñetazo en la Cara, pero cuando su mano se acerco, empezó a temblar y entumecerse para que luego tomara formas Extrañas o perdiera forma.

-¡¿Qué Pasa con mi Mano?!- Duncan sintiendo Dolor

-¿No lo sabes? tu Fisionomía Tecnológica es como una Computadora y Todos saben que las Computadoras y Magnetos no se llevan Bien- Antes de Dispararle a Duncan un Rayo Electromagnético que Hace que el Ranger caiga y quede como un Charco de Baba Viscosa

-Pues el Frío y la Carne tampoco se llevan muy Bien que Digamos- Gwen apareciendo frente a él y Lanzándole Aliento Helado, aunque lo Congelo, se libero tan Rápido como se había Congelado en Hielo, y Golpea a Gwen con una Nudillera Eléctrica, logrando hacerle Daño

Con los Rangers Amarillo, Azul, Verde y Marrón fuera de Combate y Heridos muy Seriamente, quedan los Rojo y Rosa.

-Carrie, ataquemos Juntos, yo Lanzo Cristales, tu Rayos, a mi Señal- Indica Axel volviendo Cristales sus Dedos

El Ranger Rojo Dispara sus Cristales, los Atrapa y esa es la Señal, Carrie dispara sus Rayos Eléctricos, logran impactar en el Objetivo, pero por más que tanto lo Golpean, se tambalea, pero no Cae.

Chiba lo ve y saca un Comunicador para avisar a Link-Tek y Mandar un Pedido de Ayuda, ya que es una situación muy Seria.

-Ryonosuke Chiba a Link-Tek, Necesitamos ayuda con mucha Urgencia, Soldados para Atacar a un Objetivo que le está Dando una Paliza muy Seria a los Rangers, Coordenadas…-

El Sujeto le Dispara una Esfera de Energía a Chiba y Explota, para Horror de los Rangers.

-¡CHIBA!- Axel y Carrie asustados

Carrie antes de poder siquiera Reaccionar, es Golpeada en el Estomago, Escupe Sangre de la Boca y queda Inconsciente con Posibles Daños internos.

Axel ve todo y vuelve a Sentir la Misma Sensación que con Xenopredador, y cuando perdió a sus Padres, Respiración Acelerada, Emociones al Borde y algo Queriendo Salir.

-Voy…- Axel viendo a Carrie, Gwen y DJ en el Suelo-a…- Ve a Jim, Duncan-a…- Ve a Ámbar y para sus Emociones, fue la Gota que Derramo el Vaso y sin darse cuenta, su Cabello y Ojos estaban entre el Normal y los Rojos- ¡MATARTE!-

Golpea el Suelo y Cristales Filosos salen de este, logrando Golpearlo, más no Herirlo, cuando se recupera, vea Axel con 3 Tentáculos en la Espalda Baja y con el Cabello y los Ojos Rojos estando en el Aire, es Golpeado y esta vez, si sintió ese Golpe.

-Sí, eso es lo que Buscaba-

Axel corre hacia él con los Puños de Diamante Rojo listos para Golpear, estando frente a él, le da un Golpe Derecho circular que Levanta Polvo consigo, pero es evadido y el Ranger Rojo Recibió una Patada en el Estomago, haciendo que Regurgitara Sangre, pero el Ranger se Regeneraba por alguna Extraña Razón, pone los Puños Arriba y lo golpea consecutivas Veces, pero era evadido, al décimo Golpe, logro darle en la Cara y mandarlo a Volar a una Pared, haciendo un Hoyo en ella, se levanta y Corre hacia la Ciudad, seguido de Axel Ciego de Ira.

Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Kayano, Okuda y Kanzaki llegan junto a los Agentes de Link-Tek y el Resto de la Clase E y empiezan a Retirar a los Heridos, Kanzaki lleva en su Espalda a DJ, y no se ve Cansada considerando que el Ranger Marrón es como 5 veces más Pesado que ella, Okuda a Carrie, Kayano a Jim tratando de Despertarlo, Sugino a Duncan picándole la Nariz por diversión sin que el Haga algo junto a Karma quien lleva a Gwen y le Pinta un Mostacho al Ranger Verde, Nagisa lleva a Ámbar y la pone en uno de los Vehículos Médicos, Hayami ve que unos Escombros se mueven donde se podía Disparar con un Rifle, los Retira y ve a Chiba.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ayuda, Es Chiba! ¡Esta Herido!-

Ayudan a retirar los escombros de su Amigo y le Vendan las Heridas.

-¡¿Estás Bien, No tienes más Daño, Respiras Bien?!- Hayami con una Preocupación nunca vista en sus Amigos y la Clase 3-E

-No Estoy Muerto, eso es lo Importante- Chiba sonriendo, y Sonrojando a Hayami

-¿Y Axel? No está con los Demás- Sugino viendo por todos Lados

-No lo encontraran aquí- Responde el Tirador

-¿Qué dices?- Rio atendiendo a los Heridos

-Chiba, Quiero un Informe- Forge acercándose

-Al parecer el Invasor quiere Capturar a los Rangers, pero por algún Motivo Desconocido Hirió más no Capturo a 6 dejando al Rojo Ileso, lo único que pude Confirmar, es que son una Especie de Organización Secreta o Algo, Miren- les Muestra el Símbolo de las Naves y Trajes de los Soldados- Es Todo lo que pude recabar de Ellos Lamento no Poseer más Información-

Ven el Símbolo y nadie tiene idea de lo que Significa o lo que puede Representar, pero Para Forge, significa una Cosa, que cuanto más se quieren Acercar a las Respuestas, lo único que surgen son el Doble de las Preguntas, ¿Quién es esta Organización? ¿Qué Quieren? Y la más Importante de todas ¿Cuáles son sus Objetivos?

-Forge- Redorion desde una de las Computadoras- Creo que esto no te Gustara-

Le muestra el Sondeo de las Frecuencias Cardíacas de Axel y Están como Locas, Como si su Corazón fuera una Especie de Maquina que Late a 5000 Veces 30 Segundos entre Minuto, Forge sabe que Significan esas Lecturas.

 **Por las Calles…**

Axel y el Sujeto corrían por las Calles de la Ciudad como Dementes conduciendo Autos al Estilo Rápido y Furioso 7, Axel disparaba contra el Tipo, quien los Recibía a Gusto, pero también lo atacaba con Disparos de una Especie de Arma Láser, lo cual aunque Dañaba a Axel, se reparaba igual de Rápido que era Despedazado.

El Ranger se impulsaba con sus Tentáculos y también trataba de Golpear al Científico, quien evadía por Muy poco los Golpes de Forma Intencional, Axel dispara un Cristal a su Pierna, logrando Derribarlo, de Detiene en el costado de un Edificio con los Tentáculos.

 _-Esto, se siente Demasiado Familiar, ¿Quién es este Tipo? ¿Qué es lo que Quiere con Nosotros? ¿Por qué quiere Atraparnos?-_ Piensa Axel en su Salvajismo

Axel salta y lo Golpea con un Tentáculo, pero es Bloqueado y retenido.

- _Este sujeto casi mata a nuestros Compañeros Escolares, y Ataco a mis Amigos, ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¡¿Acaso le Hemos Hecho Algo?!-_

Lo Golpea con los otros dos, pero son Bloqueados y Retenidos, Axel no hacía Nada para liberarse, ya que su Consciencia y Emociones estaban en Pleito.

-¿Quieres Destruirme? Hazlo hijito, Papá quiere que le Demuestres a Todos lo que Eres de Verdad-

 _-¿De qué está Hablando? ¿Quiere que lo Mate? Nadie Cuerdo pediría eso, pero, por alguna Razón, se siente… Demasiado, Tentador, Irresistible, Quiero Matarlo-_ Piensa Sonando como un Enfermo Obsesivo- _Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no Puedo Resistirlo? ¿Por qué Deseo Tanto Matar a Alguien que no Conozco? Pero, ¿Qué estas Cuestionando Bastardo? Mátalo por Matar, Matar es Placer, es Lo que más Necesitas, ¡MATA POR MATAR!-_ La Ira y una Mente Secundaria en Axel lo Enloquecen y ya no puede Pensar en Nada más que eso

El Científico lo ve perdido en Demencia, lo Golpea en el Estomago y lo Lanza a una Pared, se levanta con Dificultad y se Lanza a pesar de sus Heridas, el Ranger Rojo, trata de Golpearlo con los Puños pero Falla, el Sujeto lo Golpea en el Pecho, Metiendo su Mano allí, Axel se Separa y logra Lanzarlo contra una Pared con un Golpe Conjunto de los Tentáculos, logrando Dañarlo, se Impulsa para darle al Tipo un Rodillazo por Aire, pero lo Evade y Destruye la Pared en su Lugar, cuando se disipa el Polvo se ve a Axel aun Iracundo tratando de Levantarse, pero con la Rodilla derecha Completamente Rota, pero Regenerándose.

El Ranger aun intenta Destruir al Científico que los Ataco, pero con toda la Fuerza que uso, apenas si se Mantiene en Pie, y más por la Condición de su Rodilla, se mantiene en Guardia, pero lo Atacan por la Espalda con un Rayo de Energía y dos Corrientes de Fuego, en su Mente, Axel está Conmocionado ante la Sensación y su Cuerpo, Cae Inconsciente y Moribundo por todas las Heridas.

De una Azotea saltan 3 Figuras, una Chica de Ojos y Cabello Purpura corto hasta medio Cuello y en Puntas, Usa una Mascara que Cubre Ojos y Boca y cuya Ropa Purpura apenas Cubre lo Esencial, como el Pecho y la Entrepierna, solo eso, dejando el Resto del Cuerpo a la Intemperie, incluso iba sin Zapatos.

Un Chico Vistiendo un Traje de Espía Blanco con Detalles Negros y con Corazas, sus Ojos eran Blancos pero la Pupila Gris, Su Cabeza estaba Rapada y usa Una Mascara que solo Cubre la Boca y Tiene Pinzas en los Lados de la boca.

La Segunda Chica tenía el Cabello Rojo Oscuro largo y Puntiagudo de todos Lados, Ojos Rojo Carmesí, usa una Mascara que cubre la parte media de su Cara y Toda la Boca con una Apertura que Actúa como la Boca de una Serpiente, vestía más Discreta que la Primera Chica, su Traje es como un Traje de Baño Escolar Japonés del Tipo Femenino, Rojo Oscuro con Detalles más Claros, pero lo que más Resaltaba de Ella, es que Tiene 4 Tentáculos Escamosos Rojos, pero se ven más Rígidos que los de Axel y que su Mirada está Muerta, sin Expresión en su Rostro.

-Llegan Tarde, Kobra, Escorpio, Cáncer, ¿Qué estaban Haciendo?-

-Que te Importa, como si te Fuéramos a Decir-La Pelimorada, Cáncer

-Cállate Maldita Pervertida, estuvimos Sacándote de un Prostíbulo de Camino aquí en ese Lugar Llamado "Las Vegas", Eres una Deshonra- El Rapado, Escorpio

-Para tu Información, No es mi Culpa que no Pueda Resistirme a Hombres y Mujeres sin Ropa, vale la Pena-

La Pelirroja se mantiene callada en todo Comento, viendo al Ranger Rojo, se le acerca y su Mascara abre la Boca de Forma Inhumana, junto con la Boca de la Chica, Muerde a Axel en la Espalda Baja y le Arranca la carne de ese Lugar.

Luego se Come el Pedazo de Carne que arranco de Axel, dejándolo más Herido.

-No tenias que Hacer Eso Kobra, es Asqueroso- Cáncer asqueada

-Al Contrario, es Adecuado para Ella, Canibalismo, el Fruto Prohibido de la Fuerza y Poder entre su Especie-

Kobra se deja la Sangre del Ranger Rojo en la Máscara y mantiene Cara de Muerta.

-¿Te comiste tú Comidita?-

-Si- Kobra sin Emociones en su voz

-Llevemos a nuestro Invitado a Nuestra Casita de Juegos-

-Sí, Amo Scaotalord- Kobra

Los otros 2 les preocupa el Comportamiento de su Compañera, pero Están atados de Manos por el Científico que los Tiene con algo que los Podría Matar, porqué preferirían Ayudar a los Rangers en lugar de Atacar a su Líder de manera tan Cobarde como esa.

-Me siento Sucio- Scorpio Asqueado

-Me gusta sentirme Sucia- Cáncer- Pero no de Este modo-

Scaotalord se lleva en la Espalda a Axel y Corren a Paso Veloz, pero sin que los 4 se den Cuenta, Ámbar quien se escapo de los Equipos Médicos de Link-Tek, Lo Presencio todo y se encuentra en un Shock.

-Espera…Axel- Ámbar emocionalmente Inestable y Delicada

Se alejan más con cada Segundo que pasa y la Ranger ve todo con Ojos sin Luz ni Vida.

-No te vayas Por Favor- Ámbar sin darse cuenta de que su Cabello se Hacia Rubio y sus Ojos un Tono más Oscuro

Antes de que alguien Reaccione, Ámbar ya está Corriendo hacia Scaotalord y sus Lacayos para alcanzarlos, sin Importarle Romper Ventanas, Buzones y otras cosas en el Camino.

-Regrésame…-

Lo Notan y Kobra se queda atrás para Pelear, Ataca con sus Tentáculos pero es esquivado.

-Regrésame…- Ámbar viendo la Sangre de Axel en sus Bocas, eso solo la Enfurece más- ¡Regrésame a Axel!- Saca sus Dagas y le Corta el Cuello. Sorpresivamente, sigue de Pie y Viva

La Herida se Regenera, y la Caníbal se lanza Nuevamente contra Ámbar, en un Intento de Dañarla, pero la Ranger evade el Golpe por Arriba saltando de lado, Abajo usando las Alas y bloqueando, para Luego Disparar los Cristales y derribarla.

Ámbar salta de nuevo y con las Alas en Forma de Fuego otra vez, se Prepara para Apuñalarla hasta que Muera- ¡REGRESAMELO!-

Le Clava ambas Dagas en la Espalda alcanzado los Pulmones, esta lista Para Desgarrarlos, cuando de la Nada, siente una Punzada de Aguja en el cuello, es un Dardo y la Noquea.

Pero no se detiene allí, Terasaka aparece con Yoshida y la Electrocutan con las Pistolas Eléctricas, pero solo lograron marearla, pero después viene hacia ella una Lluvia de Dardos, dándole en todo el Cuerpo, incluso en los Dedos de las Manos y Pies, Fuwa y Okuda le lanzan Granadas de Gas Somnífero caseras, Cortesía de "Gafas Venenosas", Kayano con una Máscara de Gas se le Acerca y Confirma que esta Inconsciente, la Meten a una Capsula de CryoGas para Congelarla hasta que lleguen a Link-Tek, pero de todos, Kayano es la que Nota algo antes de su Congelación y se Asombra.

La ve y observa que de los Ojos de la Caníbal salen Lagrimas Gruesas, como si Llorara arrepentida de todo lo que Hizo, o puede que en este momento, Odia estar Viva y llora su Tristeza, antes de ser Congelada como un Helado de tamaño Humano.

-Qué Raro- Kayano

-¿Pasa algo Kaede?- Yada acercándose con Hara y Hayami, quienes están Armadas en caso de que la Capsula Falle

-Me pareció ver…- Piensa un momento- Se los diré Más tarde, ahora no es el Momento-

Se llevan a su Nueva Prisionera a Link-Tek para extraerle el Contenido de su Memoria para saber que tienen Planeado con el Ranger Rojo, y saber donde se esconden los Agresores.

 **Link-Tek…**

La Clase E estaba con Armas Apuntando a la Prisionera aun Congelada en el Laboratorio y con Electrodos en las Sienes y Rostro, Forge está discutiendo una Estrategia con los Agentes más Veteranos, Jefferson y Kat se quedaron con os gentes Novatos.

-Dígannos que paso allí, Cada Detalle- Kat

-Por más pequeño que sea- Jefferson- Saben que pueden confiar en Nosotros-

Les cuentan lo mismo que a Forge, pero Kayano aun se debate lo que vio en Kobra antes de que fuera Congelada e Inmovilizada.

-Kayano, ¿Pasa Algo?- Nagisa preocupado

La Peliverde decide contarles lo que vio.

-Antes de que fuera Congelada, vi que de sus Ojos Brotaban Lagrimas Gruesas, como si, Llorara, el Motivo no me parece claro, ¿Lloraba porque fue Abandonada, porque Fallo, porque Quiere Morir ahora, o Tal vez por Arrepentimiento?-

-Debe ser por el Gas, esa Bastarda nunca Lloraría por Voluntad propia- Terasaka

-No-Okuda captando la atención de todos- Ella no lloro por el Gas, debe ser por lo que dijo Kayano-

-¿Cómo estás tan Segura Okuda?- Takebayashi

-Sí, ¿Cómo estás Tan Segura?- Muramatsu

-Lo sé porque YO HICE ese Gas-

Nadie refuta eso, si Manami Okuda, la Reina de las Pociones y Venenos de la Clase de Asesinato hizo un Gas Somnífero no Lacrimógeno, debe ser Verdad, tiene las Más Altas Notas de Química de todos, además, karma tiene Cuchillos en sus Manos a quien Contradiga lo dicho.

Berto y Ritsu logran ver sus Memorias y ahora tienen la Ubicación del Escondite, sin Mencionar que le Extrajeron Muestras de ADN, y para sorpresa, el Patrón Mutante del ADN de Kobra, Coincide con el de los Rangers.

-Quiere decir que ella y los Demás fueron Mutados por ese tal Scaotalord- Ritsu

-Definitivamente, con la Ayuda del Comandante Cruger en el SPD logre averiguar más sobre él- Lee la Ficha de Información que le Envío SPD respecto al sujeto -Era un Científico de un Planeta Llamado Ta'Kion, antes era Respetado por la Comunidad Científica, pero decidió hacer Experimentos Extremistas, Ilegales y Anti-Morales, Combinando ADN a la Fuerza de Todos los Sujetos, de hecho Todos sus Sujetos Iníciales Murieron, lo Destituyeron, pero aun así siguió con sus Experimentos Retorcidos, creo que los Rangers pueden ser de los Sujetos Sobrevivientes de Experimentos Previos- Berto buscando una Posible Razón a los Poderes de los Rangers

-¿Pero por qué no Recuerdan Nada? ¿Borrado de Memoria?- Ritsu

-Probablemente, lo más Lógico, pero eso no es de Preocuparse ahora-

Nagisa escucha todo y traza una Estrategia de Contramedida en caso de que la Principal Falle, como un Asesino, siempre hay que tener un Plan de Respaldo para varios Casos, comparte la Estrategia con sus Amigos.

-¿Seguro que Funcionara?- Sugaya

-Korosensei dijo que, Un Asesino siempre tiene que tener una Segunda Cuchilla- Nagisa citando una de las Frases de Korosensei- Pero Necesitaremos de Karasuma Sensei y Bitch-Sensei para esto, Necesitaremos a un Agente del Gobierno y una Asesina Profesional si queremos que Funcione, o Moriremos sin Remedio-

Cuando repasaron su Estrategia de Guerrilla/Asesinato, Forge y los Agentes más Viejos repasan la Principal, Revisan inventario de Armas, Municiones, Vehículos, Suministros y otras Cosas para lo que se Avecina.

-Resiste Axel, Ya Iremos Por Ti, solo Aguanta- Forge siguiendo la Promesa que le Hizo a las Tumbas de Hank y Jean

 **En otro Lugar…**

En un Sitio Oscuro y Deprimente, Axel estaba Cabizbajo y Esposado de los Pies a una Silla, de las Manos atrás y Encadenado a la Misma, estaba sudando y al Levantar la Vista, ve a Scaotalord sonriendo con Cinismo, Burla y Demencia, Mientras la Permanente Sonrisa de Axel no Esta y solo puede Chistar con los Dientes con Furia y Enojo.

-Sujeto 4X, creo que es hora de que Rememoremos Tiempos MUY DIVERTIDOS entre CREADOR y Creado- Scaotalord mostrando que Tiene en su Mano Derecha, unas Pinzas Medicas capaces de Arrancar Dedos

Axel lo ve con Furia Inyectada en los Ojos –Scaotalord- Masculla con un Odio Inexplicable

 ** _Axel, Ya Vamos por Ti, Esta Historia Continuara…_**

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki ni Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Atacados en su Propia Secundaria, Vencidos de Distintas Formas, Verdades Ocultas en el ADN y los Misterios que Envuelven todo este Asunto, pero en este Momento, a los Rangers les Preocupa Más, el Infierno y la Tortura que Podrá Soportar su Líder, y Poder Regresarlo de su Secuestrador._

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Lamento si le suena Ofensivo, pero Por si No lo ha Notado, a Azami NO le importan las Vidas que no sean la Suya, así que no tuvo Reparos en Usar a Toda la Ciudad como sus Sujetos de Pruebas para sus Armas, aun si las Mataba, Suerte que los Rangers evitaron eso, Espero que se encuentre Bien.**_

 _ **Seiryu.001: Quería darle al Fic un Poco de Comedia, y eso fue algo que se me Ocurrió, podría usar algo como eso alguna Vez, Espero que se encuentre Bien.**_


	12. Sombra Estrella Parte 2

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 12

Sombra Estrella, Parte 2

La Guerra en el Distrito Antiguo

 _ **Previamente en Power Rangers Ultralink…**_

 _ **-Creo que Tendré que lidiar con los Rangers de Frente, Yo Mismo-**_

 _ **Los Rangers en la Secundaria charlando sobre las Pesadillas Recurrentes, cuando Llega Scaotalord y sus Hombres.**_

 _ **-Hay Algo en esto que no me Gusta- Chiba tras tomar una Imagen de sus Simbolos**_

 _ **Los Rangers siendo Derrotados, Axel Capturado y Kobra Prisionera, Kayano viendo sus Lagrimas**_

 _ **-Que Raro-**_

 _ **-¿Pasa algo Kaede?- Yada con Hara y Hayami**_

 _ **-Vi que de sus Ojos, Brotaban Lagrimas Gruesas-**_

 _ **-Resiste Axel, Ya iremos Por Ti, Solo Aguanta- Forge**_

 _ **Scaotalord camina Frente a Axel.**_

 _ **-Rememoremos Tiempos Divertidos entre CREADOR y Creado-**_

 _ **Axel lo ve con los Ojos Inyectados en Ira**_

 _Ahora los Rangers contando con un Nuevo Miembro en el Equipo, aunque ahora deberán enfrentar a una Amenaza que los Conoce más que ellos a sí mismos, un Enemigo, que los ha Acompañado desde el Principio_

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Ciudad Cyber, Distrito Antiguo…**

Nagisa y Kayano, quienes estaban Usando Uniformes de Combate Link-Tek, Disparan contra una Chica de Cabello y Ojos Azules de Cuerpo de Constitución Pequeña y poco desarrollada, y a un Chico de Cabello Negro y Ojos Rojos, la Primera corría a Increíbles Velocidades, aunque no al Nivel de Ámbar y el Chico Moldeaba su Cuerpo estructurándose en Bloques de Construcción, un Poco Ridículo, pero Son Igualmente Peligrosos.

Ambos Asesinos al ver que los Láser no surten Efecto, deciden Cambiar a las Balas de Verdad, aunque tampoco Ayuda, Nagisa es Golpeado por un Puño de Bloques y cae 2 pisos de Altura, de no ser por el Traje, habría Muerto en el Impacto, pero esta algo Aturdido.

Kayano la Tiene Difícil en Esquivar los Golpes a Velocidades Invisibles, pero no deja que la Golpeen.

-¡Karma, Necesitamos de tu ayuda en el Lado Este!- Kayano desde el Comunicador

- _Estoy un Poquito Ocupado por donde el Supermercado, pero no son Muchos iré allí en unos Minutos, Un Momento-_ Karma, para Luego Escuchar Golpes y una que Otra Fractura de Cuello

Nagisa despierta del Golpe, lo Suficientemente Rápido para esquivar los Tiros de uno de los Soldados y Dispara de sus Dos Armas.

-Unos Minutos pueden ser Eternos- Se dice así mismo el Pelizaul

Kanzaki y Hinano respaldan a los Soldados de Link-Tek disparando contra Soldados en el Otro Piso, y les daban a Matar, lo cual fue efectivo.

-Lancen una Granada de Metano y luego Disparo, si lo que Okuda me dijo es Verdad, será Nuestra Granada Masiva si hay Escondidos allí-Kanzaki sacando una Pistola, para luego poner un Dedo en su Oído- Chiba, Hayami, ¿Aun no lo Encuentran?-

- _No, parece que Escogieron un Buen sitio para Esconder a Alguien, Este Lugar es un Laberinto, Kimura e Itona están Haciendo un Registro por el Lado Oeste, les Dije que si de ser Posible que Eliminen Soldados Mientras Buscan-_ Chiba

 _-Estamos Registrando el Noreste ya que Tenemos la Sospecha de que Este Oculto allí, Eliminaremos Francotiradores Enemigos, les Pedí a Maehara y a Okajima poner Trampas para ellos y que nos Reporten, pero, hemos Oído unos Ruidos-_ Hayami

-Bien, Cambio-

Hinano hace lo Mismo.

-Kataoka, Isogai, ¿Cómo van las Cosas en el Frente?-

Mientras con los Delegados y su Profesor/Amigo del Gobierno, estaban Tras Muros protegiéndose de muchos Tiros que Vienen de Más Adelante en un Puente, para que cuando cesen Disparen ellos y los Soldados de Link-Tek que los Acompañan.

-Calientes, pero Nada que no Podamos Manejar- Isogai con la Espalda al Muro

-Karasuma Sensei, Dudo que quieran Detenerse- Kataoka agachándose

-Sí, pero Tenemos a quienes nos Garantizan Despistarlos- Se Comunica- Sugaya, Mimura, Sugino, Disparen-

Los Mencionados descienden en una Cuerda y les Disparan a los Soldados Enemigos desde Atrás, logrando Distraerlos, logrando que los Acorralados les Disparen y los Eliminen.

-Paso Libre- Karasuma- Sigamos Buscando-

Irina estaba igual, pero tenía un Plan de respaldo al verse Limitada

-Me Rindo, puedo serles cualquier cosa, Esclava, Sirvienta, Incluso su Juguete- Irina usando sus Trucos de Seducción, lo cual surte Efecto

Lo que no Saben, es que Hara, Fuwa y Yada tienes sus Armas Listas para Atacarlos.

- _Bitch-Sensei, hace Tiempo desde la Última vez que Intento Seducir a Alguien, Gracias por esta Oportunidad-_ Piensa Yada apuntando

Disparan y logran Eliminarlos.

-Bien Hecho, pero parece que el Chico no está aquí en el Sureste- Irina

-Incluso Revisamos dentro de las Antiguas Tiendas, y Nada- Yada

Hara Derriba una ventada de una vieja Perfumería, y ve que no está Axel, solo Perfumes Viejos e Inservibles, y sin Mencionar Mal olientes.

-Tampoco está aquí-

Fuwa piensa en donde podría estar el Ranger Rojo comparándolo con Escondites que Leyó en Mangas y vio en Animes, pero no piensa Mucho ya que oyen Pasos Cerca y corren a esconderse, por ahora y para Recargar.

-Diablos- Irina sintiéndose como una Rata Atrapada

Con Okuda y el Grupo de Terasaka, la Científica estaba trabajando en un Químico Improvisado, mientras Terasaka y sus Amigos la Defendían.

-Lo que sea que Hagas, Termínalo Rápido- Hazama disparando

-No sé por Cuanto Tiempo más Lograremos Retenerlos- Yoshida comenzando a cansarse

Manami acaba y lo Lanza a los Soldados liberando Polvo, quienes parecen estatuas pero se Mueven.

-Llévennos a la Ubicación Más cercana donde este el Ranger Rojo-

Obedecen, lo cual deja más Extrañados a Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu y Hazama.

-¿Qué era esa Cosa?- Terasaka

-Una Feromona de Control Experimental, buen Resultado considerando que lo Hice de Minerales de Rocas que habían aquí-

 _-¿Hay Algún Químico que no puedas Hacer?-_ Un Pensamiento Unánime de los Chicos

Kimura e Itona no estaban Mejor, quienes Corrían por Encontrar a un Amigo y Sin mencionar que por sus Vidas, entre Disparos y una que otra queja.

-¡¿Por qué Aceptamos hacer esto?!- Kimura Asustado

-Menos Platica, Más Correr por tu Vida, Muy Literalmente- Itona con su Monótona Cara y Voz

Y pensar que hace Días se estaba Planeando Todo con Tranquilidad.

 **-Flashback-**

 ** _Día 1_**

La Clase 3-E junto a los Rangers ya Recuperados estaban charlando, y cuando podían, repasaban y Corregían detalles de la Estrategia para el Rescate.

-Vaya, ¿Seguros que no los entrenaron Para la Guerra?- Duncan Sonriendo Divertido

Yada intenta hablar, pero con la Sonrisa del Ranger Verde le cuesta que su Cabeza Articule Palabras adecuadamente y suelta Balbuceos Incomprensibles para todos y Gwen nota que esta sonrojada, lo que le provoca una Mala Sensación.

-Ocurrieron Muchas cosas- Resume Isogai

Hara y DJ están en la Cafetería alimentando a un Animal que el Ranger Marrón trajo, fue algo Reciente, así que no sabe varias cosas de lo que pasara en el Futuro y menos Ahora y Todos saben que nunca podemos Predecir los Resultados.

-Escucha, en estos Días de aquí en adelante Estaremos Planeando Rescatar a Nuestro Amigo, Axel McGinnis, el Ranger Rojo y Líder de Nuestro Equipo, no sé lo que va a Pasar, ni lo que pueda Suceder, pero no cambiara Nada, entre Todos, si me Pasa algo, solo se Fuerte, Te Quiero Amiguito- DJ al Animal

El Animal resulta ser un Conejo quien come su Zanahoria y escucha a DJ, quien lo ve Preocupado.

-Oh- Escuchan y Ven a Maehara sonriendo con Burla- ¿Hablándole a Conejitos?-

-Si- DJ

-Eso no es de Hombres viejo-

-¡Tampoco lo es Burlarte del Sentimiento!- Hara sacando un Cuchillo y persiguiendo al Mujeriego por toda la Base

Nagisa seguía escuchando las Observaciones de Berto y Ritsu sobre las Observaciones en el ADN de la Prisionera Congelada, ya que cada vez que escuchaba, parecen Haber cada vez más Similitudes entre los Poderes de la Chica y el de los Rangers.

-Qué Extraño- Berto

-¿Pasa algo, Berto?- Ritsu

-El ADN de esta Chica tiene Cadenas similares a las de Axel, eso es Imposible, es Hijo Único-

-Solo porque haya sido Encontrado abandonado, no significa que no Puede que tenga una Hermana o Hermano, pero, viniendo de esta, si es Extraño- la IA

Nagisa mira a Kobra, y algunos de sus Rasgos son Similares a los de Axel, más por ese Cabello Rojo, pero en Axel el Cabello es Rojo cuando se Transforma siendo Dominado por la Ira, y no sabe si ese Cabello es Natural o Producto de una Transformación, lo cual en Ningún Caso se puede Confirmar ya que si Abren la Capsula, hay Riesgo de Escape y más de que ocurra una Masacre muy Difícil de Olvidar y de Limpiar.

Maehara pasa corriendo por el Laboratorio y Nagisa ve a Hara persiguiéndolo con un Cuchillo, se pone la Mano en la Cara y Suspira, pero suelta una Risa.

 ** _Día 3_**

La Rutina de Planear la Estrategia seguía por dos Días seguidos, las Clases y Actividades Escolares se Suspendieron Indefinidamente por Riesgo de Secuestro a Estudiantes en un Asalto Violento, eso es lo que estaba en los Titulares y las Noticias durante todo ese Tiempo, incluso la Policía ayudaba y varios Oficiales de SPD participan Discretamente en el Rescate del Ranger, ya que se Teme a la Posibilidad de que intenten Volverlo Malvado.

 ** _Día 4_**

Sugino estaba Practicando sus Lanzamientos en un Club de Beisbol con Kimura y Maehara, es Distinto al de Japón, pero no tiene Quejas.

-Solo porque Estemos Buscando a Axel, no quiere Decir que tengamos que estar Estresados Todo el Tiempo-

-Si- Kimura con un Bate, tratando de Darle a la Pelota- Karasuma Sensei y Bitch-Sensei están allí hablando con Forge y Nosotros Enfriando la Cabeza, nos vino Bien, ¿Qué estarán Haciendo los Demás?-

-Probablemente Nagisa este por las Calles Vistiendo de Mujer por Rio y Karma, aunque no me gusta mucho la Idea, es Divertido- Maehara trayendo Bebidas y con la Cara con Hinchazón de Dolor por la Paliza que Hara le Dio

 **Chip de Compras…**

A Manera de Profeta, las Palabras de Maehara se hicieron Realidad, Muchos Chicos veían a una "Chica" de cabello Azul, quien usaba una Blusa Roja, Falda hasta la Rodilla, y Zapatos Azules en un Local de Hamburguesas.

-¿Por qué siempre me Tiene que Pasar a mi?- Nagisa con un Aura de Depresión

Duncan se retorcía de a Risa, ya que el Cambio la Ropa de Nagisa con Ropa de Mujer junto con Karma y Nakamura, sin duda era Divertido hacerle Travestismo a Nagisa Shiota, el Chico de Genero Dudoso.

-Lamento el "Cambio" Mañanero- Duncan Riéndose, cuando recibe un Zape

-El Decano llamo, Vuelves a la Escuela- Gwen, Muriéndose de Risa en su Mente de cómo se ve el Chico de la Clase 3-E

Kayano traía las Hamburguesas y se sentía un poco Extraña a estar con Nagisa Vestido de Mujer fuera de un Asesinato o una Misión.

-Nagisa, ¿No deberías Cambiarte? Esto… Es un Poco incomodo- Kayano un poco Nerviosa

-Lo haría, si Supiera donde esta mi Ropa, la que Siempre uso-

Karma y Rio toman Fotos, sin dudas un Travestido contra su Voluntad, es algo Divertido.

 ** _Día 5_**

 **Link-Tek…**

Karasuma, Forge y el Comandante Cruger estaban viendo lo Extraído de la Memoria de la Prisionera, son Borrosos, pero parece que donde Esconden a Axel, no Hay Tecnología de Rastreo, Identificación, Nada, Solo Radio Primitiva.

-Quienquiera que sea ese Hombre o Cosa, es Astuto- Karasuma

-Cierto, no podemos Identificar el Sitio- Cruger- Al menos hasta que descarguemos su Memoria Completa y la Ultima Ubicación del Ranger-

Forge ve algo como un Domo Negro siendo Sostenido por Vigas Rojas en el Techo.

-Un Momento, Conozco ese Lugar- Forge sorprendiendo al Comandante y al Agente- Están en un Antiguo Centro Comercial Cerrado hace más de 10 Años, está en el Antiguo Distrito de la Ciudad, allí no hay Tecnología, Deben estar escondiéndolo Allá-

-¿Esta Abandonado?- Cruger

-Desde hace 10 Años, un Buen sitio para esconder a Alguien-

-¿Hay que Movilizar a los Agentes de Inmediato?- Karasuma

-Daremos el Aviso, Necesitaremos Otros 5 Días para preparar Todo, no Sabemos a qué vamos a Enfrentar- Forge dando el Aviso a los Agentes, Rangers y la Clase E- _Solo aguanta, Iremos por ti, solo Espero que no sea Demasiado Tarde-_ Forge viendo una Foto de Axel

 **Distrito Antiguo, Escondite…**

Axel estaba jadeando y Sudando en esa Misma Silla donde fue Atrapado por ese Loco, en este Momento, Scaotalord estaba Frente a él, con las Pinzas Ensangrentadas, viendo cuanto podrá seguir Resistiendo el Ranger.

-Eres Sorprendente, veamos cuanto más Aguantaras- Abre las Pinzas y las Dirige a los dedos de los Pies del Ranger Rojo

-¡PUDRETE!- Axel queriendo que Acabe el Tormento

Las Cierra y se escuchan Huesos Romperse, Sangre Salpicando y Axel Gritar de Dolor Puro, en síntesis, una Verdadera Agonía.

 ** _Día 9_**

 **Link-Tek…**

Todos se preparan para una Misión masiva de Rescate desde hace 4 Días, aunque más que Misión Furtiva, es una Guerra Callejera para Salvar a una Persona, pero era una Persona Importante para los Rangers y para la Ciudad, todo estaba siendo Preparado, Suministros, Municiones, Armas Láser y de Fuego, Vehículos de Combate y de ser Necesario los Jets para Ataques Aéreos.

Berto diseñaba Trajes Especiales para la Clase E, son Iguales a los Uniformes de Soldado de Link-Tek.

-Pero a Diferencia de los Normales, son especiales Para Soportar Impactos de Fuerzas G de Alto y Crítico Impacto, Además…-

CYTRO aparece y Dispara contra los Uniformes, los Cuales quedaron sin ningún Rasguño.

-Cubiertas aprueba de Láseres Potentes, el único Problema, es que resisten por Tiempo Medio, por lo cual no son Inmunes, así que no se confíen- El Robot de Link-Tek

-Entonces esas son nuestras Armaduras para Evitar Daños Graves- Karma con su Actitud de Costumbre- Creo que tendremos que prepararnos muy Bien en un Día-

-Eso es Imposible- Mimura pensando en esos Horribles Soldados que Atacaron a Axel por la Espalda

-Hemos enfrentado Cosas Peores- Ritsu, aunque no recuerda mucho la Ocasión que Rescataron a irina y fue Hacheada por Shinigami

-Si, Ritsu, Iba a guardarte una Sorpresa para tu Cumpleaños Retrasado, pero será Después de salvar a Nuestro Amigo-Berto

La Clase de Asesinato se alista para Enfrentarse a los Enemigos que puedan saber que hay, pero los Ranger enfrentaran Posibles Súper Soldados que pueda haber, pero solo una vez Infiltren la Base Enemiga y Aseguren toda Ruta y Guía, y tal vez donde este Axel.

 ** _Día 10_**

Ya todo está Listo, y los Vehículos Carga Soldados están yendo al Antiguo Centro Comercial de la Ciudad, Se desalojo a todo el que viva en el Antiguo Distrito para evitar Bajas innecesarias en esta Mini Guerra para rescatar a alguien.

-Considerando lo que estos Tipos sean, no es Exagerado decir que Pelearemos una Pequeña Guerra Civil aquí- Karma cargando sus Armas y ajustándose el Traje

-Karma tiene Razón, si tienen Súper Soldados, no es Exageración decir que Son unos Completos Anormales estos Enemigos- Isogai cargando su Arma

-Más Apretado- Okajima a Mimura quien le ajusta el Traje- Más-

Hayami carga sus Confiables Armas de Fuego y las Láser que le Dio Forge, Chiba lleva Municiones para su Confiable Rifle y el Rifle Láser, Sugino contaba las Granadas y se Ataba Muchas en Cinturones por todo el Cuerpo, Obviamente con Cuidado de No Activar una mientras las Cuenta o cuando las Vaya a Lanzar.

-¿Por Qué llevas Tantas Granadas Sugino?- Takebayashi curioso

-Saben que el Beisbol es mi Especialidad y lanzar Granadas es Similar a las Pelotas, Además pueden darnos un Poder de Destrucción muy Grande en el Campo- Explica El Beisbolista/Asesino

Kanzaki estaba viendo a Sugino preocupada, no por las Granadas, sino porque podrían Herirlo mientras las Lanza, Sugino lo noto y pone una Mano en el Hombro de la Idol de la Clase E.

-No te Preocupes Kanzaki, no Moriré-

Nagisa guarda dos Cuchillos para poder Emplear la Técnica que le Uso contra Takaoka y Enseñada por Lovro, Kataoka alistaba la Frecuencia de Comunicación con Ritsu, Kayano y Sugaya preparaban Camuflaje Nocturno Urbano, Itona instala en CYTRO una Cámara Detectora de Calor para poder encontrar a Axel entre las Tiendas, Isogai saco un Mapa Holográfico del Antiguo Centro Comercial para Repasar el Plan de Ataque junto a Kataoka.

-Por los Datos Reunidos, este es un Centro Comercial que fue Cerrado hace más de 10 Años, Convertido en una Zona de Criminales hasta la Actualidad por no Poseer la Tecnología de Identificación para Rastrearlos, ahora es la Guarida actual del Enemigo que Enfrentaremos, pero Mandaremos Una Señal en Caso de Ser Necesario el Asalto a Gran Escala- Kataoka

-Posee 5 Pisos de 3 Metro de Altura, 5000 Tiendas abandonadas, entre las cuales están 5 Súper Mercados, 4 Zonas de Comida, 12 Arcades, 8 Salones de Belleza y Una Torre Panorámica, No Sabemos cómo piensa este Enemigo y Podría estar en alguno de Estos Lugares, no se Salten ninguno por Muy Pequeño que sea, también hay que Eliminar cuántos Soldados Enemigos sean Posibles para debilitar la Fuerza del Enemigo Principal, los Rangers Ultralink están Infiltrados allí desde hace 5 Días y ya Tienen todas las Rutas de Escape Bloqueadas, Tenemos esa Ventaja, Chicos y Chicas, Rescatemos al Chico de Rojo- Isogai apagando el Mapa

 **Escondite…**

Los Chicos de Blanco y Purpura que ayudaron a Secuestrar al Ranger, le Lavaban los Pies al estar enrojecidos por la Sangre Salpicada y las Marcas que Desaparecen de la Base de los Dedos.

-Ojala Pudiera Divertirme con él- Cáncer Admirando el Físico de Axel

-Cállate, los Rangers no quieren a su Líder Violado por una Prostituta Lujuriosa como Tu- Scorpio Irritado

-¿Por Qué… Me Ayudan?- Axel sintiéndose Agotado, Física y Emocionalmente

-Esto es Muy Bajo, Scaotalord dijo que crearía un Nuevo Multiverso, Mentiras- Scorpio

-Quiere Crear Armas Biológicas, las Más Poderosas, Interespecies, te Sacaran de Aquí, Lo sabemos- Cáncer

El Ranger no sabe de que están Hablando, pero tiene un Buen Presentimiento de que lo que Dicen es Cierto, pero la Tortura Continua.

 **Centro Comercial Antiguo, Afueras…**

Guardias de esa Organización estaban afuera del Lugar, patrullando y buscando Intrusos para Matarlos, o a Cualquier cosa Viva.

-Este es el Trabajo más Aburrido de Todos, en este Planeta Nunca Pasa Nada, y ya me Canse de Patrullar-

-Dímelo a…- Lo Interrumpe que haya Recibido un Disparo en la Cabeza y lo Derribo

Otro Disparo Derriba al Otro Guardia y a todos los que Vigilan Fuera, Chiba, Hayami, Kimura e Itona entran al Lugar desapercibidos.

Hayami coloca su Dedo en su Oreja Delatando un Comunicador- Entramos-

Ritsu los Localiza y están al Norte, pero Kimura e Itona van al Lado Oeste mientras Chiba y Hayami al Noreste, Isogai, Kataoka, Karasuma y varios Agentes de Link-Tek iban por el Frente, Mimura, Sugaya y Sugino iban al Techo para una Emboscada, Rio, Hinata y CYTRO estaban con la Escuadra Principal para el Asalto Masivo, Kanzaki junto con Hinano van al 3 Piso junto con Soldados Link-Tek.

Chiba logra Divisar algo-Tenemos Problemas, parece que Siempre Espera Invitados, hay Escuadrones en los Lados, y Si, Todos Armados-

- _¡¿Qué?!-_ Forge sorprendido, logrando Divisar Enemigos Escondidos _-_ Isogai, Cambio de Planes, el Asalto Masivo será a la Primera Explosión _-_

 _-_ Descuide, ya pensamos en Eso- El Presidente Pobreza antes de Comunicarse- Terasaka, ¿Los Explosivos están Listos?-

Okuda se encargo de los Químicos para las Bombas, Muramatsu, Yoshida y Terasaka las Instalan, Hazama solo los ve desde una Distancia Segura para evitar ser alcanzada por la Explosión y Vigilar que Nadie Venga.

-Dense Prisa, puede que hayan quienes se estén Acercando- Hazama Armada

-Es lo Más Rápido que podemos en esta Situación, Si crees que es tan Facial, ¿Por qué tu no lo Haces?- Terasaka Molesto e instalando la Ultima Carga

-Además, hay que tener Sumo Cuidado, un Solo Error y desataremos una Explosión Masiva en Cadena, con Nosotros en Ella- Yoshida revisando los Explosivos con Sumo Cuidado y Enfatizando lo Ultimo

-¡¿Quieres Explotar?!- Muramatsu Aterrado ante la Posibilidad

Aseguran los Explosivos, corren a una Distancia Segura, aunque ya están lo Suficientemente Lejos, Okuda tropieza y Activa el Detonador, por Suerte no había Ninguno de sus Compañeros o Agente de Link-Tek allí, solo Enemigos, lo cual acabo con Varios.

Para Forge, esa es La Señal para el Asalto.

-¡ATAQUEN!-

Se Lanzan a Disparar contra sus Enemigos, y ya Comienza la Mini Guerra.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Todos los Conflictos se desarrollaron hasta lo que ocurrió en la Actualidad, en Este momento, Karma está Peleando "Mano a Mano" con Soldados que lo Emboscaron por Sorpresa, pero a Akabane no le Preocupa en lo Absoluto.

-Bien, Basta de Falsa honestidad, Peleemos del Modo que me gusta más: Sucio- Karma Tronándose los Nudillos

Los Golpea Fieramente a Todos en la Cara, Rematando con Cuchillos o Disparos, acabo con los Soldados de Scaotalord Relativamente Rápido.

-¿Ah? Eso fue Aburrido- Karma Decepcionado

La Pared sale Volando y casi le da en la Cabeza al Pelirrojo, cuando ve quien fue, es un Chico de Cabello Negro y Ojos Castaños, Piel ligeramente Bronceada, vistiendo un Traje Completo Blanco con Detalles en Negro, lo que Deja a Karma congelado del Asombro, es que, Ese Traje… Es Exactamente Igual al de Axel en su Forma de Ranger, excepto el Color y el Ultralink con Forma de Rombo.

-No Puede… Ser Cierto- Murmura Karma Impactado

- _Karma, ¿Qué Ocurre?-_ Nagisa desde el Comunicador, no Recibe Respuesta- _¡Karma! ¡¿Me Oyes?!-_

Karma Activa una Cámara escondida en su Traje, la cual Transmite a Todos y a Forge Igual

-Imposible…- Jefferson Incrédulo

-Tiene que ser Mentira- Kat Pálida

Forge lo ve, aunque Oculta muy Bien el Miedo, no deja de Mostrar Asombro, eso es como un Traje Ranger Ultralink.

-Rangers, encontraron una De las Capsulas Ultralink, si hay más con Ellas No duden en Eliminarlos, Karma, Vete de allí, no Eres Rival para él, Es una Orden-

Aunque Karma no era un Cobarde, no quiere decir que no sea Tan Loco para Pelear por su cuenta contra uno de los Súper Soldados que puedan Haber, le Lanza una Granada cegadora y escapa, el Sujeto de Blanco disipa es Humo y Polvo con un Estruendo, pero Karma ya no estaba.

-No Importa, acabare con el Después de que Mueran los Rangers- Yendo al Techo, donde pueden Estar los Rangers que Quedan

Los que enfrentaban Kayano y Nagisa también van al Techo, donde es el 80% Seguro donde están los Rangers Ahora.

 **Techo…**

Esa Predicción es Exacta, ya que los Rangers tuvieron la Confirmación del Dúo Tirador (Chiba y Hayami) de que Axel está en la Torre Panorámica, se quitan los Uniformes mientras se Transforman y corren hacia allá desde el Techo, aunque había algo con lo que Nadie contada, del Suelo salen los 3 Súper Soldados y el del Traje Blanco se para Frente a Todos, Agrandándose en Tamaño a 3'80 Metros de Estatura, Brazos con más Músculos, Piernas Fuertes, en la Espalda sobresalen las Vertebras y tiene Acorazada la Piel.

-No les diré mi Nombre, pero Llámenme Grimm-Sauro, recuerden eso Mientras Mueren- Se Lanza contra los Rangers

Evaden el Golpe, y se Lanzan contra ellos, Duncan y DJ van contra el Pelinegro que se llama Viktor, Carrie y Gwen contra la Peliazul llamada Emi, Ellos dos aclaran que no tienen Necesidad de Ocultar sus Nombres, mientras Jim se ofrece a Distraer a Grimm-Sauro, Mientras Ámbar iba a la Torre, Emi lanzo a las Rangers Celeste y Rosa hacia Grimm-Sauro, para que tenga más Entretenimiento, Intercepta a la Ranger Amarilla y se detienen.

-Que Mal Gusto es Verte Otra Vez- Emi con Sarcasmo, Odio y Burla cínica

-¿Acaso te Conozco?- Ámbar claramente Confundida

-Me Abandonaste… Me dejaste a mi Suerte… ¡Y AHORA TE ATREVES A OLVIDARME!- Emi Furiosa y Sacando las Mismas Alas que Ámbar, solo que de Colores Azulados

Ámbar se Asombra al ver esas Alas en una Enemiga, pero controla su Asombro para concentrar Energía en el Medio de los Hombros y le salen las Suyas, mientras Entrenaba en esos 10 Días descubrió como sacar sus Alas, Jim su Cuchilla, y los Demás también tienen las Suyas, Duncan tiene una Cola Bípeda de Zorro Verde con Plateado que sale de su Coxis, Carrie las Mismas Alas que Ámbar, pero en Tonalidades Rosas, y que Parecen Alas de Ave, Gwen los Tentáculos en Celeste y le Salen 4, haciéndola Similar a Una Araña si se le Suman Brazos y Piernas que ya tiene y DJ la Misma Coraza que Jim, pero en Forma de un Guante Grande y Acorazado.

Los Rangers sacan sus Armas Biológicas integradas para ver si pueden tener un Poco de Ventaja sobre estos Agresores.

Duncan ataca con su Lanza y con su Cola haciéndole un Poco de Daño, DJ logra mandarlo contra los muros con su Fuerza, pero Viktor se recupera Rápido y vuelve a Atacar, golpea a Duncan en la Cara logrando desaparecer su Cabeza, pero le vuelve a crecer y lo Golpea con la Cola, DJ usa su Guante y los 4 Brazos, logrando contenerlo.

Carrie corre alrededor del Mutante Malvado y le causa Cortes al Traje, intentando penetrarlo, Gwen lo Golpea con sus Tentáculos haciendo que Retroceda, y Jim le Dispara con sus Blasters en la Cara, y le Perfora el Estomago con la Cuchilla, pero se Sigue Moviendo y Golpea a Jim en la Cara, haciendo que se estrelle con Carrie y Gwen, para Luego Saltar y darles a los tres un Golpe desde el Aire.

Ámbar se lanza a Velocidades Combinadas contra Emi, pero ella hizo lo Mismo y le Patea en la Cara, Para Luego con las Alas darle un Tajo en la Espalda causándole Dolor Intenso, Ámbar resiste el Dolor que le causa el Corte, para intentar Pelear de nuevo, Corre más Lento que de Costumbre por el Dolor, Ataca, también causándole una Herida considerable, para que Luego entre las dos Se Disparen Cristales entre Ellas para Eliminarse, dándose en Hombros, Tendones, Costados al Estomago, Etc.

Cuando se cansan de Disparar, Emi salta y la Golpea de Rodillazo Aéreo al Estomago y Perforándoselo, Desactivando sus Poderes, y dejándola Sumamente Herida en el Suelo boca Abajo.

Emi se pone sobre su Espalda y Muerde su Carne entre los Hombros de la Renger y se la Arranca de Forma caníbal y muy Dolorosa.

La Ranger solo Puede Retorcerse de Dolor y Llorar de Impotencia, Pocos Metros, estaba a POCOS Metros de la Torre y Axel de Seguro está Sufriendo un Infierno allí, solo puede Retorcerse de Dolor, mientras su Carne es Comida por su Enemiga.

- _Axel…-_ Ámbar Llorando- _Perdóname, no Puedo Salvarte, no soy Digna de tu Amor-_

 **Torre…**

La Vista desciende desde el Techo y se ve a Axel aun estando Atado de Cadenas a esa Silla, pero, aun está Vivo, Su Cabello Rubio entre Mechones de Cabello Rojo, y por Razones más Extrañas, Estaba Sonriendo, como si estuviera en algo Divertido, solo, Sonriendo.

 ** _¿Qué Sucedió? Esta Historia Continuara…_**

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Una Guerra en las Calles Antiguas se Desata con Violencia, Los Rangers están siendo Atacados por Iguales, pero, Axel Parece tranquilo, quien sabe lo que Ocurrió en esos Días, Para que este Sonriendo._

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Tiene Razón, el Mal es Algo Inevitable en el Mundo, pero lo Bueno es que Siempre hay Quienes se quieren Oponer al Mal, y Ahora, vendra la Respuesta a la Pregunta que le Intrigaba desde hace Muchos Capítulos, Espero que se encuentre Bien.**_

 _ **Seiryu.001: Me Alegra que le Gustara, si tiene alguna Pregunta, Puedo Respondersela, siempre y Cuando no Sea un Spoiler del Fic, no quiero que se Arruine la Sorpresa, Espero que se encuentre Bien.**_


	13. Sombra Estrella Parte 3

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 13

Sombra Estrella, Parte 3

Ranger Roto Sangre

 _Axel McGinnis, Ranger Rojo de los Power Rangers Ultralink, Capturado por Enemigos Anonimos, Torturado consecutivamente durante 10 Días, aunque Varias Personas ya habian Sufrido por más Tiempo que Eso, las Torturas a las que Fue Sometido, Fueron algo que Nunca se Deberia Experimentar._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **En Algun Lado…**

En un Prado de Rosas Blancas, incluso el Cielo era Blanco, se escuchan quejidos y gemidos de alguien Aterrado, una Rosa se Mancha levemente por unas Gotas de Sangre, en Medio de dicho Prado, esta un Chico Rubio Sentado en una Silla, pero estaba Encadenado, Esposado de Manos y Pies, ambos Enrojecidos, los Dedos con Polvos de Rojos, Estaba Sollozando, Escupiendo Sangre y Llorando de Dolor a Catarros, una Mano de Piel Blanca le quita una Venda que tenía en los Ojos.

-¿Mamá, Papá?- El Chico esperanzado Empezando a Ver

-Lamento Decepcionarte- Un chico Pelirrojo, Traje Negro Similar al de Un Espía, Piel Blanca, Ojos y Cabello Rojos que brillan como Diamantes- Cuanto Tiempo sin Verte, Ax'El McGin'nis, o tal vez estés Más Familiarizado con cómo te Dicen, Axel McGinnis-

El Chico era Axel McGinnis, Ranger Rojo Ultralink, levanto la Vista y ve a la Persona que lo Torturo en el Pasado.

-Tú- Axel con Odio, Recordando cuando sus Padres Fueron Asesinados y el Enloqueció y en su Furia, Mato a esas Personas- 4X, Tu me hiciste Esto-

-¿Yo?- 4X- Te diría todo lo que Pienso…-

-¡CALLATE!- Axel

4X se hace a un Lado, y en un Segundo, desaparece el Prado revelando que en realidad están en un Gran Espacio con Piso de Patrón Blanco y Negro como tabla de Ajedrez, Techo Simétrico como un Domo sostenido por Vigas Rojas, aparece frente a él, el Mismo Hombre que Invadió su Escuela y los Ataco a Él y a los Rangers, Sosteniendo Grandes Alicates capaces de Arrancar Dedos.

-Scaotalord-

-Así es 4X, creo que ya Comienzas a Recordar y Comprenderme, Maravilloso, me Trae Buenos Recuerdos- Scaotalord inclinándose y Abriendo los Alicates

-¡Vete al Infierno!- Axel con Furia, tratando de Ocultar el Miedo

Cierra los Alicates en el Pie Izquierdo del Ranger Rojo, Rompiéndole Huesos del Dedo del Pie, Salpica Sangre en el Suelo y el Ranger solo puede Gritar de Dolor, Varias veces, ha sido así durante Días, 5 para ser Precisos.

-¿Hasta dónde has Contado?- Scaotalord cerrando de nuevo sus Pinzas, Salpicando Sangre

-5…5…559…552…545…538-Axel Adolorido

 ** _Cuando comenzó a Torturarme, el Primer Día, con Una Aguja Hipodérmica me Inyecto algo llamado "Fluido Inhibidor de Energía" cuando entro en mi cuerpo, Me Impedía Sacar Energía, lo que Volvía mi Cuerpo más Débil en cuanto a Resistencia, pero el Lugar donde me lo Inyecto, fue en las Membranas Mucosas de los Ojos, fue Horrible, Luego me Obligo a Contra Regresivamente de 1000 restando 7 en Voz Alta, no entendí para que al Principio, pero luego todo se aclaró cuando me di cuenta de que era Para Mantenerme lo más Cuerdo Posible, yo me aferraba a esos Números para Hacer Precisamente eso, Mientras el Bastardo me Cortaba Partes de las Manos y los Pies con Esas Pinzas ¡una y Otra y Otra y Otra y Otra y Otra y Otra y Otra y Otra y Otra Vez!… Y Otra Vez, y no Tengo idea de Cuánto Tiempo lleva haciéndome esto._**

El Ranger Rojo luchaba por Mantener la Cordura, pero Vuelve a aparecer en ese Prado Blanco y 4X aparece de nuevo a su Lado, sentado y Sonriendo con Diversión.

-Debe ser un Dolor Real ¿No? Sufres por el Mismo Demente que nos Convirtió en Esto, ¿No es Genial?- 4X

-No sé de qué estás Hablando, y ¿Por qué escucharte? Solo eres una Sombra de mi Sufrimiento-

-¿Sombra o Recuerdo?-

El Prado se Transforma en un Callejón, pero de Otro Planeta, uno muy Avanzado en Tecnología, y sus Habitantes parecen Humanos, pero Tienen Colores Curiosos de Cabello y de Ojos, Como Naranja, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde, Etc.

-¿Dónde Estoy?- Axel confundido

-Ta'Kion, Nuestro Hogar de Origen- 4X- Una vez hubo un Ta'Koniano Llamado Ha'nk…- Comenzó a Relatar la Segunda Mente

Tres Hombres estaban Huyendo de dos Hombres Encapuchados con el Logo de un Pentagrama de una Estrella Negra de 10 Puntas en la espalda, les Apuntan con Armas Láser, pero son Atacados por Alguien y Mato a Ambos Encapuchados, era un Hombre Joven de 28 Años, Cabello Gris Ceniza y Ojos Verdes, Vestía una Camiseta Blanca, pantalones Marrón y Zapatos Negros, los Ta'Konianos le Agradecen, pero, de su Espalda Baja salen 4 Tentáculos Escamosos Negros Brillantes, ataco a uno en el Pecho, al Segundo por la Espalda y al Tercero lo atravesó con un Tentáculo en el Estomago, el Hombre Jadea con la Camisa, Brazos y Cara con manchas de Sangre.

-Como Pocos Ta'Konianos, Ha'nk se oponía a que los de la Sombra Estrella, quienes los Atacaron y te Secuestraron, abusen de Nosotros, pero También Asesinaba a Otros Ta'Konianos como él, Especiales, Todo eso, mientras Maldecía su Destino y a sí Mismo… En Soledad-

Ha'nk respiraba agitadamente, siente una Presencia detrás de él, al voltear ve a un Hombre con Gabardina, Gafas y Sombrero Negro, viendo Fascinado al Ta'Koniano y Sonriendo.

-Empezaron a Correr Historias de él, a tal grado que una Organización se intereso en él, querían Reclutarlo-

Le Extiende la Mano al Asesino, en un cambio de Escena se ve una Mano en el Suelo y escurriendo Sangre, cuando se forma un Charco, se refleja a Ha'nk en ese Charco usando una Gabardina Negra y con los Tentáculos Fuera.

-Hacia todo lo que le Decían al Pie de la Letra, Ta'Konianos, Sombra Estrella, asesinaba a Todos por Igual, Pero estaba como Siempre Estuvo… Solo, la Organización no resulto ser un Hogar para él- 4X

Se ve a Ha'nk en la Cornisa de un Edificio con su Vieja Ropa, estaba Mirando el Horizonte desde allí, detrás de él, aparece Axel de pie, pero Semitransparente.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas de tus "Papis"?-

Axel se queda callado antes esa Pregunta, pensando si de verdad lo Haría, Tal vez logre salir de allí siendo Cooperativo con ese Monstruo en su Ser.

-Mi Padre, Hank McGinnis, era un Agente de Link-Tek, era uno de los Mejores de la Elite, mi Madre, Jean, era una de las Soldados de Rango Medio, era Buena, ambos se conocieron y han tenido Romances dentro y Fuera del Trabajo, se Casaron y quisieron tener un Hijo, pero, mi Madre sufrió un Aborto y eso la Destrozo, iba a Suicidarse para Reunirse con su Hijo Nonato, pero, por lo que me dijeron, aparecí en la Puerta de su Casa, Abandonado, Solo, Indefenso, me Adoptaron y Jean abandono el Suicidio, para poder Criarme como al Hijo que Perdió, Hank siguió trabajando en Link-Tek, Ja, en mi Cumpleaños 4, me Dieron esta Chaqueta, que usare y Conservare el Resto de mi Vida, Ambos me Amaron por Igual, Nunca los Olvidare-

4X escucha con atención Falsa, sabia quienes eran, pero solo quiso fragilizar la Mente de Axel para poder Apoderarse de su Cuerpo Físico.

-¿Por qué contarme de un Asesino a Sangre Fría como ese Monstruo?- Axel no entendiendo Nada

-Porque ese "Monstruo", es Nuestro Primer Padre, Nuestro Padre Biológico- Revela con descaro 4X sin una Sola Pizca de Arrepentimiento

 **En el Mundo Real…**

Axel pierde Otra parte de sus Pies, Grita de Dolor y sigue derramando Lágrimas de Dolor por el Sufrimiento que está Pasando Ahora, y viendo las Pinzas Ensangrentadas con su Propia Sangre.

-Sujeto 4X, eres un Buen Chico, ¿Sabes por qué soy tan Especial contigo? No sé si te has Dado Cuenta o No, pero tus Poderes de Regeneración son Increíbles, incluso si te Arranco la Cabeza, te Vuelve a Crecer- Acerca su Boca a su Oído- Te hice más Poderoso de lo que Quise Hacerte, pero no Discuto con los Resultados, ADN de una Especie en otro Cuerpo, la Genética es el Futuro de las Armas, y Tú y Tus Amigos son mis Más Poderosas Armas hasta la Fecha- Saca un Ciempiés Chino de Cabeza Roja y lo Pone cerca del Rostro de Axel- ¿Sabes algo de este Ciempiés? Quiero Poner esto en tu Oído, No te Importa ¿Cierto?-Pregunta con una Mezcla de Burla, Sarcasmo y Cinismo

Axel resiste Demasiado para no Rogarle por su Vida, ya que Antes Muerto que Rogar por su Vida como un Cobarde ante ese Demente Asesino, todo se Pone Negro y se Escuchan Cadenas.

Se ve a Axel Enloqueciendo tratando de Soltar sus Manos, y pisando el Suelo como un Loco.

-¡OH, NO! ¡QUE FASCINANTE! ¡QUIERO MATARTE! ¡QUIERO COMERTE! ¡TE QUIERO MATAR! ¡TE QUIERO MATAR! ¡TE QUIERO MATAR! ¿ESTA BIEN SI TE MATO AHORA? ¿PUEDO DEVORARTE AHORA? ¡¿DEBERIA MATARTE?! ¡¿DEBERIA COMERTE?!- Scaotalord Absolutamente Loco, Abriendo y Cerrando sus Pinzas como un Loco

El Ranger Rojo se Resiste a toda la Voluntad que su Cuerpo le Exige de Pedir Misericordia, que lo Mate, o se lo Coma, vuelve a ese Prado, y 4X lo está esperando allí.

-Ya conozco el Resto de tu Historia, te dieron tu Nombre, Mataron a tus Padres de la Tierra, quedaste Solo después de eso, Forge te Adopto, te fuiste a viajar por el Mundo a los 12, y aquí estamos Ahora, te diré el Resto de la Historia que te estaba Contando-

El Escenario cambia a una Cafetería Estilo Antiguo, Ha'nk estaba sentado en un Asiento para 3, Viendo la Ventana y con una Taza Vacía.

-Hasta que tuvo un Encuentro con Cierta Ta'Koniana en una Vieja Cafetería-

Una Camarera se le Acerca.

-¿Desea otro?-

El Ta'Koniano solo le acerca la Taza sin verla.

-Siempre en la Misma Cafetería, en el Mismo Asiento, y la Misma Bebida Terrana llamada Café- El Hombre voltea y ve a una Mujer Joven, Delgada, Piel Morena, Cabello Rojo, Ojos Violetas y vistiendo su uniforme, que era una Camisa de Botones Amarilla y una Falda Larga Marrón- ¿Con Mucha Azúcar Cierto?-

Cuando termino el Turno de la Mujer, ambos fueron a un Parque y sentados en una Banca viendo una Lago.

-Ha'nk ¿Tienes dificultades para entender la Escritura del Lenguaje de los Terranos?-

Ha'nk solo guardo Silencio, pero para la Mujer ese Silencio es un "Si".

-Entonces yo te Enseñare a Entender la Escritura de los Terranos, mi Nombre es Je'an-

El Ta'Koniano dudaba, ya que ella no Mataba y él Sí Mataba, pero deja sus Dudas de Lado y le Toma la Mano.

-A pesar de Siempre estar Solo y Nunca abrir su Corazón a otros, por alguna Extraña Razón, Él la dejo Pasar a lo más Profundo de su Ser- 4X sonriendo, pero su Cara se vuelve seria Rápidamente- Pero…-

El Ta'Koniano Asesino acabo con Otro Objetivo, voltea y ve algo que quisiera que solo fuera un Sueño, ve a Je'an Impactada en la Salida de Ese Callejón, el Asesino estaba Horrorizado, piensa que debe Matarla, a una Persona que el de verdad Ama, Saca sus Tentáculos con Arrepentimiento, se le acerca rápido, Pero, Siente un Abrazo y era Ella, con algunas Lagrimas en los Ojos.

-Debió ser una Tortura estar Demasiado Tiempo Solo, Pero, Ahora ya no lo Estas-

Ambos Ta'Konianos se abrazan, Ha'nk deshace los Tentáculos y se van antes de ser Vistos.

-Ella lo Acepto-

El Tiempo Paso, Ha'nk estaba al lado de Je'an en una Cama de Hospital, la Mujer Sostenía a un Bebe de Cabello Rojo, Ojos Verdes y Envuelto en una Manta Blanca.

-¿Ese… Soy Yo?- Axel Viendo al Bebe

-Si, en la Vida en Ta'Kion, al Pasar unos Años…- 4X

Je'an apareció de nuevo Embarazada, Ha'nk estaba Impactado, y el Bebé llamado Ax'El veía con Ternura a sus Padres, pero al Pasar unos Minutos, Je'an estaba Llorando en su Cuarto, Ha'nk tratando de Calmarla y el Bebé durmiendo.

-A Este paso… El Bebé…- Decía la Mujer entre Llanto

-A menos que Ocurra otro Milagro, un Hijo de un Ta'Kion como yo y como tu…- Ha'nk triste

Je'an se levanta y ve a su Marido a los Ojos, los cuales tienen Lagrimas.

-Necesita Energía ¿No?- Saca a Hombre y Niño de su Cuarto- Todo estará Bien, Todo saldrá Bien- Cierra la Puerta

Todo se pone Negro, y se Escucha Energía siendo Drenada, y También Carne siendo Arrancada del Hueso a Mordiscos, se ve una Flor Blanca Cayendo y se Volvió Roja como si Fuera una Prenda Blanca siendo Manchada de Sangre.

-En Ta'Kion, no solo el Comer la Carne de Otro Ta'Koniano, También Absorber su Energía que Generan, Ambas Califican… Como Canibalismo, en otras Palabras, Ella Hizo el Milagro- 4X

Ha'nk estaba recargado en la Puerta con Arrepentimiento de lo que su Mujer se vio Obligada a Hacer, al pasar Meses, Je'an está sentada en una Silla en Medio del Cuarto de Bebés con una Niña en Brazos, era de Cabello Gris Ceniza, Ojos Verdes y Piel Blanca, Ha'nk estaba al Lado de su Esposa y Cargando a su Primogénito Ax'El de 2 Años de Edad.

-Al Final, el Feliz Evento que Trajo al Mundo a Nuestra Hermana a la Vida-

Se ven Unos Hombres de la Sombra Estrella fuera del Hogar de Ellos.

-Pero la Felicidad No Duro mucho-

La Escena Cambia a la Familia Escapando de ellos, Ha'nk corre llevando a su Esposa de la Mano y con sus Dos Hijos en otro Brazo, la Mujer ve que están Tardando en Correr, eso Haría que Atraparan a sus Hijos, así que hace lo que parece ser más Lógico y lo que Más Garantiza la Supervivencia de su Hija y el Futuro Ranger Rojo, se Suelta para Horror de Padre e Hijo Mayor, un Soldado saca una Cuchilla y la Atraviesa en la Espalda justo en el Corazón, Ha'nk se Regresa y saca sus Tentáculos Matando al Asesino.

-¡JE'AN!- Ha'nk Desesperado

-¡MAMI!- Ax'El Aterrado

La Bebé despierta y ve a su Madre Muriendo, Je'an les Sonríe a sus Hijos tratando de Calmarlos, cae Muerta al Suelo, Padre e Hijos corren, despidiéndose de la Mujer que Amaron y la Madre que Perdieron.

Llevando Horas Corriendo, el Padre esconde a sus Hijos en un Hoyo escondido en las Alcantarillas, intenta ir Hacia los Soldados para Matarlos, cuando una Manita en su Meñique lo Detiene, al ver, es Ax'El.

-Papi, no nos Dejes-

-Tengo que Hacerlo, es mi Culpa que estemos En Esto- Ha'nk Recordando todas las Estupideces que Hizo en su Juventud- Ax'El, el Poder que Tienes en la Sangre, era Mío, Ahora te Pertenece, puede que en un Descuido Dañe tus Recuerdos, así que no Tiene sentido Explicarte Ahora, pero, Debes Aprender a Controlarlo, será un Largo y Accidentado Camino, ¿Entiendes?- Se acerca a su Hijo Mayor y este Asiente Sin Entender Nada- ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Muchos, No, Toda Nuestra Especie Abandono Todas las Esperanzas que Tienen en Este Maldito Mundo, Yo no Perdí las Mías! ¡Tu Hermana y Tú! ¡Ambos Restauraran Nuestra Especie!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por Qué Nosotros?- Ax'El

-¡Eso No Importa! Hay más de Ustedes, Ta'Kions de Nuestra Clase, Solo Recuerda: No Hagas Nada Solo, o Todo Acabara muy Mal, Adiós Ax'El- Abraza a su Hijo, para luego Hacerlo con la Niña-Adiós… Miy'Oru-

El Hombre deja a los Niños a su Suerte a partir de Ahora, pero son Encontrados por un Soldado y Llevados a una Estación Espacial Supuestamente Abandonada, cuando Ax'El Tiene 6 años y Miy'Oru 4, los Sometieron a Experimentos.

En estos Momentos están en Camillas Metálicas, Atados, con Electrodos en el Rostro, Pies y Manos, de hecho Hay Agujas a dos Centímetros de las Pieles de Ellos, y sus Frecuencias Cardiacas son Monitoreadas, entre los Científicos, sobresalía Scaotalord.

-Experimento de Cruce Genética de Especies, Intento 469 y 470, Procediendo con los Sujetos M1 y 4X-

-Inicien- Scaotalord

Las Agujas se Clavan en los Niños dándoles Mucho Dolor, y si creen que eso es Todo, les Insertan Grandes Cantidades de un Liquido Extraño a sus Sangre, Tejidos y Huesos, cada una Más Dolorosa que la Anterior, los Monitores Cardiacos Enloquecen por Completo, se sueltan y Caen pesadamente al Suelo, y los Monitores Cardiacos marcan 0 Latidos.

-Experimento de Cruce Genética de Especies, Sujetos M1 y 4X, Resultados…-

-Alto- Scaotalord detiene al Científico y ve los Sujetos de Prueba -Miren-

Los Niños se Levantan lentamente, Mostrando que sus Cabellos y Ojos están cambiados los de Ax'El son Rojo Escarlata y Rojo Sangre y los de Miy'Oru son Rojo Oscuro y Rojo Carmesí, El Hermano Mayor se Levanta y al Pisar el Suelo con Fuerza, Cristales Rojos Afilados salen del suelo y Golpean el Cristal, pero no lo destruyen, Miy'Oru le salen dos Filas de seis Cristales Magenta en la Espalda y sus Manos se vuelven Cristalinas y Magentas, toma Cables Absorbe Energía y le Dispara Energía Ultravioleta contra los Científicos, pero Tampoco Rompe el Cristal.

-Resultados: Mas que Excelentes- Scaotalord Activando un Botón y Liberando Gases que Noquean a los Hermanos.

-Como Viste, Tus Poderes de Cristal se te fueron Dados por ese Experimento, los Demás Rangers Fueron Sometidos a esos Experimentos, sé las Razas con las que los Combinaron, Tú: Petrosapien; Ámbar: Kineceleran; Jim: Ectonurite; Duncan: Mecamorfo Galvánico; Gwen: Necrofriggian; DJ: Tetramand; Carrie: Conductoid y Nuestra Hermana: Crystalsapien, Conociste a los Demás en esos Experimentos, Causaste una Rebelión allí, Escaparon y Rejuvenecieron sin Recuerdos, el Resto es Historia- 4X ve el Horizonte- creo que nos Tienen una Sorpresa-

 **Mundo Real…**

Axel vuelve en sí y ve a una Pareja "Decente" Encadenada y Amordazada frente a Axel, quien veía a la Pareja sin Entender, no se Notaba para Nadie, pero él veía que Tienen Muchas Marcas de Aguja en los Antebrazos dando Señal de que se Inyectan, y por Olores a Químicos que Despide su Sangre, son Drogadictos que Scaotalord disfrazo de Gente Decente.

-"Todas las Deficiencias en este Mundo Provienen de la Falta de Capacidad de un Individuo" eso es Todo lo que yo Pienso sobre el Pensamiento Individual, Lord Megatron tenía el Mismo Pensamiento, Sujeto 4X, he notado algo de Ti, no solo tu Cuerpo, tu Mente también es Increíblemente Resistente, es Hora de que Tomes una Decisión Simple-

-¿Decisión?-

-Es sencilla en realidad, Aquí hay una Pareja muy Buena, que se Aman Mucho, debes Escoger cual de los Dos Morirá, ¿El Hombre o la Mujer? Si No te decides, los Mato a los Dos- Scaotalord

La Pareja como podía le Rogaba al Ranger que los Salve, pero el Ranger no hacia ni decía Nada, no Solo por Indecisión, también porque sabe que Personas como Ellos Matan a quienes no Tienen que ver con sus Problemas, todo para satisfacer sus Adicciones y Vicios, por lo que no Dice Nada y su Cara no Muestra Emoción alguna.

-¿No Salvaras a Ninguno? ¿Acaso no eres un Salvador de la Tierra?- Scaotalord queriendo desestabilizar a Axel hasta el Punto de Quiebre, pero el Ranger solo está en Silencio- Bueno, si Así serán las Cosa y por mi Esta Excelente, Entonces Matare a Ambos, No te Importa ¿Cierto?-

Va con la Mujer, la Agarra del Cuello con Fuerza, lo sique haciendo, hasta que se Rompe, Axel no muestra Emoción Alguna y el Hombre estaba Demasiado Aterrado, aunque Mataron para Satisfacer sus Vicios, eso es Sumamente Cruel y Despiadado.

-Una Simple Decisión Puede Cambiar muchas cosas, pero parece que Entiendes que hay que Matar, para Limpiar- Va con el Hombre y de la Mano de Scaotalord surge una Esfera Roja y le apunta a la Cabeza- Espero que se vean… En el Infierno-

Axel lo ve matando a ese Hombre y no Muestra Emociones, en el Prado, Axel estaba Espantado, no solo por el Grado de Crueldad, sino porque no pudo decir Nada, aunque quiso, ellos Dos Seguirían Matando para Satisfacer sus Adicciones y Vicios, estaba en una Encrucijada de si Hizo lo Correcto en Dejarlos Morir o No.

-¿Cómo sé cuál es la Decisión Correcta?- Axel Estático del Terror

-¿Yo que sé? Nunca sabes la Respuesta correcta, Nadie puede predecir Ningún Resultado, eso es lo Podrido de este Multiverso, ¡Todo es Siempre Misterio! Pero eso no Importa, esas Personas Merecían Morir, Mataron para Satisfacer un Hambre Eterna, y Ahora están Muertos, ¡POR TI ELLOS MURIERON HORRIBLEMENTE!- 4X Alegre de que Personas Hayan Muerto, se levanta y ve su Reflejo en un Charco de Sangre- ¿De quién es de Verdad la Culpa? ¿Suerte? ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? Aunque no Existe tal Porquería como el Destino, solo son Sucesos que se Desencadenan por las Decisiones que un Individuo toma- Camina hacia atrás Viendo a Axel con una Sonrisa Cargada de Burla- ¿Quién Crea esas Posibilidades?- Se detiene aun viendo a Axel- Tu- se le acerca sin dejar esa Sonrisa- "Todas las Deficiencias en este Mundo son causadas por la Falta de Capacidad de un Individuo" Megatron si que sabe más que Todos Ustedes, eras muy Joven cuando Nacimos, nos hizo estas Modificaciones y nos Convirtió en un Monstruo, ¡Todo porque Fuiste Absolutamente Débil!, Muy Cierto ¿No?, Si Fueras de Verdad Fuerte, Habrías Matado a Scaotalord con tus Propias Manos y Matarías a esos Dos, si Fueras de Verdad Fuerte, Habrías evitado esto-

Regresa el Tiempo en la Mente de Axel, hasta su más Odiada Noche.

-Mamá, Papá- Ve el Día que Murieron sus Padres, los ve siendo Asesinados otra vez-¡DETENTE!-

-Luego seguirán- le Muestra Link-Tek siendo Destruido por los Experimentos de Scaotalord.

Los Agentes están siendo Masacrados, la Clase 3-E es Destruida sin ninguna Misericordia, Duncan con Sangre en la Frente se Lanza contra Scaotalord, pero es Golpeado en la Mandíbula haciéndolo caer Lejos hacia atrás y Morir por el Golpe.

-Duncan- Axel ve los Escombros y ve Aterrado los Cuerpos de los Demás- DJ, Carrie, Gwen, Jim-

Adelanta más el Tiempo y se ve la Ciudad en Ruinas, no por Deterioro, sino una Batalla, se ve el Centro y si Axel ya estaba Aterrado, eso lo Dejaría Traumado y Acobardado por Siempre.

-¡ÁMBAR!- El Ranger Rojo

-Y Te Arrebataran lo que más Amas en esta Vida además de tus Padres: Tu Querida Ámbar- 4X Sin Arrepentimiento

La Ranger Amarilla estaba Peleando contra el Mayor Enemigo que enfrenta esta Generación, Makino, su Traje estaba Destruido en el Muslo Izquierdo, el Hombro Derecho, el Casco y apenas pudiendo cubrir el Busto y el Puerto de Viralay, Mientras el Líder de los Ultralinks está sin un Solo Rasguño.

-¿Es Todo lo que puedes Hacer, Ranger Amarilla?- Makino

Para Ninguno paso desapercibido algo de Ámbar, Lagrimas, de Ira, Dolor, pero más que nada en el Multiverso, de Tristeza, sus Amigos Murieron, el Ranger Rojo Desapareció de la Nada y Ámbar deseaba que estuvieran con Ella, No solo Para Pelear contra Makino.

-M…Makino- Ámbar antes de Escupir un pequeño Charco de Sangre-Tú, Hiciste que… Mataran a mis Amigos-

-Dile eso a quien le Importe- Makino Lanza una Esfera de Energía Amarilla, la cual Impacto contra la Ultima Ranger Ultralink

Ámbar cae de Espaldas, estaba en el Suelo, Muriendo, mientras lo hacía, estaba viendo su Vida Desfilar ante sus Ojos, en una le Llamo la Atención, ella de Niña de 5 años siendo Insultada en una Escuela en medio de de Nieve, los Abusivos habían sido Golpeados por un Niño Rubio de Ojos Verdes de 7, la Niña estaba asustada, pero el Chico se le acerca no para lastimarla, sino para ver cómo Estaba y Obsequiarle algo, un Corazón del tamaño de una Mano y una Flor de Loto, ambos de Diamante Rojo.

-Es algo Lindo, para alguien Linda- el Niño antes de Irse

En la Actualidad, Ámbar con Esfuerzo Supremo y las Energías que se le estaban Yendo del Alma y Cuerpo, Sonríe, ya que ahora supo quién era ese Niño que la Protegió de esos Abusivos.

-Axel- Ámbar antes de cerrar los Ojos… Para Siempre

Axel al ver eso suelta Lagrimas del Horror de verlo y Lanza un Grito Desgarrador de Dolor y Furia.

-¿No lo Ves? Este es el Estilo de Vida que Escogiste, Este es el Futuro que Elegiste- 4X Se le Pone al Lado y se Apoya en su Hombro como si Fueran Amigos, pero no lo Son, lo Hace por Burlarse- ¿Por qué Lloras? ¿Por qué te Lamentas? Esto pasara porque eres Totalmente Débil, en Todas las Realidades, ¿Cuál es la Diferencia entre Fuerza y Debilidad? Tú lo eres, ya que eres la Debilidad en Carne y Hueso-

-Cállate-

-Eres Débil de Cuerpo y eres Débil de Mente, en todas las Formas, eres Débil, lo eres y Siempre lo Serás, tus Papis fueron Débiles al No Matar a Esos Malditos a Sangre Fría cuando Pudieron Hacerlo-

-Que te Calles- Axel tratando de Recuperarse, pero era en Vano

 **En el Mundo Real…**

El Ranger Rojo respiraba profundamente tras otra Sesión de "Diversión", por su Parte Scaotalord estaba Impresionado por su Resistencia.

-Eres Increíblemente Fuerte, le Quite los Dedos, te Puse un Ciempiés en el Oído y más cosas, Serás Más Fuerte que el Linaje Ranger de los Kwan sin Ninguna Sombra de Duda, Bueno, te mereces un Premio por Resistir Tanto, Duerme Bien, no Dormiste en 10 Días- Scaotalord se va de allí dejando al Ranger Solo

 **Prado Mental...**

Axel estando allí Lloraba y Murmuraba Cosas.

-Mamá… Papá… Hermana… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me Dejaron Solo? Los Extraño Demasiado, Estoy Solo, Odio Estar Solo, Odio Mucho esta Soledad… Debí… Debí ser Más Fuerte… ¡Debí ser Mucho más Fuerte Para Protegerlos!- Axel Delirando por Tantas Torturas, tanto Físicas como Psicológicas

4X al ver a Axel en el Punto de Quiebre Máximo, decide Meterle Ideas en la Cabeza aprovechando que su Mente está Débil.

-¿Aun si Dejas de Ser Terrano?- 4X

-¡Aun si Dejo de Ser Terrano!- Axel

-¿Aun si Lastimas a tus Amigos?-

-¡Aun si los Lastimo a Ellos!-

-¿Aun si Tienes que Quitarles sus Vidas y Más que las Anteriores?- 4X Extasiado e Introduce la Idea Definitiva: Que Axel Mate a Toda la Humanidad

Pero Axel no dice Nada y frente a él Aparece una Luz, se Suelta de sus Ataduras y Camina hacia ella, la Luz se siente Cálida, Reconfortante y Tranquilizadora, pero 4Xse Alarma.

-No, No, No, no vayas allá Morirás si lo haces, Ven a la Oscuridad, No a la Luz-

Axel entra en ella y se Encuentra en el Cuarto de un Bebé, ve a su Hermana Durmiendo tranquilamente, se va de allí, al llegar a la Sala, se ve a sí Mismo hablando con su Padre, antes del Horrible Evento.

-Papi, ¿No nos quieres a Mamá, a mi Hermana y a Mí?-

-Siempre los Amare, Ustedes son mis Soles-

-¿Soles?- Ax'El Confundido

Axel también estaba confundido al oír eso.

-No sé como describirlo, pero, sé que Un Sol en la Forma Emocional, son las Cosas que Deseamos Conservar Eternamente y no Deseamos Perder, como yo a su Madre y a Ustedes, puede que no lo Entiendas Ahora, pero llegara el Día en que lo Hagas y Recuerda estas Palabras, El Poder sin un Propósito no Tiene Ningún Sentido y Ningún Significado, si Peleas solo por Pelear, Siempre Perderás y Morirás, Si Tienes algo por lo que Debas Usar el Poder que Tienes, si Tienes alguien a quien Proteger con Todas Tus Fuerzas y todo Tu Ser y Corazón, Serás Invencible e Inmortal, yo Creo eso, y Espero que lo Entiendas-

Ahora lo Entiende, la Fuerza no solo venia de su Cuerpo, También de su Voluntad, antes no lo entendió, pero ahora es más Claro que el Cristal, el Lucha por Todas las Vidas que la Tierra dará en el Futuro, aunque el Mundo sea Cruel y Malvado, aunque el Futuro sea Oscuro, si Luchas por Proteger a Alguien que Amas con todo Sentimiento, Serás Invencible, los Únicos Amigos que tuvo eran Forge, Kat, Jefferson, Berto y su Equipo, Jim, Carrie, Duncan, Gwen y DJ, la Única Chica que Ama más que Nada, y que También lo Ama, Ámbar, lo que Significa que el Amor es la Llave para la Máxima Paz, y esos son Sus Soles: El Amor y la Amistad que sus Amigos y la Familia que Tuvo, y No Desea perder eso Aunque la Guardiana se lo Ordene.

-No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, Esto está Mal, TU Estas Mal, Debes Matar, Para eso nos Hicieron, Eres un Arma, ¡Somos un Arma!- 4X Apunto de Apuñalar su Cuello con su Mano convertida en Cuchilla, pero se Rompió en Pedazos apenas Tocándolo

Axel le Responde con un Puñetazo en el Pecho, la Segunda Mente intenta Levantarse y Atacarlo, pero siente algo bloqueando sus Movimientos y ve que está siendo Atrapado en Cristal Rojo.

-Habla por Ti, tu Aceptaste ser un Arma para Matar sin Pensar, Yo No soy Tu, yo No soy un Arma que Acepta la Soledad, yo Tengo a mis Amigos y tú te Resignaste a la Soledad y llenar eso con las Muertes de quien quieras, Yo No Soy Tu, por Ello te Llevare a lo Más profundo de mi Ser, serás Olvidado y Nunca Saldrás- Axel Sonriendo

4X intenta Moverse, pero el Cristal lo Inmoviliza cada vez Más, lo que lo Hunde y lo Congela.

-¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No lo Hagas! ¡Axel, Por Favor! ¡No!- 4X tratando de Convencer a Axel para que lo Deje Ir, pero no hace Nada y Llora- Me Necesitas- Dice antes de Congelarse y ser Tragado por la Oscuridad de la Mente

El Ranger Rojo ve a su Otra Mente ser consumido por la Oscuridad de su Ser, luego esa Oscuridad deja de Verse y Axel se siente más Tranquilo.

-Adiós 4X, Yo Soy: Axel McGinnis, El Power Ranger Rojo Ultralink- Axel con su Característica Sonrisa

 **Mundo Real…**

Scaotalord agarra al Alicate con sus Manos causando un Sonido casi Metálico mientras camina Hacia Axel.

El Ranger Rojo tenía la Ropa Destrozada, el Pantalón pasó de Largo a Corto, las Mangas de la Chaqueta ahora eran Cortas por Arrancadas, la Camiseta Negra es la Única Prenda que si está Intacta, Scaotalord va hacia Axel con una Capsula de Ultralink, y allí esta Redorion, quien estuvo cautivo allí viendo como su Compañero era Torturado continuamente durante más de 10 Días seguidos.

Lo que Ninguno de ellos Saben es que son Vistos por Chiba, Hayami, Nagisa, Kayano, Karma y Okuda desde el Techo, preparados para Intervenir, pero Karma tiene una Cámara de Video ya que tiene la Sensación de que habrá un Evento Genial y quiere Captarlo en Video.

-¡Axel! ¡¿Qué le Hiciste a mi Amigo Bastardo Desgraciado?! ¡En Cuanto me Libere de esta Prisión Voy a Hacer que te Arrepientas de tu Vida!- Redorion lanzándole Veneno Verbal a ese Científico

Ignorando las Palabras del Ultralink, patea la Capsula como una Pelota de Futbol hacia una pared.

-Sujeto 4X, Nuestros Momentos Especiales de Diversión han llegado a su Fin, la Facción de la Sombra Estrella que no es Mía viene hacia acá, esa Facción es la Conquistadora, y vienen hacia acá para Reclamar lo que es Nuestro, Tu y los Demás sujetos de Prueba, y también Eliminan a quienes Interfieren en sus Objetivos, Esos Chicos, los Otros Rangers y los que Conoces en "Link-Tek" si bien Recuerdo, Ahora son Objetivos de la Sombra Estrella, que deben ser Asesinados a Toda Costa- Se acerca a Axel sintiendo Demencia Psicológica- ¡4X! ¡Déjame Devorarte! ¡Hasta el Ultimo Pedazo Tuyo!-

Axel solo está Tranquilo y suelta una Risa Divertida, sorprendiendo a Scaotalord.

-Que Divertido, ¿Se supone que me Estabas Torturando?- Axel Sonriendo con Diversión y Tranquilidad

Scaotalord se sorprende al oír y ver al Ranger así, pero luego ríe como un Loco al pensar que Axel finalmente se Rompió para estar de ese Animo.

-¡Que Fascinante Eres! Ahora… ¡DEJAME COMERTE!- Scaotalord con Esferas de Energía Rojas en sus Manos y Tentáculos Espinosos saliendo de su Espalda Baja.

Dispara las Esferas y dirige los Tentáculos hacia Axel, antes de que Ambos alcancen su Objetivo, las Cadenas que retienen los Pies del Ranger se Estiran un Segundo y se Rompen, cubren toda esa Área con una Nube de Polvo, antes de que siquiera el Científico reaccionara, unas Cadenas se Enredan en su Cuello, cuando ve quien las Tiene, es Axel quien está con las Cadenas Amarradas en las Manos y atándoselas en el Cuello.

-Devora Esto- **(Este es el Link de Youtube para el Momento: watch?v=avAFtxxBSWE salten al Minuto 0:05)** Rompe las Cadenas en el Cuello del Científico y salta Lejos de su Captor

Scaotalord respira Profundamente recuperando el Aliento y Mira con Furia al Ranger Rojo.

Axel se limpia Sangre de las Manos en su Ahora Chaleco- Que Fácil-

¿Q…Qué?- Siente Dolor en el Hombro y ve Sangre saliendo de una Herida Profunda en el-T…Tu ¿Me Cortaste?-

-Eres mucho más Blando que una Gelatina de Postre aun Sin Hacer-

Dispara otra Esfera contra el Ranger, pero Salta y se Lanza con una Patada Voladora con su Pierna Derecha a la Cara de Scaotalord, pero es Atrapado de la Pierna.

-¡No te Dejare Ir!-

Axel solo Gira de la Pierna Atrapada hasta darle un Rodillazo en la Cara al Científico enviándolo al otro Lado de la Habitación.

El Tobillo del Ranger está Extremadamente Roto, pero el Ranger no Muestra ningún Signo de Dolor, y cuando pensaron que no podría ser más Tétrico, el Tobillo de Axel gira de Forma Antinatural y se pone como si nada hubiera Pasado, Se Regenero.

-¿Creías que Después de Todo por lo que me Hiciste Pasar, Me Dolería una Heridita como Esa?- Axel sin dejar de Sonreír

La Nube de Polvo se disipa y aparece el Demente de Scaotalord Totalmente Fuera de sí mientras se está Transformando en Algo Desagradable.

-¡Te Mataré! ¡Te Mataré, Te Mataré, Te Mataré! ¡Te Comeré! ¡Te Descuartizaré! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡Te Masticaré hasta la Muerte!-

Axel se suena el Dedo Índice de la Derecha con el Pulgar y lo ve con una Sonrisa cargada de Burla, Scaotalord se Transformo en un Ohzaro con un Brazo Derecho Hecho de sus Tentáculos, Gruñe y se Lanza contra s Experimento.

-¡4X!-

Scaotalord ataca con Fuerza y Axel los Evade saltando y dando Golpes a cada Abertura que Muestre, el Mono intento Golpearlo de Frente, pero dejo una Seria Abertura en el Pecho la Cual fue Aprovechada por un Golpe de Puño Diamante del Ranger, el Científico Respira profundo, y Atrapa con la Cola envuelta en esos Tentáculos, rodea a Axel como un Capullo, lo suelta Lanzándolo contra un Muro, respira Tranquilo al verlo Derrotado, pero se pone Serio rápidamente y ve a Axel Salir Intacto de la Nube de Polvo con Redorion Libre, de la Espalda Baja el Ranger saca 4 Tentáculos Escamosos Rojos Brillantes que se ven más Sólidos que Líquidos.

-Link Morfosis: Bestia-

Se Transforma en el Ranger Bestia Rojo con los Tentáculos Inmóviles.

-Ahora- Levanta la Mirada aun teniendo su Sonrisa- ¡Es Mi Turno de Jugar!-

Axel se Truena el Dedo Medio de la Derecha, los Tentáculos y la Cola apuntan hacia su Enemigo, Scaotalord ahora si se Siente más Bestia que Nada, Ruge y Axel salta Lanzándose contra El, lo Golpea con los Tentáculos y la Cola, Scaotalord intentaba defenderse, pero el Ranger Rojo lo Ataca desde todos Lados, con Tentáculos, Puñetazos, Patadas, Coletazos, Arañazos y Mordidas, el Ranger Rojo tiene las de Ganar.

-¡4X!-

El Científico intenta Golpearlo con sus Tentáculos, pero son Desviados y el Golpe es Devuelto por Axel con Dos Tentáculos, aterriza en el Suelo, después de un Breve momento, Scaotalord se Lanza contra Axel de nuevo.

-¡4X!-

El Ranger Reacciona Rápidamente bloqueando cada Ataque, aprovecha una Abertura Definitiva para Atacar, Desactiva sus Poderes, usa sus Manos/Navajas y le Corta la Cola y Brazo Derecho de forma sumamente Dolorosa.

-¡4X!-

EL Ta'Kion salta y en el Aire le Dispara Cristales Dentados, luego lanza un Golpe Descendente con los 4 Tentáculos, cuando el Polvo se Disipa, Scaotalord en su Forma Normal boca abajo en el Suelo con Hemorragias en todo el Cuerpo, Axel lo ve desde el Borde del Cráter y lo ve Respirar, guía su Tentáculo Superior Izquierdo a la Muñeca Izquierda, haciendo que Grite de Dolor.

Axel se Truena el Dedo Índice Derecho y lo mira por unos Segundos, para luego darle una Cucharada de su Propio Chocolate.

-Mil Menos Siete- Exige Axel Sonriendo

Scaotalord lo ve con Rabia Pura.

-Vete a la…-

No termina porque el Tentáculo Inferior Derecho se clava en el Tobillo Derecho, Axel aunque Sonriendo, en su Mirada se puede sentir la Ira.

-Te lo diré una Vez Más, Mil Menos Siete-

El Científico resiste cómo Puede el Dolor.

-Vete a La…- Grita de Dolor al Sentir el Tentáculo Inferior Izquierdo en su Tobillo Izquierdo

-¡Mil Menos Siete!-

-Vete… A… La…-

Grita más Fuerte de Dolor al Sentir el Ultimo Tentáculo en su Muñeca Derecha, y Axel usándolos para elevarse y Moverse en esa Posición, se Coloca sobre su Espalda y a No poder Resistir más el Dolor, cede a las Exigencias de su Experimento.

-9…9…993…986…97…9…972…965…- Cuenta muy Adolorido y Llorando

Axel lo mira, y se da unos Golpes en la Cabeza queriendo sacar algo.

-Tu Quisiste Matarme- Se Truena el Dedo Índice Izquierdo y se saca del Oído Izquierdo el Ciempiés- Así que No tienes Derecho a Quejarte, Te Dejare Aquí Muy Herido, No te Importa ¿Cierto?-

Todo se pone Negro y se escucha un Cristal Disparado, Golpes, Gritos Adultos y Pisadas Alejándose.

 ** _Esta Historia Continuara…_**

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Verdades que no son de este Mundo, Experimentos, Separaciones, Revelaciones, aunque los Rangers están Afuera peleando contra Hermanos de Experimentos, Axel sabe al menos las Verdades Escondidas de ellos, pero, ¿Cómo Afectara al Resto del Equipo cuando esto Acabe?_

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Aquí esta su Respuesta a los Poderes de los Rangers, si son Humanos o No y como se Obtuvieron, y la Oscuridad se Acerca a los Rangers y puede ser desde donde sea, espero que se Encuentre Bien.**_


	14. Experiencia de Batalla y Tortura

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 14

Experiencia de Batalla y Tortura

 _Axel se libero de su Torturador, quien le dio a Él y sus Amigos en contra de sus Deseos, Poderes de otras Especies, aunque en Cierta Forma les Hizo un Favor para poder Luchar Contra Makino y sus Ejercitos, Sujetos como los Ranger, Geneticamente son Armas de Destrucción, pero los Rangers son Mejores que eso, en Voluntad y Lealtad._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **En el Exterior…**

Link-Tek estaba lidiando contra las Fuerzas que Atacaron Inocentes y Secuestraron al Hijo Adoptivo de Forge.

 **Cámara de Tortura…**

El Ciempiés estaba Retorciéndose en el Suelo y rodeado por un Poco de Sangre, que Nadie sabe de quién es, Axel y Redorion estaban saliendo de Allí con Tranquilidad, al Salir ven el Suelo Nublado y el Frío sintiéndose en el Ambiente.

-Amigo, esto esta Helando ¿Cuánto Tiempo paso?- Axel sorprendido por el Tiempo, ya que no Escuchaba a Scaotalord antes de que lo Atacara

-Unos 10 Días, es Normal que un Torturado sienta que han sido Años, las Señales de Azuron, Viralay, Esmerok, Celis, Pinkstrat y Bronioc, no sé lo que están Haciendo, pero logro captar que los Demás deben estar Peleando contra uno de los Experimentos de Scaotalord- Redorion tratando de Comunicarse con los Demás

-¿Dónde están los Demás?- Axel preocupado

-Cerca de Aquí, más Especifico en un Techo cerca de esta Torre-

-¿Piensas lo mismo Amigo?- Axel Sonriendo

-Eso Creo, y si tuviera Boca sonreiría-

 **En el Suelo…**

-¡DIGANME QUE YA ENCONTRARON A AXEL, POR AMOR AL CIELO Y SUS VIDAS!- Grita Forge Desesperado, y sin Saber cuánto Tiempo más seguirá el Conflicto

- _No, cuando llegamos a donde fue Visto, Desapareció-_ Kayano sonando Natural, cuando en realidad estaba que Querría Devolver todo lo que Comió en el Día

Chiba golpeaba a Scaotalord con el Cañón del Arma para saber si esta Inconsciente o si Esta Muerto, no se Mueve, Nagisa estaba aguantando las Ganas de Vomitar, Hayami Patea a Scaotalord por Herir a Chiba antes, Karma lo patea por Diversión, Okuda estaba Extrayendo del Cuerpo una Especie de Bolsa Carnosa Ubicada la Espalda Baja, algo que Hacía con Asco.

-Sea lo que sea esta Cosa Fea, seguro nos Servirá para Algunas Cosas- Okuda guardándolo en un Contenedor Estéril

-Mientras sigamos Pateando a Este Infeliz, se lo Merece por Muchas Cosas- Karma Sonriendo y aun Pateando el Cuerpo

-Creo que Después de Entregar, lo que sea que sea Eso- Nagisa viendo el Contenedor- Hay que Seguir contra los Enemigos, hay que Ayudar a Nuestros Aliados-

-Mejor Salgamos de Aquí Ahora, ya comienza a Oler Mal por alguna Razón- Kayano tapándose la Nariz con Completo Asco

Salen de allí corriendo para Ayudar a sus Amigos.

 **Techo al Noreste** …

Emi escupe sangre como Saliva y ve a Ámbar con el Espacio entre los Hombros sin Piel y Cubierto de Sangre, tirada en el Piso y Adolorida.

-Qué Asco, no sé como Kobra puede Comer carne Caníbal sin Protestar, pero Mientras Sufras Nada me Importa, espero que tengas una Muerte Demasiado Lenta y Dolorosa- Emi dándole la Espalda a Ámbar y yéndose

La Ranger Amarilla con el Dolor que sufre ahora y la poca Fuerza que le queda ahora, ve a sus Amigos tratando de Resistir a los Experimentos, pero ya están muy Cansados y Lastimados, pero prefieren la Muerte Peleando, que Morir sin Hacer Nada.

-No te Recuerdo, y me Alegra- Logra Detener a Emi quien esta apretando los Puños y Dientes con Odio- Porque ahora Mismo, te Detesto y No creas que no serás Llevada al Infierno junto a tus Idiotas-

-¿Aun Hablas? Ya te dije…- Saca sus Alas y la Ve con Sumo Odio Inhumano- ¡MUERETE MALDITA!- Dispara Cristales de las Alas sin Piedad

Ámbar no puede Moverse por el Dolor que el Proceso de Canibalismo le Provoco, la ve de frente dispuesta a Aceptar la Muerte, incluso si es por algo que Ella crea, Morirá si es Necesario para Proteger a la Tierra, junto a los Demás ya que aceptaron eso.

Antes de ser alcanzada por los Tiros, alguien la Sostiene por atrás, al igual que a Jim, Duncan, Carrie, Gwen y DJ, antes de los Golpes Decisivos de los Enemigos, va a un Punto Alejado y se encuentran con el Grupo de Nagisa y Nadie puede creer a quien tienen en Frente, al menos de Pie.

Ámbar abre los ojos con un poco de Dificultad y ve que es Cargada como Princesa por un Chico con la Piel un poco Pálida de tono Enfermizo por el Nulo contacto con el Sol durante Días, Cabellos Rubios dorados, Ojos verdes, vistiendo un Chaleco Rojo con Mangas cortas y Capucha Negras, Pantalones que a Rasgados se volvieron Cortos, Esposas con la Cadena Rota en sus Muñecas y Tobillos, al verlo, Ámbar lo reconoce rápidamente.

-¿Ax…El?- Ámbar alegre de ver bien a su Amigo, bueno, al menos viéndolo Entero y Cuerdo

 **Torre Panorámica…**

Cáncer y Scorpio ven que el Ranger logro escapar de la Tortura, se quedarían a ayudarlos, pero no pueden Presentarse como Traidores de la Sombra Estrella, ya que eso son Ahora.

-Ojala pudiera Divertirme con el Galán Rojo- Cáncer ve a Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, Kanzaki, Yada y Kataoka- Vaya, hay Mucha gente que se ve Apetecible-

-Detesto Juntarme contigo, eres una Enferma, ¿Dejamos que se las Arreglen solos contra ellos?- Scorpio

-Aunque me duela, Si, deben hacerlo Solos-

 **Con los Rangers…**

-Lo siento Chicos, los deje Preocupados, Lamento si hicieron Tanto solo para Rescatarme- Axel lamentando todos los Problemas

-Viejo, sabes que Iríamos al Infierno para Sacarte de Allí- Duncan cargando a DJ en la espalda

-Axel… Yo…- Ámbar trata de pronunciar, pero cae inconsciente en los Brazos de Axel

Los Experimentos lo ven y Emi solo se siente Furiosa porque el Ranger Rojo que Para ellos debía Morir, Interfirió con su Venganza contra la Ranger Amarilla apareció.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERFERIR EN MI JUSTA VENGANZA?!- Emi disparando contra Axel

El Ranger solo saca un Tentáculo y bloquea todos los Tiros a Traición por la Espalda.

-Guau- Nagisa Impresionado

-Nagisa, Llévense a Ámbar, DJ y Carrie de aquí; Duncan, Tu, Gwen y Jim los defenderán mientras van con Forge y atienden a los Heridos- Axel retomando el Puesto de Líder

-¿Qué Harás tu Viejo?- Jim

-Devolverles a esos Idiotas Todas las Heridas que les Causaron a Ustedes, no se Preocupen por mí, No soy tan Débil como Antes-

Axel salta y baja hasta el Suelo donde están los Experimentos, quienes lo ven Extrañados ya que él estaba con Scaotalord siendo Torturado Hasta quebrarse como una Ramita, para luego ser Matado por Diversión del Jefe de ellos, pero está Vivo.

-Has Cambiado un poco, Rojo- Viktor

-¡A ESTAS HORAS TU, TRAIDOR ASQUEROSO, YA DEBERIAS ESTAR MASACRADAMENTE MUERTO!- Emi Sonriendo de forma Retorcida, antes de Disparar una Lluvia Filosa sobre el Ranger

Pero Axel evade todos los Proyectiles como si fueran Nada, lo que hace que Emi sienta más Deseos de Matarlo, pero avanza tan Rápido, que no Tiene Idea de cómo logro llegar a su Espalda tan Pronto, sorprendiendo a Viktor y Emi.

-Ustedes dos son Hermanos de Experimentación, pero, Aceptaron Matar porque si, aun así, de momento: No los Matare- Dictamina Axel

-¡ES POR ESO QUE TODOS USTEDES, TODO MALDITO POWER RANGER, SON UNOS COBARDES SIN REMEDIO!- La Peliazul

Emi con el Brazo Derecho lanza un Puñetazo y Viktor con en Derecho igual, pero Axel Bloquea a ambos golpes con Puñetazos de frente Igualmente en Viceversa, luego por Detrás en una Acrobacia, Axel se para con un Brazo y Golpea una patada que Destinaba a la Cabeza por Emi y un Puño que iba al Estomago, Bloqueadas con una Pierna y Mano respectivamente, para luego ponerse de Pie y bloquear los Codazos de Ambos, dejando Molesta a la Peliazul, pero Interesado al Pelinegro.

-Maldito…- Emi de verdad Furiosa

 **120 Km al Sur del Lugar…**

Grimm-Saurio estaba viéndolos desde un Edificio con Binoculares Cámara, grabando cada Detalle de la Pelea entre sus Compañeros y el Ranger Rojo.

-Ja, Te volviste Más Fuerte- Sonríe

 **En el Suelo…**

Forge sigue disparando con ayuda de la Clase E, logra ver a la Unidad de Nagisa llevando a 3 de los Rangers.

-¿Que Ocurrió?-

-Tenemos Malas y Buenas Noticias- Avisa Hayami

-La Mala es que hay Conformación de Sujetos de Prueba Similares a los Poderes Genéticos de los Rangers- Chiba

-Díganme que la Buena Noticia es de Verdad Buena- Forge ya cansado de tanto Estrés

-Axel fue quien nos Mando aquí, esta Entero y Cuerdo- Kayano

-Por lo que vimos, Parece que Escapo y Lucho por su Libertad, nos Mando aquí Mientras el Pelea Contra 2 de los 3 sujetos de Prueba, le está yendo Bien, pero no Sabemos si decaerá en Algún Momento por Agotamiento- Nagisa Finalizando el Reporte

Forge solo sonríe tranquilo de saber que su Hijo Adoptivo esta por lo Menos esta Entero.

De Repente se siente un Temblor pequeño, aunque Muy Leve, se siente que algo se Aproxima, pero no es uno de los Clásicos Monstruos con los que Combaten los Ranger.

 **En la Pelea…**

El Ranger evadía los Ataques muy Bien, ayuda que una sea Demasiado Inestable e Impulsiva y el Otro no le Importa su Compañera, Emi dispara más Proyectiles y causa que Axel caiga de espalda al Suelo y con Cortes en los Brazos, Emi sonríe con Alegría.

-Boom, Estas Muerto- Emi Feliz, pero ve algo que la Pone Tensa

Los Cortes de Axel se Regeneran a un Ritmo Antinatural.

-Dime, ¿Quieres que te lo Diga? Tu Secreto- Axel en Tono Misterioso

-¿Ah? ¿De qué Porquerías estás Hablando?-

-Eres Débil, Extremadamente Débil, ¿Hiciste que Experimentaran, Mejor dicho, Jugaran con tu Cuerpo a su Antojo, Solo para Destruir a Ámbar que te Supera con Creces en Todo?-

-¡¿A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!- Emi Disparando como Loca, porque eso es

Axel saca Demasiado Rápido un Tentáculo y evade todos los Proyectiles, se pierde de la Vista de la Enemiga y antes de darse cuenta, Recibe un Tremendo Rodillazo en el Estomago, que de Hecho la pierna del Ranger le Perforo el Estomago y la Atraviesa ahora.

-Cállate la Boca y Escucha- Axel hace la Seña de Silencio- Estoy Hablándote-

-¡Maldito!- Emi tratando de soportar el Dolor

Trata de Cortarlo, pero Axel salta ayudado de uno de sus Tentáculos Gana altura de salto, para luego deshacerlo y dar un Doble Giro Invertido y Aterrizar de Pie, junto al Edificio pasan una Parvada de Aves, Axel no las ve a Ellas, sino a la Cuidad.

-Dices que tus Modificaciones son tu Fuerza, pero en Realidad te hacen Débil al Extremo, ¿Estas Conforme con Hacerte Fuerte, Solo con Poder Regalado sin Habértelo Ganado?- Esa es más una Afirmación que una Pregunta, logrando Enfurecerla- Tal y Como me lo creía, "Si, Soy Débil y le Robo el Poder a otros para hacerlo Mío" Esa Eres TU-

Antes de que la chica pudiese Atacar al Ranger Rojo, una Especie de Lombriz con cuerpo cubierto con Huesos Duros y con la Punta teniendo una Boca de Sanguijuela con Dientes en ella y 5 Bordeando la Boca como una Estrella, aparece de un Edificio Alejado y separa a Ambos Combatientes.

-¡¿Kuryox?!- Emi antes de ser Sujetada por la "Lombriz", Viktor sin Poner Resistencia y ser Acercada a un Mastodonte Encapuchado con una Máscara Negra con una Boca dentada Dibujada, y le sale esa Cosa del Coxis, en otras Palabras, la "Lombriz" es en realidad un Arma Biológica Ta'Koniana- ¡OYE, SUÉLTAME PEDAZO DE DESPERDICIO DE PORQUERÍA, YA TENIA A ESE RANGER, YA LO TENIA, Y TU ME…!- Es callada por un Zape de Viktor y Escuchar una Alarma de Cronometro, ve al Llamado Kuryox sacar un Cronometro Digital de Bolsillo y lo Apaga, para después Irse con los Experimentos

Axel queda Extrañado ante eso, pero siente un Temblor en el Suelo, corre muy Rápido para ver a sus Amigos, ya que es Imposible el Simple Hecho de que un Lugar tan Simple como un Centro Comercial Abandonado sea una Base Enemiga.

 **En el Suelo…**

La Clase de Asesinato y los Agentes de Link-Tek escapan del Lugar, ya que se está Viniendo Abajo, gracias a la Clase 3-E, hay Menos muertes por aplastamiento, muchos Logran Escapar de allí antes de ser Muy Tarde.

Forge ordena sin Parar la Retirada de las Tropas, logrando Muchos Salir, pero pocos no tienen esa Suerte.

Los Rangers se asustan al Ver el Centro Comercial Antiguo caerse de la nada, de hecho el Inicio del Ataque fue muy Sencillo de Realizar y la Infiltración igual.

-Todo este Asunto: Era una Trampa para Link-Tek y para Nosotros- Analiza Carrie

-¡Diablos!- Duncan Golpeando un Muro, lo cual Rompe el Mismo- ¡Debimos Saber que esto era una Trampa! Seguro era Para Debilitar a Link-Tek y en el Mejor de los Casos Enemigos, Matarnos a Nosotros en el Proceso-

-Cierto, somos los Únicos en el Universo que Podrían Destruir a Makino, tiene Sentido si ellos son Aliados- DJ sonando raramente Estratégico

-¿Y Axel? No lo vi Salir de allí-Señala Gwen

Todos lo Buscan con la Vista, hasta que Nakamura logra avisar que está Cerca de donde Ámbar es Atendida, logra ver a su Líder, quien lleva a Ámbar Medio Despierta a un Árbol, la deja allí, para luego el Ranger Rojo encaminarse a los Restos del Edificio ya caído, ante la Visión consternada de los Rangers y Alumnos de Asesinato.

-¿Qué estas Tramando Amigo?- Nagisa y Jim

 **Edificio Lejano…**

Los Desertores de la Sombra Estrella estaban viendo Todo.

-Sabía que harían algo como Esto- Scorpio indignado por el Plan con tan Poca Dignidad

-No veo Agentes de la Sombra Estrella, ¿Mataron a Todos? Scorpio ¿Cuántos crees que han Muerto?- Cáncer curiosa

El Blanco piensa en cuantos podrían ser y por lo Paranoico de sus Líderes, tiene una Cifra que sería la Exacta

-Alrededor de 200 por lo que Creo Poco y 420 por lo Mucho-

-¿200 Cuanto Poco y 420 cuanto Mucho? Debieron asesinar a Todos en lo que a mí concierne, en Fin, Abandonemos esta Vida- Cáncer yendo a las Sombras y quitándose la Mascara, y se oye su Voz Normalizada- Y hagamos una Mejor en Este Planeta, Haciendo lo mismo que ellos- Al decir eso, su Cabello se Tiñe de Negro

Scorpio lo piensa más claro, y ella tiene Razón, la Sombra Estrella quiso Usarlos Como siempre hacen con sus Experimentos.

-Tienes Razón- Scorpio yendo a la Sombra y quitándose la Mascara, ambos listos para Iniciar una Nueva Vida, aunque no lo Recuerden

 **Puesto de Link-Tek…**

Los Agentes de Link-Tek Sobrevivientes estaban Siendo Atendidos de Emergencia, ya que están huy Heridos por el Ataque y la Trampa que les Tendieron a Todos.

-Ritsu- Forge desde el Frente Médico

-¿Si? _-_ la IA

-Reporte de Bajas por favor-

Ritsu estaba analizando las Bajas que hubo, no son Muchas, pero las Bajas nunca son Agradables.

-Lo siento, Comandante, un Cuarto de los Agentes Asistentes a la Operación, Perdieron la Vida o Desaparecieron-

Forge sale del Vehículo y mira el Cielo, las Vidas de esos Agentes no fue en Vano, ya que ayudaron a Salvar a uno de los que Pueden Salvar a Todos.

-Que el Cielo nos encuentre Confesados- Forge

 **En las Ruinas…**

Todo estaba cubierto de Polvo, tanto que prácticamente es una Niebla Mineral, Axel estaba Viendo Fijamente una Roca del Derrumbe parada, en ella Aparecen versiones de sus Amigos y Compañeros con los Cabellos de sus Colores Ranger, estaban Viéndolo Fijamente, hasta ser cubiertos de Polvo y desaparecer, luego la Versión de Ámbar aparece parada en otra Roca a 3 Metros detrás de Él a la Derecha y viéndolo, para luego volver a Desaparecer y qua luego aparezca su propia Versión Viéndolo con Burla, Igual que 4X, para después de eso, Desaparecer.

Al ver esos Espejismos, el Ranger se da cuenta de lo que Tiene que Hacer.

 **Con Todos…**

Estaban Hablando para pasar el Tiempo, incluso tratando las Heridas, Axel de la Nada aparece frente a todos y lo ven de todos Lados, sus Ojos estaban cubiertos por su Cabello.

-Axel ¿Te encuentras Bien?- Ámbar preocupada

No hay Respuesta.

-¡Oh No! Vi esto en un Manga ¡El Protagonista esta así como Axel y luego le dice a la Chica que esta como Ámbar que no Volverá y se Unirá a los Terroristas de la Historia!- Fuwa asustada de esa Probabilidad

Axel voltea a verla, descubriendo los Ojos.

-¿De que Estas Hablando Fuwa?- Axel Confundido, para luego Sonreír como si Nada- No me Iré a Ningún Lado Maligno-

Todos se tranquilizan ante esas Palabras, DJ le da una Palmada en el Hombro y el Ranger Rojo casi se cae.

-¿Seguro que estas Bien? No te ves como Dices- Gwen notando el Parecido de Axel con el de un Cadáver

-Descuida, estoy Cansado, ahora si me Disculpan, Necesito Desmayarme- Axel antes de casi caer al Suelo agotado por las Torturas y la Pelea

Ámbar lo detiene antes de Caer al suelo a pesar de su Herida, pero no le Importa, los Rangers y la Clase 3-E van a la Mansión Knight, para tomar un Descanso y Reponer Energías, informan a Alba de la Situación y Recibe a Todos.

 **Al Día siguiente, Mansión Knight…**

Axel les decía a lo que 4X le Revelo cuando estaba en ese Espacio Mental, lo cual deja a los Ranger sin Palabras y Explicando Muchas cosas.

-Eso me dijo- Finaliza Axel

-Amigo… No me lo esperaba- DJ

Carrie intenta asimilar toda la Información que Axel.

-¡¿ALIENS?! ¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOMOS ALIENS?!- Carrie halándose el Cabello y Llorando

-Eso Explicaría muchas cosas, como los Poderes y la Energía- Duncan viendo su Energía Verde salir de sus Manos

-Creo que 4X quiere que en Nosotros reine el Caos y la Desconfianza Mutua, para que Desconfiemos de Otros y a tal Punto en que Matemos sin Razón alguna, una vez que Matas, no te detienes Allí- Axel tratando de Analizar el Tormento Psicológico de su Otra mente

Gwen solo podía pensar en una Cosa, y no era sobre sus Orígenes Alienígenas.

-No sé si me vaya a Arrepentir de esto, Pero ahora que Recuperamos a Axel y le Pateamos al Trasero a uno de los Malos, ¿No deberíamos Celebrarlo?- La Gótica sonriendo

Todos se le quedan viendo con Sorpresa, incluso la Clase E.

-¿Estas Pensando lo Mismo que Yo?- Sugino a Kimura conteniendo Emoción

-Eso Creo-

-Nosotros Igual- DJ y Duncan

Los Cuatro alzan los Brazos y el Fondo se vuelve una Explosión tipo Comic y sale de ella Comida

-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE DESAYUNO!-

Gwen achica los Ojos y ve hacia Atrás.

-No debí preguntar- la Ranger Celeste antes de ser Arrastrada por los 4 Emocionados

El Ranger Rojo aun estaba pensativo, va a la Terraza y ve la Ciudad, está Perdido en sus Pensamientos, hasta que ve a Ámbar parase junto a Él,

-Vienes aquí cuando Necesitas Pensar algo Serio-

-¿Cuándo fue que Percibiste eso?- Axel Sonriendo

-Desde que Iniciamos, yo también me sentí Perdida, y Ta'Kion lo más Probable es que sea Polvo Cósmico, pero ese no es Nuestro Hogar, Alba me dijo una vez que "El Hogar no es un Lugar, es en Donde está tu Corazón"- Ámbar recordando esa Frase

El Ranger Rojo toma la Mano de la Ranger Amarilla.

-Y en este Planeta, está el Mío, y Junto a mis Amigos-

Vuelven adentro y ven a DJ, Duncan, Sugino y Kimura haciendo comidas Simultáneas.

-¡¿Quién quiere Waffles Orgánicos?!- DJ haciendo comida Vegetariana

-¡DJ, Aquí Nadie es Vegetariano!- Sugino

-¡Yo sí, Pásenme la Leche de Soya!-

Luego de eso pasan a una Discusión de Desayuno y otras cosas, Axel Interviene y Junto a Ámbar se ponen Delantales.

-Mejor Nosotros hacemos el Desayuno, ustedes son un Desastre en esto, Tu no DJ, pero los Demás necesitan estar Lejos de la Cocina Si no quieren un Post-Apocalipsis Culinario- Axel

-¿Quién quiere Comer algo de Buena Calidad, y que no será un Desastre Marca Duncan?-

Todos se ríen y los Rangers Rojo y Amarillo preparan la Comida que no será un Desastre Criminal y Beisbolista, en Definitiva son una Gran Familia de Rangers y de Asesinos Escolares.

 _ **Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk**_

 _ **(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)**_

 _ **Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón**_

 _ **Es más Frágil que una Vida**_

 _ **(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)**_

 _ **Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente**_

 _ **Ahora, duerme en Paz**_

 _ **(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)**_

 _ **Mis Incontrolables Necesidades**_

 _ **(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)**_

 _ **Tropiezan con mis Deseos**_

 _ **(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)**_

 _ **Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,**_

 _ **Recuerdo una vez Más**_

 _ **(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)**_

 _ **En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,**_

 _ **Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví**_

 _ **Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad**_

 _ **(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)**_

 _ **Me pregunto qué Protegemos,**_

 _ **Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir**_

 _ **Fin del Capitulo…**_

 _Su Unión es algo que no se Puede Romper, los Rangers han demostrado que el Lazo que los Une es más Fuerte que la Voz de la Guardiana, dos Desertores de los Enemigos quieren Iniciar una Nueva Vida lejos de las Ambiciones Malignas, y los Rangers se dan el Lujo de Respirar Tranquilos, al menos hasta que Makino decida Atacar Otra vez._

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: ¿Donde vio en el Fic que alguien se Come de la Carne de Otro y Obtiene sus Recuerdos? Y ¿En que Serie lo Vio? Suena Interesante, y si, creo que Hice Referencia Inconsciente de Transformers, y la de Ben 10 lo Decidí antes de saber que habría un Reboot, para hacer algo para Utilizar a los Alienigenas de allí, seria un Desperdicio no Usarlos y se me Terminaban las Ideas y eso se me Ocurrió, la Otra Referencia es el Ataque, viene del Capitulo 11 del Anime Tokyo Ghoul, del 12 viene la Tortura que Paso Kaneki a manos de Yamoori y la Pelea entre Kaneki y "Jason" y la Historia de Axel del Capitulo 8 de la Segunda Temporada, Adaptada a la Trama del Fic (Alerta: Posible Spoiler), Espero que se Encuentre Bien.**_


	15. Momentos de Paz

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 15

Momentos de Paz

 _Ahora que los Rangers pasaron por una Difícil Etapa en su Día a Día, ahora se merecen un Descanso, ya que tantas Emociones y las Heridas aun no Sanan del Todo,cuando tengan la Mente tranquila, todo estará en un Extenso Lugar interminable, como lo es la Arena en el Desierto del Sahara._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Mansión Knight…**

Otro Día empezaba, y el Ranger Rojo aun dormía, parece que un Tiempo siendo Torturado lo hizo Valorar más las Cosas de la Vida, como Dormir en una Cama Cómoda, incluso la Comida, ya que solo Dios sabe que Porquerías le Hicieron Comer.

Ámbar estaba allí velando por él, ya que aun no se recuperaba de su Tortura, Kayano y Nakamura la Observan y ponen una Cara de Malicia.

Cuando Desayunan, Axel come con mucha Gula, no solo por el Hambre, sino porque no comió algo bueno en 10 Días.

-La comida esta Increíble Nagisa, Gracias-

-Tranquilo, aunque te Recuperas de la Tortura, te ves Mejor, el Tormento Psicológico no fue Grave- Nagisa en la Cocina

-Pero el Físico es Otra Historia- Karma- Quién sabe que más te Hizo ese Loco mientras eras Torturado-

-Si-Duncan apareciendo- Pero nada que no se Pueda superar con Apoyos Morales-

-Es Irónico viniendo de Ti- Takebayashi ajustándose los Lentes- El Ranger menos Moral que Existe-

El Ranger Verde extiende su Brazo hacia Takebayashi y lo pone cerca de su Rostro con el Puño vuelto un Martillo de Bloque.

-Creo que ya deberías Recordar que uno de mis Súper Poderes es Súper Moler a Súper Ñoños como Tu-

-Eso me Suena Familiar-

-Duncan, ¿Dónde están los Otros?- Axel curioso ya que los Demás no estaban

-Jim fue al Centro a Patinar, Carrie está en la Biblioteca Pública, DJ es voluntario en el Refugio de Animales, Gwen fue a un Club Gótico Local y Ámbar está en la Empresa Arreglando los Desastres que dejo su Tío, yo estaba haciéndoles Calzones Chinos a los Nerds- Duncan relatando lo que hacen los demás y Él en el Día de hoy

El Ranger Rojo va a la Sala de simulación y Redorion está allí.

-¿Entrenaras? ¿Sabes que mucha Pelea no es Buena para el Cuerpo? Y más si tomamos en cuenta que aun estas en Rehabilitación Física- El Ultralink rojo curioso

-No, es para ver que Recolectaron tus Memorias de esos Sujetos, la de Cabello Azul me llamo "Traidor Asqueroso", sé que nos Creo el Mismo Loco, pero solo eso, y creo que las Memorias de 4X deberían Ayudarnos con eso-

-Ahora que lo dices de ese Modo, es Cierto, pero aun no Explica esas Visiones-

-Solo, un Misterio a la Vez, por favor, primero, lo del Traidor- Pide Axel

La Habitación se cambia al Entorno de Techo, y en el Momento en que Axel va hacia los Experimentos.

-Has Cambiado un poco, Rojo- La Grabación de Viktor

-¡A ESTAS HORAS, TRAIDOR ASQUEROSO…!-

-Pausa- Axel pidiendo Detener la Grabación –Parece que en serio tiene Rencor contra Nosotros y contra Ámbar-

-Sí, se nota a Simple Vista, oye ¿No deberías ir a Link-Tek para tu Terapia Física?- le Recuerda el Ultralink

El Ranger Rojo lo recuerda, y al hacer eso, sus piernas le Fallan otra vez.

-¿Tenias que recordármelo?- Sonando Molesto

-Sabes que no sabemos que más te Hizo mientras te Torturaba- se Excusa el Ultralink

-Cierto, pero serás mis Piernas, aun Fallan de a Momentos-

-Sabia que me Dirías eso- Redorion se Instala en el Pecho de Axel y su Pantalón cambia a las Piernas del Traje Ranger

Van hacia una de las Vías a Link-Tek, entran y van hacia el Cuartel General.

 **Link-Tek…**

Forge veía los Esquemas que estaban guardados en su Oficina otra vez, parece que los Ve para tratar de Descifrar de lo que sea Capaz el Aparato, recibe un Aviso de Aproximación, guarda los Esquemas y sale de la Oficina, y ve al Ranger Rojo llegar a Link-Tek

-Pensé que no Vendrías Chico- Forge Sarcástico

-Necesito recuperarme, no para Pelear contra los Ultralinks de Makino y esos Sujetos, también para vivir la Vida, y no Pude agradecerte por lo de Hace Días, Padre-

La Relación entre Hijastro-Padrastro entre ellos dos Mejoro después del Ataque, Axel ya había Perdido Dos Familias, y Forge es el Único Padre que le queda al Chico, y el ya no desea Perder a los Amigos que ahora ya considera su Familia.

-Me Alegra que todo sea Mejor que Antes, y el Doctor te Espera para la Terapia Física-

-Si, por lo menos podre Recuperarme más Rápido, ¿Berto aun no Termina el Anti-Inhibidor?-

-Dijo que casi está Listo, solo necesitaba una Muestra tuya aun Contaminada con esa Cosa, No sabemos la Composición Química, pero Okuda nos Ayuda Mucho ya que es su Especialidad-

El Ranger va con el Comandante a la Terapia Física, consistía en Caminar, para luego poder ver si lograba Trotar, para luego Pasar a Correr, aunque el Ranger pedía hacer la Pista de Obstáculos para Entrenamiento en el Desplazamiento por Terreno Disparejo, pero aun no estaba en Condiciones para ello.

-CYTRO, ¿Cuándo podremos pasar al Combate en Serio?- Axel impaciente de Combatir

-Hasta que esté en Condiciones Optimas para un Combate, lo cual no es Evidente- CYTRO con el Escáner activo

El Ranger Rojo solo suspira cansado de las Terapias que no Incluían Combate, no es que no le Guste el Correr por los Terrenos desequilibrados, pero era Fastidioso hacer lo Mismo varias veces y no tener algo Diferente.

Ámbar llega en un Borrón Amarillo y vio a Axel deseoso de un Combate, y la Chica aunque no quiere Herir más a su Amigo, desea darle algo que Necesite.

-Yo podría Combatir Contigo Axel-

-¿En serio?- Axel y CYTRO Sorprendidos

-Sí, solo porque mi Especialidad es la Velocidad, No quiere decir que no Tengo Fuerza, además, si la Señorita Caníbal Escapa- Ámbar recuerda con Furia a la que Mordió a Axel- Podre Defender mejor de sus Golpes y podremos Retenerla mejor sin el CryoGas, no Sabemos sus Poderes Genéticos, así que Debemos ser Cuidadosos-

Axel piensa en eso un Momento- Tienes Razón-

El Cuarto cambia a un Dojo de Entrenamiento de Artes Marciales, ambos Rangers se ponen en Posición de Combate, CYTRO baja la mano y ambos se lanzan entre sí, se intercambian Golpes precisos pero se bloquean entre sí, la Ranger Amarilla usa su Velocidad para posicionarse detrás de Axel, pero Axel bloquea por Detrás y de una Barrida tira al Suelo a Ámbar, aunque la Ranger Amarilla evita la caída y Patea en el Pecho a Axel, aunque no espero que el Ranger Rojo Endureciera el Área en la que Pateo, parece que Axel aprendió Nuevos Trucos de su Genética Petrosapien, cuando Axel iba a Contraatacar, sus Músculos se ponen Rígidos y cae Agotado.

-¿Estás Bien?- Ámbar preocupada

-Lo estoy, solo que lo que acabo de hacer, aun Tengo que Asistir a las Terapias Físicas para poder Hacerlo sin Repercusiones- Axel mostrando Cansancio

-¿Cómo se te Ocurrió eso de Endurecer tu Piel?- La Ranger Amarilla Curiosa

-Deberías ver más Anime, lo Tome de la Mujer Titán, pero Más del Titán Acorazado de Shingeki no Kyojin, el Episodio de las Identidades de los Titanes Colosal y Acorazado en la Segunda Temporada Fue de Impacto-

 **(N/A: En lo que me Respecta, ese Anime es uno de los Más Geniales que he Visto, incluso el Suspenso, la Trama es Buena, los Misterios, incluso los Personajes, en mi Opinión Eren Jeager es uno de los Mejores, cuando no se pone Infantil, Armin Atert debió ser al que Comieron los Titanes, siempre Pesimista, ¡¿No Conoces lo que se Llama Buen Ánimo, Señor Mal Pronostico?! Y a quienes no vieron el Episodio 6 de la Segunda Temporada, no Diré quienes son el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado, eso es Spoiler)**

-Tengo que Ponerme al Día, tal vez saque de uno algo para un Movimiento Súper Veloz- Ámbar pensando

-Creo que deberían dejar la Charla para Después, Viene Forge y creo que Quieres Hablar con el Axel- CYTRO

Ambos Rangers salen del Simulador, y CYTRO lo convierte en cuando la Clase de Asesinato capturo a Kobra, aunque sea Robot, siente que algo allí no se Percato algo Importante, tomo una Muestra de Sangre de Kobra que estaba en las Dagas de Ámbar y Obtuvo un Fragmento de las Muestras Almacenadas de Axel, Ámbar, Jim, Duncan, Gwen, Carrie y DJ.

-Puede que yo sea Más un Tanque de Batalla que una Computadora, pero no Significa que sea Tonto- CYTRO analizando los ADN

 **Parque de la Ciudad…**

Muchos dirían que es un Gran Día para estar en el Parque, sin Preocupaciones, Escuela, ya que aun están Suspendidas Indefinidamente por el Temor de que ocurra otro Ataque y quieran Secuestrar Estudiantes y para los Nerds, libres de Bravucones, bueno…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!- Un Nerd Siendo Halado de la Ropa Interior en el Asta de una Bandera por Cierto Punk muy Conocido en la Ciudad

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Nada Mejor que Torturar a Cerebritos en un Día Libre tan Hermoso como este!- Duncan usando Su Fuerza Metálica y Brazos Elásticos con Spike Ladrando y estando de acuerdo con su, No le Diría Humano ya que no es Eso, más Bien un Extraterrestre Genéticamente Manipulado

Gracias a que Descubrió de donde Vienen sus Poderes, ahora Puede hacer más cosas, Copiar los Datos en las Computadoras de los Cerebritos, usar Videos Vergonzosos de los Maestros en su Contra, Manipular las Escenas para que no crean que Fue Él y lo que más le Divertía: Hacer Calzón Chino con 12 Nerds dividiendo sus Brazos en 6.

-Esto sí es lo Más Divertido que Existe-

 **Biblioteca Pública…**

Carrie estaba Leyendo sobre manipulación Genética, tratando de Averiguar sobre lo que le Hizo Scaotalord a Ella y a los Demás, ya que podrían Tener Efectos Colaterales o algo por el Estilo y saber todo lo que digan los Libros Lógicos sobre Alienígenas.

-¿Por qué siempre eres la Más Negativa de Todos? Niegas la Existencia de Alienígenas o de Lagartos Bípedos y estas Conviviendo con Aliens, te diré tres Simples Palabras: ERES-UN-ALIENIGENA- Pinkstrat señalando lo que Carrie Niega

-¿Podrías Callarte por 6 Horas? Solo soy una Humana, si, solo soy eso- Carrie negando la Realidad

-Oh Vamos, incluso DJ acepto la Realidad del Asunto, y él es un Niño de Mamá, Duncan lo Acepto de Golpe, Axel…-

-Es estaba susceptible por las Torturas Continuas y Psicológicas, solo eso-

-Carrie, a veces la Ciencia Ficción puede Volverse Realidad, Acéptalo Lady Escepticismo-

Carrie aceptara eso sin darse cuenta, ya que no puede Ocultarse en la Negación por Siempre, ya que Negar todo solo hará todo Peor.

 **Refugio Animal…**

DJ estaba atendiendo a los Animalitos con los 4 Brazos, realmente es Útil tener un Par de manos de más, además, a DJ le ayuda a Pensar el cuidar a los Animales, despeja su Mente y lo Relaja del Estrés que paso pensando en su Líder y Amigo siendo Sometido a un Sinfín de Torturas que Harían que hasta el más Duro de Matar Enloquezca.

-Tranquilo Grandote, tu Amigo está Bien, esta Cuerdo y Sano, todo está Bien- La Encargada calmando a DJ

-Claro, solo no dejo de Preocuparme por lo que le Paso, me pregunto qué Hacen los Demás-

 **Club Gótico…**

Gwen estaba dando un Recital de Poesía Gótica, algo que cautivaba Fríamente a los Góticos del Club.

-…El Oscuro Vacio del Mal, siempre nos Asechara, hasta la Muerte y la Vida- Gwen liberando Aire Frío para que el Ambiente se sienta más Muerto de lo que ya era

Los Góticos la Miraban y estaban Conmovidos por la Poesía de su Compañera Gótica

Gwen sale y al fijar su Vista en el Parque, logra ver a Duncan hacer que los Cerebritos Chillen como Niñas, la Chica Gótica solo ve como el Ranger Verde se hace el Día.

-Hay Cosas en la Vida que nunca Cambian, los Bravucones y Duncan- se Dice Gwen divertida

 **Centro, Pista de Patinaje…**

Jim patina para Despejar más su Mente, hace dos Días habían Rescatado a su Amigo y Líder, pero también se enteraron de una Cruda Verdad, aunque él no lo Muestre, se Preocupaba de cómo Podría Afectar a los Demás del Equipo.

-Viejo, Tranquilo, solo te Estresas, no eres Así- Azuron saliendo del Pecho de su Portador

-Lo Siento Mecha Amigo, es que… Todo esto del Asunto Alienígeno, es Mucho, hasta para mí- Jim

-Tranquilo, solo se como Siempre Fuiste, que seas un Alien no Cambia Nada, aunque Carrie siempre Busca Negar la Realidad, Como Siempre-

-Hay que Darle Tiempo, seguro la Tensión de la Negación la Golpeara muy Duro en la Cara cuando Menos lo Espere- El Ranger Azul tan Sereno como Siempre

 **Cyber Town High…**

En la Oficina de Inscripciones estaban Abriendo Recientemente, la Encargada estaba bajo su Escritorio cuando estaban Entrando dos Chicos un Poco Inusuales.

-Disculpe, ¿Aun está Abierto?- una Voz Masculina

-Acabamos de Abrir, ¿Por?- la Encargada

-Vinimos a Inscribimos como Estudiantes-

-Nombres- Pide elevándose

-Timothy Drake, pero díganme Tim- Un Chico de Cabeza Rapada, Ojos Castaños, Piel Bronceada, vistiendo una Chaqueta para Nieve Blanca con las Mangas Negras, Pantalones de Mezquilla Azul y Zapatos Blancos con Negro

-Lily Jones- Una Chica de Cabello corto Negro y Puntiagudo por doquier, Piel Tostada, Ojos Verde Agua, Vistiendo un Top Negro con Morado, un Mini Short de Mezquilla, con Botas Negras con Cordones Violetas

-¿Por qué se Registran Solos?-

-No queremos Hablar de eso-Lily Incomoda

-Vinimos a Esta Ciudad para una Nueva Vida, Empezar de Nuevo- Tim sonriendo

Están siendo Inscritos, pero no Nota que en las Manos de esos Dos, unas Chispas de Fuego se encienden unos Segundos.

 **Tecno-Knight…**

Tan Rápido como la Ranger llego a Link-Tek, volvió a la Empresa, donde era Esperada por el Concejo de la Misma, quienes estaban con la Cabeza Agachada arrepentidos de haber Nombrado a Azami como Director de la Empresa, casi son Llevados a la Ruina por sus Decisiones y el Haberlo puesto al Mando, ya que a Diferencia del Padre de Ámbar, el solo piensa en Armamento y es algo que Violaba los Últimos deseos de su Hermano Mayor: Nunca Construir Ningún Tipo de Arma.

-¿Querían Verme?- Ámbar ya Arreglada

-Sí, Lamentamos haber Escogido a Azami y por lo que Ocurrió en el Ataque del RAMIEL-

-Sabían que él es lo Opuesto a mi Padre, Él Ayuda a la Ciudad y al Mundo con la Caridad, pero el Solo Piensa que hay que Quemar a los Pobres y Crear Dinero con el Armamento- Ámbar Señalando la que parece que Olvidaron los del Concejo

-Sí, el Planeaba hacer de la Ciudad un Ejemplo de lo que sus… Monstruos Mecánicos pueden Hacer, que Caos-

-Al Menos todo se Arreglo y pero les Exijo que Respeten el Testamento de mi Padre y esto no Vuelva a Pasar- La Ranger Amarilla sin Aceptar un No como Respuesta

Aceptan ya que no quieren Repetir lo que Ocurrió, la Ranger Amarilla se pone su Ropa Casual al Estilo Superman, para Correr a la Mansión y tratar de ver como Asimilar que es una Extraterrestre.

-Oye Amiga- Viralay saliendo de su Pecho e Igualando su Velocidad Volando- Sabes que No cambiara Nada-

-Solo me Preocupa cómo podrá Afectar esto al Equipo, no Somos Humanos, en lo Absoluto, pero, Sentimos Humanidad, es Confuso-

-No te Preocupes, Todos tenemos Nuestro propio Sentido de Humanidad, y no están Solos, Todos estamos Juntos- Viralay refiriéndose a los Rangers, no como Equipo, como Familia

La Ranger se tranquiliza y entra a su Hogar, para ver a Todos Reunidos, todos sonriendo como Uno.

-Llegaste, iba a Hacer el Almuerzo, pero no tenía Ideas- DJ

-Aunque no seamos Humanos, este es Nuestro Hogar- Gwen

-Todos somos Uno- Carrie, aun Negando ser Alienígena

-No Importa cómo o Que Ocurrió antes- Duncan

-Somos un Equipo de lo más Unido- Jim

-No, No somos Equipo- Axel dejando a Todos Extrañados- No somos Equipo, eso se Rompe, Somos algo más Fuerte que un Equipo: Somos Familia-

Los Rangers juntan sus Manos al centro, junto con los Ultralinks.

-Power Rangers…-

-¡ULTRALINK!- Alzan Todos las Manos

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Humanidad o No, nada Cambia que los Rangers son lo que son Ahora, no Deben Olvidar que la Amenaza de Makino aun está Presente, pero están Más Unidos que Nunca, pero, ¿Quiénes son esos Individuos, que entran en la Misma Secundaria que los Rangers?_

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Si que los Kroots son Interesantes, y lamento si no lei tan Seguido, estaba Ocupado por los Deberes Escolares, ya quiero que Sean las Vacaciones, acaba de Ver como los Rangers Asimilan que son Extraterrestres y la Fuerza del Lazo que los Une, Espero que se Encuentre Bien.**_


	16. Fuegos de los Aliados

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 16

Fuegos de los Aliados

 _Con Dudas resueltas sobre si Mismos, los Rangers ahora deberán Regresar a su Rutina de Siempre: Proteger a los Inocentes, Defender a la Tierra, Pelear contra Makino; pero ahora tienen algo Nuevo en sus Agendas, lo cual Incluye a Dos Individuos Nuevos en la Secundaria._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Cyber Town High…**

Con las Actividades Escolares reiniciadas, los Rangers estando en el Salón escuchan una Clase sobre lo que se debe Hacer en un Incendio y las Tácticas de los Bomberos, las cuales son Empleadas en los Casos de Incendios, incluso las Pondrán en Práctica con un Equipo de Bomberos Profesional Mañana.

Scrich llega al Salón.

-Alumnos, vine aquí para Presentarles a dos Nuevos Compañeros, quienes vienen a Empezar "Una Nueva Vida", Pasen-

Entran al Salón y se ve que son los que entraron a la Oficina de Inscripciones, Tim Drake y Lily Jones.

-Preséntense a la Clase-

-Mi Nombre es Timothy Drake, pero pueden Llamarme Tim- el Rapado

-Yo Soy Lily Jones, Espero poder Conocerlos, A-Fondo- Ve a los Chicos y a las Chicas como Presas

-Siéntense, Drake a la Derecha de Joseph, Jones atrás de West- Scrich indicando donde se sientan los Nuevos

Los Nuevos se sientan donde dijo la Directora.

-Bienvenido a la Secundaria, Devon Joseph, DJ para los Amigos-

-Puedes llamarme Tim-

Carrie se sienta detrás de Carrie, y la Chica de Top Violeta sin Pensarlo, le Olfatea el Cuello, lo que hace sentir Rara a la Castaña.

-¿Qué estás Haciendo?- Carrie Incomoda

-Oliendo, Una Ñoña que Busca negar la Realidad con Lógica, las Tensas contra la Realidad son un Poco Apetecibles, pero yo le voy a Todo- Lily lamiéndole a Carrie el Cuello y lamiéndose los Labios

Ámbar las ve y cree que es la Oportunidad de que Carrie sufra una Vergüenza tan Grande, que haga que la Chica de Lentes deje de Negar la Realidad, aparte, la Venganza por cuando ella se Rehusó a Unirse a los Rangers antes y de Llamarlos "Tontos Suicidas".

-Espero que podamos Conocernos Mejor, Lily- Ámbar acercándose a Ella

Lily babea al ver el Gran Cuerpo de Envidia de Ámbar, una Chica Rica con un Cuerpo de Modelo, lo que cualquiera Buscaría y Nadie Dudaría en Tener.

-Sí, También espero que nos Conozcamos Bien-

Suena la Campana y los Estudiantes salen, Tim va a su Casillero, pero es Empujado por Flash y sus Gorilas.

-Un Nuevo, sí que es nuestro Día de Suerte, seguro está Buscando su Dinero- Flash

-No me Molesten Por Favor- Tim

-¿Crees que te Escucharemos?-

Un Cristal Rojo Afilado pasa cerca de su Cara, lo que lo Asusta y lo hace caer de Espaldas, viendo a Axel con la Mano en Forma de Pistola y el Dedo Índice de Cristal.

-Sí, porque no es Bueno Molestar a los Nuevos, Flash, si Olvidas que tu Eres un Humano Normal y Yo un Extraterrestre Genéticamente Modificado, Has las Cuentas, si Sabes Hacerlas- Axel Fríamente

Flash no es tan Tonto como para Enfrentar a alguien con Poderes.

-Más Bien eres un Monstruo Asesino- Murmura Flash yéndose

Tim oye lo que Murmuro Flash y ve a Axel, no tiene Cara de Asesino a Sangre Fría, ni siquiera parece alguien capaz de Matar.

-¿Por qué Dijo que Eres un Monstruo Asesino? No te ves como uno- Tim confundido

-Es un Poco incomodo contar eso, Dijiste con esa Chica que Venían a Iniciar una Nueva Vida, ¿Qué Paso para que Decidieran eso?-

-También es un Poco Incomodo, pero, puedo Decirte si tú me Dices porque Ese Chico te Desprecia- Tim

El Ranger Rojo le cuenta sobre su Accidente de Control en el Almacén donde Vivía con sus Padres Adoptivos, el Ataque, las Muertes y la Masacre que él Hizo, en lo que Respeta a Tim, Axel sufrió Descontrol Extremo e Hizo lo que Hizo porque lo que hicieron esos Hombres fue Demasiado Cruel y Despiadado, solo para Llevarse a un Niño Inocente.

-No soy Nadie para Juzgar, pero él no debería verte como un Monstruo, pero la Humanidad Siempre llama "Monstruos, Fenómenos" a Seres Especiales- Tim Indignado

-¿Por qué quieres Iniciar una Nueva Vida? No parece que Hayas Matado a Alguien-

-Bueno, Ambos de hecho si hemos Hecho Cosas de las que no Estamos Orgullosos, de hecho nos Decepciona que no nos Dimos Cuenta que nos Querían Convertir en Monstruos, incluso Nosotros mismos; Lily se daba Acostones con Cualquiera por Dinero y Yo era un Mercenario, cuando tocamos Fondo, nos Hartamos de esas Vidas, Escapamos de eso y Queremos Empezar de 0- Tim

-Dudo que Lily esté intentando Olvidarlo- Axel viendo a varias Chicas traumadas y Lily sonriendo de forma Inocente

-Ella es una Pervertida sin Remedio, Intente Corregirla incluso a los Golpes, pero nada Funciona-

Ambos se ríen y sienten Lastima por el Siguiente Tarado Desafortunado que sea la Victima de ella, lo cual no pueden Creer que ella haga lo que Quiere con Medio Mundo, Literalmente.

 **Destructor Makino…**

Metalac veía que poder Usar para Atacar a los Rangers, ya que con Tantos Fracasos, es Fácil desesperarse, y más Considerando que lo Único que se Interpone entre la Tierra y Makino se está Haciendo más Fuerte con cada Día y Experiencia que Pasa y Ganan Aliados.

-Tiene que Haber algo que Pueda Dañarlos-

Ve a Flash en una Práctica de Futbol y al ver cómo Juegan, sería el Perfecto Exterminador para los Rangers.

-Envíen a un Ultralink clase Parasito, a ese Rubio de allí-

Envían a un Ultralink para Vincularse con Flash.

 **Campo de Práctica…**

Thompson hace tacleadas contra los Muñecos, pero lo hacía con Furia recordando a Axel defendiendo a Tim, desde el Punto de Vista de Flash, Axel es un Hipócrita que aunque diga salvar la Tierra, no le Importa Matar a la Gente para ello, como su Tío, según lo que le Dijeron los "Policías" de aquel Entonces, que ellos eran de una Milicia que Cazaba a unos Terroristas que Secuestraban Niños, y Experimentaban con Ellos, viendo a Axel como uno de esos Sujetos.

-Flash, McGinnis es un Buen Chico, ¿Por qué lo Culpas aun de eso?- El Entrenador

-Él es Responsable de que mi Tío este Muerto-

-¿Nunca Fuiste a Confirmar el Hecho?-

-Tal vez lo Haga más Tarde, pero no cambia que McGinnis los Mato-

El Ultralink se aparece y se Vincula con Flash, quien intenta Quitarse al Ultralink sin Éxito, cuando la Vinculación termina, aparece un Monstruo Musculoso con Equipo de Futbol Americano, pero estaba fundido a Él, el Casco era el Ultralink con la Pantalla de Ojo Naranja, Guantes Blindados y Botas con Impulsores Terrestres.

-¡Destruiré a los Rangers sin Importar que!- Salta dejando Pequeños Cráteres donde Pasa- ¡Por la Gloria de Makino!-

 **Parque Natural…**

Los Rangers estaban haciendo un Picnic de Bienvenida a los Nuevos Alumnos, donde todo transcurría entre Risas y Comida, incluso en uno que Otro comentario, aunque Carrie pedía que le Quitaran a la Pervertida de encima, Axel, Ámbar, Jim, Duncan y Gwen hacen caso Omiso a sus Suplicas desesperadas, DJ no puede ayudarla porque Duncan tiene lo Amenazado con Lastimar a Conejito si la Ayuda.

-¿Por qué hay que ser Tan Malos con Carrie?-DJ confundido

-Deberías saber que ella antes de Mala Gana aceptaba ayudar a los Demás- Duncan

Le Cuentan al Ranger Marrón sobre como Carrie empezó como Ranger y sobre todo lo Malo que hacía de No Ayudar a otros, algo que a DJ le parece Ofensivo.

-¿Ahora puedes dejar de Apuntar a Conejito con el Arma Láser que sale de tu Dedo?-

Duncan suelta a Conejito y vuelve su dedo a la Normalidad.

Inesperadamente los Ultralinks reciben Mensajes de Alarma de Link-Tek.

-Problemas- Bronioc

-Justo cuando estábamos haciendo Todo con Calma- se Queja Esmerok

-Celis, ¿Puedes ver por las Cámaras a que Esta Causando Problemas?- Azuron

-Intentare- Hachea las Cámaras de Transito y ve a Flash Abducido por el Ultralink en la Plaza, creando Caos- Creo que Tenemos un Caso de Humano en Ultralink, de nuevo-

Avisan a los Rangers del Problema que Surgió y lo que está Pasando ahora en la Plaza.

-Justo cuando Todo iba Tranquilo, Makino nos Envía sus Porquerías otra Vez- Duncan

-Vayan, es más Importante Salvar a quienes pueden estar en Peligro Allí- Tim

-Gracias Viejo, ¿Listos?- Axel

-¡Listos!-

¡Link Morfosis!-

Los Rangers se Transforman y con los Paneles de sus Brazos, llaman a sus Motos, las Cuales parecen Salidas de la Película de TRON con los Colores de sus Trajes, pero no Dejaban Estela y Funcionan con sus Energías, lo cual Podría Agotarlos, sino tuvieran Grandes Cantidades de Energía y eso no Era un Impedimento.

-Les debemos una Salida, si no nos Liquidan Primero- Ámbar antes de Arrancar e ir a Evitar más Destrucción

Alba, Tim y Lily se quedaron en el Lugar.

-¿Así es cada Plan que se hace con ellos?- Lily confundida

-No, la Mayoría- Alba acostumbrada a estas Situaciones y a los Venenos de Tarántula y Dragón de Komodo

Cuando la Sirvienta se da la Vuelta, siente que la Golpean en la Nuca y queda Inconsciente.

 **Plaza…**

Los Rangers llegan y se agachan al ver un Auto volar a sus Cabezas, evadiéndolo por Poquito.

-Eso estuvo Cerca, Literalmente- Jim, quien uso su Intangibilidad junto a Gwen

-Las ventajas de la Intangibilidad- Gwen

Ven al Causante del Caos y no se Sorprenden de ver quién es el Nuevo Títere de Makino.

-Vaya, Finalmente Paso- Ámbar- ¿Quién Predijo que hoy Flash seria el Nuevo Títere de Makino?-

Carrie ve el Calendario y Gruñe.

-Duncan-

Los Rangers Rojo, Amarilla, Azul, Rosa, Celeste y Marrón le dan al Verde unos Bocadillos y algo de Dinero, mientras el Criminal celebra en su Mente.

-Eso es, Paguen Ineptos-

Otro Auto les vuela por la Cabeza y ven a Flash aun causando Caos.

-Ahora sigamos con este Asunto- Axel sacando su Espada

Los Rangers sacan sus Armas y van hacia el Vinculado, quien para el Caos a ver a los Rangers detrás de él.

-¡Flash!-

-¡Soy Sport-Link, y ahora que Tengo Este Poder Absolutamente Invencible, McGinnis ahora conocerás a la Muerte!-

Sport-Link se lanza contra los Rangers como si fuera un Juego de Futbol Americano y los manda volando, pero logran aterrizar sin mucho Daño, más del que ya recibieron.

-Es Fuerte- Duncan acomodándose los Huesos Sólidos

-Pero no Invencible- Carrie

Se Lanzan para tratar de Derrotarlo, pero Sport-Link patea y pega en un Edificio a Carrie, entierra en Escombros a Duncan y Gwen Jim le Dispara sin detenerse, pero no logra hacerle mucho Daño, DJ le hace Fuerza y ambos están Igualados en ello, el Ultralink es más Despiadado que DJ, quien es un Oso de Peluche en comparación con un Tiburón Robótico y el Vinculado acaba Derribando al Ranger Marrón.

Ámbar, Jim y Axel son los que quedan de Pie, los tres intentan derribarlo, pero ni sus Esfuerzos Combinados son útiles contra este Enemigo, Flash Poseído los Embiste y causa Daño, y los Láseres no son Nada Efectivos contra la Armadura del Monstruo, ahora si están Muertos.

Sport-Link se dirige a ellos queriendo Liquidarlos, pero antes de poder Hacerlo, las Plantas alrededor se Mueven como si fuera Natural y Enredan al vinculado entre ellas.

-¡SUELTENME DESPERDICIOS TERRANOS VERDES!-

De la Nada, las Plantas se prenden en Llamas por si Solas y se Queman y le hacen poco Daño a Sport-Link, voltea para irse, pero un Chorro de Fuego le Impacta, pero no es el Impacto lo que le hace Daño, sino el Calor que las Plantas Kamikaze y el Chorro de Fuego le causan, el Vinculado sofocado y sin poder Resistir más Tiempo el Calor, decide Escapar de Allí.

Los Rangers recuperan la Consciencia y los Atrapados salen de sus Ataduras improvisadas, buscando con la Vista al Responsable de Evitar que el Ultralink los convirtiera en los Power Tortillas Ultralink.

-Es un Alivio que no nos Aplastaran- DJ suspirando de Alivio

-Pero ¿De dónde salió el Fuego y Porque las Plantas comenzaron a Moverse?- Carrie sin hallar la Lógica a Fuego que sale de la Nada y Plantas que se Mueven por sí mismas

-No lo Sé, pero no Importa ahora, debemos saber qué es lo Siguiente que va a hacer Flash con ese Ultralink- Axel poniendo fin al Asunto de "Buscar Lógica" en todo- De por si es Peligroso y ese Ultralink puede hacerlo más Inestable y Peligroso-

-Tiene Razón, hay que tratar de Adivinar cuáles son sus Siguientes Movimientos- Ámbar

 **Imperio de Deportes…**

Sport-Link estaba equipándose en una Tienda de Artículos Deportivos para su Siguiente Pelea contra los Rangers, incluso buscaba algo para evitar a las Plantas Bombas y el Fuego.

-¡NADA AQUÍ EN ESTA PORQUERIA SIRVE CONTRA EL FUEGO!-Sport-Link Furioso

Su Ojo se pone Amarillo y en su Cabeza escucha a su Amo.

- _Paciencia mi Guerrero, mientras hagas tu Parte de Destruir a los Rangers, mis Links se encargaran de ese… Caliente Problema, ahora ve y Encárgate de los Problemas de Rangers-_ Makino en su Cabeza

-Claro, pero Necesitare más Herramientas si quiero que los Rangers Mueran-

Flash Poseído busca todo lo que Puede Convertir en un Arma, incluso todo lo que pueda ser de utilidad para poder Dañarlos.

 **Link-Tek…**

Los Rangers estaban revisando la Actividad Térmica de la Ciudad, y lo que pasó a los Estándares Normales, fueron las Plantas y el Fuego que salió disparado hacia Flash, y vieron dos Firmas de Calor que superan las Temperaturas regulares Humanas.

-Extraño, pero ahora sabemos lo que Ocasiono esos Eventos Extraños- Jim sereno

-Copiones, quemar Cosas es lo Mío- Duncan y los Rangers lo ven- ¿Qué?

-¿Eres Piro maníaco?- Gwen arqueando una Ceja

-¿Y? Me Gusta Quemar cosas-

-¿Por eso te enviaron al Reformatorio?-Ámbar curiosa

-Como si fuera a Decirles él Porque me Enviaron allí-

-No estamos Saliendo del Verdadero Asunto- Axel serio

Buscan alguna Posible actividad de Flash Poseído por el Ultralink, nivelando la Búsqueda a Tiendas de Artículos Deportivos, si Sport-Link tiene en su mira esos Lugares, tal vez puedan saber donde podría estar o Ir en este Momento.

-¿Y los Demás?- DJ no encontrando a la Clase de Asesinato

-El Comandante los Mando a Buscar Objetivos que no Podemos Tocar alrededor del Globo Terrestre, no por Legalidad, sino por Inexperiencia de Asesinos que hay aquí- Kat

-No estamos Seguros de cuándo volverán, pero si Necesitamos de su Apoyo dijeron que Llamáramos, Ritsu se quedo ya que aquí hay Disfraz para ella en caso de Sabotaje de Objetivo y No la Dañen- Jefferson- Casi lo Olvido, Okuda dijo que el Anti-Inhibidor está Listo, solo tiene que Enfriarse unas 3 Horas antes de Ingerir, no sé porque lo Hizo como un Helado-

-Espero que no sea Sabor a Químicos- Axel

Los Rangers escuchan la Alarma de Peligro de Link-Tek y ven a Flash yendo a la Secundaria, queriendo Atraer la atención de los Rangers sin importar las Vidas que puedan Desaparecer.

-No Sé que es más Peligroso: La Ira Irracional de Flash o la Fuerza que el Ultralink le está Dando para Destruirnos- Señala Gwen

-Entonces impidamos que Haga más Daño- Duncan

-En serio Duncan, ¿Nunca Lees el Guion?- Axel sacando su Copia

Duncan saca su Copia del Guion.

-Hay que despedir al Guionista- Duncan

-Estoy Contigo-Ámbar leyendo el Suyo y sus Líneas son Indignantes

-Solo vayamos a Detener a Flash- Axel cansado de los Errores en el Guion y sabiendo que Pierden Tiempo

 **Hacia la Secundaria…**

Los Estudiantes estaban enloquecidos queriendo salir del Lugar antes de que Flash Ultralink llegue y haya un Caos Absoluto.

-Destruiré esta Apestosa Escuela y Atraeré a los Rangers para que Conozcan su Final, en Pura Agonía-

Recibe Disparos Verdes en la Espalda que lo empujan y ve a los Rangers detrás de él.

-¿En serio tenemos que Proteger este Sitio?- Duncan Confundido

-Solo a los Estudiantes y no Combatientes- Axel sacando su Espada

Ven que Flash Incorporo en su Cuerpo Equipos de Hockey, como los Palos, Protecciones y Patines Adaptados a Tierra, Espadas de Esgrima pero similares a Mandobles, Balones de Futbol Americano que pareces ser También Explosivos de Alto Poder, Discos de Hockey del Mismo Calibre de Explosión y el Casco con un Láser Integrado.

-¿Quién es Más Fuerte Ahora?- Sport-Link confiado

-Se ve más Rudo que Antes- Carrie Intimidada

-Podremos Nivelar el Campo, ¡Link Morfosis: Bestia!- Axel

Axel se Transforma en su Forma de Bestia y un Deportista Extremista contra un Hombre-Bestia seria Justo.

Los Demás también se Transforman en Modos: Ámbar Modo Bestia, Jim Modo Fuerza, Duncan Modo Espinas, Gwen Modo Camuflaje, Carrie Modo Clones y Dj Modo Guante, que es el Traje Normal pero con Guantes del Traje Gigantes.

Se Lanzan contra el Ultralink Parasito, DJ lo Golpea con técnicas de Boxeo y un Gancho Derecho en la Quijada y luego uno Izquierdo, Duncan lo Inmoviliza y Flash se hace más Daño intentando escapar, Gwen lo Golpea muy Seguido en la Panza y otro en los Kiwis.

Las Carries se Lanzan contra el Golpeándolo entre todas, aunque Flash a destruido a unos Pares de ellas, Jim viene al Rescate y lo Golpea muy duro, y lo Lanza al Suelo para llenarle la Cara de Puñetazos, Ámbar y Axel se Lanzan y hacen un Combo de Cola Monstruosa y Patada Veloz, para luego un Doble Puñetazo.

Pero Sport-Link aun sigue Entero.

-Necesitaran más que Eso para Derrotarme-

La Misma Corriente de Fuego lo Golpea por Atrás y es más Caliente que Antes, intenta Irse, pero es Paralizado por Plantas Saliendo del Concreto, los Rangers ven detrás de él y ven a 2 Rangers, uno de Traje Negro con los Detalles Blancos, pero en la Cintura tiene una Línea Serrada como una Mandíbula de Carnívoro, Igual en el Visor y el Ultralink parecía una Huella de Dinosaurio Carnívoro, la otra es una Ranger de Traje Negro de Detalles Purpura, incluida una Falda Purpura, su Visor es Ovalado y el Ultralink Circular.

-Creo que Necesitan Ayuda- El Ranger Blanco con una Voz distorsionada

-Sí, Cualquier Ayuda es Aceptable- Axel

-Cuidado con la Cabeza- Ranger Purpura

Esquivan los Discos Bomba y los Balones Explosivos, los Rangers y sus Aliados Misteriosos vuelven a Atacar, aunque Ocurre algo Sorprendente para los Rangers.

-¡Link Morfosis: Bestia!-

Esos dos Rangers Misteriosos se Transforman en versiones de Bestia, pero eran Diferentes de las de los Conocidos.

El Blanco no Tenia muchos Cambios, salvo unas Garras en sus Pies, Pinzas en las Manos, una Coraza en la Espalda, pinzas Pequeñas en la Zona de la Boca, y lo más Resaltante es una Cola con un Aguijón Recto y Estando suspendido sobre su Cabeza.

La Purpura elimino su Falda y Tiene una Coraza en la Espalda, pero en lugar de una Cola con Aguijón, eran 4 Patas largas Negras con Puntas Purpura y Pinzas de Cangrejo Dentadas dentro.

A pesar de la Sorpresa, ya que Berto aun no Desarrolla el Software de Bestia de DJ, deciden Atacar a Flash antes de que haga Daños Mayores.

Sport-Link intenta Embestirlos de forma Brutal, pero logran Evadir lo que sería mucho Daño, la Purpura le lanza Burbujas y al Estallarle, la Armadura se Corroe, el Blanco lo golpea con sus Pinzas incesantemente y luego le clava el Aguijón en la Espalda.

Carrie junto a sus Clones vuelven a Golpear a Flash, Gwen se hace Visible y lo Congela Vivo, DJ lo embiste y lo Debilita un Poco.

-¿Creen que me Hacen Daño?- Sport-Link riéndose

-No pero esto Si- Axel atacando por la Espalda y Haciéndole una Llave y lo Apresa al Suelo

El Plan de Axel para Duncan, Jim y Ámbar tiene sentido, mientras los demás, y más Carrie, creen que se Volvió Loco y hace locuras, quieren intervenir, pero Duncan Bloquea el Paso junto a los Rangers Azul y Amarillo, ya que esto es Personal para Axel

Sport-Link intenta tirarlo al Piso con Fuerza, pero el Ranger Rojo en una Maniobra Veloz, Hala el Brazo de Flash y con sus Piernas presiona la Cabeza contra el Hombro de su Oponente, haciendo que Sport-Link se esté cansándose muy Rápido, luego con las piernas colocándose detrás de la Cabeza y lo Empuja contra el Suelo haciéndolo estrellarse y halando el Brazo y quitándole la Armadura del Brazo.

-¿Que está Haciendo? Es un Suicidio hacer tal Cosa cerca de Alguien Capaz de Aplastarte con sus Brazos y una Armadura Invencible- Carrie usando su Lógica Excesiva

-Eso es porque el conocimiento de Peleas no está para Nada en tu Área de Estudio, Axel aplica Llaves Corporales de Presión para Limitar el Oxígeno de Flash y aturdirlo, esos Movimientos son Esenciales en la Lucha Cuerpo a Cuerpo contra alguien Así, o un Fortachón sin Cerebro- Duncan usando su Experiencia en Peleas Callejeras, todas Ganándolas

Axel sigue con las Llaves, para luego soltar a Flash y ver que su Armadura está Cediendo, el Ranger Rojo da Saltos en Retroceso a Larga Distancia para estar con espalda en Muro.

-¡Hiciste una Elección Lógica!- Carrie

-¡Cállate Tú y tu Estúpida Lógica!- Ámbar, Duncan, Gwen y hasta Jim Hartos

Flash intenta Acercarse a paso Lento, y el Ranger Rojo Nota que su Armadura se le cae a Pedazos, Pequeños, pero siguen siendo Pedazos.

-¿Podremos Destruir con otra Llave la Armadura en sus Piernas?- Axel a Redorion

 _-No lo Sé, tal vez Sí, su Armadura cede, pero, no es por las Llaves, si los Golpes no Funcionaban, eso Tampoco debía Ablandarlo-_ Redorion

Ambos captan la Trampa, las Llaves debían Acortar el Aire en los Pulmones de Flash, no Dañar la Armadura, las Placas de los Tendones de Sport-Link se caen y Corre como si fuese un Auto en Movimiento, si el Ranger no lo hubiera Notado, estaría Aplastado en la Pared.

- _Es Fuerte, sus Embestidas son Poderosas y Rápidas-_ Piensa Axel a Mil por Hora y Corriendo para Evadir las Embestidas

-¡Eso es, Corre McGinnis, Corre como la Rata Cobarde que Eres!- Sport-Link

Los demás corren para Ayudar a su Amigo, aunque los Misteriosos Ranger Blanco y Purpura se quedan allí donde están, Analizando los Movimientos de Sport-Link.

-¡¿Cómo Puede Moverse tan Rápido de Repente?!- Gwen Volando

-¡¿Esa Armadura es Aerodinámica?!- Duncan a través de los Cables Eléctricos

-No, si de verdad Fuese Así, nos Habría Destrozado antes, parece que tiene que Deshacerse de alguna Capa si quiere Acelerar sus Movimientos, dejando al Expuesto unos cuantos Puntos- Carrie viendo a Sport-Link con la Visión Binocular de su Casco

-¿En qué te basas para decirlo?- DJ Saltando entre los Edificios

-Las Armaduras de Guerra Medievales- Carrie enviando unos esquemas de una a los Visores de los Rangers- No Cubren todo el Cuerpo, tienen Aperturas en las Axilas, la Zona de las Ingles y detrás de las Rodillas-

Ámbar escucha todo y materializa sus Dagas, corriendo a su Máxima Velocidad hacia donde están Axel y Sport-Link, rogando que no sea Tarde.

El Ranger Rojo intenta Adelantarse a Sport-Link con su Moto, aunque Flash en ese Estado es tan Rápido como un Auto de Carreras Formula 1, aunque la Moto de Axel era tan Rápida como 5 de esos Autos, depende de Cuanta Energía absorba de su Conductor, y Axel está usando todo su Combustible y estará Vacio en unos Minutos, y ese Tanque de Combustible es su propio Cuerpo y su Energía.

- _¡Definitivamente Flash no se Rinde!-_ Axel sintiendo sus Fuerzas Agotarse

Flash cada vez más está Cerca de Axel y Tiene un Bate de Titanio con Picos listo para la Cabeza de Axel, pero de la Nada sale Ámbar y Bloquea el Golpe con sus Dagas, para Luego Atacar a Flash con una Patada Mach 15 y estrellarlo contra un Edificio.

-¿Estás Bien?- Ámbar viendo a Axel detenerse

-Agotado, pero me Repondré- Axel recuperando Energía

Flash sale de los Escombros del Edificio Listo para Pelear contra los Rangers, discretamente en la Calle, llega una Silueta Caminando y se detiene a Ver a los Rangers y a Sport-Link, antes de Apuntar al Vinculado con la Palma Abierta, y en ella un Cañón.

-Objetivo- Su Voz es Robótica

El Cañón Dispara una Bola de Luz y Explota cuando Impacta contra Sport-Link, los Rangers se reúnen y logran ver quien Disparo.

Es una Chica de Cabello Morado atado con Dos Colas Lisas, una Diadema Blanca con las Puntas cuadradas Verdes, Ojos Rojos, cara Inexpresiva, Usando un Traje Ajustado Negro con Líneas de Circuito Azules y con Cañones en las Palmas de sus Manos.

-Ya veo, tu Armadura no Resiste Impactos Nivel Misil y Tiros Incendiarios, el Calor hace que el Agotamiento Incremente y te haga Colapsar hasta que Caigas de Agotamiento por Sobre esfuerzo, ¿Si te Disparo con Grandes Ráfagas de Calor Extremo, Morirás?-

Sport-Link se aleja de ella lo más Rápido Posible, incluso poniéndole Barricadas para evitar ser Seguido por ese Monstruo Metálico, los Rangers se le Acercan y comprueban su Identidad.

-¿Ritsu?- Gwen

La Robot voltea a verlos y de su Cara Fría e Inexpresiva, se convierte en una Llena de Alegría y sus ojos se vuelven Azules.

-¡Sí lo soy! Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo o sino, Sport-Link les habría Hecho más Daño-

-¿Y ese Cuerpo Robot? ¿Se lo Robaste a la NASA?- Duncan

-Berto Arreglo mi Pedestal de Metal para que se Transforme en un Cuerpo, usamos muchas Piezas de repuesto de CYTRO y una Muestra de Tejido Orgánico, No usamos de los Suyos- Explica la IA

-¿Usaron de la Congelada?- Carrie

-Sí, no la Descongelamos, usamos un Láser de Precisión Quirúrgica que Itona le Integro a CYTRO para quitarle un Pedazo de su Carne Ahora si me Disculpan- Devuelve su Cara Fría y Ojos Rojos- Sport-Link necesitara un Doctor para la Sala de Urgencias-

Los Pies de Ritsu se abren en la Planta y salta a Gran Distancia buscando al Vinculado.

CYTRO llega con los Rangers y nota que están Ideando un Plan para Derrotar al Ultralink que Controla a Flash, aunque no queda Claro quién es el Controlador y la Herramienta.

-Podría Recomendarles un Arma que Berto diseño en caso de que aparezca un Ultralink de Hielo-

CYTRO se abre y los Rangers ven Impresionados las Armas que Berto les tenía para Casos de Congelación por Temperatura.

-Dile a Berto que si estas Cosas no Funcionan, lo Acechare por el Resto de su Vida- Gwen

Ritsu aun continúa dándole Dolores a Sport-Link, ya que con tantos Tiros de Calor que Recibió comienza el Cansancio y el Dolor Intenso de los Golpes de la Robot son Mucho, su Armadura se hace más quebradiza, pero le lanza Explosivos a Ritsu, lo que le hace Daño a su Cuerpo, antes de darse cuenta, Flash la Golpea con un Bate de Metal y eso la dejo completamente Fuera de Combate.

-Ahora le Enviare a tus Amigos tu Cabeza de Lata Oxidada- Saca un Palo de Hockey dispuesto a Decapitar a Ritsu

Pero es Alcanzado por Láseres muy Calientes en el Pecho y lo hacen Retroceder, aparecen los Rangers Ultralink y los otros Dos Rangers, armados con Rifles Térmicos y los Rangers Blanco y Purpura tienen las Manos Desnudas con Fuego Saliendo de ellas.

-A subir el Calor- Duncan disparando de nuevo

Disparan con todo Calor a Sport-Link y lo hacen sentirse en un Horno, Axel usa su Espada impregnada con el Calor del Rifle, Jim con su Cañón y Rifle, Ámbar atacando a gran Velocidad los Puntos Vulnerables, Duncan Disparando de sus manos contra Flash lo cual le hace Mucho Daño, DJ se lanza a Golpearlo y para asombro de los que Conocen al Fortachón, DJ ataca con Salvajismo en sus Golpes, y parece que la Fuerza Tetramand de DJ está saliendo a Flote, Flash Inmoviliza dos de sus Brazos, pero el Ranger Marón saca su Otro Par y lo Derriba al Piso.

Carrie corre y salta hasta quedar encima de Sport-Link, los Mechones de su Cabello actúan como Tentáculos y se Clavan en el Vinculado, succionando su Energía, lo cual le Produce dolor a Flash, hasta que logra quitarse a Carrie, solo para abrirle paso a Gwen, quien tiene los Puños Envueltos en Hielo y lo Golpea en la Cara, logrando Desorientarlo, los Rangers Misteriosos le Lanzan Fuego y logran Neutralizarlo.

Ambos Desconocidos se retiran y los Rangers se juntan.

-DJ, Carga tu Golpe Final, los Demás, preparemos el Nuestro- Indica Axel

Arman el Súper Cañón Ultralink y Apuntan a Sport-Link.

-¡Súper Cañón Ultralink!-

Fijan el Blanco.

-¡Fuego!- Axel

Disparan y DJ hace su parte.

-¡Híper Golpe!-

Lanza un Puñetazo de Energía que Acompaña al Disparo, Impactan y Liberan a Flash, que al Igual que Mandy cuando fue Controlada, no Recuerda Nada y escapa Asustado, pero al menos está Vivo.

 **Destructor Makino...**

-¡NO!- Metalac Golpeando a otro Ultralink- Una vez Más Triunfaron sobre Nosotros, pero para la Próxima, ¡los Derrotare, y los Aplastare!-

 **Tierra, Ciudad Cyber, Sede de la Marina...**

Flash estaba yendo allí para Reclamar las Pertenencias de su Tío, desde que "Axel" lo Mato, sus Pertenencias no fueron Reclamadas por su Familia, pero él lo hará, ahora está en la Oficina de los Soldados.

-Disculpe, vengo a pedir las Pertenencias de mi Tío, Murió en Servicio- Flash a la Secretaria

-Seguro, ¿Cuál era su Nombre?-

-Will John Thompson-

Busca el Nombre en los Registros Militares, pero no esta en la Base de Datos de los Soldados que se habían Registrado, sino en la de Terroristas.

-Disculpe, quien dijo no Está en los Soldados, sino entre Terroristas-

-¿Qué?- Flash asombrado- Debe haber algún Error, me dijo que Pertenecía a la Marina de la Ciudad-

-El Registro dice que Policías Falsos lo Encubrieron, hasta hace un Mes que se Revelo lo que Era Verdad, Atacaron Agentes de una Organización Gubernamental Súper Secreta y Querían al Niño de la Pareja-

A Flash eso le suena, pero esa fue una Versión Alterada de la Historia de lo que le Ocurrió a los McGinnis.

-¿El Apellido de la Pareja?- Flash queriendo que sea Mentira

-McGinnis, Hank y Jean McGinnis-

Era Verdad, su Tío siempre resulto un Terrorista que Asesino a los Padres Terrestres de Axel y Responsable de que el Ranger sea Huérfano.

-Ya Veo, no lo Sabia- Flash Desanimado

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Más?-

-No, gracias, pero no-

Flash se va de allí, con una Severa Confusión interna, aunque su Tío era Familia le Quito a Alguien más la Suya, se la Quito a un Niño de 4 Años, y Axel no tenía Ninguna Culpa de lo que Paso, ahora resulta que la Vida en la "Marina" de su Tío, desde Siempre fue una Vil Mentira.

Axel en el Modo Camuflaje observo todo, incluso recordó a uno de los Hombres que él inconscientemente Asesino en ese Entonces, pero como le Dijo a Carrie, vive Aceptando que el Mato a Esos Hombres.

- _Se que debe ser Difícil para Ti recordar eso-_ Redorion

- _No Mucho, es algo con lo que Siempre Viviré, su Error fue Formar parte de THI, el ya era un Cadáver apenas se les Unió-_ Axel al Respecto

Va de vuelta a la Mansión, donde saca de entre sus Cosas una Foto Familiar de él cuando sus Padres aun Vivian, era un Bebé en ese entonces, pero lo Recuerda muy Bien, había Salvado a una Mujer que iba a Suicidarse por Perder a su Hijo.

-Al menos vivió una Vida Feliz- Axel Guardándola

Tocan la Puerta y al abrir ve a Jim.

-¿Vendrás viejo?-

-Por supuesto- Axel sonriendo

Van al Patio y el Equipo Ranger está Reunido, la Clase de Asesinato y Link-Tek, una Cámara suspendida Gravitacionalmente, todos se Acomodan y se Toma la Foto, como los Rangers Declararon, son Más que un Equipo, eso se Rompe, todos allí, incluso Extranjeros, Son Familia, una Peculiar de Extraterrestres, Humanos, Robots, de Defensores del Multiverso y Asesinos de Élite, pero son una Familia.

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Individuos Misteriosos, Poderes de Ranger Misteriosos, surgen más Preguntas y pocas Respuestas, pero lo Único Claro, ambos son Interespecies, aunque la Pregunta más Importante siempre esta en el Aire y esa es ¿Amigos del Multiverso o Enemigos de la Humanidad y Más Allá?_

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Si, la Calma antes de una Tormenta, y una muy Fuerte, espero que se Encuentre Bien.**_

 _ **N/A: Ya estoy en mi periodo de Vacaciones, no estoy seguro de poder Actualizar más Seguido, pero como siempre, no Garantizo nada.**_


	17. Más como Nosotros

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 17

Más como Nosotros

 _Dos Rangers Misteriosos aparecieron, pero no solo eso les Preocupa a los Rangers, ya que cuando Invadieron un Puesto de la Sombra Estrella al Rescatar el Ranger Rojo, descubrieron que hay Más Interespecies, y es Imposible no Pensar que pueden Haber más de ellos, A fuera en algún lado._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Calles de la Ciudad…**

La gente hacia su Clásica Rutina cotidiana, comer, jugar, comprar, actividades personales, entre otras cosas, aunque para alguien en medio de tanto Humano, todo era Extraño, como piensan, como Visten, como Actúan y como se Comportan, nada tenía sentido.

-Los Humanos son una Raza demasiado Rara, pueden ser Amables, Indeseables, Odiosos, Amorosos, no los Entiendo-

Quien dijo eso es una Chica de Cabello Plateado, largo y Liso hasta la Cintura, vistiendo una Blusa e mangas cortas Negra, Falda a cuadros Roja, Botas Negras altas, una Pulsera con Picos en la Mano Izquierda, caminaba sin Rumbo por la Ciudad, hasta se podría decir que Totalmente perdida, intentaba buscar a alguien que la ayudara a encontrar una Dirección, pero o No sabían donde era o Otros solo le decían "Piérdete", realmente no entiende a los Humanos y Detesta a los que son Odiosos y Groseros.

-Tengo que encontrarlos y Advertirles antes de que sea Tarde- ve un Cartel Anunciando una Película de los Rangers Ultralink, antes de intentar buscar donde Viven

 **Laboratorio Sombra Estrella…**

Un Doctor iba caminando a una Habitación en específico, al abrir la Puerta logra ver a quien está en ella, y no está de un Buen estado Físico para ser Precisos.

-Amo, uno de sus Interespecies Escapo del Laboratorio, en este Momento debe está en la Ciudad de los Rangers ¿La Recapturamos?-

-No… No quiero que la Atrapen… Quiero que la Maten-

-¿Sin Piedad Señor?-

-Sin Ninguna Piedad-

Preparan a otro de los Experimentos para Asesinar a Alguien, más Precisamente a un Sujeto de Pruebas Rebelde, que escapo cuando se planeo el Secuestro del Ranger Rojo.

 **Ciudad Cyber, Chip de Compras…**

La Chica llego al Chip de Compras, y nunca había Visto las Cosas que vendían los Humanos.

-Cielos, todo se ve Genial-

Ve a unas Chicas yendo a un Lugar y Decide seguirlas, esas Chicas son Hara, Kanzaki, Fuwa y Okuda, quienes quisieron probar algo de la Comida Americana que ofrecía el País donde están mientras Estudian de Intercambio y Ayudan a Salvar al Mundo de Invasores Extraterrestres que pueden Vincularse con todo lo que pueda ser un Arma.

-Realmente da Curiosidad la Autentica Comida Americana- Hara buscando un Lugar

-Qué Bueno que son Vacaciones de Verano- Fuwa leyendo un Manga que Compro en una Tienda

-¿Estás segura de Leer Manga mientras Caminas?- Kanzaki preocupada de que se pueda Caer

-Descuida, lo hice varias Veces, por cierto, Okuda ¿El Anti-Inhibidor Borrara todo Rastro de lo que Debilita a Axel?-

-Eso espero, ese Inhibidor es Avanzado, pero lo hice lo más Efectivo que Pude- Okuda segura de que podrá Curar a su Amigo

Llegan al Cyber Bar Juvenil, el Lugar que frecuentan los Rangers, entran y logran ver que hay mucha gente.

Logran avistar a Jerome y se le Acercan.

-Bienvenidas al Cyber Bar Juvenil, ¿En qué Puedo Ayudarlas?-

Deciden entre ellas lo que van a pedir, por suerte Ámbar les proporciono Fondos Monetarios mientras estén en América, esa chica es la Generosidad Misma.

-4 Órdenes de Hamburguesas para llevar- Hara

-Y unos de esos "Power Batidos"- Okuda

-Excelentes Elecciones, los Batidos son lo más Popular aquí, Desde que los Rangers Frecuentan esta Lugar, bueno, sus Ordenes estarán en 10 Minutos, ¿Hay Algo que no Pueda hacer la Nueva Tecnología?-

- _Evitar ser Armas para los Ultralinks de Makino-_ Piensan las cuatro con un Sudor Grupal

Mientras esperan, logran ver a una Chica con un Aspecto de Desorientada, como Asesinas entrenadas, aprendieron de Nagisa a leer a las Personas, y esta parecía un Poco asustada de sus Alrededores, incluso veía con Cuidado hacia donde iba, señalando que parece que la tenían Prisionera o algo Similar, para no Asustarla o hacer que haga algo Agresivo, Fuwa se le Acerca, aunque Teniendo un Arma escondida en su Ropa.

-No pareces ser de por estos Lados- Fuwa analizándola

-De hecho no lo soy, incluso intento Esconderme-

-¿De quién?-

Las demás Chicas oían discretamente por un Micrófono Oculto en la Ropa de Fuwa.

-La Sombra Estrella- Revela la Chica

Antes de querer Apuntarle en la Cara con el Arma Escondida, quiere indagar más para saber en qué Consisten los Experimentos de unos de sus Enemigos, ya que podrían ayudar a Destruirlos.

-Oí de esos Sujetos en las Noticias, Secuestraron al Ranger Rojo y Atacaron una Secundaria- Sigue Disimulando la Fanática del Manga

-Hacen más que Eso, capturaron a Personas de un Planeta Distante, y yo soy una de Ellas, no me Tomes por Loca-

-Oye oye, Tranquila, nadie dijo eso, pero ¿Puedes demostrarlo?-

La Chica cierra los Ojos y al cabo de un Minuto, su Cuerpo se cubre con una Armadura Gris, sus Brazos, Piernas, Pecho, incluso la Cabeza, toda la Armadura estaba Adherida a su Piel, similar a un Robot, aunque también tiene una Cola y Piezas de Martillo Neumático en los Brazos, Codos y Manos, antes de volver a la Normalidad Humana.

Fuwa ahora ve que ella debe ser uno de los Interespecies, por suerte, el Arma que tiene Escondida tiene Dardos Tranquilizantes, por lo cual, tendrían que Llevarla Sedada a la Central de Link-Tek, ya que Existe el Riesgo de que sea una Enviada Disfrazada.

-No Mentías- Fingiendo Asombro

-Claro, pero debo Encontrar a los Rangers Ultralink, debo Advertirles de algo Sumamente Importante-

-Creo que Podemos ayudarte, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu Nombre por cierto?- Fuwa

-Mirajane- la Chica Identificándose como Mirajane

Piden las Ordenes para llevar y Fuwa les presenta a la Interespecie, cuando salieron y estuvieron Lejos de la Vista de Todos, Fuwa le Disparo un Dardo Tranquilizante para Sedarla y llevarla con Link-Tek, ya que deben saber que hay Otra Interespecie.

 **Link-Tek…**

Mirajane despierta del Sedante, todo lo que Recuerda es que 4 Chicas la llevaban, luego, un Piquete en la Nuca y todo Oscuro, al despertar logra ver que está encerrada en una Especie de Cilindro con un Cristal para ver, veía a las Mismas Chicas viéndola con Curiosidad y el Resto de la Clase de Asesinato viéndola, Chiba y Hayami apuntándole con Armas claro.

-¿Un Interespecie?- Maehara viéndola de a Detalle- Para mí se ve como una Chica Normal-

-¿No recuerdas que Tienen Apariencias y Comportamientos Humanos, Maehara?- Sugino

-Pero aun hay quienes no Quieren Renunciar a su Origen Extra Planetario- Takebayashi

Chiba finge toser y señala con la vista a la Prisionera Confundida, la cual espera una Explicación del por qué esta en un Cilindro Celda.

-Lo Siento, Ordenes del Comandante Forge, teníamos que Sedarte si tratábamos con un Interespecie- se Disculpa Fuwa

-Practica Estándar en la Industria- Yada un poco Nerviosa

La Liberan, aunque Terasaka le pone un Collar Supresor para que no Active sus Poderes si Intenta Escapar o algo.

-Repito, Practica Estándar de la Industria- Yada

-Itona ¿Seguro que ese Collar Funciona?- Muramatsu inseguro

-Tan Seguro como la Receta de Ramen de tu Padre es Desabrida- Itona

-¡Oye! Es Cierto-

La llevan con Forge, quien ve a Mirajane con Detalle, incluso cuando la Sedaron, el Dardo le Saco Sangre mientras Dormía y la Transportaban hasta donde Despertó.

-Voy a ser Directo así que No te Asustes y Espero que Entiendas ¿Quién Eres? Y ¿Qué Quieres con los Rangers Ultralink?- Forge le Pregunta y le Apunta con un Arma a la Cabeza

-Mir'Ajane, del Planeta Ta'Kion-

-¿Ta'Kion?- Okajima- ¿Aun Existe? Creí que era Polvo Cósmico, Sin Ofender-

-Es Inhóspito para la Vida Orgánica, pero aun esta Entero, bueno, en Ruinas, pero Entero Físicamente-

-No respondiste una ¿Qué Buscas con los Rangers?- Forge aun Apuntándole en la Cara con el Arma

-Advertirles, Advertirles sobre un Peligro que los Puede Asechar donde Sea- Mirajane

-¿Qué Es?-

-Más como Nosotros, hay más Interespecies en este Planeta, y varios están Prófugos-

 **Mansión Knight…**

Los Rangers estaban descansando de todos sus Deberes Rutinarios de Ranger, pero Ocupados con sus Deberes Escolares, afortunadamente para ellos, ser de Otro Planeta los hace tener un Nivel intelectual más Alto que el Humano Promedio, además del hecho de que les Hicieran Experimentos con sus Cuerpos los hizo Aprender Biología, Química, Ciencias Genéticas Avanzadas, incluso Fisiología Corporal, algo de las Pocas cosas que les Agradecían a la Sombra Estrella, además de sus Poderes Genéticos.

-Al menos esos Imbéciles saben cómo Preparar sus Armas para un Combate- Duncan haciendo Ecuaciones Matemáticas para una Tarea

-Ámbar, entiendo que tengas una Velocidad Monstruosa, pero ¿Tienes que Hacer eso?- Gwen un poco Incomoda y Leyendo Poesía para la Interpretación de su Clase

Lo que la Ranger Amarilla estaba haciendo era Hacer 3 Cosas al Mismo Tiempo, Atender algunos Negocios con las Empresas que Demandaban la Presencia de la Heredera Directa de la Compañía, Estudiar para los Finales, y un Haciendo Complejo Marco Teórico de la Genética, Sí, todo al Mismo Tiempo.

-Tu Vida es más Difícil de lo que Parece a Simple Vista- DJ Acariciando a Conejito y Leyendo su Libro de Geografía para un Examen Final

En Definitiva, podrían Salvar el Mundo de un Imperio de Maquinas Parásito, Defender a la Humanidad de Seres Genéticamente y Fisiológicamente Alterados, pero los Deberes Escolares son un Tormentos más Grande que todos Ellos Juntos, debían Entregarlos antes de que la Semana Termine, Orden de Scrich para "compensar" sus Ausencias cada vez en el Periodo que pasaron por Combatir Monstruos.

Los Ultralinks los ven desde una Pequeña sala de Descanso de sus Tamaños, observando a los Rangers hacer sus Deberes Escolares, incluso verlos Sufrir por toda esa Carga, A veces es Divertido ser el Aparato que Transforma a quien o Usa.

-¡Vamos Holgazanes, Terminen sus Deberes!- Celis antes de ser Congelada por Gwen

-¡Cierra la Boca o Apaga tu Pantalla! ¡No estamos de Humor!-

Axel estaba muy Callado, incluso para sus Estándares, estaba Estudiando la Historia de la Revolución Francesa y la Represión Judía de los Nazis, y por una Extraña Razón, los Conflictos Históricos de la Tierra son Extrañamente Familiares, tanto como si los Hubiera Vivido, aunque pasan Visiones Confusas de unas Sombras Intentando Escapar de Algo.

-Axel, Axel- Llama Carrie, pero no Responde- Esto me está Dando Miedo- Reconoce Asustada

Duncan se le Acerca y lo Abofetea, logrando Despertar al Ranger Rojo.

-¿Me Perdí de Algo?-

-Solo la Alarma de Link-Tek, parece que Forge quiere Vernos para algo Importante- Ámbar Marcando el Código de Acceso a Link-Tek

Los Rangers entran a las Capsulas de Transporte y Viajan hasta la Central de Link-Tek, aunque tomara un Tiempo.

- _Le Dije a Forge que debíamos Construir un Tele Transportador_ \- Duncan quejándose del Largo Viaje Bajo Tierra

- _Anotemos eso en el Buzón de Sugerencias de Link-Tek-_ Gwen igual de Harta

- _¿Link-Tek tiene un Buzón de Sugerencias?_ \- Axel Curioso

La Charla se interrumpe por un Temblor, salen en Ductos de Emergencia, y logran ver a un Monstruo de la Sombra Estrella, un Hombre Pez Musculoso, en lo que Podían ver, tiene en la Piel una Armadura Adherida, estaba Causando Mucha Destrucción y veía a las Personas para luego Alejarse.

-¿Ese Cara de Pescado está intentando verse Guapo o Qué?- Duncan

-No Sé, pero parece que Busca a Alguien-Carrie

A DJ le suena un "Click" en su Cabeza y se le Viene una Idea Aterradora de a quien Busca para Liquidar, ya que la Sombra Estrella lo Único que Sabe hacer es Eso.

-¡Busca a la Interespecie!- DJ dando en el Clavo

Los Rangers lo Escuchan y tiene Razón, eso es Obvio, ellos quieren Eliminar a uno de sus Sujetos de Prueba Fugitivos para evitar saber lo que Quiera decirles, posiblemente ella Sabe algo Muy Desagradable o un Plan Súper Secreto para Eliminar a los Rangers.

-¿Listos?- Axel

-¡Listos!-

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Los Rangers se Transforman y Disparan contra el Monstruo para llamar su Atención.

-¡¿Por Qué no te metes con Alguien de tu Tamaño?!- Axel

-Solo DJ es de su Tamaño- Carrie

-Cállate-

-Los Power Rangers Ultralink, Supongo, soy Marine Borg, me Mandaron para Liquidar a un Sujeto de Pruebas Rebelde, pero Puedo Eliminarlos a Ustedes si yo Quiero-

-Inténtalo, Cara de Pescado- Duncan sacando su Lanza

Marine Borg se lanza contra los Rangers, quienes Despliegan sus Armas, DJ logra Golpearlo en la Cara, Gwen dispararle e Inmovilizando sus Piernas, Carrie le Dispara sus Flechas Láser, pero no causo Daño Significativo, Jim y Ámbar lo Atacan a Escasa Distancia con sus Armas, pero tampoco lo Daño Mucho, desde la Espalda, Marine Borg siente algo Clavarse en su Espalda, y al Tomarlo, ve que son Estacas de Cristal Rojo, y cuando Voltea, ve a Axel sin su Guante y la Mano Izquierda apuntando Adelante.

-Qué Tontería, No dejare que Ustedes Queden Vivos-

El Experimento se Lanza contra los Rangers, golpeando a DJ y Estampándolo a un Edificio, pero el Ranger Marrón se Recupera y le Devuelve el Golpe, ambos empiezan una Pelea de Puños, pero Marine Borg le da un Rodillazo que le Saca el Aire y lo Golpea contra la Calle, dejándolo Inconsciente, Gwen lo Ataca por Atrás con Picos de Hielo, pero tampoco le Afectan y la Abominación le Dispara Rayos que la Derrotan y Hieren.

Carrie sigue Disparándole Flechas, aunque estas no lo Hieren, se Lanza de nuevo y le da un Puñetazo de lleno en el Estomago, que le Saca de una Vez todo el Aire, de los Pulmones y el Estomago, Duncan convierte sus Puños en Martillos Ladrillo y Golpea al Monstruo, pero tampoco funciona Muy Bien, y al Ranger Verde lo Aplastan hasta ser una Masa sin Forma en la Acera de la Calle.

Cuando decide Irse, Ámbar corre y lo ataca con Golpes de Velocidad muy Alta, lo cual el Monstruo se Mofa, pero cuando la Iba a Golpear muy Fuerte, la Ranger evade y sigue Golpeándolo por Detrás, intenta Golpear de nuevo a la Ranger, pero es Muy Veloz para lograr Golpearla, Jim le Dispara aunque no Causa mucho Daño, Marine Borg decide Ignorar a la Ranger Amarilla y decide concentrarse en el Azul, pero cuando Jim Intento hacerse Intangible, es Golpeado y arrojado al Piso.

-No creas que no Estoy Equipado para Necrofigianos y Ectoneuritos, estoy Específicamente Diseñado para Matar Interespecies- Marine Borg antes de Pisar el Suelo, causar un Temblor y hacer que Ámbar pierda el Equilibrio, para luego Golpearla

Axel lo Ataca con su Espada y lo Golpea con su Mano convertida en Lucero del Alba, el Ranger y el Monstruo Pelean muy Fuerte, Axel en descuido de Marine Borg, lo Ataca con su Espada en la Garganta, y le da un Golpe en la Cara, quitándole la Cabeza, pero aun seguía Vivo.

-¿Olvidaste que Estoy Diseñado para Matar Interespecies? Eso Incluye los Medios que Uses para Matarme, ¿Sabes? Me Enviaron para Matar a alguien más, pero Me encantaría Ver- Corre hacia el Ranger Rojo- ¡QUE TE MUERAS!-

Sorpresivamente, Ámbar, Jim y Duncan recuperan la Consciencia y Disparan por Detrás y le Causaron Daño, los ve e Ignora a Axel, quien con DJ, Gwen y Carrie, pasan a Modo Sónico y lanzan Ondas Concentradas de Sonido al Monstruo, logrando Atraparlo en una Jaula de Sonido, Axel, Jim y Ámbar unen sus Armas en el Cañón Original antes de Carrie, Gwen y Duncan.

-¡Cañón Ultralink, Modo Rojo, Listo!-

Carga Energía y Fijan el Blanco.

-¡Fuego de las Estrellas!-

Disparan y logran Enviar a Marine Borg Lejos, lo suficiente para llegar a Link-Tek y Volver a Enfrentarlo antes de que Intente algo Más cuando regrese.

-Vayamos a link-Tek Rápido- Axel presionando un Comando en la Pantalla de su Brazo, llamando a su Moto

Las Motos de los Rangers llegan y van a Máxima Velocidad a Link-Tek, llegan al Desierto y tratan de ver a quien está Buscando el Pescado Híper Desarrollado para Destruir, ya que Revelo que no Precisamente esta detrás de ellos, sino de Alguien Más.

-¿No Creen que es Extraño?- Bronioc desde el Pecho de DJ

-¿Qué?- Azuron

-Que Marine Borg nos Revelara que no Buscaba del Todo a los Rangers, Buscaba a Otro-

-Quizá a esos Rangers Blanco y Purpura, digo, deben ser Interespecies, ya que Vimos lo que Pueden Hacer- Viralay

-Es Posible, pero no estaba del Todo Interesado en los Rangers- Esmerok

-Lo Averiguaremos en Cuanto lleguemos a Link-Tek- Celis

-Tienes Razón-Redorion

Llegan a Link-Tek y logran ver a la Clase de Asesinato apuntándole con Armas a una chica Desconocida, algo que pone Desconcertados a los Rangers, aparte de Extrañados.

-¿Nos Perdimos de Algo?- Carrie

Forge llega les pide bajar las Armas, ya que Mirajane está Asustada de Tanto Armamento Apuntándole para un Solo Día.

-Esta Chica de Aquí, es una Interespecie que Escapo de la Sombra Estrella, se Ofreció a Venir ya que los Estaba Buscando- Resume Forge

-¿Para qué nos Buscas?- Duncan con su Mano Láser apuntándole

-Baja tu Arma Duncan- Axel al Ranger Verde

Duncan la Baja de Mala Gana, pero Todos están Preparados en caso de que sea una Especie de Trampa de Scaotalord, ya que Nadie sabe lo que se espera con Ese Demente Científico.

-Mi Nombre es Mir'Ajane, pero en lenguaje Terrano quiere decir Mirajane, Ustedes son del Planeta Ta'Kion ¿No?-

Los Rangers extienden una Mano y Expulsan un poco de Energía Power de Ellas, lo cual Confirma que ellos son de ese Planeta.

-Entonces no soy la Ultima Ta'Koniana- Mirajane aliviada

-¿De qué estás Hablando?- Gwen Confundida

-Hay más como Nosotros, Ta'Konianos e Interespecies, al Igual que Ustedes yo soy una Ta'Koniana, sobreviviente de los Monstruosos Experimentos de la Sombra Estrella, Nuestros Hermanos y Hermanas también lograron Salir de su Prisión, cuando Scaotalord salió y Regreso Severamente Herido-

Todos recuerdan a que se refiere, a cuando Secuestro a Axel, lo Torturo e Intento Quebrar su Mente, Afortunadamente el Ranger Rojo quedo Cuerdo, y Aparte de las Heridas Físicas, no Fue Alterado de nuevo por ese Psicópata y lograron Debilitar a la Sombra Estrella en la Batalla, aunque no Hubo Rastros de esos Interespecies y solo Pudieron Capturar a Kobra antes de la Batalla, pero no Imaginaban que Aun siguiera Vivo.

-¿Viniste a Decirnos eso?- Axel tratando de contener la Emoción de saber que hay más Ta'Konianos

-No son muy Buenas, varios quedaron Corrompidos por las Torturas y se Volvieron Locos, incluso y otros Hambrientos de Poder, Pocos aun son Nobles de Corazón, incluyéndome-

-Y a Nosotros- Ámbar dándose cuenta que será Difícil

-Aun así, tenemos que Asegurarnos de que No Ataquen a los Humanos- Jim Rara vez Serio

Todos Asienten, pero un Temblor se siente afuera y las Alarmas se Escuchan por Toda la Base.

- _¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! ¡ATAQUE AL EXTERIOR DE LAS INTALACIONES! ¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA!-_

Los Soldados alistan todas sus Armas, incluida la Clase de Asesinato, los Rangers materializan sus Armas y van a fuera de la Base, logran ver a Marine Borg atacando las Instalaciones con Links a sus Órdenes, probablemente Robados de Makino.

-Aquí debe estar esa Reclusa, la Matare de la Forma Más Salvaje una vez que Salga-

Recibe un Disparo en la Cara que le Congela la Cabeza, y entre el Hielo, logra ver a los Rangers Ultralink listos para Pelear.

-¿Listos para el Segundo Round Rangers?-

-Esta vez que Destrozaremos- Axel

-Lo dejamos Entero ya que no Peleamos en Serio- Duncan

-Esta vez no será Igual- Ámbar alzando sus Dagas

Los Rangers se Lanzan, pero el Experimento les Manda a los Links, lo cual Atrasa a los Rangers para Enfrentar a su Enemigo que Camina a la Base, los Tanques y Soldados le disparan con Todo lo que Tienen, aunque no Afecta Mucho, Marine Borg los quita de en Medio como si nada, no sabe que lo tienen en la Mira con Armas Especiales, Mirajane se para frente a él.

 ** _(N/A: Aprovecho para Decir que habrán algunas Partes no muy Agradables para esta Lucha, No Recomendado para la Gente Sensible)_**

-¿Ah? ¿Vienes de frente a Pelear? De seguro quieres Morir-

-No Moriré, tu Si- Mirajane Transformándose en su otra Forma

Se lanzan entre sí, dándose un Puñetazo directo al Rostro, Marine Borg sale Volando y Mirajane se desliza un Poco en el Suelo, la Clase E aguarda su Momento de Tirar del Gatillo, aunque Disfrutan del Espectáculo de Lucha entre Experimentos.

-Aunque es Cruel de mi Parte esperar y solo ver, va a Tomar Tiempo- Kayano

-Tranquila, estará Bien, mientras, Disfrutemos esto con unas Palomitas- Karma sacando de quien sabe donde unas Palomitas

-¿Donde Guardas tantas Cosas?- Nagisa Curioso

Se escucha otro sonido de Golpe y logran ver que Marine Borg le pego en la Panza a la Interespecie, la chica se recupera y vuelve a Lanzarse contra él, retrocede su Brazo derecho hacia atrás, el Experimento se confía y no esquiva, cuando el Golpe le Llega al Rostro, le Dolió y salió Volando por la Acción de Martillo Neumático que tiene en los Brazos, vuelve a ir en contra del Monstruo, pero ya la Espera, saca de su Mano un Puñal con la Cuchilla Azul Brillante, Mirajane al verla se Espanta y Corre tratando de Escapar, para confusión de los Humanos.

-¿Por qué esta Huyendo? Los Ta'Konianos son Básicamente Invencibles- Terasaka confundido

Hara, Yada y Kanzaki Notaron que cuando Mirajane estuvo cerca del Arma, sus Reflejos eran un poco más Lentos, recuerdan a Cierto Personaje de DC Comics débil ante Piedras Verdes Brillosas y piensan que es Similar.

-¡Esa Hoja no es de Metal!- Kanzaki

-Debe ser de un Mineral Dañino para los Ta'Konianos- Yada

-Yo me Ocupo- Chiba Apuntándole a la Cuchilla

Pero el Monstro les Lanza un Rayo que los Derrota y deja con Leves Lesiones, los Rangers quienes Acabaron con los Links corren contra Marine Borg, quien al Verlos aumento su Sonrisa y cuando Estuvieron a la Distancia Correcta, los Ataca con el Cuchillo, y a pesar de sus Poderes Ranger e Interespecie, esa Arma los Daño más que Cualquier Otra Cosa, intentan Levantarse, pero están demasiado Débiles hasta para estar de pie, Marine Borg los Golpea y comienzan a Sangrar.

-¡Ahora son Más Frágiles que Todos los Apestosos Humanos!-

Los Sigue Atacando con ese Cuchillo, que los Atraviesa como un Cuchillo a la Mantequilla, en cambio los Rangers apenas si tienen Fuerza para Respirar, Mirajane le Golpea al Monstruo de la Sombra Estrella con su Golpe Potenciado, logra Apartar el Mineral de los Rangers, pero ella Cae Víctima de una Puñalada en el Corazón con ese Puñal Nocivo, para Horror de Todos.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Los Rangers y la Clase de Asesinato

Aun sigue siendo atacada por el Monstruo a Sangre Fría que aun la Apuñala y la Golpea sin Remordimientos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Débil y Quebradizo! ¡Todos Siempre son tan Fáciles de Matar!- Marine Borg Pisándola Sin Piedad

Los Rangers no Soportan ver más eso, Sintiendo una Rabia Espantosamente Grande, dentro de los Cascos, sus Cabellos y Ojos Cambian de Color, los Cabellos de Duncan y Gwen se invierten los Colores, mientras Carrie y DJ Se vuelven de sus Colores, en DJ más Claro el Marrón, Sacan sus Armas Biológicas Rompiendo las Armaduras y se Lanzan.

El Monstruo los ve- ¿Sacaron sus Enarkaos? ¡Se los Arrancare hasta el Último Pedazo!-

Antes de Atacar, Axel y Gwen le Atraviesa el Estomago con sus Tentáculos, lo cual le causo Mucho Dolor, Jim y DJ lo Apuñalan innumerables veces, Ámbar corre a su Alrededor y lo Corta, mientras Carrie le Dispara una Lluvia Filosa, Duncan se Para en su Cabeza y con su Cola Comienza a Ahorcarlo con Fuerza, intenta Liberarse, pero todo Link-Tek y la Clase de Asesinato le Disparan sin Piedad, el Experimento ya no Aguanta, pero los Rangers le dan el Golpe Final Atravesándolo como si se Empalara Carne en una Brocheta, lo que Acaba con el Experimento.

 **Destructor Makino…**

-Dejar que se llevara esos Links fue una Buena Jugada, Debemos Capturar a los Interespecies Sobrevivientes, pero Primero, Envíen una Sonda Robot contra los Rangers- Metalak

Un Robot que se ve como los GreenZillas de Sledge, cae a la Tierra para intentar Destruir a los Rangers.

 **Tierra, Desierto…**

La Sonda llega y los Rangers aun Sumergidos en Furia, llaman a los Zords, y Forman los Megazords Ultralink Bestia y Arsenal-Link.

Axel, Jim y Ámbar Comandan el Arsenal-Link, mientras Duncan, Gwen, Carrie y DJ el Ultralink Bestia.

Ambos Megazords se Lanzan contra la Sonda, quien no Puede defenderse de Ambos Megazords, el Ultralink Bestia lo Ataca con Golpes Consecutivos de Mandíbulas, incluso con la Espada lo Atacan sin Ninguna Piedad, el Arsenal-Link le Lanza Todo lo que Tiene, lo Golpea con el Hacha y Dispara la Ametralladora.

Forge y Link-Tek Ayudan con los Jets para Atacar al Robot desde el Aire, logran que el Robot no se fije en ellos, Ritsu también decide Volar y le Dispara Igual, los Megazords lo Golpean y le Lanzan los Golpes Finales, Destruyendo al Robot de los Ultralinks Makinianos

Salen de los Megazords y se Dirigen a Mirajane, quien aun está Viva, pero Apenas.

-Llévenla a las Capsulas Medicas- Gwen

-No…- Mirajane- No lo… Hagan…-

-Pero… Si no lo Hacemos… Morirás- Ámbar tratando de Resistir Llorar

-En este Punto… Con Todo lo que Hizo Scaotalord… La Muerte es Mejor…- La Chica Acertadamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Prefieres la Muerte ahora?- Axel Dudoso e Igual que Ámbar

-Prefiero… Morir como una Ta'Koniana… A Vivir como un Monstruo… Ustedes son Diferentes… No son Monstruos de Scaotalord… Tienen algo que Ta'Kion Perdió… Esperanza… Manténganla Viva y… Nunca Olviden los Ideales… Que los Sostienen- Declara Mirajane

La Chica Cierra los Ojos, y su pulso ya no se siente, Acaba de Morir, aunque tuvieron una Victoria, al mismo Tiempo, una Derrota, Scaotalord Mato a una de sus Hermanas Ta'Konianas, sabían que él no tiene Piedad ni Consideración con Nadie, pero el Matar a una de sus Experimentos y a una Chica indefensa…

-¡PAGARAS POR ESTO SCAOTALORD! ¡TE LO JURO! ¡VAS A PAGAR!- Axel Llorando de Ira, Frustración, Rabia e Impotencia, al igual que los Demás Rangers

Desde un Peñasco, dos Siluetas Blanco y Purpura lo ven todo, y solo pueden soltar una Lagrima Silenciosa, y Jurar en Silencio que al Igual que Ellos, le Darán la Muerte más Agonizante y Horrible que Exista a Scaotalord, por Acabar así como así con alguien Inocente.

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Una Sobreviviente de un Planeta Inhóspito dio a los Rangers una Noticia: Más Interespecies, pero no todos son Buenos; Scaotalord quería Silenciarla, pero no lo Logro A tiempo, los Rangers ahora tienen Otro Objetivo además de Makino, y ese es… Destruir a la Sombra Estrella de una Vez y Para Siempre._

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Tiene Razón, no se Sabe si solo están Fingiendo, pero sabe que aunque Misteriosos, los Rangers tienen Humanidad y la de los Rangers Ultralink se pondrá a Prueba su Humanidad luego Este Acto, espero que se Encuentre Bien.**_


	18. Demonios Internos y Externos Parte 1

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 18

Demonios Internos y Externos Parte 1

 _Luego de la Muerte de una Hermana Ta'Koniana, Mirajane, los Rangers parecen estar al Borde de la Humanidad y el Salvajismo, Indirectamente Scaotalord los afecto Psicológicamente, parece que la Humanidad de los Rangers está por Ponerse a Prueba, pero Todavía No._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Desierto…**

Los Rangers enterraron en Cuerpo de Mirajane en una Cañada cercana a la Base Link-Tek, Estaban inexpresivos en cuanto a lo que Sucedió, habían conocido a una Hermana de Ta'Kion y la Sombra Estrella la Liquida sin Piedad ni Compasión, ahora la Chica esta a 3 Metros bajo Tierra, Inerte, no se Sentían tan Impotentes en toda su Vida.

Axel se Acerca a la Pared de la Cañada con su Espada en la Mano, la Clava en un Muro y hace algo en esa Pared, al Acabar, se ve que Marco un Rombo con Puntos Pronunciados en las Cuatro Puntas, y en el Medio una Estrella de 4 Puntas que Atraviesa los Puntos, el Símbolo del Planeta Ta'Kion.

-No serás Olvidada, Mir'Ajane- Axel

-Tu Muerte no quedara Impune, Pagaran por lo que te Hicieron- Ámbar

Los Rangers deciden volver a casa, pero lo hacen Caminando, ya que ninguno esta de Animo y en Condiciones de Conducir, aun están Afectados Emocionalmente por la Perdida de una de los Suyos y Físicamente siguen Débiles por ese Cristal Azul Brillante.

 **Link-Tek…**

Forge había tomado del Cadáver de Marine Borg el Cuchillo que Debilito a los Rangers y Asesino a Mirajane, un Cuchillo Normal no afectaría a los Ta'Konianos, pero las Emisiones de Energía de ese Cuchillo son Nulas, de hecho, Absorbe la Energía a su Alrededor, como una Esponja, y al entrar en contacto con la Energía Power, se volvió como un Bucle, este Cristal la Absorbía, Agotaba a los Rangers y la que Emanaba les era Toxica para ellos.

-Una Kryptonita Ta'Koniana- Forge dando un Termino Simple

-Ese sería el Término más Simple para Describir esta Cosa, si este Morphosos es tan Peligroso, debemos encontrar un Modo de Aislarlo- Berto Analizando Posibles Contenedores que puedan mantener Adentro la Radiación del Mineral

-¿Morphosos?- Jefferson confundido

-Así se me Ocurrió llamarlo, no siempre se le Puede llamar "Kryptonita Ta'Koniana", Además, Morphosos es Mejor que "Cristasilacion Anti-Ta'Koniana metafísica"-

-Tiene Razón, es Menos Complicado Morphosos- Kat tomando una Lata de Refresco

-Como sea, Tenemos que Rastrear todo el Morphosos que haya en la Tierra y de ser Posible, Destruirlo, si los Rangers se exponen Demasiado Tiempo a esas Porquerías, quien sabe que les Pueda Pasar- Forge dictaminando una Orden

-¡Sí Comandante!-

Los Técnicos ahora no solo deben Rastrear a esos Ultralinks y a los Interespecies, sino también el Morphosos, para Contenerlo por si los Rangers se Corrompen, Caen Bajo una especie de Control Mental o si la Maldad los Atrapa Y Corrompe, o Destruir ese Mineral para siempre.

 **Destructor Makino…**

Metalak también busca a los Interespecies, Ignorando completamente a los Traidores al Imperio de Makino, ya que sabe que no Podrán escapar al destino de ese Lamentable Intento de Planeta donde viven Especies que se Arrastran por el Lodo **(N/A: Todos los Extraterrestres Malvados o Quieren Apoderarse del Planeta o Destruirlo, no me Juzguen si lo pongo así).**

-Aunque quiero Asumir el Mando de Todo, el Amo Makino hará lo que esas Patéticas, Orgullosas y Prepotentes Diamantes de Otra Tierra Nunca Lograron, ellas quieren Matar este Planeta, pero nosotros Tenemos una Frontera más Amplia, Vincularnos con este Planeta, Absorber y Expandir- El Ojo de Metalak Brilla con Malicia- Si es que esas Piedras siguen Vivas para Presenciar Nuestro Triunfo, sobre su Eterno e Imborrable Fracaso-

 **Otra Dimensión, en el Espacio…**

Otra de las Razones por las que Makino no llega, está Ocupado con Otros Planetas y Dimensiones, Adquiriendo sus Fuerzas, Estrategias, Conocimientos, Etc. En este momento está Ocupado con el Planeta Madre, Ex Hogar de las Crystal Gems y el Cuartel de las Muy Odiadas y Odiosas de las Diamantes, Makino está Invadiendo su Espacio y su Planeta en este Segundo.

Las Naves de las Diamantes en este Momento están intentando en Vano Repeler la Invasión de Makino, pero cada Nave que Destruían, Un Millón más toman su Lugar, no mejora que el Alfa-Link este allí, Impenetrable para las Tontas Gemas que defienden a sus Diamantes, no pueden hacer nada para Proteger a su Hogar y sus Adoradas Diamantes.

Las Tropas de Tierra Peor que las Defensas Planetarias, ya que los Ultralinks estaban Expandiendo su Ejército en vez de Disminuirlo, ya que Muchas Gemas están Cayendo Presas de las Garras del Poder de los Ultralink, como siempre están Aclamando, "Absorber y Expandir", Expandían su Arsenal, usando a las Gemas como Cuerpos y Armas.

Una Peridot se comunica de Emergencia con Diamante Amarillo, aunque su Perla es la que Responde.

-¿Quién Osa contactar a Diamante Amarillo?-

-¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA, NOS ESTAN INVADIEN…!- Hasta ahí dice porque un Ultralink la Atrapa de la Cabeza y es otro de los Soldados de Makino- ¡Por la Gloria de Makino!-

La Perla ve con Horror eso y al ver el Fondo, ya no hay Ninguna Gema al servicio de las Diamantes, todas en el Campo de Batalla están bajo el Control de Makino, absolutamente Todas.

-¡Por la Gloria de Makino!- Una Jaspe con Armadura Ultralink

-¡POR LA GLORIA DE MAKINO!-

La Insignificante Perla corrió hacia Diamante Amarillo sumamente Aterrada, la Diamante no parecía Tomarle Importancia a la Perla, como toda Gema, pero al ver su Expresión de Puro Terror, puede Asumir que algo sumamente Malo Paso.

-Puedes Hablarme, Perla-

-¡Mi Diamante, nos Atacan, perdimos todo Contacto con el Ejercito!-

-Solo Manda a las Defensas Planetarias, no Tiene Importancia- Diamante Amarillo sin Importarle el Asunto

-No Puedo-

-¿Por Qué?-

-Las… Las Defensas Planetarias… Ya no Existen- Perla Asustada

La Diamante mira el Radar y Puede Confirmar lo que dijo su Perla, ya no Existen las Defensas del Planeta, incluso ve sus Naves Vinculadas con Ultralinks, con Gemas o Vinculadas o Rotas por Completo.

-Contacta a Diamante Azul y Blanco, Tenemos que Acabar con Este Invasor-

-Eso Tampoco es Posible Mi Diamante, no hay Ningún Tipo de Contacto con el Exterior-

-¿Qué...?- No Pudo seguir ya que recibió un Disparo y la Derribaron Noqueándola en el Proceso

La Perla intenta pedir Ayuda, pero una Mano de Metal aprisiona su Cabeza y se la Rompe con todo y Gema al Instante, acabando con la Existencia de Aquella Perla, esa Mano de Metal es de nada menos que el Creador de su Propio Ejercito de Ultralinks, Makino.

-Porque este Planeta y Universo Reclaman ser Salvados… De Ustedes- Declara con Certeza Makino

 **Tierra, Dimensión Principal, Ciudad Cyber…**

DJ estaba caminando al Refugio de Animales de la Ciudad, quería quitar de su Mente aquel Momento donde Mirajane Murió y Sufrió por todo lo que le hicieron esos Malnacidos de la Sombra Estrella, si Llegaba a encontrarse con alguno de ellos, no Perdonaría Nada viniendo de Ellos.

Llego al Refugio y la Encargada lo recibe, aunque noto que DJ esta algo Deprimido.

-¿Paso Algo?- Pregunta Preocupada

El Ranger Marrón le cuenta sobre lo que vivieron, como Conocieron a una Chica de su Planeta Natal, la Alegría de saber que no son los Últimos de su Especie, para que luego un Monstruo de la Sombra Estrella la Matara sin Piedad; algo que Indigna y Entristece a la Encargada.

-Lo siento, creo que deberías Tomarte el Día-

-No no, venir aquí me Ayuda cuando estoy Deprimido, además, no me gusta dejar solos a Estos Amiguitos-

Comienzan sus Labores, aunque DJ parece estar un Poco Distraído, ya que en su Memoria hay Secuelas de lo que le hizo a Marine Borg, y no hay duda de que en los Demás Rangers también.

 **Club Gótico…**

Gwen estaba en el Club con sus Hermanos y Hermanas Góticos, intentando Quitarse de la Memoria el Momento donde perdió el Control de sí Misma e Hizo Pescado Mutante empalado.

Uno de sus "Hermanos" Góticos estaba sentado junto a ella, la Ciudad sabia quienes son los Rangers Ultralink, por lo cual no es ningún secreto que Van a Batallas con Monstruos y pasan Experiencias un Tanto Desagradables.

-¿Paso algo?-

-Más o Menos, desagradable para mis Estándares- la Ranger Celeste

-Suena Interesante-

-Bueno, si tu lo Dices- Gwen queriendo saber una Posible respuesta

 **Biblioteca Pública…**

Carrie hace lo que siempre hace para Negar la Realidad, leer sobre un Tema Semejante a lo que Ocurrió, en este momento, Lee sobre la Ira y como Superar la Muerte de Alguien.

-¿En Serio? ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que dejes de Negar la Realidad?- Pikstrat Harta de su Portadora

-No Niego nada, solo quiero hallar una Respuesta Racional a lo que paso-Carrie

-Un Día de Estos tus decisiones Basadas en la Lógica provocaran la Muerte de Alguien-

 **Parque…**

Duncan y Spike estaban en el Parque, el Ranger no estaba Torturando a los Nerds del Parque, ya que no está de Humor después de la Muerte que vio, nunca pensó que cuando Axel vio la Muerte de sus Padres, sería algo tan Duro.

-Viejo, ser Líder debe ser más Duro si tienes que Soportar eso- Duncan a su Perro, quien le Ladra- Lo Sé, No soy así, pero no puedo Evitarlo, se siente Mal-

Ve a una Pareja besándose y por un Segundo se Imagino a él y Gwen en lugar de ellos, se golpea con la Mano la Cabeza quitándose esa Idea.

-Estúpida Cabeza, no sé qué me Pasa-

 _-Tienes Miedo-_ Una voz en la Cabeza del Ranger Verde

Duncan voltea por todos lados buscando el Origen de esa voz, pero no ve a nadie, al sentarse, nota que está en Metal Puro y al fijarse de nuevo en su entorno, ve que está en un Planeta Azul muy Oscuro con Líneas de Circuito Verdes y Extraños Edificios.

-Ok, esto ya es Extraño, y he visto Cosas Más Desagradables en mi Vida, empezando por mi Padre- Duncan

-Sí, lo Recuerdo: El Peor-Padre-De la Vida- La Voz detrás de el

Duncan convierte sus Manos en Martillos y voltea listo para Pelear, cuando se ve así Mismo, pero ve la Parte Negra de su Cabello se volvió Verde y la Verde Negra, Duncan recuerda lo que Axel les dijo a los demás de 4X, la Segunda Mente que habitaba dentro de Axel, parece que el no es el Único con una Segunda Mente, Duncan se iba a lanzar a Golpearlo, pero el Duncan Mental lo Detuvo Inmovilizando sus Piernas.

-¿Olvidas que Básicamente somos el Mismo Ser? Tranquilo, a Diferencia de 4X, yo no hare Nada-

-¿Intentas Tomarme el Pelo? Si Básicamente somos el Mismo, sabes que estuve en Reformatorios toda mi Adolescencia y me es Difícil Confiar en mi Cerebro, por varias Razones Distintas- Duncan

-No Mucho, de hecho solo te Advierto sobre lo que Pueda pasar, el Futuro es incierto, y nadie sabe que Pasara, por cierto, ¿Sabes que cuando Axel, Jim y Ámbar se transforman no con sus Poderes Rangers, tienden a Representar uno de los 7 Pecados Capitales?- Duncan Mental dándole Información al Real

-¿Cuáles?- Duncan Interesado

-Axel: Ira; Ámbar: Envidia; Jim: Pereza ¿Sabes los Otros Cuatro?-

-Sí; Avaricia, Gula, Lujuria y Orgullo-

-Así es, Ta'Konianos que Nacen con ese Sentimiento, son los Más Fuertes por sobre los demás, aunque, a Lujuria y Orgullo no los Encuentro, pero te diré que Eres la Avaricia y que la Gula tiene Hambre de Oscuridad-

Antes de que el Ranger Verde preguntara, cae en una Grieta Oscura, se cuelga de la Ladera y Logra ver a Gwen, antes de que ella Congele Todo el Acantilado y el Ranger Verde Despierta Exaltado en el Parque, con Spike dormido a su Lado.

-¡Cielos!- El Perro despierta- Esmerok, ¿Cuánto Tiempo estuve en mi Mente?-

El Ultralink Verde sale del Pecho de Duncan.

-Una Hora Más o Menos, ¿Pasa algo?-

-Más o Menos, ¿Sabes que hacen los Demás?- Duncan

-DJ en el Refugio Animal, Gwen en el Club Gótico que Frecuenta, Carrie Como siempre quiere Buscar Sentido en Todo, Jim está en la Playa Surfeando, Ámbar Corriendo alrededor del Globo para quitarse la Frustración, pero de Axel no sé Nada- Esmerok

 **Océano Atlántico…**

Ámbar corría alrededor de la Superficie del Planeta, No por Aburrimiento, sino porque se Maldecía a si Misma por no ser lo Bastante Rápida para salvar a quienes Ama, primero, Mandy Poseída por un Ultralink secuestro a Alba, Luego Axel Secuestrado por la Sombra Estrella y Torturado por ellos 10 Días y Ahora no Evito la Muerte de Mirajane, una Hermana Ta'Koniana de Morir por un Monstruo de esos Monstruos.

-Si hubiera Sido Más Veloz en ese Entonces- Seguía Recriminándose la Ranger Amarilla aun Corriendo sin Importarle el Cansancio o el Dolor de sus Piernas

- _Ámbar, Ámbar… ¡ÁMBAR!-_ Viralay intentando Llamar su Atención, pero se dio cuenta de que si la Distraía, Caería al Atlántico a Gran Velocidad y Moriría Ahogada o por el Choque

Llego a Australia, pero una Imagen Mental la Golpeo de Repente, de Axel solo Usando sus Pantalones y siendo Atravesado por Estacas de Morphosos, dejándolo Moribundo y en el Borde de la Muerte, algo que Aterra a la Ranger Amarilla.

-¡AXEL!- En su Susto, pierde Concentración y termina Cayéndose y Rodando por el Suelo causándose Raspaduras por todos Lados

Viralay sale del Pecho de su Amiga y Portadora y ve lo que le Paso.

-Vaya, es la Primera vez que pasa algo Como Esto, ¿Estás Bien?-

-No Mucho, esa Imagen, ¿Qué fue eso?- Ámbar tratando de Explicarse eso

-No lo Sé, pero fue muy Fuerte, como sea, Volvamos a la Ciudad, no me Gustan los Canguros Adultos- Viralay viendo Canguros, cuando uno Adulto la Pateo

Ámbar la Atrapa en el Aire, la Instala de nuevo en su Pecho y Corre Volviendo a la Ciudad, en el Proceso, logra ver a Jim quien esta Surfeando en la Playa, Ámbar sabe que por Muy Calmado que es Jim, el también se Frustra, y el debe también sentirse Mal por el Asunto, Ámbar se detiene en la Costa para Esperarlo, Jim sale del Agua y ve a Ámbar que parece que tuvo una Pelea con un Árbol y Quedo Raspada por Completo.

-Amiga ¿Qué te Paso? Pareces apaleada por la Naturaleza- Jim

-Más o Menos, corrí por la Superficie del Planeta, pero al Llegar a Australia me Caí y me Raspe, bueno, Volvamos a Casa-

Cuando Ámbar iba a Correr de nuevo, sus Piernas se detuvieron de Golpe y la Dejaron Caer, Jim la Carga hasta su Jeep Azul, que Berto Reconstruyo junto a los demás Vehículos y el Ranger Azul conduce a la Mansión, al llegar, Alba los Recibe a Ambos y trata las Raspaduras y Piernas de su Ama y Amiga.

-Ama Knight, le Dije que no Corriera Tanto, tenía la Sensación de que Terminaría así- Alba Masajeando las Piernas de Ámbar con Cremas Relajantes Musculares

-Lo siento, pero no puedo Evitar sentirme así, primero te Secuestran, luego a Axel y ahora no Pudimos Evitar una Muerte, se siente Horrible-

-Por cierto ¿Y Nuestro Brother de Rojo?- Jim preguntando por Axel

-No lo Sé, Ato a Redorion y se fue, ¿A dónde? No Sé- Alba recordando a Axel irse en su Moto

 **Ciudad Cyber…**

El Ranger Rojo estaba yendo a un Lugar que solo él Conoce en su Moto, llega a ese Lugar, estaciona, para ver el Lugar que no había Pisado en Años, su Hogar, el Almacén Abandonado donde Vivía él y sus Padres Terranos, los Recuerdos para el de esa Noche lo Atraviesan como Cuchillas al Cuerpo y Alma, pero el Rangers Ignora esas Sensaciones para entrar y llegar al Mismo Lugar donde estuvo cuando Forge lo Encontró, hace ya 13 Años.

Llego a su Antigua Habitación, sin contar el Polvo, todo estaba Igual que como lo Dejo, era el Único Lugar en el Almacén que no estaba Ensangrentado.

-¿Por Qué siempre vengo aquí cuando me siento Mal? No entiendo a mi Cerebro-

Escucha una Risa familiar, de la Nada una Sombra lo Golpea y logra derribarlo, al Reincorporarse, logra ver a quien lo Ataco.

-Creí que éramos Amigos- Quien sale de las Sombras es 4X- Es Bueno poder vernos Cara a Cara-

El Ranger Rojo intenta Materializar su Espada, pero no pasa Nada, ahora ve que la Idea de atar a Redorion y Dejarlo en la Mansión no fue Buena Idea, pero no tenía Idea de que esto Pasaría, y menos ahora.

-¿Cómo Saliste de mi Mente?- Axel asombrado y Asustado- Te deje en el Olvido-

-Tú Nunca me Olvidaras, mi Existencia esta hasta en las Botas de tu ADN, pero No te Importa, ahora que estas Aquí, será el Lugar donde Morirás- 4X con sus Manos Transformadas en Cristal

El Ranger Rojo parece que no tiene otra Opción que Luchar contra él, aunque espera que los demás tengan Mejor Suerte, ya que Metalak no se queda Quieto por Mucho Tiempo y que su Paciencia tenga un Límite Increíblemente Bajo.

 **Camino al Almacén…**

La Ranger Amarilla estaba Corriendo tratando de Encontrar a Axel, logra Encontrar el Almacén donde él y su Familia solían Vivir, trajo a Redorion desatado para que el Líder tenga algo de Apoyo en un Posible Combate contra un Ultralink, aunque hay que Marcar el Hecho de que el Ultralink Rojo no estaba precisamente Alegre.

-¿Cómo se le Ocurre dejar a su Compañero Atado y Abandonado en Casa?-

-Sabes cómo es, si quieres ir a un Lugar donde Nadie sepa, es Mejor que ningún Chismoso este, ya que es para él, un Lugar Santo y Privado- Ámbar recordando las Innumerables veces que ella Lloro por sus Padres en ese Callejón donde Murieron

Antes de lograr entrar, un Látigo de Agua la Atrapa la Estrellan junto a Redorion contra un Edificio, logran ver a quien los Ataco y es Nada menos que la Mascota Cambiante de Metalak, Elementor, quien pasa de su Forma Agua a su Forma Metal, quien Ruge al Aire y Ve a la Ranger como un Aperitivo que Devorar, lo que es en Comparación de Tamaños, Estatura y que una Tiene Aspecto de Humano y el Otro es un Monstruo Elemental por Completo Inmortal.

-¿Sabes? Un Día de estos quisiera pasar una vez una Tarde Normal sin Luchar contra Monstruos Espantosos, pero eso es Básicamente Imposible considerando la Vida de un Ranger

 **Ciudad Cyber…**

Los Demás Rangers iban con su Amiga y Segunda al Mando, pero antes de siquiera dejar el Centro, aparecen Gemas del Planeta Madre Vinculadas con Ultralink, 2 Peridots, Amatistas y una Jaspe en concreto, todas acompañadas de Links, quienes están Listos para Pelear contra los Rangers.

-Ellos son la Amenaza que pretende Vencer al Amo- la Peridot, la cual es Verde Oscuro con el Ultralink en sus Ojos

-Afirmativo, el Maestro Makino quiere Evaluar la Fuerza Actual de estas Patéticas Criaturas- a Otra Peridot, que es Más Clara, casi Blanca en su Cabeza esta su Ultralink

-Para mi Todos los Humanos son Iguales- Una Amatista Roja con el Pecho reforzado con un Ultralink

-Pero si fueron Capaces de Resistir, quiere decir que nos Divertiremos- Una Amatista Marrón con el Ultralink en su Frente

-¡Cállense! ¡Solo debemos Servirles a las Diaman…!- la Jaspe Gris, con el Ultralink en su Cara, intenta Resistir en Vano el Control del Guerrero Parasito en Ella, pero es Mucho más Fuerte que "Su Voluntad"- ¡Los Destruiremos, Por la Gloria de Makino!-

-¡Por la Gloria de Makino!-

Como Ámbar no está, Carrie y Duncan discuten por ser el Tercer al Mando.

-¡Yo debería ser la Tercera al Mando, soy la Más Lógica y Lista del Equipo, es lo más Lógico!- Carrie

-¡Pero te Falta Demasiado Musculo e Instinto, algo que yo Tengo y si te Seguimos, estaríamos Seguramente Muertos!-Duncan

Gwen solo rueda los Ojos y ve a los Rangers Azul y Marrón.

-¿Deberíamos decirles?- DJ ante la Vista

-Después, Hermanito Musculo- Jim insanamente calmado

-¿Listos?- Gwen

-¡Listos!- Jim y DJ

Carrie y Duncan seguían discutiendo, pero al ver a los Demás Listos para Luchar, lo Olvidan de Momento, aunque Duncan sigue sin Chistar a Gwen.

-¡Listos!- Duncan y Carrie

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Se Transforman y se Lanzan contra las Gemas y Links, Ámbar libra junto a Redorion y Viralay una Lucha contra Elementor y Axel luchara contra su Demonio Interno en su Primer Hogar.

3 Peleas, 3 Oportunidades de Ganar, pero solo un Bando va a Prevalecer Victorioso, ¿Power Rangers o Ultralinks? ¿Bien o Mal? Y no hay que Olvidar que los Rangers aun siguen Inestables por la Muerte, así que será una Batalla muy Difícil, Hasta para un Ranger.

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _La Muerte siempre es Dolorosa, ahora los Rangers Mientras superan eso, Luchan por sus Vidas y las de los Inocentes de la Ciudad, pero sus Lados más Salvajes pueden aparecer en algún Momento, y cuando seden Cuenta de ello y no les Importe lo más Mínimo Otras Vidas que no tienen que ver en el Conflicto, eso es un Monstruo Verdadero._

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Si, por muy Doloroso, la Muerte es Mejor a ser un Monstruo que no Siente Nada, ahora vera a los Rangers Ultralink Enfrentar 3 Peleas al mismo Tiempo, mientras aun intentan Asimilar todo, Espero que se encuentre Bien.**_


	19. Demonios Internos y Externos Parte 2

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 19

Demonios Internos y Externos Parte 2

 _Definitivamente el Mal no se Toma un Descanso, porque Justo ahora los Rangers están Enfrentando a 3 Enemigos: Duncan, Gwen, Carrie y DJ Pelean contra 5 Gemas del Planeta Madre controladas por Makino, Ámbar lucha contra Elementor Sola, mientras Axel enfrenta a su Demonio Interno, pero Todos esos Demonios Existen hasta en Otros, y probablemente este no será el Ultimo que Enfrentan._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Almacén…**

Axel es Lanzado a una Pared con Fuerza, 4X se regocija el verlo Retorcerse intentando levantarse, antes de volver a acercarse al Ranger y Golpearlo repetidamente hasta hacerlo Sangrar, el Duplicado antes de dejar a Axel siquiera Respirar, lo toma del Cabello y lo Golpea tantas veces contra las Paredes, aumentando las Heridas del Ranger Rojo.

-Te dije que Eres la Debilidad en Carne y Hueso, Viviste Débil y ahora Morirás siendo Débil- 4X excitado de verlo Sufrir

Axel recupera el Sentido y lo Golpea en el estomago para Desorientarlo y luego Devolverle cada Puñetazo y Patada antes de que el Doble se recupere, el Ranger Endurece sus Brazos cuando los Hace Puños, para Golpear sin descanso alguno a ese Demonio de apariencia Copiada, 4X volvió en si para seguir Golpeando al Ranger Rojo, pero aun este oponía Resistencia.

-No soy más Débil que Tu, Asqueroso Demonio- Axel Golpeándolo como un Saco de Boxeo

 **Ciudad Cyber, Centro…**

Los Rangers lidian con los Enemigos de Hoy junto con Links, aunque Duncan y Carrie aun siguen Discutiendo sobre lo del Tercer al Mando, cosa que Irrita a Gwen, pero aun así siguen con su Deber, Jim y DJ pelean contra la Jaspe y las Dos Peridots, algo Duro, pero Nada que la Intangibilidad y 4 Brazos no puedas Arreglar.

Gwen lidia Demasiado Fácil con las Amatistas y Carrie les Dispara sus Flechas, una de ellas le dio en sus Cabezas y eso las Evaporo al Instante, los Rangers siguen Luchando contra el Enemigo, aunque para Asegurarse de que las Tontas Gemas no se Regeneren, con Absoluta Frialdad, Destruyen sus Gemas por Completo en sus Manos, haciéndolas Polvo.

-Destrocen esto, Malditas Piedras- Reta Gwen sin Arrepentimiento, aun sabiendo que no harán Nada

- _Eso Fue Extremo ¿No?-_ Celis con el Sarcasmo más Puro- _Es lo absolutamente Menos que se Merecen por Hacerle eso a un Sinnúmero de Planetas-_

-Sus Lideres serán las que Paguen por Todas las Vidas que Destruyeron, pero Todavía No- Gwen Adivinando indirecta y Silenciosamente que Makino debe estar Destruyendo el Planeta Madre en este Segundo.

DJ y la Jaspe estaban luchando con Fuerza, Empujándose entre ellos, pero DJ supera por Demasiado a la Gema Poseída, quien intenta Mantenerse Fiel a las Diamantes, pero sus Esfuerzos Mentales son Inútiles.

-Soy una Jaspe del Planeta Madre, soy una Soldado de Élite que Asegurara la Supremacía de Nuestras Diamantes, Nuestras Diamantes son Perfectas, Nuestras Diamantes harán Todo Perfecto- Seguía intentando centrarse en ser Leal a "su" Planeta.

-¡Cállate! Diamantes esto… Diamantes lo Otro… ¡Que te Calles, estoy Harto de Escuchar sobre esas Asquerosas Piedras!- DJ Harto, aunque es alguien Amable y Blando, las Atrocidades que Cometieron las Gemas y que solo lo Hacen por sus Diamantes, lo Tiene Harto.

-¡¿Cómo te Atreves?! ¡Asqueroso Ta'Koniano, las Diamantes son…!- DJ daña su Cuerpo y la hace evaporarse, antes de que se Regenere, Duncan Dispara y Destruye la Gema para Siempre, junto a la Jaspe

-No ibas a Hacerlo, eres Muy Blando para eso, pero Yo No- Duncan Guardando su Blaster

Carrie y Jim pelean contra las Peridots, quienes eran un Reto, ya que sus Partes Mecánicas a control de los Ultralinks son Peligrosas, aunque el Ranger Azul esta Insanamente tranquilo, la Ranger Rosa estaba el Borde de la Histeria por Estrés, ya que esos Oponentes son Duros, pero de Golpe Recordó algo Crucial sobre ellas.

-¡No Pueden Defenderse sin esas Partes Mecánicas!- Carrie sintiéndose Tonta

-¿Hasta ahora te das Cuenta Señorita Lógica?- Duncan Disparando su Energía a las Periodts

Los Brazos y Piernas de las Gemas pierden el Control y sus Funciones, hasta que Explotan y se Caen Libres de los Ultralink, sintiéndose Indefensas ante esos Oponentes, deciden Escapar, pero Duncan y Carrie Disparan a sus Gemas y las Destruyen, poniéndole un Final a sus Vidas.

-Hasta Nunca- Carrie sin Emoción en su Voz, con un Dejo de Odio

El Ranger Verde pisa los Restos de las Peridots, señalando que Merecían una Muerte Mucho más Deshonrosa y Agonizante que esa, todos los Rangers pensaban Igual, pero sienten sus Conciencias y les Dicen que Protegen la Vida, no la Destruyen, pero para ellos, Proteger a quienes solo Viven para Complacer el Deseo y Mal de otros…

-Pura Basura- Jim Vaporizando lo que Queda de Todas las Gemas con su Blaster- Vamos por los Demás antes de que Remotamente empecemos a sentir algo por estas Asquerosas Piedras-

Los Rangers vuelven a sus Motos, aunque no Imaginaran al Enemigo que los Atacara en esta ocasión, y ese es uno de los Más Fuertes.

 **Calles hacia el Almacén…**

Ámbar evadía los Golpes y Lanzadas de Elementor a Velocidades Vertiginosas, ya que sabe lo Peligroso que es ese Monstruo en Combate Cercano y de ser Posible es Mejor Evadirlo y ver la Mejor Manera de Atacarlo, pero el Monstruo Elemental no se queda Quieto, pasa a su Forma de Tierra, hace temblar el Suelo y logra hacer caer a la Ranger, algo que a Elementor le Causa Risa.

-No entiendo cómo eres la Segunda al Mando si te caes con algo tan Insignificante como Eso-

Ámbar no le Responde, en lugar de eso solo se lanza contra Elementor y lo Golpea repetidas Veces, lo cual siente muy Poco el Monstruo, Ámbar se le ocurre algo y Corre hacia la Calle en Dirección Opuesta a su Ruta hacia el Ranger Rojo.

-¿A dónde vas? Nos Estábamos Divirtiendo- Elementor lleno de Burla mientras se Vuelve en Forma de Aire y va tras la Ranger Amarilla.

Ámbar sigue Corriendo y llega a una Parte Poblada, Elementor llega y le Sorprende el Cambio de Escenario de Pelea de la Ranger Amarilla.

-¿Sabes que Podría Matar a unos 30, No, 50 Humanos antes de que me des un Golpe?- El Monstruo Elemental queriendo Provocarla

-No me Importa, te Destrozare Aquí y Ahora, lo Demás no me Importa- Ámbar con un Tono un poco Inusual, Envidioso y Frío

-Bueno, si tu lo Dices, ¡A MORIR DEBILES HUMANOS!- Elementor en Forma Metal y Disparando Picos de Metal

L a Ranger saca sus Dagas y Desvía los Picos, el Monstruo se le acerca y la Golpea lanzándola a un Edificio, antes de que la Ranger siquiera se Levante, es Pateada al Interior y aterriza en una Sala con una Familia de Recién Casados con Hijos Recién Nacidos, recuerda lo que le Dijo a Elementor sobre si le Preocupara que el Matara a 50 Persona y ella dijo que No le Importaba en lo Más Mínimo, aunque al verlos.

- _¿Qué Diablos estoy Haciendo? ¡Soy una Ranger! Y mi Deber es Proteger a la Humanidad-_ Ámbar desechando sus Pensamientos de Abandonar su Humanidad

La Ranger es Arrastrada por Elementor afuera y logra soltarse para Patearlo en la Cara, y con Fuerzas que Desconocía, logra Empujarlo a las Calles Abandonadas de la Ciudad, donde los Ranger se Reúnen con ella.

-Decídete, Primero ya no te Importa la Humanidad y Ahora Sí, No importa, los Eliminare y el Amo Makino Reinara sobre todo el Multiverso-

-Eso Sobre Nuestros Fríos y Muertos Cadáveres- Ámbar y Jim

-¿Tiene que Matarnos para lograr lo que quiere?- DJ un poco Asustado, pero luego Recuerda que así son todos los Villanos- Oh cierto-

Los Rangers luchan contra Elementor, aunque no Saben que es una Distracción de Metalak.

 **Destructor Makino…**

El Megalink observa como su Mascota esta Entreteniendo a los Rangers, mientras un Ultralink que Toma Cualquier Apariencia esta con Axel y haciéndole creer que Pelea contra su propio demonio, aunque en cierto sentido es Poético, no hay nada Mejor que un Enemigo se destruya a si Mismo, aun de ese Modo, pero no le Importa en lo Absoluto.

-Mientras los Rangers están Peleando en esa Parte, yo Estaré Buscando lo que nos dará la Máxima ventaja sobre ellos-

Ve en Otra Pantalla a los Links yendo hacia Link-Tek, Dispuestos a ir por el Puñal de Morphosos que Podría Asesinar con una Increíble Facilidad a los Rangers.

 **Link-Tek…**

Los Soldados están haciendo las Reparaciones de la Base ya que está muy Dañada por la Invasión de Marine-Borg, la Clase de Asesinato, CYTRO y Ritsu y también ayudan en ello.

-¿Seguros que esta vez no nos Atacaran?- Hara a Kat arreglado los Daños al Exterior

-No lo Sabemos, pero esta vez Estamos Listos para lo que Venga-

Chiba, Itona, Yada, Kanzaki, Sugino y Hayami estaban en las Defensas Perimetrales ya que se teme un Segundo Ataque de Links, y el Objetivo se teme que sea el Morphosos ya que es el Único Material conocido que Puede Liquidar a los Rangers Ultralink.

-Repítanme de nuevo porque Conservamos esa Cosa- Sugino confundido

-En caso de que los Rangers sean Controlados, eso puede Debilitarlos- Hayami

- _¿Algo Extraño en el Perímetro?-_ Jefferson en los Comunicadores

-Nada Raro- Itona

-Nada Excepto una Tormenta de Arena que Viene hacia acá- Yada

Jefferson desde la Base ve con los Binoculares que Berto Diseño y Logra ver la Tormenta de Arena, y esa Tormenta no Tiene Ningún sentido ya que el Viento no Apunta en Dirección a la Base, Chiba Piensa igual y al ver en la Mira de su Rifle, logra ver mejor la "Tormenta".

-No es una Tormenta- Chiba cargando sus Armas para Dispararlas

Al verlo, suenan la Alarma de Peligro Aproximándose y todos se Arman para una Batalla que toca a su Puerta de Roca.

-Justo cuando el Comandante Forge no Esta- Nagisa sacando Armas

-Empiezo a Creer que el Enemigo quiere ser más Agresivo en Cuando Luchas- Karma cargando sus Armas

-Sí, quieren Debilitar las Defensas de la Tierra, ¿Pero por qué hacerlo en un Solo Punto?- El Peliazul confundido

-Lo Sabremos pronto, pero Ahora-Takebayashi sacando Granadas

Todos salen para defender la Base y la Lluvia Verde comienza a Caer sobre el Enemigo Espacial que los Invade en su Territorio.

-Solamente les Tengo una Cosa que Decir, Desechos del Espacio- CYTRO sacando de sus Manos Pinzas Grandes y Largas, Capaces de Aplastar un Auto Blindado- ¡LARGENSE DE MI PLANETA!- Forge a través de CYTRO

 **Almacén…**

El Ranger Rojo y el Ultralink Disfrazado de 4X seguían Luchando, aunque Axel le Importaba nada si era un Ultralink, el Verdadero o No, a Axel no le Importa a Nada en este Momento, ni siquiera su Humanidad, sin que el Ranger Rojo se dé Cuenta, su Rabia e Ira están Tomando lo Mejor de él, y su Cabello y Ojos se hacen Rojos, Señal de que está siendo Dominado por esas Emociones, algo que Alegra a Ese Ultralink.

-¡Eso Es, Ax'El! ¡Finalmente te Aceptas a ti Mis…!- No Acaba porque Axel le Quita la Cabeza de una Patada muy Fuerte

Axel saca sus Tentáculos y comienza a Atacarlo a Diestra y Siniestra, teniendo Cuidado de No Dañar su Antiguo Hogar, el Ultralink comenzaba a Acobardarse ya que nunca había Sentido Semejante Sed de Sangre en toda su Vida Artificial.

-¡Olvida esto, yo me Largo de Aquí!-

Antes de Siquiera poder Retroceder, el Ranger lo Sujeta del Tobillo, Salen de allí y el Ranger comienza a Azotarlo con Mucha Fuerza, el Ultralink intenta Liberarse, pero Axel no lo Deja Ir, en un Momento Axel lo ve Fijo a los Ojos y el Invasor podría Jurar que ve el Infierno Reflejado en la Mirada del Ranger Ultralink Rojo, antes de siquiera poder Parpadear, algo sale del Cuello del Ranger, antes de que en la Cara le Hagan un Rugido de Dinosaurio y a Mirada del Ultralink, todo se pone Negro.

 **Con los Rangers…**

Ámbar, Jim, Duncan, Gwen, Carrie y DJ llegaron al Almacén, vieron el Daño a las Calles, el cual es Obra de la Pelea entre Axel y el Ultralink de Makino, pero vieron que Sorprendentemente no había Daño al Almacén, Elementor parece que Escapo en Medio de la Lucha, ya que después de tanto Pelear, solo se fue.

-¿Por qué tanta Molestia en Luchar contra todos para luego Irse?- DJ

-No sé Músculos, pero eso nos deja el Pase Libre a Nuestro Líder- Jim

-Es Sorprendente el Daño a las Calles pero que Axel no Destruyera el Almacén- Gwen viendo un Hoyo

-Que Sentimental es Axel- Carrie pensando que si quería Olvidar esa Noche, debía Destruir el Lugar

-Cállate- Ámbar no estando de Humor

-Sabes que si quisieras Olvidar algo Destruyes todo lo Relacionado-

-¡Que te Calles!-

Duncan encuentra Trozos de Metal de Ultralink, al ver un Callejón, encuentra lo que encontraría si lidiaran con Asesinos Humanos.

-Chicos, Miren esto-

Los demás llegan y ven un Maniquí Destrozado a pedazos junto a un Ultralink.

-Cielos- Esmerok viendo el Nivel de Brutalidad

-Creo que esto tiene la Marca de Axel Furioso- Pinkstrat

-Sí, sin Duda- Azuron, Viralay y Celis

Cuando iban a entrar al antiguo hogar de su Líder, escuchan un Gruñido de Reptil, sacan todos sus Armas y hacen un Círculo para que no intenten Sorprenderlos, ya que puede ser una Trampa de Makino para Derrotarlos, una de las Abominaciones de la Sombra Estrella o uno de los Interespecies Fugitivos que quieren Matarlos, pero solo están Escuchando Gruñidos Reptiles, así siguen por varios Minutos hasta que se detienen los Gruñidos.

-Creo que lo que hacia los Gruñidos se fue- DJ Experto en Animales

Antes de poder Voltear, algo se Abalanza sobre Carrie, no podían Distinguir con Claridad lo que era, pero tenía Apariencia Humana, Cabello Rojo con algunos Rastros pequeños Rubios, 2 Tentáculos Escamosos Rojos que parecen Cola de Reptil, pero tienen Picos como las Garras de una Mantis, Descalzo con las Manos Descubiertas y por su Cara, tenia Adherida una Especie de Máscara con Dientes Rojos de Komodo y Cocodrilo, el Cuello Cubierto de Escamas Negras y Rojas, el Ojo Izquierdo Cubierto y con lo que parecía ser un Ojo Rojo Alargado que era Orgánico, el Derecho estaba Descubierto, pero totalmente Blanco con las Venas Resaltadas a su Alrededor.

La Criatura estaba tratando de Comerse la Cabeza de Carrie ya que su Boca se Abría tanto como la de una Serpiente, pero la Ranger Rosa desesperada por su Vida retiene su Boca para que no intente Comérsela, DJ logra Atraparlo de los Tentáculos y alejarlo, desaparece en las Sombras y los Rangers están Sorprendidos y un Poco Aterrados por tan Repentina sorpresa.

-¡¿QUIÉN O QUÉ ERA ESO?!- Carrie levantándose del Suelo recuperada del Susto

-No lo sé- Duncan poniendo Pausa a una Cámara que Trajo, y luego Reírse- Pero Debiste ver tu Cara cuando estaba sobre ti, Fue Épico-

-¡Voy a Matarte!- Carrie Furiosa

Pero Ámbar y Jim logran retenerla e inmovilizarla en el Suelo.

-Mátalo Luego, Ahora Tenemos que encontrar a Axel antes de que esa Cosa Vuelva y nos Arranque Miembro por Miembro- Ámbar

La Ranger Amarilla no lo Comenta, pero siente algo en ella que Quiere Liberarse en su Enarkaos, Jim, Duncan, Gwen, Carrie y DJ sienten lo mismo También, desde que el Morphosos los Daño, sintieron algo Intoxicándolos Emocionalmente, aparte de Físicamente, entran y ven todo Ensangrentado, esa Sangre lleva Años en ese Lugar, recorren el Almacén y llegan a un Cuarto, el Único sitio Verdaderamente Limpio de Sangre y Polvo.

-Realmente adora este Sitio- DJ viendo que está más Limpio que el Resto del lugar

-¿Puedes Culparlo? Después de Todo este era el Hogar de su primera Familia- Gwen

-Sigo Creyendo que si quiere librarse de ese Dolor que Destruya el Lugar- Carrie

Ámbar le da un Puñetazo Veloz en la Mandíbula y la Noquea soberanamente, antes de que otra paliza Rápida caiga sobre la Ranger Rosa, sus Comunicadores suenan y es Berto quien los Llama, una Salvada por la Campana para Carrie.

-¿Qué pasa Berto?-

 _-¡Código Rojo: Invasión a Link-Tek!-_

Los Ranger se alarman, llaman a sus Motos y se sorprenden de ver a Axel Acompañar a los Vehículos, ya que creían que estaba en algún Lugar del Almacén, pero no Importa de Momento y suben para ir a Toda Velocidad a Link-Tek, ya que lo Invaden, De nuevo.

 **Link-Tek…**

Los Soldados Resisten Bien el Ataque, por el Momento, ya que son Muchos, realmente Metalak quiere el Morphosos para Destruir a los Rangers, nadie quiere Imaginar un Monstruo hecho de ese Mineral tan Nocivo para los Ta'Konianos, la Clase de Asesinato Defendía desde adentro de la Base, ya que hay Links que Logran entrar y todo su Entrenamiento en Matar les sirve para Rastrearlos y Eliminarlos.

Un Link estaba llegando a la Bóveda de Armas de Link-Tek, apenas se acerco a la Puerta, Karma se le acerco por Detrás y le rompe el Cuello.

-Camarón que se Duerme, se Muere- Karma tan Sarcástico como Siempre

Yada atrapa a uno en los Baños y lo Degolló antes de Apuñalar su Ultralink, Itona y Terasaka lanzan a uno al Incinerador.

-¿Cuántas de Estas cosas hay?- Terasaka

- _Al menos unas 12, sin Contar los 3 ya eliminados-_ Sugino desde su Comunicador soltando una Granada en un Silo Vacio donde hay dos Links- _Que sean 10-_

Eliminan al Resto de los Infiltrados, pero aún quedan de los que están Invadiendo, ven Nubes de Arena acercarse y Distinguen a los Rangers Ultralink disparando contra los Invasores de afuera, las Defensas de la Base se Reparan a tiempo y todas Disparan contra ellos, los Rangers se colocan en la Entrada de la Base.

-¡Apunten a los Links, No dejen Entrar a Más a la Base!- Axel cargando el Láser de su Moto, al igual que los Otros Rangers, Soldados y Robots

Una Lluvia Láser se Dispara contra los Links, y en menos de un Minuto, son Destrozados y convertidos en Chatarra para ser Partes de Repuesto para CYTRO y Ritsu.

-Amigo ¿Dónde estabas? Te Buscamos hasta en un Basurero- Duncan

-Y tú me Metiste en una Sección de cosas Podridas por 2 Horas- Carrie Furiosa

-No me Arrepiento- Duncan como si Nada

-No lo Sé, estaba en mi Casa cuando 4X o algo que se ve como el Apareció, peleamos y en un Punto Muerto… Ya no Recuerdo que pasó después, lo Último que logro Recordar, estaba en mi Moto, vi la Señal y los Encontré a Ustedes- Axel relatando lo que le Ocurrió y lo que Recuerda

Aunque el Ranger Rojo recuerda eso, Nagisa al ver a Axel, nota que su Cuerpo siente Estrés Corporal por algún Suceso Extraño, Karma logra ver que su Cansancio sobrepasa las Heridas, algo no Anda muy Bien entre los Rangers, ¿Una Trampa? ¿Un Conflicto Genético? ¿O algo que quiere Salir de ellos? No se sabe, pero algo es Seguro, no será Agradable.

-Ahora que Recuerdo, una Pregunta ¿Si tu eres el Líder y Ámbar la Segunda al Mando, Quien es el Tercer al Mando?- Carrie

El Ranger Rojo se ríe un Poco- Gwen, es la Más Calmada y Centra, aunque Jim También es el Tercero al Mando si ella no Puede-

Esa Respuesta deja a Duncan y Carrie con la Quijada a Suelo, provocando Risas de todos, aveces es Bueno un Poco de Risas para estas Situaciones.

 **Otra Dimensión, Alfa-Link…**

Diamante Amarillo recupera la Consciencia, voltea y ve a Diamante Azul y Blanco, cuando se da cuenta de su Situación, ve que están en unas Celdas con Relámpagos Amarillos, al intentar escapar, solo logra Sentir Dolor, son como sus Propias Celdas.

-Veo que Ustedes si saben Usar el Cerebro o las Piedras que Tienen en la Cabeza- Makino saliendo de las Sombras

-Tu- Diamante Amarillo con Odio- ¡Monstruo! ¿Qué nos Hiciste a Nosotras?- Exige

Makino en Lugar de Responder, solo la Golpea Muchas Veces, sigue así por un Rato, hasta que se Cansa y la Golpea contra el Suelo.

-Primero que Todo, preocúpate por tu Gente, Segundo, todas sus Gemas ahora están en el Bando Correcto, el Mío-

-¿Por Qué?- Diamante Azul triste- ¿Por Qué estas haciéndole esto al Planeta Madre?-

El Creador de los Ultralink siente un Poco de lastima por ella, pero no la Suficiente para que se apiade de ella.

-Ustedes las Diamantes son un Parásito para el Multiverso, se apoderan de los Planetas como si Fuesen de ustedes, le quitan la Vida y no les Importa nada más que Ustedes, Diamante Amarillo es el Perfecto Ejemplo del Egoismo-

-¿Qué es Diferente a lo que Tú Haces?- Diamante Amarillo

-Porque, MUY a diferencia de Ustedes, No Busco Destruir todos los Mundos y Hacerlos "Colonias"- Makino Enciende Luces y se ven Planetas del Tamaño de una Pelota de Tenis, cientos, Miles, Millones- Yo Busco Salvarlos, el Multiverso está Bien, para ser un Primer Intento, pero un Error fue que Ustedes fueran Creadas, el Alfa-Link puede Almacenar los Planetas con los que se Vincula, para Aprovechar la Energía que Generan y Volverme más Fuerte, quienes se Oponen- Muestra una Sección Negra en la que se ven Planetas de Colores Muertos- El Alfa-Link los Destruye, eso me Recuerda-

En una Pantalla se ve el Planeta Madre, el Alfa-Link se está Vinculando con él, para Horror de las Diamantes, el Arma Definitiva de Makino se Separa en Placas de Metal y Separan Molecularmente el Planeta, hasta que Todas las Placas se Juntan, se Vinculan y el Planeta es Destruido por Elección de su Creador.

-Agotaron cada Recurso Utilizable del Planeta, ya era Basura desde que Ustedes llegaron- Makino antes de acercarse a Ellas y haciendo que sus Celdas hagan lo Mismo con ellas, las Destruyen Molécula por Molécula y su Energía va hacia Makino- y Hasta Nunca, Diamantes, Alfa-Link-

-Si Maestro Makino- Una Voz Igual a la de Ultron, de los Vengadores la Era de Ultron

-Fija Nuevo Curso a Otro Planeta, hay que Salvar a Este Universo-

-Como Ordene, Maestro Makino-

Cuando el Maestro Ultralink iba a su Trono, ve al lado del Mismo, a las Perlas de las Diamantes Azul y Blanco, ambas están Vinculadas con un Ultralink, pero tienen Consciencia, aunque le son Leales a Makino ahora.

-Amo Makino, ¿Puedo Preguntarle Algo?- Perla Azul

-Escucho-

-¿Por qué no Destruye la Tierra de los Power Rangers? El Alfa-Link podría Acabar con ellos de una Vez y Para Siempre-

-Ustedes No tienen ninguna Visión, porque Quiero Luchar contra ellos personalmente, aunque Quiera Destruirlos, No quiero que sea Inmediato, no Saben la Agonía que es… El Aburrimiento de solo Poder Ganar contra Oponentes Débiles, y ellos se Ven Prometedores, aunque eso no quiere decir que lo Dejaremos Vivir, Primero, quiero Fortalecerlos, para que su Destrucción no sea tan Rápida y Aburrida-

-Entendemos, Amo Makino- Perla Blanca

Makino ve un el Espacio, pensando que Pronto, todo el Multiverso se Doblegara a su Voluntad, Ni siquiera la Guardiana podrá detenerlo en su Misión Crear un Nuevo Multiverso, donde todos estarán Guiados por una Solamente: Makino.

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Aunque las Batallas Acabaron, un Enigma Surge y los Enemigos Retroceden, los Rangers no pueden darse el Lujo de Bajar la Guardia, ya que el Enemigo siempre espera el Momento Adecuado para lanzar su Golpe Mortífero, y con Cada Derrota, el Enemigo puede volverse más Fuerte y a la Vez, Más Despiadado._

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Acertó, estaba en un Punto Clave, y debo decir que después de Esto, descansaran de los Problemas de Makino y la Sombra Estrella por un Rato, Espero es se Encuentre Bien.**_

 _ **Seiryu.001: Si, el Multiverso es algo con lo que Deberán Lidiar, al Igual que Obtendrán Aliados en esta Batalla contra Makino, ya que él se hace más Fuerte a Cada Segundo que está Pasando, Espero que se Encuentre Bien.**_


	20. Mamá Extraterrestre

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 20

Mamá Extraterrestre

 _Con sus Oponentes Vencidos, los Rangers seguro piden Semanas de Descanso, ya que con lo que Pasaron, les Vendría Bien al menos poder Dormir sin que un Monstruo intente Matarlo o algo por el Estilo, solo intentar Matarlos._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Mansión Knight…**

Los Rangers, junto a unos Invitados Despiertos de la Clase de Asesinato veían Películas para Tranquilizarse de todas las Emociones que pasaron cuando intentaban superar la Muerte, pero es un Poco Difícil Tranquilizarse con una Película de Terror que Tiene Gwen, bueno, la Gótica, el Criminal y el Líder Ranger se ven Calmados en Extremo, los Demás asustados y DJ Aterrado.

-Oigan Tontos, no Salgan del Vehículo- Duncan

-Hahahaha, Eviten los Lugares Oscuros Tortolitos- Axel

Otra Escena Espantosa hace que los Rangers Amarillo, Azul y Rosa intenten no Mirar, y el Ranger Verde se Espanta.

-Aquí Viene la Matanza de Grupo- Avisa Gwen

La Escena más Aterradora de la Película se Presenta, dejando a la Mayoría Horrorizados del Miedo, aunque para los Rangers, Comparado con los Experimentos de la Sombra Estrella, eso es Nada, pero el Horror que hacen los Humanos si puede Asustar.

-Hahahahaha, Nada Mejor que una Película- Gwen riendo y Guardando la Película

-Sí, nada como una Película Prohibida en 23 Estados- Duncan

-Viejo… Odio las Películas de Terror- DJ aun asustado

-Apoyo a DJ- Kayano escondida detrás de Nagisa, quien estaba Petrificado

-¿Qué los Asusto más Bebes Llorones? ¿El Final donde Todos tienen una Muerte Horripilante e Inhumana?- Duncan simulando Estrangulación- ¿O las Partes del Asesino Psicópata Con la Moto sierra, el Machete y el GARFIO?- Convierte su Mano Izquierda en Garfio de Metal asustando a DJ

El Ranger Marrón se esconde detrás de Carrie asustado, al Igual que Sugino, Okano, Hinamo y Maehara.

-Viejo, eso no Fue Bueno- Maehara

-Creo que no Podre Dormir- Ámbar asustada

-Vamos Amiga, para una Película Terror/Matanza fue Bastante Floja- Gwen

-¿Floja?- Carrie intentando Procesar todo el Horror

-Sí- Axel

-Casi no Hubo Machetazos, no fue como…- Duncan

-¡BAÑO DE SANGRE 2: EL CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO DEL TERROR!- Axel y Duncan

-Ni Hablar, esa es mi Película de Terror Favorita- Gwen Sonriendo Emocionada-Me encanta cuando el Asesino arrastra al Tipo con la Cortadora de Césped-

-¿Qué tal cuando empuja a la Chica del Risco hacia un Helicóptero y la Parte a la Mitad?- Duncan dividiendo su Cuerpo de la Cintura para Abajo

-¿Cuándo Arrastro un Autobús con Nuevos Campistas Vivos y los Lanza a un Pantano de Cocodrilos Hambrientos?- Axel Convirtiendo sus Dientes en Dientes Filosos y hace que su Cuerpo se vea Cubierto de Escamas

Los Asesinos, los Rangers Amarillo, Azul, Rosa y Marrón, junto a la Sirvienta Domestica están Asombrados y un poco Asustados por la Absoluta Insensibilidad al Horror de los Rangers Rojo, Verde y Celeste, parecía que ni Dracula podría Asustarlos por su Naturalidad con la que Dicen las Escenas de esa Película, realmente es tan Espeluznante como la Calma Inhumana de Jim.

-¿O Cuando metió la Cabeza del Encargado en el Aserrador de Madera?- Axel, Duncan y Gwen entre ellos al Mismo Tiempo

DJ se esconde entre Todos los Asustados y están Realmente Incrédulos por la Falta de Terror de esos Tres.

-No sé de que se Asustan, Peleamos Con cosas Peores que las Películas de Horror antes del Desayuno- Axel Tranquilo

-Además, Todas las Películas de Terror son tan Falsas- Carrie

-¡No lo Son, Rosadita Sabelotodo!- Gwen en la Cara de Carrie

-¡Sí! Están Cargadas de Traumas Psicológicos- Duncan

-Solo miren a DJ, es el Ejemplo Viviente de ello- Axel

Ven al Mencionado viendo por todos lados Asustado, siente algo en su Hombro y se Desmalla del susto y se Siente el Olor a Orina Fresca, lo que sintió era a Poison, la Tarántula Cyborg de Gwen, quien Muerde a Carrie para Noquearla y va con su Dueña.

-Buena Chica, así la Cerebrito estará Callada, bueno, creo que hay que ir a Dormir- La Ranger Celeste

-Te Apoyo en eso, Mañana hay que Ayudar en los Preparativos para un Baile de Caridad para Niños Huérfanos y Hospitalizados, el Evento será un una Semana, pero hay mucho por Hacer- Ámbar antes de ir como el Viento a su Cuarto.

Los Demás Rangers igual van a sus Cuartos, aunque Gwen con su Pijama puesta, se levanta de su cama Como Sonámbula y Camina a la Puerta, Poison y sus Lagartos lo notan, al Igual que Mayak, Spike, Cohete y Komodo, la ven Salir al Patio y los Guardias la ven.

-Señorita Chill, ¿Todo Bien?-

Gwen en Lugar de Responder los Congela y de su Espalda le salen las Alas Necrofriggianas que la Elevan y vuela hacia algún Lugar.

 **A la Mañana Siguiente…**

Los Rangers despiertan y al llegar a la Cocina, notan que Gwen está allí, pero estaba Extraña, usa un Delantal Rosa, está Cocinando como una Chef de Programa de Cocina y lo más Espeluznante viniendo de ella para los Rangers, es que la Gótica del Equipo, Sonríe, que un Gótico sonría Alegremente es Aterrador.

-¡SANTO DIOS, GWEN ESTA SONRIENDO CON ALEGRIA, ES SEÑAL DE APOCALIPSIS!- Duncan en Extremo Aterrado

-No tonto, solo me siento así, ¿Vienen a Comer? Seguí algunas Recetas, aunque la Comida de Axel y Ámbar en Conjunto es la Mejor-

Ahora si estaban Aterrador, Gwen Rara vez es Así, de hecho casi nunca, pero deciden seguirle el Juego para averiguar si es un Clon, un Impostor o algo así, prueban la Comida y es Deliciosa, lo cual Alivia a los Rangers al saber que no está Envenenada, así no Afectaría a los Humanos con los que están Viviendo.

-Aunque esto en Intrigante-Duncan

Salen al Garaje para ir en sus Vehículos al Lugar del Evento, aunque no notan que hay un Guardia Congelado Frente a la Puerta.

 **Salón de Baile Cyspark…**

El Lugar estaba siendo Decorado para el Evento, Ámbar lo Ayuda ya que al menos ellos deberían Vivir en el calor de una Familia de Padre y Madre, No es Justo que o que los Padres sean tan Cobardes y/o sin Corazón para Abandonar a un Hijo o que sus Familias sean Arrebatadas por las Crueles Jugarretas del Destino y a sean ellos los que Más están Sufriendo, Emocional y a veces Físicamente.

-Jim ¿Puedes Asegurarte de que No haya alguna Fuga de Agua?- Carrie Arreglando el Voltaje

-Te copio, Capitana Cerebrin- Jim yendo hacia un Muro y Revisando los Tubos

Axel ayudaba a Esculpir una Estatua de Hielo, ya que el si es capaz de Abrir un Tanque con sus Manos, esculpir en Hielo no debería ser un Problema, solo que había un Detalle, que Axel no sabe Esculpir, además, no es tan Delicado para hacerlo.

El Ranger Rojo intentaba por decima vez Esculpir algo, pero al Primer Golpe, el Hielo de Rompe en Pedazos.

-¡ARRRGG! ¡PUEDO PELEAR CONTRA MONSTUOS EXTRATERRESTRES, MUTANTES ESPANTOSOS PERO NO PUEDO HACER UNA ESTUPIDA ESCULTURA!- Axel ya Frustrado

-Permíteme- Gwen Sopla su Aliento Congelante y Logra hacer una Escultura de Hielo de la Dama de la Libertad de Nueva York.

-Presumida- Axel algo frustrado ya que solo puede hacer que el Hielo se Rompa en Pedazos Irreconocibles- Como Sea, hay que Llevar esto a un Lugar con Refrigerador, para que no se Derrita-

Nagisa y los Demás se encargan de la Seguridad, contando con sus Experiencias con cada Asesinato, saben cómo Diferenciar las Buenas Intenciones de las Malas y estarán Listos si alguien Intenta algo o un Intento de Robo.

-Guardias, que Divertido, aunque es Bueno poder Golpear a Alguien sin que te Recriminen- Karma ansioso de Empezar su Trabajo de Guardia

Aunque entre los Rangers, notaban que Gwen estaba Rara, no saben si es algo de la Adolescencia o si es algo que hace un Ta'Koniano en Otro Planeta, la Chica Gótica del grupo estaba Alegre, luego se ponía más Deprimida que un Gótico cuya Novia lo Deja, luego Furiosa y ahora estaba muy de Servicial, algo Extraño, pero no Importa mientras este Calmada, Terasaka y Okajima Experimentaron en Carne Propia lo Furiosa que es estando de Mal Humor.

Al Acabar, la Ranger Celeste va a la Pizzería a pedir unas 4 Extra Grandes Para Llevar, sorprendentemente, la Ranger se las Comía Todas.

-Esto me da un Poco de Miedo- Jim

-Para mí es lo Normal- Duncan un Poco Despreocupado

Llegan a Casa y logran ver al Congelado, rápidamente se Apresuran a Descongelar al Guardia y logran Sacarlo del Hielo.

-¿Qué paso?- Axel

-¿Y por qué se convirtió en una Paleta Humana en Medio de la Calle?- DJ Confundido

-Yo… No lo sé, no logro Recordar como Acabe Congelado-

-Tranquilo, tomate el Día- Ámbar

Los Rangers ahora si tienen Preguntas, ¿Qué le está pasando con Gwen? Y ¿Quién Congelo a un Guardia?

 **Noche, Mansión Knight…**

Kayano fue a la Cocina ya que le dio Sed y aun no la Encuentra.

-Este Lugar es Enorme, creo que Necesito un GPS si quiero encontrar el Baño- Se decía la Peliverde

Llega a la Cocina y Toma Agua, antes de poder irse, ve a Gwen en el Patio de Atrás, algo que la Extraña ya que sabe que a los Góticos les Gusta la Noche, pero eso es Extraño, cuando iba a verla, la Ranger Celeste saca sus Alas y Vuela hacia algún lado, Kayano consigue despertar a Nagisa y a Karma, para ir tras la Ranger.

-Necesitaremos un Vehículo- Nagisa

Escuchan un Vidrio Romperse y ven a Karma sacar 3 Motocicletas.

-¿Vamos?-

El Pelirrojo, el Peliazul y la Peliverde emprenden su Persecución de Gwen, aunque tienen sus Armas ya que no saben si alguien los Atacara, ven que Alguien se Come Autos, Bancas, Puestos de Comida Ambulantes, y otras cosa, pero nada más, Karma entiende al Instante que lo que sea que los Come, solo está comiendo el Metal.

El Rastro de Metal devorado llega a la Fundidora y logran ver a Gwen Medio Necrofriggiana, esta Bebiéndose el Metal Fundido de uno de los Contenedores, Karma le Dispara Tranquilizantes, pero Falla y Gwen se va Volando.

-Tras ella- Nagisa, antes de ver que sus Vehículos están Congelados, literalmente- Oh No-

-Creo que Tendremos que ir a Casa a Pie- Kayano queriendo irse a la Cama

 **En Otra Parte, Día…**

Gwen Despierta en un Lugar Extraño, es como un Yermo Desierto, y se da cuenta de que esta en una Especie de Hoyo.

-¿Dónde Estoy? ¿Y cómo Llegue aquí?-

Sale del Hoyo y no se da Cuenta de que Durmió en algo que Parece Metal alzándose como una Planta.

 **Mansión Knight…**

Cuando todos despertaron, Nagisa y Kayano estaban como Zombis, Karma seguía igual de Fresco, pero notaban que Gwen no estaba, la Ranger Celeste entra por la Puerta, aunque esta Sudada y un poco Cubierta de Arena.

-¿Qué te Paso?- Kataoka viendo a Gwen

-No lo Sé, en un Segundo Dormía en mi Cama y al Siguiente Desperté en un Yermo Desierto- Explica Gwen

Ven a Celis, quien no sabe que está Pasando.

-Ay a mi no me Miren, yo no Manipule el Cuerpo de Gwen, ella me Extirpo esa Función cuando lo Supo-

-Y aun la Tengo- Gwen Resentida

-Como sea, creo que deberíamos hacer algo antes de que esto se Convierta en una Masacre o Algo- Isogai Tranquilo

Deciden Matar el tiempo antes del Evento de Caridad, ya que aun falta, aunque puede que no todo sea Calma.

Duncan había ido a su Lugar Frecuente a hacerle la Vida Imposible a los Nerds Locales y uno que Otro Nuevo, Jim se llevo a Carrie a la Playa a Rastras, Ámbar y Axel fueron con su Amigo de Azul, ya que no Cae mal un Día de Playa, DJ fue al Zoológico de la Ciudad junto a Hayami, Okano, Kimura y Takebayashi, aunque el Trío de Colores Rojo, Azul y Verde Observan a Gwen, ya que aun esta la Posibilidad de que pase algo De nuevo.

La Chica Gótica hacia su Rutina de Siempre, Comprar algo de Café, ir a una Tienda que Vende Ropa Oscura, no entienden como Gwen no Tiene Calor usando Colores Oscuros, tal vez su ADN alterado sea la Causa, incluso fue a su Club Habitual, aunque tuvieron que Disfrazarse para evitar ser Descubiertos.

-Detesto Vestirme así- Nagisa Vestido con un Conjunto Gótico de Chica, mientras se sentía Deprimido por otra Broma a su Apariencia Andrógena

-Te queda Bien- Karma

-Como sea, entremos antes de que la Perdamos- Kayano acalorada de Usar Colores Oscuros en Pleno Día

Ven a Gwen salir y Comienzan a Observar sus Movimientos, luego de seguirla toda la Mañana, no Logran Nada, todos se Reúnen y varios Practican el Baile por si les Toca Bailar, No muy Sorprendentemente, los Rangers Rojo y Amarillo lo hacen en Perfecta Sincronía, pareciera como si fuesen el Príncipe y la Princesa de un Cuento de Hadas.

- _Qué Envidia-_ Las Chicas de la Clase 3-E Celosas

Por Alguna razón que Desconoce, Ámbar se siente más Fuerte cuando siente la Envidia Ajena a ella, pero otra parte de ella le dice, _"Mientras seas Más Fuerte, ¡IMPORTA UNA PORQUERIA!",_ cree que es la Segunda Mente que ella tiene en su Cabeza, Realmente es Molesto tener una Voz que se Queja en tu Cabeza, pero mientras no Intervenga en su Vida Personal, no tiene Problemas.

Seguían Practicando para el Baile por unos Días, aunque en la Noche antes de Mañana, el Día del Evento, todos estaban Despiertos ya que no sabían la Hora por las Prácticas y vieron a Gwen salir de la Mansión como si estuviese Hipnotizada.

-¿Gwen?- DJ Llamándola, pero no Responde- ¡¿Gwen?!-

Antes de que Todos Reaccionen, la Ranger Celeste les Dispara su Aliento Congelante, pero Axel los Cubre a Todos con una Barrera de Cristal y Evitan ser Congelados en el Hielo, la ven Alejarse Volando y sabían que no puede ser muy Bueno.

-¡Tras Ella!- Axel

Los Rangers van en sus Vehículos y la Clase de Asesinato en un Remolque Especial Diseñado por Berto, es como un Camión de Unidad SWAT de Policía, pero 4 Veces más Grande y con Espacio para un Arsenal Simple, van a donde Vuela Gwen y en un Agujero, logran ver una especie de Pelota de Metal, todos Bajan aunque los Rangers se Transforman y los Humanos tienen Armas y Armaduras Ligeras, pero lo Bastante Capaces de Protegerse de una Manada de Perros de Ataque.

-¿Qué es esa Cosa?- Muramatsu temiendo que un Comedor de Caras o algo así salga de Metal

-No lo Sé, pero parece como…- Yoshida apuntando

-Un Capullo- Chiba

Todos lo ven y tiene Parecido con un Capullo de Insectos, cuando estaban casi por Tocarlo, Gwen Semi-Transformada en su Otro ADN sale de la Nada y Trata de Congelarlos, peor logran evadir su Aliento a tiempo, aunque se lanza hacia ellos, pero no Intenta Liquidarlos, intenta Alejarlos.

Axel y Ámbar van hacia ella y entre los Dos la Retienen pero ella los Lanza por los Aires a Golpes, solo consiguió que Duncan y Jim le Disparen Adhesivo y este Retenida, pero logra salir y Congelar a los Dos, Carrie le Dispara Rayos, o cual no Funciono y la Ranger Celeste se olvida de sus Compañeros y va por los Humanos, quienes le Disparan Láseres Aturdidores para Noquearla y poder Retenerla, Axel le da a Ámbar un Palo de Cristal, la Ranger Corre a Velocidad del Viento, está a la Par de Gwen y le da un Golpe en la Cabeza que la Arrastra por la Tierra y la deja Inconsciente.

-¿No Podíamos haber Hecho eso desde Antes?- Terasaka

-Como sea, Abramos esta Cosa- Nagisa acercándose al "Capullo"

Sube hasta quedar encima y Cuando Dispara al Capullo Metálico de Cerca, este se Abre y lo Baña con una Sustancia Pegajosa Verde, haciendo que el Peliazul se Asquee y resbale al Suelo, pero es Atrapado por DJ, cuando ven la Sustancia Burbujear, algo Sale, es una Pelota Azul, cuando esta cerca de todos, tienen Armas en caso de que sea Peligroso, pero la Pelota se convierte en una Larva de Insecto y en un Necrofriggian Bebé, para Ternura de las Chicas, salen más Huevos y de ellos los Bebes, quienes Vuelas alrededor de todos, para ver a Gwen tirada en el Suelo y se le Acercan, la Ranger Despierta y los ve, sonriéndoles con Cariño, ve al Cielo Nocturno y los Bebés vuelan al Espacio.

Del Capullo sale un Huevo más y era muy Pequeño, sale otro Bebé y se le Acerca a Gwen y no Quería Dejarla.

-Estaré Bien Pequeño, Vuela- Gwen Maternalmente

El Bebé sale Volando y ahora los Rangers entienden el Comportamiento de la Gótica, al verla, vuelve a su Apariencia Humana y ve a Todos con Confusión Extrema.

-¿Me Perdí de Algo?- Gwen

Luego de un Rato, Todos van a Link-Tek y logran Conseguir Información de lo que le Pasaba a Gwen de una Computadora Robada de la Sombra Estrella, logrando Conseguir Datos de las Especies con las que Cruzaron Genéticamente a los Rangers.

-Según los Datos: Necrofriggian, la Especie con la que Cruzaron a Gwen, Ponen sus Huevecillos cada 80 Años- Jefferson comiendo un Sándwich mientras lee los Datos- Al Nacer los Bebés, Vuelan al Espacio para vivir su Propia Vida y se Alimentan de Plasma Solar-

-Vaya, Espero que Pronto Vuelvas a Ver a tus Bebecitos… Mami- Kat Bromeando con Gwen

-¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE MOLESTARME CON ESO?!- Gwen Avergonzada y cansada de Tantas Bromas de ello, desde que Recupero la Cordura Humana que tiene, le han Hecho Bromas de que es Mamá de Alienígenas durante todo el camino

-Lo Siento, Nave MADRE- Karma sin sentirlo Realmente

Se ríen un Poco, aunque Duncan esta a fuera viendo las Estrellas preguntándose de esos Bebes Alien, cuando ve al Más Pequeño volver y le dio a Duncan un Collar Negro y Verde con la Silueta de un Copo de Nieve, antes de Volver al Espacio, el Ranger Verde no sabe cómo Funciona la Reproducción de los Insectos o de los Extraterrestres, e Insectos Extraterrestres, pero no le Importa.

-Creo que Gwen tiene algo para Lucir En el Evento-

Mientras Nagisa está en una Cámara de Descontaminación, ya que no saben si ese Líquido Verde es algo que sea ser Sano o Dañino para los Humanos, pero Simplemente es Asqueroso.

-¿Cuánto Tiempo tengo que estar Aquí? Comienza a Doler- Nagisa siendo Rociado con Mucha Agua

-Hasta que Dejes de Oler a Cosa Verde Asquerosa, y No quiero saber que Es- Forge Sosteniendo la Manguera que Rocía a Nagisa

Ya Todos Deciden Ir de Regreso a su Hogar y volver a Dormir, aunque Gwen puso su Moto en Piloto Automático para Acostarse en ella y ver el Cielo Nocturno, preguntándose cómo estarán esos Alienígenas que son sus Bebés de la Parte Genética que le Insertaron, aunque sea un Poco Extraño, no le Importa, una Madre es una Madre, aun si es Alienígena, pero sin duda era Extraño.

 **Mañana, en el Baile…**

Sin dudas todos Disfrutaban del Baile, incluso dan su Apoyo a la Causa, uno que Otro Simplón y alguien que no está Invitado intentaba entrar como si fuese el Dueño, entre ellos resaltaban Mandy.

-¡Oye, Pedazo de Alcornoque! ¿No sabes con quien estas Tratando?- Mandy a Terasaka vestido de Guardaespaldas, junto a Yada, Kayano y Nagisa

-Tienes Razón, No lo Sé- El Grandulón Sarcásticamente

-¡Soy Mandy Banabel! ¡Búscame en la Lista!-

Yada mira la Lista y Finge Buscar su Nombre, ya que saben que ella no está Invitada, no Pagaría ni un Centavo a la Caridad, ya que para ella "Caridad" es una Palabra Desconocida.

-No, No estás en la Lista-

-Un Momento, tengo a una Tal Mandy- Nagisa sacando un Papel

-¡Al Fin! Alguien con Cerebro-

-En la Lista de los "No Deseados en el Evento"- Nagisa Mostrándole un Dibujo Infantil de su Cara debajo de la Marca de "Prohibido"- Ahora Váyase- Lo dice mientras Dirige su Descomunal Sed de Sangre hacia ella

Mandy huye espantada de esa Sensación Espeluznante, mientras siguen cuidando la Entrada, encuentran muy Divertido asustar a los Indeseables sin que te Reprendan, ahora le encuentran el Sentido de Diversión que Karma disfruta.

Hablando del Rey de Roma, le estaba dando una Paliza a unos Matones de la Secundaria que Quisieron entrar y causar Problemas, aparte de Robarse el Dinero, el Asesino Pelirrojo los Dejo muy Golpeados y con Heridas de Balas, los dejo en un Basurero aun estando vivos.

-La Basura en su lugar- Karma volviendo a su Puesto- Amo este Trabajo-

Mientras en el Salón de Baile, los Rangers disfrutaban de la Fiesta de Caridad junto a los Invitados, DJ los Recibía y cuidaba de que Duncan no les Robara las Billeteras mientras no veían, aunque Gwen estaba para eso, Duncan le dio el Collar que le dio el Pequeñín antes de Dejar la Tierra y seguir a sus Hermanos.

-Veo que siempre me Recordaran- Gwen

-Interespecie o No, eres su Mamá, no lo Olvides- Duncan rara vez siendo muy Honesto, antes de intentar Desaparecer unas Cuantas Billeteras, pero Gwen lo Retiene

-No iras a Robarles los Bolsillos, sin Antes ir de Baile Conmigo- Gwen llevándose a Duncan a la Pista de Baile, y tiene Razón, una Madre es una Madre, y ella lo Acepta

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _En cierto modo los Rangers y los Asesinos tuvieron el Descanso que Necesitaban, pero de Monstruos que querían Destruirlos, esta vez fue una de as Situaciones más Raras que enfrentaron, pero al menos Ligeramente menos Letal que de Costumbre._

 ** _Ahora se Contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que le dan Vida a las Historias:_**

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Cierto, en Cierta forma, los Objetivos de Seik y Makino son Similares, ambos Buscaban la Forma de Tener un Orden, aunque Makino ya tiene una Idea, no un Mundo, Todos los Universos, y gracias por Aclararme ese Detalle, Espero que se encuentre Bien.**_


	21. Genes Predadores

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 21

Genes Predadores

 _Los Rangers no deben olvidar que aun con los Monstruos de Makino y los Fenómenos de la Sombra Estrella, aun están los Interespecies Prófugos que o Quieren Ayudar o solo Quieren Destruir, la Cacería Empezó y es Difícil saber quién es el Cazador y quien es la Presa._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **África…**

En el País Salvaje más Conocido del Mundo, todo estaba igual que Siempre, los Animales haciendo lo Suyo, pero al Igual los Cazadores, quienes estaban detrás de unas Crías de León, de un León Albino.

-Nos darán Mucho Dinero por estas Bellezas- El Jefe preparando su Rifle- Recuerden, si sus Papis Aparecen, podemos Vender sus Pieles, pero solo si no Capturamos a las Crías, aunque me da Igual-

Antes de Jalar el Gatillo que iba a Disparar el Arma, algo Asesina a uno de los Cazadores, lo Único que escucharon fue un Grito ahogado antes de algo caer al Piso, cuando voltean, ven a su Compañero Muerto.

-¿Qué fue Eso?-

-¿A quién le Importa? Menos que Repartir- El Jefe

Luego otro que tenía en Frente fue Atrapado por una Especie de Silueta que lo Atrapo en el Cuello, todos veían que era Levantado, antes de Escuchar algo Romperse y ven que esa Silueta le Rompió el Cuello antes de Escapar, todos los Cazadores salvo el Jefe se Asustan y Deciden Abandonar la Cacería.

-¡Mamá tenía Razón, No me Importa si Rompo el Corazón de Papá, Me voy a la Escuela de Dentistas!- Uno de los Cazadores Aterrado conduciendo Lejos

-¡Sí! ¡Es Más Seguro que Cazar!-

-¡Vuelvan Aquí, Cobardes!- El Jefe

El Cazador estaba Apuntando a todos lados buscando a quien Asesino a esos Dos.

-¡Muéstrate! ¡No Sabes con Quien estas Tratando!-

Aparece detrás, y ve que es una Chica de Cabello Naranja Corto, se ve como un Reflejo de Gwen, pero No Gótico, estaba usando un Traje de una Pieza todo Gris con el Emblema de la Sombra Estrella en la Espalda, es una de sus Prisioneros, pero lo más resaltante, es que tiene los Ojos Totalmente Blancos, lo cual quiere Decir que es Ciega.

 **(Nota: Ojos de Toph Beifong de La Leyenda de Aang)**

-¿Me Quieres? Aquí estoy-

El Cazador saca un Machete y se lanza contra la Chica, quien en Cuestión de Nanosegundos, se lanza y se Escucha el Grito de un Hombre sufrir, y los Pájaros cercanos en el Área huyen por el Grito que se Escucha en la Sabana Africana.

 **América, Ciudad Cyber…**

La Clase de Asesinato volvió a Japón por unos Asuntos Escolares, pero Volverá, aunque los Rangers seguirán Manteniendo la Lucha contra Makino Activa, ya que aun sin los Aliados que están en otro País, Makino no va a Detenerse hasta que Cada Planeta este bajo su Control.

Los Rangers estaban Matando el Tiempo, aunque Jim veía las Noticias, vio algo de Interés, y no precisamente por el Planeta.

-Brothers, vengan a ver esto- Llama Jim, en lo que sube el Volumen de la Tele

 _-Nos Encontramos en África donde unos Cazadores Afirman haber sido atacados por lo que Parecía una Persona Adolescente-_ Una Reportera en África _\- Han Corrido los Rumores desde hace unos Meses sobre cosas Iguales, una Persona a la que Llaman "La Mata Cazadores", ya que, como dice el Apodo, Mata a los Cazadores, pero la Población teme que decida Atacar a la Población Urbana de África, esta vez, hay Testigos Sobrevivientes que la Vieron-_

 _-Era Una Adolescente, pero no era Común-_ Un Ex Cazador desde hace una Hora

 _-Era el Diablo en Persona-_

 _-De Momento no podemos afirmar que sea el de los Rumores, pero tengan Cuidado los Turistas que vengan a África-_ Finaliza el Reportaje

Los Rangers por esa Chica que llaman "Mata Cazadores" puede ser uno de los Interespecies que Escaparon de la Sombra Estrella, pero aunque no puedan estar al 100% seguros de que sea uno de ellos o una Enferma Mental, No hay Razón para que este Libre en un Lugar donde Personas Inocentes se vean Afectadas.

-Mejor Prevenir que Lamentar- Gwen

-Cierto- Todos

Alistan cosas para un Viaje a África y como los Rangers no Viajaran en un Vuelo Convencional, en los Zords es demasiado para llamar la Atención y seria un Poco más Lento, así que deciden usar uno de los Jets de Link-Tek para ir a África a la Misión de Contener a la Interespecie, antes de que haga algún Daño que este fuera de Control.

-¿Por Qué no me dejan Conducir?- Duncan, quien se Fundió con el Jet para que llegara más Rápido a África, y su Cara esta en un Monitor

-Porque nos Estrellarías por Diversión, No eres un Conductor Confiable y entre tus Antecedentes Penales esta el Robo de Vehículos- Ámbar Pilotando el Jet

-La Hermanita Rica tiene Razón mi Buen- Jim de Copiloto

Carrie estaba Monitoreando cualquier Reporte de Actividad Inusual, como una Adolescente Cazando Personas, mientras el Ranger Rojo estaba con DJ preparando u Botiquín para cualquier Herido, pero la Memoria de Axel está Atascada de a momentos, entre ellos el Escape de la Sombra Estrella y cuando vio a Kobra en una Crio-Celda, por alguna Razón, la Recuerda de algún lado, pero no logra una Imagen Clara.

-Damas y Caballeros, les Hablan sus Capitanes de Vuelo, Nos Acercamos a Nuestro Destino, así que Prepárense para Saltar- Jim

-Gwen, ¿Estás Bien volando Fuera de la Nave?- Ámbar en su Comunicador

-Tranquila Amiga, quiero Perfeccionar mi Vuelo- Gwen volando debajo del Jet

Las Motos de los Rangers están Listas, Duncan toma el Control y los lleva a Bajo Vuelo, encienden sus Vehículos, la Puerta se Abre y Arrancan, salen Disparados a una Altura Alta, antes de llegar al Suelo, las Ruedas de las Motos se Guardan, de los Costados salen Alas, Polímeros Transparentes pero Resistentes a Misiles los Cubren como Cabinas de Jet, aunque en Ámbar, las Ruedas se Dividen y salen Pequeñas Aspas, lo cual le Permite Volar.

Duncan sigue usando el Jet para recorrer el Extenso Territorio Salvaje, y los Demás usan sus Vehículos Transformables.

-Dividámonos, así cubriremos más Terreno y Ampliaremos el Éxito de Búsqueda, Avisen si ven algo Raro, Cualquier Cosa- Axel

- _Entendido-_ El Equipo en la Comunicación

Se dividen para la Cobertura de Terreno, aunque en la Ciudad de los Rangers, hay quienes tienen la Misma Idea de ir allá.

 **Link-Tek…**

En uno de los Hangares de la Base, la Guardia Nocturna estaba en sus Rondas, pero no logran Percibir que hay dos Individuos que entraron y piensan ir a donde están los Rangers, se Percibe una Peste Extraña y van hacia ella, pero al llegar, la Esencia Fétida es tan Concentrada que Noquea a los Guardias, otros que resguardan los Controles de las Puertas del Hangar, ven a alguien Acercarse y son Golpeados por algo Caliente, que los deja Inconscientes.

- _Ya Asegure un Jet para ir a África_ -

-Bien, Abriendo las Puertas-

La Puerta se abre, pero antes de abordar, la Alarma se Activa y todo el Personal se Alerta.

- _¡ALERTA, ALERTA: FALLA EN LA SEGURIDAD, VIOLACIÓN EN EL PERIMETRO: HANGAR 9!-_

Los Individuos se apresuran a Entrar en el Jet, pero antes de entrar son Detenidos por un Disparo que les pasa cerca de la Cabeza, a voltear, ven a Forge, Jefferson, Kat y CYTRO armados y Apuntándoles.

-No Pensé que un Ranger llegaría a Intentar Robar algo, pero Ustedes también deben ser de los Interespecies que Escaparon- Forge sin Bajar el Arma

Quieren intentan Abordan e Ir con los Rangers Ultralink, son los Rangers Blanco y Purpura, parece que saben de lo que pasa en África e irán allá, aunque de Forma no Convencional.

El Ranger Blanco desaparece su Guante Izquierdo y lanza un Chorro de Fuego al Suelo, lo cual desorienta a los Humanos, pero CYTRO no se ve Afectado y Dispara contra ellos, dándole en el Muslo Izquierdo a la Ranger Purpura, ese Disparo tenia Partículas de Morphosos, tienen el Presentimiento de que esos Dos son Sobrevivientes de Ta'Kion, aun así, logran abordar e ir a su Destino.

-Escaparon- Jefferson

-Iremos Tras ellos- Kat yendo a su Jet

-Más Tarde, primero Busquemos si hay más Intrusos, no podemos darnos el Lujo de ser Atacados de nuevo por Sorpresa- Forge

-Declaración: Dispare unas Partículas de Morphosos en un Miembro de uno de los Intrusos, aun si Llegan, no podrá Moverse Bien, no la Matara, pero Tampoco será una Caricia- CYTRO

-Bien, pero aun así, después de Verificar la Falta de Intrusos, iremos África, empaquen Repelente de Insectos- Forge yendo hacia el Cuartel General- Quiero que Revisen cada Centímetro de este Lugar, hasta que estemos seguros de que No hay Más Intrusos- Ordena a todas las Tropas- Y Ustedes Bloquen esa Nave, tiene una Carga en Extremo Peligrosa, que no deben Dejar Salir- Ordena a los Técnicos

-Si Señor-

 **Camino a África…**

Los Rangers Blanco y Purpura iban a donde están los demás Rangers Ultralink, y relajándose un poco del Escape que hicieron de Link-Tek.

-Escapamos por un Pelo- El Ranger Blanco tranquilo

-Mira quién Habla, Calvito- la Ranger Purpura Burlona

Dejan caer los Trajes, revelando ser el Tim Drake el Ranger Blanco y Lily Jone la Ranger Purpura, saliendo de ellos sus Ultralinks, el de Tim es uno Blanco con una Forma similar a una Huella de Dinosaurio, como el Símbolo de los Rangers Dino Trueno, aunque contaba con un Par de Brazos como los de Redorion, y el de Lily es Purpura de Forma Circular con Tentáculos de Metal como Brazos.

-Shirox, dime si tienes las Señales Energéticas de los demás Rangers- Pide Tim a su Ultralink

-Sí, en este Momento se dividieron para Buscar a ese Interespecie- El Ultralink Identificado como Shirox

Lily intento levantarse, pero siente que su pierna se Debilita cae al Suelo, su Ultralink la Socorre y la Escanea para ver lo Malo, cuando llega al Muslo Izquierdo, nota Partículas de Energía Extraña.

-¿Qué son estas Partículas de Energía Extrañas?- La Ultralink

Tim las ve y Recuerda de su Otra Mente ese Mineral de la Muerte.

-¡Morphosos!-

Tim se Aleja asustado de ese Mineral del Infierno, Shirox y la Ultralink Violeta usan un Láser para seccionar la Pierna de Lily, luego la Pierna Cortada se Descompone Rápidamente y a la Chica le Crece una Nueva y Descontaminada de Morphosos.

-Nada como la Regeneración Vegetal Methanosiana- La Ranger Purpura aliviada

-De todos Modos, asegúrate de no Exponerte a eso, podría Matarte, si no lo hago yo Primero- Tim subiendo el Calor de sus Manos

-Ay Vamos, No seas un Amargado, ¿Por qué no nos Divertimos?- Lily apunto de quitarse la Ropa

Pero su Ultralink entra en ella y la Paraliza.

-Porque tú tienes una Definición Torcida de Diversión-

-Vamos Pyrplu, no seas Aburrida- Lily intentando Moverse

-Te dejare Cuando Lleguemos a nuestro Destino- Pyrplu seria

Tim vuelve al Asiento del Piloto con Shirox, cuando no mira, la Ultralink Violeta se conecta a su Dueña y le da un Visor Purpura, donde ve lo que le Gusta sin que Tim se dé Cuenta.

- _Buena Actuación Amiga-_ Lily a Pyrplu

- _No sé porque me interesa la Fisiología Externa de los Humanos, pero parece que te entiendo ya que eres la Lujuria Encarnada-_ Pyrplu

 _-Error, soy Toda la Lujuria Misma, y No Me Arrepiento-_ Lily sin Ningún tipo de Pena

Tim sin duda quería Ponerle Morphosos en su Comida o Bebida para que ese Mineral la Mate lo más Lenta y Dolorosamente posible, sino fuese una de las Piezas Clave para Detener a Makino y que Intente absorber el Planeta, no fue hasta un Momento antes de Llegar que se siente una Corriente de Frío.

-¿El Aire Acondicionado Terrano nos Afecta siquiera?- Lily Curiosa y sin Pantalón

-No, esto no es Aire Acondicionado, y Ponte tus Pantalones- Tim

Ponen el Piloto Automático y al ver el Almacén de la Nave y al encender la Luz, Logran ver una Crio-Celda que tiene una Fuga Casi Invisible de Crio-Gas, pero lo Bastante Notoria para Dos Interespecies, logran sellar la Fuga de Momento, pero al ver quien está en la Celda, ven a Kobra Congelada y aun con las Lagrimas en su Mirada Inexpresiva.

-¿Kobra LLORANDO?- Lily se talla los Ojos para Asegurarse de que no es un Sueño o Algo-Y Yo sin mi Cámara-

-Sí, aunque no me Guste Reconocerlo, Tienes Razón, es un Espectáculo Raro-Tim

- _Compañero, Nos acercamos a Nuestro Destino, vuelvan a la Cabina-_ Shirox a Tim

Llegan a África y logran Avistar a Unidades Policíacas revisando las Aéreas, pasan al Modo de Camuflaje del Jet y sus Trajes, ven donde encuentran a otro Cazador y logran ver que sin duda fue un Interespecie, Ningún Animal Terrano o la Obra de un Humano podría hacer Semejante Daño a un Cuerpo.

-Sin Duda es Reciente, pero no dejo de Sentir el Asco- Un Policía a su Superior- Generalmente estos Crímenes son Menos Violentos-

-Lo Sé, pero según los Testigos, quien hace esto no es Normal, de hecho dudan que sea Humano siquiera, sea como sea, tenemos que Asegurar la Seguridad Civil ante este Asesino-

Mientras la Policía busca Inútilmente, los Rangers buscaban por el Aire también Camuflados, aunque Duncan, quien salió del Jet y está en el Asiento del Piloto también tenía un Ligero Asunto interno con su Otra Mente, se llevan Bien, aunque el Ranger Verde quiere dejar en Claro algunas Cosas y también algo de Ayuda para este Caso.

-¿Cómo son los Pecados de la Lujuria y el Orgullo?- Duncan a su "Reflejo", pero en realidad es Dunc'An, la Otra Mente de Duncan

-Bueno, déjame Recordar… Del Orgullo, no le Gustaba Admitir algo bueno de otras Personas, era Naturalmente, Orgulloso de Naturaleza, Lujuria en Cambio, se "Divertía" con Quien se le Cruce y Considera de su Gusto, era Común encontrarla Prostíbulos, Clubs Nudistas y en las Casas de Otras Personas, hacía de Todo con Hombres, Mujeres, incluso Violo a casi 400 Niños, y sí, de Ambos Géneros-

-Eso me suena a que era Realmente una Enferma o una Liberal Total- Duncan Asqueado

-Dímelo a mi- Dunc'An recordando cosas muy Agradables- Yo era quien la Buscaba con más Frecuencia-

-Pero, ¿Sabes algo de alguien que sea Capaz de Hacer lo que este Asesino hace?-

-Hay una Especie Predadora, Vulpimancer, no Tienen Ojos, pero lo Compensan con su Audición y un Su Insuperable Increíble Olfato, pueden Oler una Especia Especifica y Sutil a un Continente de Distancia, además, Detectan el Calor a su Alrededor-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que pasa ahora?-

-Poseen varias Habilidades para Correr, Saltar y Escalar a Gran Velocidad. Además de Garras muy Fuertes y Afiladas, Hallaron a las Victimas con Cortes de Garras ¿No? Corresponden con un Vulpimancer-

-Claro, y me por lo que Tengo de los Datos de la Sombra Estrella- El Ranger Verde con los Ojos Totalmente Verde y viendo varias Cosas, como Información- Habitan en Sitios Cálidos para familiarizarse a la Toxicidad de su Planeta, y este es el Sitio, te lo Agradezco- Aterriza y Empieza a Buscar, aunque Claro, tiene su Blaster listo

No se da Cuenta de que detrás de Él, esta la Chica que ataco a esos Cazadores, estaba "Viendo" a Duncan para anticiparlo y Tal vez, Liquidarlo, Olfatea su Esencia y es una que no había Olido en Mucho Tiempo, de hecho, desde los Experimentos que los Crearon.

-¿Un interespecie? ¿Un Hermano?-

Pero aunque podía confirmar por su Olor que es uno de los Interespecies, no podía Garantizar que no sea uno de los Malvados, decide seguirlo para observar sus Acciones, cuando Duncan pasa por una Aldea ve a unos Cazadores Amenazando a la Gente, el Ranger Verde decide no quedarse de Brazos Cruzados, Convierte su Mano en un Martillo, va hacia el Jefe y le da un Golpe de Lleno en la Cara, volándole los Dientes.

-¡¿Alguien Más?!-

Huyen Aterrados del Ranger Verde, quien podría Vaporizarlos en Trillones de Partículas si quisiera, y de hecho puede.

-Eso pensé-

Sí, Duncan es uno de los Interespecies Bondadosos, ahora solo tiene que Reunirlo en un Lugar un poco solitario para Hablar, sale de su Escondite y el Ranger la ve, reconoce el Traje donde sea, es una Interespecie, pero le Apunta con sus Manos Blaster en caso de que sea una Trampa, pero los Aldeanos le piden que las Baje, es su Guardiana.

El Ranger Baja sus Armas y la Mira- Bueno, ¿Eres la "Mata Cazadores"?-

-¿Así me Llaman en las Zonas Civiles? ¿Esto es lo que los Humanos llaman "Exagerar"?-

-Eso creo, No nos presentamos, Duncan Mathews, Ranger Ultralink Verde- le Extiende la Mano

En cambio la Chica la Olfatea, lo cual es un Poco Extraño.

-Mi'llyan, de Ta'Kion, ambos somos de la Misma Especie Primaria, pero tienes la Esencia de un Mechamorfo Galvánico-

-Y sé que eres Mitad Vulpimancer, ¿Eres Ciega?-

Ve sus Ojos Blanco y la Respuesta se da por sí Sola.

-Ok, pero, ¿Por qué Liquidas Cazadores? No es que esos Desgraciados me Importen, pero quiero saber el Motivo- Duncan

-¿Tu no harías lo Mismo si te cansara que los Terranos usen a la Vida Salvaje como si no valieran Nada Más que…? ¿Cómo llaman al Sistema Monetario de este Planeta?- Mi'llyan

-Dinero-

-Eso, usan a la Vida Salvaje de su Planeta para tener Dinero, entiendo que hay unos que si y otros que No, pero no es Correcto seguir Extinguiendo a Especies solo por Fines Egoístas y Profanos como estos, es Asqueroso- Mi'llyan Asqueada

-Lo Entiendo- Duncan

-Por eso solo les Quito la vida a Ellos, pero no a los Inocentes-

-Eso También lo Entiendo, pero, todos te tienen Miedo de que vayas tras quienes no tienen que Ver-

-¿Por Qué debería Importarme lo que los Terranos dicen?- la Ta'Koniana Confundida

-Porque no sabes lo que Puede causar el Miedo en las Especies de Nulo Pensamiento- Duncan recordando cuando hizo su Primer Robo en la Casa de esa Anciana y lo Arrestaron

-¿Hay Terranos que Odias?-

-A mi Padre Terrano, ese Hijo de Porquería Bueno para Nada solo le Importa su Posición y no le Molesto el Arrestar a su Propio Hijo, me sentí más en una Familia con mis Amigos que con él, pero no quiere Decir que solo Podemos Destruir lo que No nos Gusta, ya que eso solo nos Convertirá en Monstruos Peores que lo que Odiamos- Duncan aprendiendo de las Personas en Prisión que le dijeron eso

Mi'llyan piensa en las Palabras de Duncan sobre eso, aunque no le Importe lo que los Terranos piensan de ella, son una Especie de Nulo Pensamiento, el Miedo puede motivarte a varias cosas, entre ellas quemar un Bosque o un País si tuvieras el Miedo del Tamaño de un Continente.

-Puede que Tengas…- No termina ya que es Golpeada por un Rayo y queda Noqueada

Duncan también es Alcanzado por un Disparo, pero no queda Noqueado, de hecho lo Absorbe y ve que son Cazadores Mercenarios, con Tecnología lo Bastante Potente para Cazar cosas tan fuertes como un Elefante.

-Tenemos al Malnacido que Asesino a nuestros Colegas Cazadores, ¿Nos dejaran tener su Cabeza como Premio?-

-¡Oye!- Duncan Convirtiendo su Mano Izquierda en un Blaster y el Brazo Derecho en un una Bola de Demolición Tamaño Bola de Boliche- ¡Si lo que Quieres es Cazarla para Cobrar una Especie de Recompensa, tendrás que Pasar por encima de Mi!-

Un Jet de Link-Tek llega y de el bajan Tim y Lily en sus Trajes de Ranger, para que Duncan no los Identifique aun, no es el Momento para ellos, al menos hasta que el Resto del Equipo llegue.

-¿Cómo llegaron Aquí? ¿Eso es un Jet de Link-Tek?- Duncan Sorprendido

-No deberías Sorprenderte, Avaricia- Tim con Orgullo notable en la Voz

-Después de todo no es la Primera cosa que ves Robada o que no hayas Robado- Lily

Duncan recuerda la Conversación con su Otra mente, por los que es Probable que esos Dos sean los Pecados de la Lujuria y el Orgullo, manda a los demás Rangers su Posición y la Situación en que se encuentran, logra ver a Links Acercarse y un Ultralink se Vincula con el Jefe, haciendo que tome una Apariencia más Robótica, Armado hasta los Dientes, sus Compañeros se aterraron ya que saben que tan Peligrosas son esas Cosas.

-Bien Ranger Verde, Blanco y Purpura, entrégame a la Interespecie y tal vez No los Mate a los 3- Hunt-Link nada Dispuesto a Cumplir su Parte de No matarlos

-¿La Quieres?- Duncan antes de Transformarse en su Forma de Bestia, Junto a los Aliados- ¡Si Tanto la quieres, Pues Pasa sobre mi Cadáver, Muerto y Desactivado!- Dispuesto a Pelear

-Como Gustes, eso lo hace más Divertido- Hunt-Link sacando sus Rifles y Lanzándose contra los 3 Rangers que están Frente a él, mientras los Demás intentan llegar a tiempo, es una Carrera contra el Reloj y los Rangers deben superarlo antes de que llegue a 0, en la Sabana Africana los Animales al igual que el Hombre tienen algo en común, el Deseo de Vivir

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Una Interespecie Hermana, corre el Peligro, Metalak tiene Interés en ella y la piensa Obtener aunque sea algo en Extremo Peligroso, los Rangers no solo deben Proteger a una Hermana que Comparte su causa, sino también a la Vida Animal Presente, una Batalla Salvaje._

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Me declaro Culpable, Honestamente fue lo Único que se me Ocurrió para ese Capítulo, aunque en los Demás Rangers, Aparte de la Durabilidad Antinatural y Conversión de Cristal de Axel, la Velocidad y la Aceleración Metabólica de Ámbar, el Calor que Expulsa Tim, el Fétido Olor de Pantano de Lily cuando no se Concentra, las Extremidades de DJ y la Súper Conducción Eléctrica de Carrie, no tienen de que Preocuparse, Salvo de Jim y Duncan, Espero que se encuentre Bien.**_


	22. ¿Como Pelear como un Monstruo?

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 22

¿Cómo Pelear como un Monstruo?

 _Ahora que la Interespecie Ta'Kion-Vulpimancer se había Puesto del Lado de los Rangers, unos Cazadores Mercenarios la Capturan para entregársela a un Cliente de ellos, pero las Cosas Empeoraron con la Llegada de Ultralinks dispuestos a Llevársela a Metalak, Esperando que los Demás lleguen a tiempo, Duncan junto a Tim y Lily intentaran Retener a ese Ultralink, ¿Quién será el Primero en lograr su Cometido?_

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **África…**

En el País donde Reina lo Salvaje, Duncan, Tim y Lily enfrentan Cazadores que parecen estar Aliados con Makino, pero no pueden Permitir que otra Interespecie Bondadosa Muera injustamente, solo por Ambición.

Duncan extiende sus Brazos hacia Mi'llyan, pero sacan un Dispositivo similar a un Control y este Comienza a Emitir Ondas, cuando entran en contacto con los Brazos de Duncan, comienzan a Distorsionarse y Perder Forma y Estabilidad, el Ranger Verde no Soporta ese Dolor y aleja sus Brazos de allí.

-¡¿Qué Rayos es Eso?!- Duncan intentando Aliviar el Dolor que Sentía

-Campos Magnéticos Portátiles, No Atraen los Metales, pero es lo Bastante Potente para hacer que un Mechamorfo sienta Dolor e Inestabilidad, están Preparados para enfrentarlos a Ustedes- Lily Analítica

-¡Pero No contra Nosotros!- Tim con Orgullo y Lanzándoles Fuego

Inesperadamente, los Cazadores Disparan Capsulas Comprimidas que Sueltan Agua que llenaría una Cubeta entera, Extinguiendo el Fuego, pero creando una Pantalla de Vapor lo bastante Densa para bloquear la Vista, Duncan saca su Blaster y les Dispara logrando Derrotar a los No Vinculados, pero los Vinculados si serán un Problema, por lo que deciden Retirarse de momento y tratar de Trazar un Plan para Rescatar a Mi'llyan.

-¡REGRESEN, COBARDES!- Hunt-Link Disparando a donde se Dirigía el Jet, aun sabiendo que solo es por Desquite

-Olvídelos Jefe, el Tipo que nos Contrato nos Dio este Equipo a Cambio de la Chica, debemos Entregarla-le Recordó uno de sus Compañeros

-Es Verdad, sin Duda los de esa Empresa son unos Genios, aun estando Aliados con quien Podría Destruirnos, es Mejor estar de su Lado que en Contra- Hunt-Link dispuesto a Cumplir su Parte.

Mientras los Rangers estaban tratando de recuperarse de los Sorpresivos Ataques de esos Cazadores, más Duncan ya que fue Expuesto a un Campo Magnético Nuevamente, realmente es odioso a veces ser en Parte una Computadora con Piernas, pero Tim y Lily estaban seguros de donde unos Cazadores de Baja Categoría sacaron esa Tecnología contra Interespecies, vieron un Logo de una "T" Filosa Rosa, pero no reconocen el Símbolo.

 **Norte…**

Axel estaba registrando por Aire la Zona y no Encontró nada Relacionado con a Interespecie, incluso no encuentra algo que pueda siquiera ser un Rastro, hasta que suena un Dispositivo en su Vehículo y en su Parabrisas aparece una Pantalla y Ámbar esta en ella.

-¿Qué Paso? ¿Encontraron algo de la Interespecie?- Axel

- _Nosotros Nada, pero Duncan la Encontró, aunque de repente fue Capturada por unos Misteriosos Hombres que poseen Ultralinks, realmente quisiera que este Día Mejore-_ Ámbar Estresada

-¿Sabes a donde se Dirigen esos Idiotas?-Axel dispuesto a Pelear contra Ellos y Rescatar a su Hermana de Experimento y Sufrimiento

Mira hacia abajo y logra ver unos Vehículos Todo Terreno, y en ellos logra Distinguir unas Siluetas no muy Humanas y a una Chica Joven.

-Olvídenlo, los Encontré, Envió mis Coordenadas, Necesitare Ayuda para…- El Ranger Rojo no termina ya que ve el Equipo y Armas de los Cazadores y ve algo que su Memoria quisiera Desechar para Siempre

Ve las Armas y por cómo están Construidas, le viene el Recuerdo de la Muerte de sus Padres, esas son Armas de THI, La Industria que Quería Capturar a Axel con fines desconocidos, y no les Importaba Matar a Inocentes para Conseguirlo, el Ranger al ver ese Equipo, su Cabello y Ojos se Tornaron Rojos, y como si hubiese Visto a una Presa, se dirige Velozmente a ellos, Ámbar que aun tenia la Comunicación Activa, sabía que el Rojo en el Cuerpo de Axel solo Augura Destrucción, notifica a Jim y ambos van hacia su Amigo y Líder.

Hablando del Cual, Disparaba sin Escrúpulos a los Cazadores, quienes estaban intentando Evadir las Intenciones Homicidas casi Involuntarias del Ranger, quienes intentaban evadir los Disparos, pero pocos era los que Corrían esa Suerte, Hunt-Link lo ve en el Retrovisor y sin duda parece que Quiere Borrarlos de la Tierra.

-Disparen los Anti-Aéreos-

Disparan Misiles contra el Ranger Rojo, pero el Campo Protector de Berto y el Entrenamiento en Aerodinámica de Kat y Jefferson, logra Evadir a los Proyectiles y dispararles de nuevo, Ámbar logra llegar, pero intenta Ver cómo Detener a Axel, sin Terminar Destrozada en el Intento o Descuartizada.

Nota que por muy Poco es Alcanzada por uno de los Misiles, pero logra Evadirlo a tiempo, aunque tampoco quiere decir que no Intentaran Derribarla, se junta con Axel, y logra ver la Razón del Porque está Intentando Destruirlos, esos son Cazadores que Contrato Industrias Trans-Humanas, quienes le Quitaron su Mundo a un Niño de 4 Años y quien sabe a cuantas más Familias.

Se une al Ranger Rojo en Dispararles hasta darles, con dos es Más Efectivo que Uno, derriban a los que están a su Alrededor, hasta que solo queda el que tiene la Jaula con la Interespecie, Hunt-Link se detiene y baja del Vehículo, Axel Aterriza junto a Ámbar.

-¡¿ERES UNO DE LOS BASTARDOS DE THI?!- Axel con Rabia y Odio hacia ellos

-¿Y qué si lo Soy? ¿Qué te Importa?-

-¡Link Morfosis!- Axel se Transforma, saca su Espada, desaparece su Guante Izquierdo y Crea una Espada de Cristal Petrosapien- ¡He Esperado Años para Vengarme de los Muy Malnacidos por Arruinar Millones de Vidas!-

-No te Olvides de Mí- Ámbar haciéndose Notar, Transformada y Lista para Desmembrar- Ellos Fueron Responsables de Muchos Crímenes que Ocultan con "Buenas Obras" que hacen para Ocultar sus Verdaderas Intenciones: Experimentos Humanos- Ámbar con Odio y Asco

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso debería Importarles una Porquería?- Hunt-Link con Claro Desinterés

Los Rangers Rojo y Amarillo sacan sus Blasters y Disparan a la Cabeza del Vinculado, quien logra Evadirlos y Devolverles los Tiros, que Bloquean con sus Armas, Axel le Lanza una Jabalina de Cristal, que le dio y lo Derribo, Ámbar corre y le golpea 3000 veces por Segundo a Hunt-Link, el Vinculado les Dispara a los Dos y los tira al piso algo adoloridos.

-No pensé toparme tan Rápido con los Principales Rangers del Equipo, pero parece que el Multiverso quiere que Sobreviva ante todos, Naturalmente, el Fuerte le gana al Débil-

-Pero los Listos le Ganan a los Brutos- Ámbar señalando donde esta Mi'llyan, Jim y Carrie se la Llevan a la Nave robada por Tim y Lily

-¡NOOOO!- Dispara contra ellos, pero Axel y Ámbar le Cortan los Brazos causándole un Infernal Dolor

Axel le Atraviesa el Vientre sin dudar con la Espada de Cristal, lo patea lejos y va con sus Amigos, encuentra a Tim y Lily aun transformados, Jim, Gwen, DJ y Duncan aun recuperándose de la Exposición Electromagnética a la que estuvo muy cerca.

-¡¿Cómo Llegaron ellos aquí?!- Ámbar sorprendida de verlos

-Explicaciones Después, ahora hay que Llevarnos a Mi'llyan a Link-Tek- Duncan

Despegan siendo perseguidos por Disparos de los Cazadores contratados por THI, Axel abre la Compuerta y les Lanza Granadas sin Seguro, las cuales Explotan cegando a unos y Matando a otros.

Volando a Link-Tek al fin pueden Relajarse, los Cascos de Tim y Lily muestran sus Caras, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Duncan, quien los ha visto mientras buscaban a los Demás.

-Es una Graciosa Historia- Tim

-Tenemos Tiempo- Axel volviendo a la Normalidad

Mientras Vuelan les dicen como Obtuvieron sus Ultralinks, aunque no saben que hay alguien quien los está Vigilando.

 **Washington DC…**

En un Edificio Negro el Logo de una T Afilada una Junta se realizaba, y de entre todos, resaltaba un Hombre de Traje Negro, Corbata Roja, y Ojos Rojo-Naranja que parecen ser Cibernéticos, veían sus Ganancias y las Tenían hasta las Estrellas, pero las Empresas Knight les Llevan una Supernova más que eso, Necesitan Nuevas Ideas para Superarlos.

-Eso es Todo, Retírense-

Se retiran, pero el Hombre se acerca a un Escáner Dactilar y cuando la Puerta se abre se logra ver un Montón de Pantallas, en la Central se ve el Rostro del Comandante de los Ultralinks estando Presente en la Atmosfera del Planeta.

-Me Fallaste Noth, tus Cazadores perdieron a la Interespecie y ahora se Dirigen a Link-Tek, Debería Destrozarte Molécula por Molécula- Metalak Aguantando la Furia

-Paciencia, no quiere decir que Fallamos, Link-Tek puede ser Fuerte, pero sus Rangers tienen una Debilidad muy Mortal, y Podemos Explotarla-

-Si Hablas del Morphosos, aun no Encontramos en la Tierra- El Megalink Buscando el Morphosos por Tierra, Aire y Mar

-No, que Fueron Criados por Humanos, y Podemos Explotar su Humanidad, para que nos la Entreguen- Noth con una Sonrisa Siniestra

 **Link-Tek…**

Llegando a la Ciudad al Amanecer, desembarcan en los Hangares de Link-Tek, le Explican a Forge que Tim y Lily son Aliados y los Nuevos Miembros del Equipo, ya cuentan con 9 Rangers Ultralink y con más Aliados que quieren Proteger el Planeta y a algunos de sus Habitantes.

-Pero me Pagaran los Daños y la Irrupción- Forge viendo al Rapado y la Pervertida

-No me Arrepiento- Tim

-Además era Necesario- Lily bajando con la Interespecie aun Aturdida por la Descarga

Llevan a Mi´llyan a la Enfermería de Link-Tek, mientras la Ranger Amarilla fue a los Baños de Mujeres del Cuartel, Jim sabe que ella no se Aguantaba las Ganas de Ir al Baño, ya que fueron antes de ir a África.

-Hermano Rojo, ¿La Hermanita rica está bien? Se ve, un poco Inquieta y Asqueada-

-Yo también lo Estoy, surgieron demonios que Quiero Olvidar en África- Axel yendo a los Baños Hombres

Duncan lo mira a los Ojos y reconoce esa Mirada: Ira, Odio, Enojo, Repulsión, Asco y Desprecio; el tenia esa Mirada y Sentimientos a sus Padres Terranos cuando lo Encerraron en el Reformatorio importándoles más su Carrera que su Familia, siempre preguntándose ¿Qué es el Humano? ¿Objeto? ¿Deseo Encarnado? ¿Avaricia? ¿Diversión?, Esas Preguntas siempre les falta una Respuesta, pero parece que algunos Humanos pueden Amar Tanto, que cuando Pierden algo valioso se Vuelven Seres que solo Buscan Venganza.

- _No Crean ni por un Nanosegundo que me Olvide Ustedes Dos, Malditos Ancianos-_ Duncan Rencoroso

Gwen Invisible esta en el Baño viendo a Ámbar Vomitar en el Retrete, no porque algo le cayó Mal en el Estomago, sino por Matar a Humanos, ella Nunca lo había Hecho antes y es una Experiencia Intensa y No muy Agradable, a menos que te guste, pero a ella No, aparte de Confrontar a los Monstruos Humanos de THI.

-En Serio… Los Odio- La Ranger Amarilla antes de Vomitar su Desayuno otra vez

 _-Pobre Ámbar, el Matar a Alguien Humano o al menos el Encontrarse con esos Monstruos Humanos sin Duda es Mucho para Ella, pero tengo la Sensación de que Nos Mancharemos la Manos con Más Sangre, pero esta vez, de Sangre de la Raza que deberíamos Proteger, o al menos una de Ellas-_ Gwen viéndola

Cuando los Rangers, más los Nuevos integrantes se reúnen en la Sala del Comandante, dan sus Versiones de lo que Paso en África, incluyendo el Encuentro de Axel y Ámbar con THI, lo cual le pone a Forge y Jefferson la Piel de Gallina, y con Furia recordando que ellos Mataron a Millones para saciar su Avaricia de Poder, Dinero y Conocimiento, a Costa de Todas esas Vidas, incluyendo a Hank y Jean.

-Esos Miserables, Quieren un Interespecie para sus Experimentos en Humanos seguramente, Sinceramente, no estoy Sorprendido-Jefferson comiendo un Sándwich con Disgusto a esos Sujetos

-Es Más serio que eso, están del Lado de Makino, yo sabía que no Eran Humanos, pero que Traicionaran a la Humanidad y al Multiverso, es lo Más Bajo que Cayeron, desde Secuestrar Niños para sus Abominaciones- Forge Activando el Micrófono para dar Aviso a Todo Link-Tek- ¡THI ESTA CAZANDO INTERESPECIES! ¡TODA PERSONA QUE VEAN CON EQUIPO DE THI ES ENEMIGO, SIN PRISIONEROS SI NO DOY LA ORDEN!-

Todos los Soldados de Link-Tek se Equipan ya que THI es un asunto muy Serio para Link-Tek, Carrie, DJ, Tim y Lily están Sorprendidos de la Seriedad que se toman con una Organización, les dicen todo lo que Hizo Industrias Trans-Humanas, Robo Industrial, Experimentos en Humanos, Asesinatos a Altos Cargos del Gobierno, Políticos, y a Civiles, solo para sus Experimentos, y eso es solo lo más Blando de ellos.

-Me Cuesta Creer que Maten Padres solo para querer al Hijo- Tim Indignado por el Poco Honor y Orgullo de esos… Monstruos por Así decirlo

-Creo que Deberíamos Considerar que ellos Hicieron un Pacto con Makino, eso sería casi como hacer un Pacto con el Diablo- Carrie

-Tienes Razón, tenemos que ser Precavidos con ellos- Gwen

-Pero Mucho Más ahora que están Cazado Interespecies- Duncan nada Sorprendido ya que es muy Conocido por la Ley

-Que Vengan si Quieren- Axel con el Cabello Cubriendo sus Ojos, los demás Rangers lo ven y notan sus Ojos Rojos- Los Mataremos a Todos y Cada Uno de Ellos, Hasta el Ultimo en el Planeta-

Sienten el Enojo del Ranger Rojo en el Aire, realmente Odia con todo su Ser a esos Sujetos, pero ¿Pueden Culparlo? Esos Monstruos le Quitaron a su Familia, cualquiera querría Tomar Venganza por una Familia Aniquilada Injustamente, y para el Ranger Rojo es la Oportunidad de Oro de la Venganza, ahora que sabe que THI los Busca, puede Aprovecharlo para Destruirlos, pero quien sabe que Acciones tomara para su Venganza.

La Alarma se Enciende y las Pantallas Muestran a un Nuevo Ultralink, una Moto Robótica con Armas Láser en lugar de Manos, Ruedas en Lugar de Pies, Casco con el Ultralink como Cara, la Armadura se ve más Fuerte que el Metal Promedio, Armado con Rifles muy Peligrosos de Láser, andaba Disparando a todo quien se le ponga en Frente o de Lejos.

-Esa Cosa ataca sin Ninguna Contemplación- Tim viendo el Abundante Deshonor en ello

-Sin duda están siendo Más Agresivos en lo que Respecta a sus Monstruos- Lily Seria

-Juzgando porque los Generales y Comandantes de los Villanos tienen menos Paciencia que sus Líderes, no es de Sorprenderse Mucho- Jim relajado, pero serio ante el Asunto

-Pero no podemos dejarlo Pasar de Aquí en Daños, vamos- Axel sube a su Moto Ranger

Los demás también suben a las Suyas, aunque Tim y Lily van con DJ ya que él es tan Grande que caben dos más como Pasajeros, Arrancan los Vehículos y van a la Autopista central de la Cuidad, listos para Salvar el Día de los Ultralinks.

 **Autopista Central, Cuidad Cyber…**

El Ultralink dispara a los Autos sin Ningún Reparo y ya hay Gente Herida, el Monstruo solo se ríe como si Fuese algo de lo Más Divertido.

-Nada como Atacar Humanos en un Día tan Bello como Este-

Recibe Disparos de Láser de Diferentes colores y al voltear, logra ver a los Responsables, los Rangers Ultralink, quienes se ve que están Listos para Luchar al Estilo Rápido y Furioso: Mientras Conducen.

-¿Ah? ¿Así que si tuvieron el Valor para Venir?-

-Cierra tu Asquerosa boca de Metal- Axel

-Amenazar a las Personas esta en lo más Intolerable en Nuestra Lista-Lily

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡¿Ustedes Patéticos Mutantes de Decima Creen poder Superar la Grandeza de las Maquinas?! ¿Creen poder Vencer al Invencible Bike-Link, Orgánicos Inferiores?-

-Ja- Duncan como si Nada- Muchos Monstruos y Ultralink dijeron ser Invencibles y se Convirtieron en Chatarra para el Basurero de la Cuidad, tu no serás la Excepción-

-Coincido contigo Duncan- Carrie

-¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Axel

Se Transforman y aceleran para Golpearlo, Bike-Link acelera alejándose de ellos, mientras sigue su Sendero de Destrucción, le Disparan, pero Fallan los Tiros, lo siguen a Paso, en este Caso, a Vehículo Veloz, aun seguía causando Destrozos, incluso Daños a la Gente, no saben que los Links están detrás de ellos y les Disparan por detrás, dándoles y Derribándolos, Bike-Link voltea y les dispara a Quemarropa, dejándolos en el Suelo De nuevo.

Logran Levantarse y se lanzan contra el Ultralink, quien los esquiva y los Golpea y Dispara, Axel intenta cortarlo, pero este le dispara y Derrapa en lacara del Casco, algo que incluso le Causa Dolor y Molestia al Ranger y al Ultralink.

-¡Viejo, que se Detenga este Idiota!- Redorion sonando Adolorido

-De eso Nos encargamos Nosotras Niña de Lata-

Ámbar y Viralay corren, aunque en el Caso de Viralay, Vuela contra el Ultralink, logran Golpearlo, pero no causan Mucho, solo que este les Regrese el Golpe con Intereses, Jim le Dispara por Atrás, aunque No le causo Daños, Azuron estaba pegado a su Espalda, quien suelta Descargas Electricas para Aturdirlo.

Pero eso no Funciono muy Bien, ya que lanza al Ultralink Azul a un Basurero.

-Honestamente, no me Gusta ser uno con la Basura- Azuron quitándose una Cascara de Banana de la Cabeza

-Todos somos uno con el Multiverso Hermano- Jim sacando a su Compañero-

-¡Y tu Rostro será uno con mi Puño si no Peleas!- Duncan con Molestia tratando de Golpear al Ultralink Invasor

El Ranger Verde intenta asestarle a Bike-Link, pero los Links lo atacan, intentar Golpear a un Objetivo mientras te Defiendes es muy Difícil, DJ le brinda apoyo contra los Links, pero eso no Mejora las Cosas ya que están Saliendo sin Parar, Tim y Lily logran darle con Bolas de Fuego, pero eso no lo Detiene.

Gwen y Celis atacan en Conjunto, pero evaden los Golpes de la Interespecie y la Ultralink haciéndolas ver como Idiotas, la Ranger Celeste saca sus Garras y le Dispara intentando Congelarlo, Jim se une intentando acertarle un Tiro mientras intenta Golpearlo, el Ultralink Invasor se aparte de los Rangers, saca Misiles y les Dispara, dándole de Lleno no a Ellos, sino a un Edificio Balanceándose cerca de un Autobús lleno de Personas, Axel logra Detener en parte e Edificio, pero hubieron Demasiados Heridos, dejando a los Rangers Helados e Incrédulos, mientras el Ultralink se ríe de sus Caras.

-¡¿Lo Ven?! ¡Su Resistencia es Simplemente Inútil, Los Power Rangers son Todos Iguales, INUTILES! ¡¿Quieren Detener esto?! Fácil, ¡Entréguenle a THI La Interespecie que Queríamos en África y Tal Vez pueda Detener la Invasión del Amo Makino!-

Bike-Link se va mientras los Rangers Frustrados e Indignados, se Recriminan ante su Falta de Humanidad en el Momento que era Necesaria.

Axel desactiva sus Poderes, cae de Rodillas al Suelo y le da Puñetazos al Mismo.

-Maldición- Un Puñetazo- ¡Maldición!- Otro Puñetazo, un Hoyo en el Piso y Sangre en los Nudillos- ¡MALDICIÓN!- Un Gran Puñetazo y un Hoyo Profundo

 **Link-Tek, 2 Horas Después…**

Silencio Total, eso es lo que había con los Rangers, realmente la Habían Arruinado en la Calle, ahora sí que parecían estar más Muertos que Vivos Ahora, en lo que se Refiere al Estado de Ánimo, que las Vidas de esas Personas fueron Dañadas por la Ceguera de Venganza, es Imperdonable a Nivel Personal.

Tim golpea la Pared con su Puño Llameante dejando la Marca Fundida, la cual es muy Profunda.

-¿Sabes que tendrás que Pagar por eso, Calvito?-DJ

-¡¿Eso Qué me Importa?! ¡Y seguramente a Ustedes También! ¡FALLAMOS! Como los Fracasos de Experimento como nos Marco la Sombra Estrella- Tim con Rabia

Escuchan una Pared Rompiéndose y ven que es su Líder con las Manos Agrandadas y que Rompió la Pared a su Izquierda, aunque llevaba puesta la Capucha, podía Notarse que hervía de Rabia desde adentro.

-No es Culpa de Nadie, solo Mía, mi Odio a THI me cegó de lo que Más Importa, que Nadie Experimente el Infierno que Vivimos en esos Experimentos, Quería Destruirlo a Toda costa y Deje que se Contagiaran de mi Odio y nos Llevo a Esto de Ahora-

El Ranger Rojo no podía evitar Culparse de ello, ese Odio puede Contagiarse y Pudrir a quienes no son Parte de la Causa del Sentimiento.

Ámbar se le acerca y se apoya en su Hombro, demostrándole su Apoyo.

-Yo También me deje llevar por Odio allí, Somos Seres Vivos, sentimos esas Cosas, aunque las Detestemos-

-Pero… No podemos entregarles a Mi´llyan, si lo que Dijeron es Verdad, ella no Durara ni un Día allí- DJ

-Tienes Razón, ¿Cómo arreglamos esto?- Duncan

Todos voltean a ver a Carrie, quien se sorprende ante las Miradas.

-¿Por qué me están Mirando así?-

-Eres la Cerebrito del Grupo, debes de tener algún Plan o Algo- Jim

-Denme un Segundo- Carrie analizando todo lo que vio de Bike-Link- _Golpearlo será lo Más Difícil ya que sus Movimientos son Rápidos que a pie no Podemos ni Tocarlo, puede que tengamos una Oportunidad si usamos los Vehículos, aunque el otro Problema es su Armamento, nos Disparara apenas intentemos mirarlo, hay que arreglar ese Problema-_ Carrie haciendo los Planes en su mente, cuando piensa el algo posiblemente Funcional- Ritsu-

La Chica Virtual aparece en Pantalla sobre ellos, más en especifico, el Techo.

-¿Sí?-

-Prepara tu Cuerpo y dile también a CYTRO- Carrie a la IA

-Entendido-

 **Alfa-Link…**

Bike-Link estaba derribando a los Links que le mandaron, fanfarroneando el que pudo Derrotar a los Rangers sin Usar Mucho Daño Físico, solo a los Humanos para hacerlos Sufrir y unos Cuantos Misiles.

-JAJAJAJA, quisiera verles la Cara a los Rangers en este Momento, apuesto a que Sufren-

-No los Subestimes- Elementor apareciendo detrás de él en su Forma Metal- Si hay algo que aprendí de los Power Rangers, es que Siempre regresan con Más Fuerza que Nunca si los Derrotas-

-Además, Dudo que sean capaces de Entregarnos a la Interespecie, lo más Probable es que la Maten antes de Entregarla- Metalak Escéptico con Respecto al Plan del Humano en Pantalla

-Siempre sacas Concusiones Apresuradas, pero yo, muy a diferencia de ti, espero con Paciencia los Resultados- Noth sonriente ante su Plan

Una Alarma suena y en Pantalla se ven a los Rangers en sus Vehículos, llevando a My'llian al punto de Entrega, sorprendiendo a los Extraterrestres.

-¿Ven? Funciono, ahora Recojamos nuestro Paquete-

 **Autopista Central, Tierra…**

Los Rangers bajan con la Interespecie rodeada, llegan Metalak, Bike-Link y Noth con varios Links y Robots por si las Dudas, Axel intenta no Lanzarse a Cortarle el Cuello al Humano, pero es Difícil cuando pone esa Sonrisa Estúpida que te dice "Soy Intocable", Ámbar lo Tranquiliza y quedan frente a Frente.

-Bien, Bien, Bien, veo que si son Inteligentes, ahora pasemos a lo que si Importa-

My'llyan avanza hacia ellos y sienten que Tienen una Victoria, pero Elementor al ver las Sonrisas Furtivas de los Rangers, nota que tienen un Plan.

-¡AHORA RITSU!- Axel cubriéndolos en un Domo de Cristal

"My'llian" cambia de Forma y se ve que en realidad es Ritsu en su Cuerpo robótico, y tan Rápido como Sucedió, sus Manos se convierten en Blasters y Dispara mientras Rota sobre su Eje, dando a todos los Enemigos Cerca, CYTRO aparece en el Aire con unas Turbinas en la Espalda y unos Blaster acordes a su Tamaño de Robot y Dispara también contra los Robots y los Links, cuando el Tiroteo Láser termina, todos los secuaces están Desechos como Chatarra y los Jefes con Elementor en Forma Tierra como Barrera.

-¡Nos Engañaron!- Metalak más que Enojado

-¿Creían que entregaríamos Tan Fácil a nuestra Hermana?- Gwen saliendo del Domo siendo Intangible

-¡¿No les Importa la Humanidad?!- Noth realmente Sorprendido

-Mandamos al Diablo Nuestra Humanidad desde muy Pequeños- Duncan saliendo del Piso en su Forma Liquida y volviendo a la Original

-Aprendimos que los Humanos son la Peor Basura desde la Sombra Estrella- Lily avanzando con Fuego en las Manos

-Crueles, Déspotas, Egocéntricos; Nada Diferente a los Parásitos- Tim Pensando en Scrich, Mandy y Flash mientras su Cabeza se Enciende en Llamas, Literalmente

-Pero… De ellos aprendimos el Amor, el Deseo de Vivir y la Amistad- DJ tronándose los Nudillos de los 4 Brazos recordando a su Madre Terrana

-Aunque Odiemos a los Humanos, no Quiera decir que Destruiremos su Mundo- Carrie con su Cabello Alzado y Electricidad Corriendo por su Ser

-No nos Damos el Deseo de Destruir a Vidas Inocentes y que no Tienen Nada que ver, aunque sea muy Fuerte- Jim con grietas Negras formándose en su Piel y sus Ojos volviéndose Rosados

-¡No Destruiremos a quienes Pueden Cambiar este Mundo Podrido sin Ningún Valor, hay quienes no Tienen que ver en esto y Jamas les Haremos Daño aun si Nuestras Vidas Dependen de Ellos!- Ámbar usando su Velocidad para Comprimir Fuerza en las Manos

-Pero Aprendimos algo Importante… La Libertad y la Vida es Derecho de Todos… THI No merece Existir, Makino Subyugo a Incontables y la Sombra Estrella hizo Sufrir a Más, Ustedes No Merecen Existir- El Ranger Rojo con el Rostro cubierto por la Sombra de a Capucha

-¿Y qué Son Ustedes? ¿Monstruos?- Noth burlándose

-Siempre lo Fuimos, pero… Para Combatir y Matar Monstruos…- Axel Convierte sus Manos en Garras realmente Grandes e Intimidantes, Chocándolas y Revelando sus Ojos Rojos y Afilados, pero aun Rubio- ¡Tienes que estar Dispuesto a Convertirte en Uno!-

Los Ultralinks llegan desde el Cielo, Listos para el Segundo Round contra Bike-Link, ansiosos de la Revancha.

-Todos A bordo del Expreso Power Monstruo- Redorion

-Dispuestos a Defender Humanos siendo Monstruos- Viralay

Azuron reproduce el Sonido de un Tren.

-Muy bien, me hartaba de Contenerme- Esmerok ansioso

-Los Poderes Resuenan en la Profundidad del Abismo, Dispuestos a Alzarse y Proteger la Vida- Celis al parecer se contagio de lo Gótico de Gwen

-Siento que esto se pondrá Malo- Pinkstrat preocupada

-Pero debemos Luchar- Bronioc

-Hagámoslo de una Vez- Shirox con Orgullo

-¡Sí!- Pyrplu

Llegan y los Rangers están Listos y más que Enojados.

-¿Listos?- Axel

-¡Listos!-

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Se Transforman y toman sus Armas, Lily unos Guantes Tenaza de Cangrejo Negras con Morado de Color Dominante y Tim unos Kunai del Largo de una Espada Blancos, pero aun usaban sus Poderes de Interespecie combinados con los Poderes de Ranger.

-¡Vamos! ¡Monstruos Contra Monstruos! ¡Veamos quien se Morirá más Rápido que el Otro!- Axel con su Espada Ranger en la Izquierda y una Espada de Cristal Petrosapien en la Derecha

Los Rangers serán Monstruos, para Combatir a los Verdaderos Monstruos, para Proteger el Futuro de la Bondad Humana que Existe en la Tierra, aun si no Forman parte de ella.

 _ **Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk**_

 _ **(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)**_

 _ **Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón**_

 _ **Es más Frágil que una Vida**_

 _ **(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)**_

 _ **Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente**_

 _ **Ahora, duerme en Paz**_

 _ **(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)**_

 _ **Mis Incontrolables Necesidades**_

 _ **(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)**_

 _ **Tropiezan con mis Deseos**_

 _ **(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)**_

 _ **Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,**_

 _ **Recuerdo una vez Más**_

 _ **(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)**_

 _ **En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,**_

 _ **Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví**_

 _ **Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad**_

 _ **(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)**_

 _ **Me pregunto qué Protegemos,**_

 _ **Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir**_

 _ **Fin del Capitulo…**_

 _Sin una Pizca de Humanidad, los Rangers están Dispuestos a ser lo que Combaten para Proteger a los Humanos, pero, con quien Monstruos Combate que se ande con Cuidado, no vaya a ser que de Verdad se Convierta en Uno_

 _ **N/A: Lamento la Tardanza, hubieron y creo que hay Fallas Eléctricas Constantes en Venezuela y me Resulto Difícil Escribir y poder Actualizar, estaré de Vacaciones de Navidad, así que Tardare en Actualizar.**_

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Si, Muchos piensan "Es Mejor ser un Sirviente que un Cadáver", No entiendo como quienes piensan eso pueden vivir sin Remordimiento, a veces se llega a pensar que los Humanos solo son para llenar lo que sería un Mundo Vacio, Espero que se encuentre Bien.**_

 _ **Yarus14: Aquí está el Capitulo, espero que se encuentre Bien.**_


	23. ¿Quién es el Monstruo?

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 23

¿Quién es el Monstruo?

 _Monstruos, seres que los ven como Fenómenos, pero, unos Monstruos que pueden Luchar por la Bondad son aquellos dispuestos a no Dejar que la Naturaleza con la que son Vistos haga que Personas que no Pidieron ser lo que son, los Convierta en Seres que solo buscan Destrucción._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: watch?v=vl5mPJqWyck**_

 _ **(Un fondo Negro siendo Llenado por Letras y Números apareciendo como Códigos, luego desaparecen y Muestran Palabras)**_

 **Power Rangers**

 **Ultralink**

 _ **Lo Admito**_

 _ **No Entiendo mi Cobarde Pasado**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Duncan en la Ciudad sentados en una Banca bajo una Lluvia y Recordándose cuando se Transforman, Sacando sus Armas y cuando entre los 3 Chocan los puños)**_

 _ **Estoy Asustada**_

 _ **Mi otro yo tras de mí, Pronto desvelará la Realidad**_

 _ **(Ámbar, Carrie y Gwen caminando en la una Torre Similar a la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, recordándose Sacando sus Armas y al Verse en las Ventanas, se ven a sí Mismas en los Trajes Ranger, sin Casco)**_

 _ **¿Cuántas Personas hay en la Vida?**_

 _ **(Los 6 Recuerdan a Mandy, Flash, Scrich, a Link-Tek y sus Familias)**_

 _ **Seguro que mi Vacio Corazón está a la vista de Todos**_

 _ **(Todos juntos en la Plaza rodeados de un Ejercito de Links, sus Ultralinks Aparecen, se Vinculan, se Transforman, Sacan sus Armas y Atacan)**_

 _ **¡Power Rangers, Luchen y Protejan la Humanidad!**_

 _ **Nunca cedan ni se Rindan**_

 _ **Siempre Luchen por el Bien**_

 _ **Aun en la Oscuridad, más profunda, nunca cedan y unidos, en Este Mundo Oscuro**_

 _ **Sus Corazones Duraran por Siempre**_

 _ **Contra el Mal**_

 _ **Nunca Cederán ni se rendirán**_

 _ **(Axel rebana a los Links que lo Rodean, Jim los Perfora a Tiros y Ámbar los Embiste como Loca; todos pelean contra un Ultralink Langosta Gigante Mitad Robot, Axel y Duncan le causan Cortes, Ámbar y Gwen los Abren más que antes, los Rangers Rosa y Azul dispara, Link-Tek le Dispara y Ataca, pero el Ultralink Golpea el suelo y ve a los Rangers, se Juntan todos, unen sus Armas y Disparan, Destruyendo al Ultralink)**_

 _ **Quiero estar Siempre Contigo**_

 _ **(Duncan, Jim, Gwen y Carrie viendo la Comida Preparada por Axel y Ámbar con apetito)**_

 _ **Te Daré todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **(Los Rangers contemplando el Atardecer desde el Cañón donde Link-Tek se ubica, con sus Armas y Ultralinks detrás de Ellos)**_

 **Ciudad Cyber…**

Los Rangers, dispuestos a Ser Monstruos, para Combatir a los Monstruos que Amenazan la Tierra, lucharan contra los Enemigos que tienen en Frente, quienes estaban realmente Asombrados y Enojados por la Osadía de los Rangers.

-Entonces tomare al Sujeto de Pruebas por la Fuerza-Noth antes de Transformarse en un Cyborg el Doble de Grande, Marcas negras sobre los Ojos, los cuales tenían Aspecto Cibernético, ya era Más Maquina que Hombre en este Momento, aunque dudan que Fuese Alguna vez Humano

-Amigo, tengo Ganas de Destrozar Metal Justo ahora- Duncan con su Lanza en las Manos

-¡Links!- Metalak haciendo que lleguen más Links- ¡Destrúyanlos!-

Los Soldados Ultralink se lanzan contra los Rangers y estos no Dudan en Liquidar a cada uno, Axel los Taja por el Cuello o la Cabeza, cualquiera le da Igual, solo busca Destruir a las Chatarras que ayudaron a la Destrucción de muchas Vidas, y no le Importa que vaya a Pasar.

-¡Realmente quiero sacar Enojo de ver a ese Fenómeno de Noth!- El Ranger Rojo aun cortando sin Duda a los Links

Ámbar estaba en las Mismas que su Líder, iba rápido para apartarse unos Cuantos Links para Destrozarlos ella Misma, tener que Aguantarse las ganas de Despedazar es Agotador e Irritante si Odias esas Cosas, Jim dispara a un Link que intento atacarla por detrás.

-Cabeza Fría Hermanita, o terminaras así- Jim queriendo a su Amiga viva

Duncan le da un Codazo en la Mandíbula a un Link para luego decapitarlo, con la Mano Izquierda estrangula a otro, rompiéndole el Cuello, y Cortar en el Pecho a otro, el cual intenta Arrastrarse hasta su Arma, pero el Ranger Verde se le Acerca por la Espalda y le Clava la Lanza donde iría el Corazón Humano.

-Realmente detesto la Resistencia de estas Cosas- Duncan sin Emociones

Gwen tiene congelados a los que intentaron Dañarla, otros que aparecen de la Nada intentan Destruirla, pero la Ranger Celeste solo se vuelve Intangible evitando el Daño, para luego solidificarse y Atacar con sus Garras y disparar Picos de Hielo, acabando con los Congelados y los Libres.

-Debiluchos- la Gótica con Desdén dejando a las Basuras Congeladas en el Basurero

Tim y Lily toman un Rumbo de Acción más Simple, lanzar Fuego Contantemente a los Links que tienen en Frente, lo cual los Derrite hasta hacerlos pilas de Piedra y Metales Fundidos totalmente Irreconocibles.

-Adoro cuando las Cosas son Fáciles- la Ranger Purpura

-Tienes Razón- Tim

Un Link intenta atacarlo por atrás, pero Tim saca uno de sus Kunais Blancos y apuñala la Cabeza.

Unos Link intentan Evadir la Pelea e ir a Link-Tek para capturar a Mi'llyan, pero no se dan cuenta de que Carrie está en una de las Azoteas, quería pelear al Lado de sus Amigos, pero Axel le Ordeno Eliminar a los Links que intenten Escapar.

-Son Rápidos a la Hora de Huir- Carrie viendo a sus Objetivos en la Mira- Pero no son muy Listos-

Dispara una Flecha y a pocos Metros de los Links, se Multiplican y Atraviesan sus Cabezas, con Ultralinks Incluidos, ahora sin duda no Tienen Cerebro.

-Creo que ni Necesitaba Dispararles para saber ese Detalle- Carrie disparándole a los Links que atacan a los Demás

Noth dispara contra el Ranger Rojo, pero genera un Escudo de Cristal y se lo Refleja, dejándolo Aturdido, cuando el Director de THI se Levanta, jura ver que detrás del Visor de Axel vio Demencia y se Trono el Índice Derecho, dándole Miedo.

-Link Morfosis: Bestia- Axel, Jim y Ámbar

-Oki Doki- Viralay

Se Transforman en sus Formas de Bestia, esta Batalla lo Amerita y también por algo de Diversión.

-Interesante Elección- Redorion interesado- ¿Por qué Bestia?-

-Tenemos Ganas de ponernos Salvajes- Jim listo para Destrozar Metal

-Ooooh, Ancestral- Azuron

Corren contra Noth y Bike-Link, Jim logro acertarle dos Torpedos en la Cara y lo dejo Aturdido, antes de Recuperar la Vista, el Ultralink es Separado de su Pierna Izquierda de una Mordida de Tiburón, la Cabeza de Tiburón común pasa a ser de Tiburón Martillo y le dio un Cabezazo Tremendo y sujetar la Cabeza, la Cabeza cambia a la de un Tiburón Ballena, Abre la Boca y mete la Cabeza de Bike-Link, quien intenta quitárselo.

-¡Déjame Ir, Pescado Súper Desarrollado!-

El Ranger Azul lo Ignora y los Dientes comienzan a Girar como una Trituradora y comienza a Sentir Daños en la Cabeza.

-¡¿Esperas que te Escuche así?!- Jim

Mientras los Rangers Rojo y Amarilla van contra Noth, quien intenta Matarlos, pero desvían los Ataques o simplemente los Aguantan ya que no les Importan los Golpes, Noth quien ve que los Disparos no son Efectivos, sus Manos se Cubren de Espinas que Actúan como Sierras Eléctricas y los Golpea, dañando un Poco sus Trajes, pero Nada de Gravedad, Axel se lanza a él cómo Animal y logra Morder su Brazo.

-¡¿Mordidas?! ¡¿Qué eres, un Niño de 3 Años?!- el Cyborg con Burla

No Noto que Ámbar lo Corto por la Espalda con sus Garras, abriendo Fisuras en su Armadura, saca una de sus Dagas y la Incrusta con mucha Fuerza en donde esta un Pulmón, dándole Mucho Dolor y un Gran Sufrimiento Físico.

-¡DEJAME, MALDITA ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!- Noth con Mucho Dolor

-¡Cállate, Desperdicio de Vida Terrano!- Ámbar Enterrando más la Daga

Logra que el Puñal salga por el Pecho, pero sigue Clavado en la Espalda de Noth, quien está Sangrando o Aceitando mucho por la Fisura de su Armadura, Axel logra Arrancarle el Brazo derecho con la Boca y lo Aplasta con los Dientes.

Los demás se reúnen y ayudan, Carrie, Gwen y Lily con Noth, mientras Duncan, DJ y Tim con Bike-Link, ahora es más injusto para los Villanos.

Bike-Link es soltado por Jim después de la Triturada Sorpresa, Jim vuelve a su Forma Normal, pero Tim logra saltar y poner sus Manos en la Cara del Ultralink y comenzar el Calor, empezando a Derretir e Metal, DJ luego de que Tim se alejara, le da un Potente Puñetazo en la Cara al Ultralink, lo cual fue muy Dañino, Duncan se derrite sobre una Moto cercana allí, la convierte en una Cuatrimoto y dispara sin Reparos a Bike-Link.

-¡Eso es Hacer trampa!- Bike-Link mientras aguanta los Disparos

-¡Cállate! ¡Un Tramposo no Puede reclamarle a otro Tramposo!- Duncan desde la Moto

En la Pelea contra el Cyborg, la Ranger Amarilla saco la Daga y el Medio Humano tenía Problemas para Respirar, intento Atacar a Ámbar, pero su Brazo Restante es Congelado por el Aliento de Gwen, quien comenzó el Frenesí de Ataques con sus Garras, Lily se le Unió con sus Pinzas separando las Placas de la Armadura, y confirmaron que es Más Maquina que Hombre, las Placas se separan, pero le causa mucho Dolor.

-¡Amigos, Tenían razón! Este tonto es más Maquina que Hombre- Lily a los que están dándole una Paliza al Corporativo

-Entonces disfrutare hacer esto- Ámbar con una Mirada que, bueno… No parece ser la Verdadera Ranger, porque su Cabello se torno Rubio y sus Ojos se hicieron más Oscuros, la Otra Mente de Ámbar está Presente

La Ranger Amarilla envuelve su Mano en Energía Power y sostiene la Cara de Noth, quien Grita apenas sintiendo la Energía que lo Invade, siente que podría Derrotar Ejércitos Enteros, Destruir Ciudades y hacer Caer a los más Grandes Imperios él Solo… Claro si puede Ignorar la Agonizante Sobrecarga que lo Invade, lo cual hace que sus Partes se hinchen, tornillos salgan Volando disparados y el Dolor sea como si estuviera Bañándose en Magma Caliente.

-¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE, DETENTE, DETENTE!-

-Perdón ¿Dijiste Algo?- "Ámbar" Sarcástica mientras aumenta la Energía Power en su Mano, junto a la Tortura- Nah, Nada de lo que dices Importa un Pepino-

-¡Es Suficiente, Ámbar!- Ritsu logra detener a la Ranger, su Cuerpo está Equipado para Soportar y Absorber la Energía de los Rangers, en caso de que las Otras mentes los Controlen o la Generan de Forma Explosiva, al igual que CYTRO- ¡Debemos Derrotarlo, No Matarlo, ustedes son un Ideal, un Ideal de Esperanza, no lo Rompan ni Manchen por Rencor, Por Favor!-

La Ranger vuelve a la Normalidad y logra ver el Estado en el que se encuentra Noth, prácticamente es una Pelota de Metal en su Estado Actual, por más que intentara, no puede Sentir Arrepentimiento.

Axel al Recuperar la Compostura, vuelve a su Forma Psicológica Original, al igual que Ámbar, ya que el Tipo está más que Paralizado, aunque las Ganas de hacerle los Mismos Experimentos que hizo sin Arrepentimiento con una Infinidad de Personas pueda ser Grande, no puede olvidar que eso no Traerá devuelta a los que Mataron para cumplir sus Ambiciones y luego Desecharon como Basura.

-¿Debemos Llevarlo a Link-Tek?- Ámbar

-No, pero no podemos tomar el Riesgo de que Intente algo, Ritsu, instala una Bomba en el- Axel

La IA obedece e Introduce una serie de Pequeñas, pero muy Poderosas Bombas, puede que no lo Maten, pero tampoco será una Caricia.

-Vamos con los Demás, es hora de Acabar con Bike-Link- Axel

Corren hacia los demás, llegando logran ver que está Acorralado por los Rangers Azul, Verde, Marrón y Blanco, Gwen le dispara una Espina de Hielo en el Ojo y logra captar su Atención, más por la Furia y Dolor.

Antes de siquiera hacer algo, Duncan le dispara un Misil de Energía, Jim le acompaña disparando a Discreción, Bike-Link trata de Disparar los Misiles, aunque un Golpe en Conjunto de CYTRO y DJ Cierra los Lanzamisiles y Explota desde adentro, dándole más Dolor del que tenia.

Tim y Lily le lanzan Fuego, Carrie Electricidad y Axel le Dispara Cristales, hicieron Explotar al Ultralink, anunciando su Derrota.

 **Destructor Makino…**

-Sabía que no Podía confiar en el Plan de ese Inútil Terrano- Metalak furioso destrozando la Pantalla- Inicien la Recarga-

Comienzan a Agigantar al Ultralink.

 **Tierra…**

Los Restos de Bike-Link se unen, para luego Crecer a tamaño Gigante.

-¡Aceleración Gigante!-

-Chicos- Duncan

-¡Hora de los Zords!-

Llaman a los Aero Zords Ultralink Rojo, Amarillo, Azul, Verde, Celeste y Rosa, se Combinan y Forman el Megazord.

-¡Megazord Arsenal-Link, Listo!-

El Megazord comienza a Disparar la Ametralladora, pero Bike-Link comenzó a moverse muy Rápido y disparándole al Megazord, quien se tambalea por los Tiros, las Cabinas de lo Rangers también.

-¿Alguien más está Harto de esta Rutina?- Carrie tratando de Estabilizar

-¡Si tienes uno de tus Increíbles Planes para situaciones Desesperadas, Sácalo Ya!- Axel y Ámbar

-Guau, que Sincronía- Jim Calmado por sobre todo

En el Desierto cerca de la Cuidad sale un Escorpión Negro con las Pinzas, incluso las de la Boca, Aguijón, y las Puntas de las Pastas Blancas con el Símbolo de Tim en el Lomo y el Visor en los Ojos, de una Playa salen del Mar unas Tenazas con la Punta Purpura y Borde Interior Dentado Negro, donde sale un Cangrejo Negro, con las Puntas de las Patas, Parte de Abajo y Pinzas Bucales Purpuras, con el Visor de Lily en Frente, de los Bosques sale una Oso Negro con las Patas, Panza y Hocico Marrones, con el Símbolo de DJ en los Costados y el Visor.

Los Nuevos Zords se dirigen a los Rangers, quienes Absorben a los Rangers Marrón, Purpura y Blanco.

-¿Qué paso?- DJ confundido

-Mejor Pregunta, ¿Qué Importa?- Tim- ¡A Destrozar Metal!-

Lily hace el llamado de Tarzan, para confusión de todos, incluso del Ultralink Enemigo.

-Siempre quise hacer eso-

Los Zords Nuevos se unen a la Pelea, el Zord Oso logra derribar al Link, el Cangrejo logra separarlo de sus Armas, intenta levantarse, aunque el Zord Escorpión lo detiene y comienza a aguijonearlo, el Megazord intenta Levantarse, pero los daños hechos lo impiden, por lo que los Rangers son Expulsados y los Zords van a Reparación, por lo que solo pueden ver.

-No podrán vencerlo, estando separados no podrán- Jim

-Hay que pensar en algo- Gwen

-Eso Intento- Carrie con una Pantalla Holográfica en frente y haciendo Cálculos

-Me uniré a la Pelea- Gwen sacando una Pantalla Holográfica de su Muñeca Izquierda- ¡Zord Araña, Ven a Mi!-

El Zord Araña sale y Gwen lo Aborda, dispara la Telaraña para retenerlo, pero no funciona Mucho, ya que con fuerza bruta se Libera del Agarre y los Ataca de nuevo.

Las Cosas empiezan a ponerse oscuras.

 **Link-Tek…**

Revisan el Jet que llevo a los Rangers a África encontrando a la Prisionera Congelada, y revisan que su Tanque Contenedor no esté Dañado, aunque parece que no ven que hay una Fuga de Cryo-Gas, nada Leve, pero nadie lo Nota.

-Muy Bien, ¿Quién de ustedes fue el Genio que Coloco aquí a una Peligrosa Prisionera que debía estar en Confinamiento?- Uno de los Sargentos a un par de Soldados

Se Señalan entre ellos, pero de la nada sale un Temblor que sacude todo Link-Tek, desde la Salida de Jets logran avistar una Gigantesca Cobra Real que salió a la Superficie desplegando su Capucha, que es Mediana, de color Negra; Ojos, Panza, Colmillos, Lengua, Interior de la Capucha y Cola con punta en Forma de Diamante Rombo Rojo, pero Rojo Oscuro, un Rasgo Destacable es una Estrella de 4 Puntas en medio del Pecho, no hay que ser ni Berto ni Ritsu para saber que es un Zord.

Se Desliza a la Cuidad donde los Rangers están Luchando, y antes de poder Reaccionar a eso, el Tanque que contiene a Kobra Estalla, la Prisionera apenas recupera la Percepción de su alrededor, corre a la Salida de Jets, salta y al caer, no cae como un Gato, más bien como una Bolsa de Papas hecha de Carne y Huesos que ahora dejo un Charco de Sangre, piensan que deberían recoger el Cadáver, pero a Alienígena se mueve reacomodando sus Huesos por su Cuenta, se levanta y corre hacia el Zord.

-Están Despedidos-

 **Cuidad Cyber…**

La Pelea entre los Zords y el Monstruo continua, aunque como dijo, Jim, empiezan a perder la Ventaja, ya que el Ultralink Gigante esta aplastando prácticamente a los Zords.

-¡No hay Nada que puedan hacer!- Bike-Link

Sienten un Temblor desde el Suelo, los Rangers en el Suelo ven en todas Direcciones y cuando deciden subir a un Edificio cercano ven en dirección al Desierto, logrando visualizar Tierra moverse desde el interior.

-Esto no me Agrada- Duncan- Esmerok, ¿Crees poder ver qué es eso?-

El Ultralink Verde sale.

-No tengo Idea, pero emana una Energía similar a los Zords-

Redorion, Azuron, Viralay y Pinkstrat también salen.

-Ahora que lo dices, es Verdad- Azuron

-Es del Largo de un Tren y va tan Rápido como uno- Pinkstrat

Al llegar a la Ciudad se alza de la Tierra mostrándose como una Cobra Zord, salta al Ultralink y lo Embiste, vuelve a Saltar y lo Muerde en la Cara.

-¡Ay! ¡Estúpido Reptil! ¡¿No ves que yo Vivo de mi Publico Fino y Conocedor?!-

Gwen dispara otra Telaraña en su Cara, e intenta Quitársela.

-¿Y tú Crees que nos Importa?- Gwen Sarcástica

DJ vuelve a Atacar, y esta vez cae Derribado, cuando el Ultralink intento volver a Atacar a los Zords, Gwen lo atrapa y Tim lo Ataca.

-¡Metete con alguien de tu Propio Tamaño!- Tim

Lily logra separar al Ultralink del Resto de sus Armas, aunque el Zord Cobra se dirige a ellos, son golpeados, parece que ese Zord no Distingue Aliados y Enemigos, quizás por el Hecho de que no tiene un Piloto, los Rangers que están en el Edificio lo Notan, y Carrie se le ocurre un plan bizarro, pero que puede Funcionar.

-Axel- Llama la Atención de su Líder- Ese Zord es Rojo ¿No?- Apunta al Zord Cobra- Puede que sea Rojo Oscuro, pero Rojo es Rojo, solo es una Teoría, pero es Posible que Redorion y Tú sean Compatibles con ese Zord, como dije, es una Teoría, pero es lo mejor que Tenemos ahora-

-¿Cuánto crees que sería Compatible con ese Zord?- Axel de acuerdo con el Plan, puede que solo sea Teórico, pero es lo mejor que tienen Ahora

-No estoy Segura, pero deberías ser Compatible un 75%- Carrie analizando la Compatibilidad posible entre Axel y el Zord Cobra- Aunque Existe la posibilidad de que apenas te rechace, intente Comerte o Aplastarte en el Proceso-

-Tomare el Riesgo-

Ámbar pone una mano en su Hombro y lo mira preocupada a los Ojos.

-Cuídate-

Axel entiende la Preocupación de su Amiga, pero no nota que es más Profundo que eso.

-Descuida, pocas Cosas son las que Pueden Matarme, y Esta Cosa no será la que me Mate Hoy- El Ranger Rojo sonriendo

Se lanza del Edificio, mientras Redorion vuelve a su Pecho, lo que no contaban era que la Cola estuviese bajo sus Pies y empieza a Recorrer hasta la Cabeza del Zord, aunque tuvo que Aferrarse cuando Chocaba con algo, luego de un Minuto lleno de Escombros Volando, Chispas y Gritos, logro llegar a la Cabeza y a la Cabina, que tenía un Puerto Ultralink con la Forma de Redorion, pero en lugar de ser Estrella de Seis Puntas, es una Estrella de Cuatro Puntas.

-Esto es Inusual- Axel tocándolo

-Sí, ¿Tendrá que ver con los Demás Ultralinks dispersos en la Tierra? Y ahora que lo Pienso, no Hubo Actividad de alguno de ellos desde el RAMIEL- Redorion

-Eso Parece, pero de todas Formas, a lo que Vinimos-

El Ultralink Ranger se Desconecta de Axel y logra Acoplarse al Puerto, aunque con Esfuerzo.

-Uf, Eso sí que Cansa, pero Carrie tenía Razón, soy un 75% Compatible con este Zord, pero no como se Estimo, me Acoplo pero esforzándome, quizás haya Otro Ta'Koniano que pueda Usarlo-

-Eso lo Averiguaremos más Tarde, ahora- El Ranger Rojo toma los Controles del Zord- ¡Aplastemos Metal!-

El Zord Cobra deja de intentar Comerse a Tim, y da un Coletazo en la Cara a Bike-Link.

-¡Que en la Cara No, Que soy Actor!-

El Zord se pone delante de sus Compañeros, cuando unos Planos se descargan en la Computadora del Traje de Axel, viendo que son los Diseños para un Nuevo Megazord.

- _Ojala esta Cosa Funcione y no nos Mate en el proceso-_ Gwen en la Comunicación

- _¿Alguna vez hicimos algo que no pueda Matarnos en el Proceso?-_ DJ con Sarcasmo Evidente

 **-Flashback-**

 **Una Semana Atrás…**

-Bien- Los Rangers usan Trajes de Protección Nuclear, quienes están en una Planta Nuclear con Barras de Plutonio en las Manos y cerca de los Reactores- Hay que cambiar el Plutonio, es muy Probable que nos Mate en el Proceso-

 **4 Días Después…**

Los Rangers están consiguiendo Comida y Comodidades para las Mascotas Mitad Robot, mientras repelen a un Cruce de Monstruo Perro-Lobo Cyborg.

-Aunque esta cosa nos Mate en el Proceso, lo Lograremos- Jim manteniendo lejos la Comida para Mascotas

 **Hace 3 Horas…**

Están en una Especie de Fila en el Baño de Link-Tek, al parecer lo Baños en la Mansión Knight tienen Problemas, y de verdad le Urge hacer sus Necesidades en el Baño.

-Creí que tenías Retretes de Oro- Lily a Ámbar

-Lo siento por no Ser el Estereotipo Clásico de los Millonarios- Ámbar sarcástica

-¡Amigos, esta Espera por usar el Baño de Link-Tek nos Matara en el Proceso!- Duncan aguantando las Ganas de Orinar

 **-Fin Flashback-**

- _Buen Punto-_ Lily

-Como Sea, hagámoslo, Además, no Tenemos alternativa- Axel viendo a Bike-Link Recuperarse del golpe

-Muy bien Chatarras, ¡Ahora estoy Enojado!- Bike Link embistiéndolos

Logran Evadir el Golpe y comienzan a Combinarse en Megazord, el Zord Oso se para en sus Patas Delanteras y se Dobla volviéndose Piernas, y su Cabeza se pone en Frente, el Zord Cangrejo cambia a Forma Rectangular y se Conecta a las Piernas, el Zord Escorpión se conecta a la Espalda, pero las Tenazas y Cola se Combinan volviéndose el Brazo Izquierdo y las Patas una Armadura en frente, la Araña se Separa de su Cabeza y Patas, las Patas se unen a las Piernas como Armadura, el Zord Cobra se Enrosca en la Cintura para luego pasar a ser el Brazo Derecho y Despliega la Capucha, la Cabeza de Araña se instala y obtiene Rasgos Humanos, Ojos Humanos Amarillos.

Los Rangers se muestran juntos en la Cabina, la cual tiene en la Pared detrás de ellos los Ultralinks de Gwen, DJ, Tim, Lily y uno similar a Redorion, pero en lugar de Estrella de seis puntas, es de Cuatro.

 **(Nota: Las Cabinas son de los Ganmen de Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan, pero con el Toque de los Power Rangers)**

-Definitivamente esto debe ser para Otro Ultralink, aunque parece ser Similar a Redorion- Analiza Axel viendo la Imagen

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad- Tim

-Preguntas Después, patear Traseros Ahora- Gwen irritada del Misterio, que quiere Aclarar

-¿Cómo llamamos este Megazord?- DJ con una Pregunta Valida

-Megazord Predador-Link- Lily de Repente

Nadie refuta ese Nombre, y va con el Estilo del Megazord.

-¡Megazord Predador-Link, Armado y Listo!-

-¿Creen que su Animalito puede conmigo?- Bike-Link con demasiada Burla

Recupera un Arma Blaster y Dispara contra los Rangers, pero la Cola de Escorpión se Extiende y comienza a Girar como un Escudo, el Megazord empieza a Correr y con la Proporcional Fuerza del Oso aplicada en las Piernas su Velocidad se Multiplica, logran saltar y el Zord Cobra abre la Boca y Muerde en la Cara otra vez.

-¡¿Es en Serio?! ¡Ustedes sin duda les Gusta atacar las Caras!-

-¡Cierra el Pico de una Vez!- Lily moviendo sus Controles

Las Pinzas del Cangrejo salen de la Espalda y le cortan las Manos.

-¡Oh, Por Favor!-

En el Lugar de DJ aparecen otros dos Controles más.

-Creo que es Hora de tu Protagonismo DJ- Tim

-Descuida Amigo, sabes lo que debes Hacer- Anima Gwen, lo cual es Raro

DJ se tranquiliza ante el Ánimo de sus Amigos.

-Bronioc, Necesito mis Brazos Fuera-

-Creí que Nunca lo Dirías- Bronioc desde su Puerto

Desde Distancia, libera los Brazos Extra de DJ, quien los estira para calentar los Músculos, toma los Controles y ahora las Pinzas están bajo el Control del Ranger Marrón, mueve los Controles y comienzan a Pelear, los Golpes y Cortes de las Tenazas le llueven al Ultralink Enemigo.

-¡Deténganse!- Ruega el Ultralink

-Megazord Predador-Link, ¡Golpe Final!- Axel

Los Brazos del Megazord se Iluminan y salen Picos y Hojas Filosas, mirando al Bike-Link como una Presa muerta del Miedo.

-¡Golpe Bestia de Ashura!- los Rangers

Saltan al Cielo y al caer, giran como un Trompo y aterrizan en la Cabeza de Bike-Link, quien no puede Resistir ninguno de los Golpes, cuando terminan de Girar, las Colas del Escorpión y Cobra salen y dan un Golpe Letal Combinado, saltan detrás del Ultalink enemigo, quien sufre Explosiones.

-¡Necesito ir al Taller!- Bike-Link cae y Explota al terminar la Frase

Los Rangers en tierra firme celebran, al igual que los de Dentro del Megazord.

-¡Lo Logramos!- Lily

-¡Sí!- DJ chocando los cinco con ella

-¡En tu Cara de Metal, Makino!- Gwen

-¡No Puedes con Nosotros!- Tim Alegre y Orgulloso

-Rangers Ultralink, Abrimos el Vinculo de la Victoria- Declara Axel sonriendo

El Megazord baja las Armas señalando su Victoria.

 **Destructor Makino…**

Metalak estaba intentando Alivianar el Enojo que sentía por el Fallo de Bike-Link, pero Elementor está viendo las Grabaciones de las Batallas de los Rangers Ultralink, de la Primera hasta la Actualidad, en su Experiencia aun son Novatos, pero con los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon y Poder Aural, aprendió a no Subestimarlos.

-Ese Idiota de Metalak cree que podrá usarme cuando Recupere todos Mis Poderes, quizás sea un Clon del Original, pero aun estoy acostumbrándome al Combate- se Dice Elementor a si Mismo viendo sus Manos- Ese Ultralink Parasito Funciono, por unos Meses, pero mi Mente Domino al Carcelero y ahora es mi Prisionero- Se ve en una Ventana y el Ultralink parece estar Congelado en Vida- Cuando menos lo espere, tomare el Control de Él, pero por Ahora le hare creer que soy su Mascota y Aplastare a los Power Rangers, Para Siempre- Sus Cuatro labios forman una Grotesca Sonrisa

Se retira para retomar su Papel como la Mascota de Metalak, sin saber que los Sensores Genéticos Detectaron un Interespecie en la Cuidad Cyber.

 **Tierra, Ciudad Cyber…**

Los Rangers aun seguían en el Megazord Predador-Link.

-Aun no me Creo que aparecieran Zords de la Nada- Tim aun impresionado

-A mi también- Lily

-Aunque fue muy Oportuno- Pyrplu sorprendida

-Si- Shirox

Axel aun esta en el Interior del Megazord viendo la Imagen del Ultralink de Cuatro Puntas.

- _¿Qué Significas?_ \- Se pregunta en su Mente el Ranger Rojo

Las Luces empiezan a Fallar, cuando ve el Puerto de Conexión ve a Redorion parpadeando y parece que intenta mantener algo.

-¡Redorion! ¡¿Qué Ocurre Amigo?!-

-¡No estoy Seguro! ¡Pero creo que es el Zord Cobra, esta Rechazándome!- Redorion sonando Cansado

Aunque el Esfuerzo de Redorion por Mantener el Zord es Inútil, ya que es Disparado a su Portador, quien cae derribado ante el Impacto, el Megazord empieza a Temblar y en menos de un Segundo, los Rangers caen a la tierra, al igual que los Zords Oso, Araña, Escorpión y Cangrejo, el Zord Cobra mira a todos de forma que parecen ser su Comida, pero una Silueta se Sitúa en su Cabeza y Clava una Especie de Navaja Conectada a su Brazo Derecho, el Zord suelta un Chillido Estridente de Dolor agitándose para quitarse a quienquiera que este sobre él, se queda quieto, pero luego cae de Lomo en un Ruido Sordo y se Apaga, como si estuviese Muerto.

Los Rangers sacan sus Armas y se acercan Lento al Zord Inactivo, escuchan un Sonido de alguien Pisando Metal, logran ver una Sombra parándose en el Costado de la Cabeza del Zord, miran, pero solo Ámbar la Reconoce y se Asombra.

-¡¿Kobra?!- Ámbar Asombrada de verla libre de su Cubo de Hielo- ¡Oye, Maldita, ¿Cómo te Liberaste?!- Ámbar saca sus Dagas en caso de que ella ataque

Pero la Prisionera no Responde, lo ve fijo a todos, los ve con una Mirada totalmente Muerta y Fría, hasta que ve a Axel a los Ojos, se siente Tensión.

-Sigues Vivo Rojo- Expresa como si fuera Poca cosa

-¡¿Y que si así es?! ¡¿Por qué que te Importa?!- Axel aun recordando que ella lo Mordió y le Arranco Carne de sus Huesos, aun es Fresco el Recuerdo, intencionalmente cambia su Cabello y Ojos de Rubio y Verde a Rojo Escarlata y Sangre

Los demás también cambian sus Cabellos y Ojos a sus Colores Rangers, atentos a los Movimientos de la Agente de la Sombra Estrella.

-Solo Expreso la satisfacción de que sigas Vivo, para que pueda Matarte yo Misma con mis Manos y Arrancarte el Corazón para llevárselo al Amo Scaotalord y Reproducir a más Soldados Interespecies de tu Estirpe Genética-

-¡¿Sigue Vivo?!- Duncan realmente Asombrado- Eso es Imposible-

-Concéntrate en ella, antes de que intente Matarnos- Gwen

-¿Creen que tenga escondida un Arma de Morphosos?- DJ ante esa Posibilidad

-No, aunque la Idea de un Arma de Morphosos es Tentadora y Absolutamente Efectiva contra Ustedes, deberían saber que también me Afecta el Morphosos y me Mataría a uso de largo plazo al igual que a ustedes, de cualquier modo, eso no hace Ninguna Diferencia, ya que yo los Matare- Saca de su Brazo Derecho una Cuchilla Roja Oscura

Los Rangers preparan sus Armas ya que sienten que iniciara otra Pelea.

-Pero Todavía No- Se Envuelve en Energía Power Roja Oscura, y en menos de un Parpadeo, desparece, pero perciben que no es Teletransportación, sino que aumento su Velocidad a Niveles Extra Galácticos en Niveles Humanos

-No Escapara- Ámbar poniéndose es Posición

-Espera- Axel deteniendo a la Ranger Amarilla- Nadie la Siga-

-Amigo, ¿Perdiste el Juicio? Ella…- Tim queriendo ir tras ella

-Lo vieron ¿No? Tiene Demasiados trucos bajo la Piel, además, a esa Velocidad Incrementada, ni Ámbar podrá Alcanzarla, aun si lográramos alcanzarla, terminaríamos Asesinados de un Modo o de Otro-

Nadie discute la Lógica que pone el Líder, ya que aunque no quieran aceptarlo, tiene la Razón, aunque parece que hay más Versatilidad en la Energía Power de lo que Pensaron y puede ayudarlos en Futuras Batallas.

- _Pero…-_ La Imagen de una Kobra en Niña, pero se veía algo Alegre y con una Ligera Sonrisa, la Misma que vio cuando Activo su EnerKhaos por Primera vez en Años- _¿Quién Eres? ¿Y Por qué me Recuerdas a Alguien que Murió en mis Brazos?-_

 **Al Mismo Tiempo, en el Desierto…**

Kobra aun seguía Saltando bajo pero a Realmente Largas Distancias, perdió a los Rangers en Cuestión de Nanosegundos, una Imagen de un Axel Niño de Cabello Rojo se le viene a la Mente y la Atormenta.

- _Debe ser mi Imaginación, pero no Importa, los Muertos simplemente son Muchos del Montón, y el se unirá a ese Montón-_ Piensa mientras se esconde en una Cueva en medio de Cañón

 **Link-Tek…**

Forge firmaba el Papeleo que recibían, más que nada es Daño a Propiedad Privada, aunque Controlan a los Medios para que no se Reciban Muchas noticias de la Cuidad a las Otras, no quisieran causar Histeria Colectiva si se llega a Saber que hay Extraterrestres Vivos entre Nosotros y un Conquistador Espacial que Asimilara el Planeta.

-Necesito un Descanso- Se frota los Ojos, aunque en su Escritorio abre un Cajón Seguro Secreto, ingresa la Clave y saca de allí un Aparato similar a una Pirámide, deja el Papeleo a un Lado y pone en medio de su Escritorio, para que aparezca un Teclado Digital y comienza a Revisar unos Esquemas- Pero, si quiero Llegar, tendré que Esforzarme el Doble de todo, ahora hay 9 Energías que la Alimenten- Cambia a revisar la Energía, viendo 10 Tanques de Energía Power, 1 Vacio y 9 con las Energías Rojo, Amarillo, Azul, Verde, Celeste, Blanco, Violeta, Marrón y Rosa, pero aun queda uno Vacio- Sin las 10 no Funcionara, pero, no Importa cuánto Tiempo me Tome, lo Conseguiré y no me Detendré hasta que lo Logre-

Apaga y Guarda, cuando organizaba todo, ve una Foto de Axel a los 12 antes de Emprender su Viaje por el Mundo Humano, la Tierra, estaba usando una Capa para el Desierto y llevaba las Cosas Necesarias, nunca Imagino que el Hijo que Crío por 6 Años sea un Extraterrestre de un Planeta que ahora está Muerto.

-Siempre Estaré contigo Hijo, nunca lo Olvides-

Aun si es el Niño de Personas de otro Planeta o Galaxia, ese Niño sin duda le llega al Corazón de la Gente, no Pudo salvar a sus Padres Biológicos ni a los Adoptivos, pero no Permitirá que nadie Tome la Vida de Axel, ni de los demás, aun si tiene que Jugarse la Cabeza para ello, no Dejara que los Vean como Armas, porque para la Sombra Estrella son eso, y del Peor Tipo de Armas: Armas Vivientes.

La Puerta se Escucha sacando al Comandante de sus Pensamientos, y se relaja ya que no quiere que el Estrés se apodere de los demás.

-Pasa-

Se Abre y ve a Axel.

-Hola Papá-

-¿Paso algo?-

-Aparte del Hecho de que Kobra Escapo, el Zord cobra está más Tieso que una Piedra y logramos Derrotar a Bike-Link, nada-

-Hay que Revisar las Celdas de Cryo-Gas, para evitar Futuras Fugas-

-Por cierto- le Lanza una Manopla de Cátcher de Beisbol- Nunca me Enseñaste a Jugar Beisbol-

-Porque no tenias interés en ello- Forge Divertido

-¿Crees poder Enseñarme?- Axel sonriendo

-Puedes apostarlo, aunque será en el Parque, no quisiera perder la Pelota en medio del Desierto-

Ambos van al Parque a Jugar Beisbol como lo harían un Padre e Hijo, aunque los demás se les Unen, los Rangers pueden Considerarse Monstruos para Derrotar a los Mayores Monstruos, pero si hay algo que los Diferencia, es que Pueden Elegir, Pueden Soñar, Pueden Amar y tienen Consideración, Piedad y Unión Irrompible como Familia.

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Aunque puedan ser Monstruos, no pueden Olvidar lo que Representan, pero en lo que puedes Creer, se puede poner en tu Contra, la más Temible Voluntad de Titanio puede encontrar un Modo de Aferrarse a lo que Cree sin Desviarse, pero la Paz aunque se la dan a Otros, sus Corazones en Caos están a Prueba para ser Salvadores… O llegar a ser Peores que las Bestias más Salvajes._

 _ **N/A: Venezuela Experimenta Fallos en el Internet a Nivel Nacional, además la Escuela me Presiona Mucho, además que ya tengo que Escoger a que Universidad ir, puede que sea Retrasado, pero Feliz Año Nuevo.**_

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Eso intento, aunque la Falta de Ideas también tiene que ver con la Tardanza, siento que todo se vuelve un poco más Cerrado, pero intento no sentirme Afectado por ello, Ni quiero ser de los que se estancan solo por no tener alguna Idea, Espero que se Encuentre Bien, y Feliz Año Nuevo.**_

 _ **Seiryu.001: A veces uno se Aferra a la Creencia de que tiene que Convertirse en lo que es el Enemigo, Incluso Cegar las Vidas Humanas de ser Necesario, uno Nunca puede aprender a Amar, sin saber que es Odiar, los Dragon Slayers por Ejemplo, Espero que se encuentre Bien, y Feliz Año Nuevo.**_


	24. Las Dos Caras de la Ley y el Orden

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 24

Las Dos Caras de la Ley y el Orden

 _Todos saben que las Caras de una Moneda siempre son Distintas, tan Diferentes como el Día y la Noche, lo Mismo aplica en la Vida, por un Lado Bueno que Exista, siempre hay un Lado Malo, ¿Qué pasaría si quien se supone que Deba "Proteger y Servir", solo Protege y Sirve a nadie más que a si Mismo?_

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: Ichirin no Hana-Bleach Opening 3**_

 _ **(Aparece un Ultralink sin Color en un Fondo Negro lleno de Códigos Digitales, aunque el Ultralink empieza a Teñirse de Rojo, Amarillo, Azul, Verde, Celeste, Rosa, Marrón, Banco, Violeta y Rojo Oscuro para luego soltar un Destello enceguecedor)**_

 _ **Solo Ustedes Existen**_

 _ **En mi Vida**_

 _ **Nunca nadie los Reemplazara**_

 _ **(Pasan Imágenes de las Caras en diferentes Expresiones en un Fondo Negro con algunas Sombras: Nagisa Sonriendo, Karma burlándose, Kaede riendo, Karasuma serio, Sugino alegre, Isogai compasivo, Kataoka seria, Yada sonriente, Ritsu en su Cuerpo, Chiba con una Ligera Sonrisa, Hayami apuntando en Frente con una Pistola Láser, Irina Coqueta, Koro-Sensei con la Cara con rayas verdes, Izuku con una Mirada Asombrada y Alegre, Uraraka sonriendo, Tenya serio, Bakugou con sonrisa de Psicópata, Kat sonriente, Jefferson serio, Berto con los Ojos ensombrecidos pero con una Sonrisa, Forge viendo de Frente con una Sonrisa)**_

 _ **Por eso…**_

 _ **No se Marchiten**_

 _ **(Tim con el Orgullo a las Estrellas, Lily sonriendo con Lujuria, Carrie analizando, DJ con cara Amable, Miyoru viendo a la Nada con Cara de Muerto, Gwen con cara sombría en la Sombra pero con Felicidad en los Ojos, Duncan con Sonrisa de Ladrón)**_

 _ **Power Rangers Ultralink**_

 _ **(Para que sea luego Jim moviéndose el Cabello y dar una Sonrisa Grande, junto a Ámbar quien abre los Ojos con Felicidad y Axel en Medio con el Fleco largo pero solo Tapando solo el Ojo Izquierdo y Sonriendo; aunque el Fondo parece Reducirse mientras los Cabellos y Ojos de los Rangers cambian a sus Formas Ta´Kion y Aparece el Titulo)**_

 _ **Power Rangers**_

 _ **Ultralink**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Ámbar usando sus Trajes Rangers sin Cascos, pero con el Cabello ensombreciendo sus Ojos y con sus Armas en Mano están caminando por un Desierto Nocturno, pero el Sol empieza a Salir lento, hasta que llega a las Armas de los Rangers dando un Destello de Reflejo)**_

 ** _Son la Luz que brilla en la Oscuridad Eterna_**

 ** _Como el Sol Naciente que opaca la Sombra Maligna del Caos_**

 ** _(En unos escombros que aun echan Humo, están sentados DJ, Tim y Lily igual que los Rangers Rojo, Amarillo y Azul, también siendo alcanzados por la Luz del Amanecer)_**

 ** _Protejan_**

 ** _(Carrie, Gwen y Duncan con sus Armas en Manos y sin Cascos parados en un Edificio siendo alcanzados por la Luz)_**

 ** _El Mañana y el Futuro Libre_**

 ** _(Miyoru con la Luz del Sol detrás de ella, pasando de una Mirada Muerta a una Ardiente de Determinación, ahora pasan imágenes de Duncan agitando su Lanza contra varios Links, Lily moviendo las Plantas con sus Poderes y Tim Cubierto de Fuego)_**

 ** _(El Fondo es consumido en Fuego Amarillo y se ve a una Silueta Gris Grande con Ojos Amarillos, revelándose Como Makino frente a Millones de sus Soldados Ultralink, ahora Elementor moviendo un Tornado Elemental)_**

 ** _Solo Ustedes Existen_**

 ** _En mi Vida_**

 ** _(En los Callejones Nocturnos de la Ciudad se ve a Nagisa salir de un Salto entre los Edificios sacando de su Espalda un Enerkhaos Kinkaku Azul, seguido de Kaede con uno Ukaku Verde, Karma Kaukaku Rojo y la Clase de Asesinato con su Equipo de Link-Tek pintado de Diferentes Colores Personalizados)_**

 ** _Tanto en el Pasado como_**

 ** _El Futuro_**

 ** _(Forge paseando por el Cañón mirando el Horizonte del Desierto; Alba mirando el Cielo Lluvioso con Esperanza desde la Mansión)_**

 ** _Aun si todos los Tiempos_**

 ** _(Grimm-Saurio, Víctor y Emi en un Fondo vacio Espeluznante junto a otras Siluetas con Miradas Malignas)_**

 ** _Son Duros_**

 ** _(Jim y Ámbar lanzándose con sus Batalladores activos contra el Enemigo, Izuku usando One For All: Full Cowl aplastando a Varios Links, para luego se vea su cara en Cámara Normal sonriendo)_**

 ** _Aun si Todos son mis Enemigos_**

 ** _Los Protegeremos_**

 ** _(Dos Espadas Chocan, revelando a Axel y a Grimm-Saurio con sus Espadas, el Enemigo intenta encajársela en el Pecho, pero Axel Evade y Desvía con su Espada, para luego entre los dos sigan en su Compas Ataque-Bloqueo de Combate con Espadas)_**

 ** _Hasta el Final_**

 ** _Aun si Muero_**

 ** _(Grimm-Saurio Crece hasta ser muy Grande y Expulsando un Aura Maligna Explosiva Negra, intenta Intimidar a Axel, pero este solo se Muestra serio, Apunta su Espada contra el Enemigo y se Envuelve en una Explosiva Energía Power Roja y Redorion su conecta a su Pecho)_**

 ** _Nunca se Rindan_**

 ** _(Axel cambia su Traje a su Batallador y se Lanza contra Grimm-Saurio)_**

 ** _Power Rangers Ultralink_**

 ** _(Los Rangers salen de la Escuela conversando, aunque al mismo tiempo en el Cielo se abren unas Grietas, los Rangers siguen conversando, la Grieta es Abierta por un par de Manos revelando un Espacio Oscuro, comienzan a irse a casa, por la Grieta se Asoman las Siluetas de los Rangers con los Ojos brillando con sus Respectivos Colores, los Rangers se dan la Vuelta y Sonríen, apareciendo sus Ultralinks acompañándolos)_**

 **Ciudad Cyber, Secundaria…**

En este Momento los Rangers están en Clases Cívicas, todos están aprendiendo del Sistema de Justicia, algo que a Duncan no le Interesa en lo Absoluto, ya que al ser Marcado como un Criminal Juvenil, el Ranger Verde sin duda preferiría usar sus Poderes de Mechamorfo para volverse Viscoso y escapar por el Drenaje, lo que hará ya que irán Mañana a la Estación de Policía para Aprender.

La tan Esperada Campana se escucha y todos salen de los Salones y recogen sus Cosas.

-¿Cómo que no Iras Mañana Duncan?- Lily sacando de su Casillero sus Revistas para Adultos y cualquier cosa no Apta para menores- Vamos, Sera Divertido-

-Habla por Ti, yo detesto todo lo Relacionado con la Ley- Duncan resentido y acomodando sus Libros

-¿Por tus Padres Terranos?- Tim dando justo en el Clavo

-Sí, a ellos no les Importo Encerrarme en una Celda para Mantener su Prestigio como Policías, por eso los Odio, y al Resto de los Humanos como ellos-

-Descuida Viejo- Jim haciendo de Intermediario pacifista- Si intentan Arrestarte de nuevo, te Cubrimos Hermano-

-Ámbar tiene Dinero para Sacarte Bajo Fianza, Propiedades Infinitas para esconderte, y Axel tiene lo que se Necesita para Sacarte sin ser Identificado- Carrie Optimista

-Esperemos Evitar que Nos Descubran y nos Hagan Enemigos de la Ley- Ámbar esperando que eso no Ocurra

-Pero Siempre te apoyaremos Hermano- Axel apoyando su Mano en el Hombro del Delincuente

El Ranger Verde no podría haber Pedido unos Amigos como Ellos, de verdad se sentía bien ser Comprendido, aunque es más en el Sentido de que fueron creados para ser Armas de Guerra Extra Universales que No podrían ser Detenidos, pero tener amigos así es un Privilegio para quien fue hecho para ser un Arma.

-Cambiando el Tema, ¿La Clase 3-E no se puso en Contacto con Link-Tek?- DJ Preocupado ya que desde hace Semanas no se supo de ellos

-No, Deberíamos ir a Japón cuando esto Termine, quien sabe que les está Pasando- Carrie

-Buena Idea- Axel

 **Destructor Makino…**

Metalak busca algo que pueda servir como Potencial de Arma, pero no logra encontrar algo Efectivo para Enfrentar a los Rangers, que para colmo se están Volviendo más Fuertes que Nunca, quizás Superen a las Anteriores Generaciones de Power Rangers.

-La Sombra Estrella… Necios Amantes del Poder, como toda Vida Orgánica- Maldice Metalak Enojado

Una Perla Vinculada llega a su Lado, Makino se la Envió porque tiene Tantas que no sabe qué hacer con todas, así que las envió a sus Destructores para que sean Pisapapeles, Esclavas y Objetos de Desahogo de Enojo, ya que de por si no Pueden Objetar Nada a sus Superiores, los Ultralinks hacen que su Voluntad sea tan Frágil como un Papel ante una Tijera.

-¿Algo lo Molesta, Lord Metalak?-

-Cállate, Desaparece, Muérete; No me Importa, la Sombra Estrella se Metió en Tierra de lo que los Terranos llaman "Dios" al Jugar con la Genética de Múltiples Especies y ahora esos Rangers son el Más Grande Dolor en nuestros planes de Conquista- Realmente el Mega-Link odia la Vida Orgánica, deseando que si el Fuese el Líder Supremo Ultralink en lugar de resguardar los Planetas los Asimilaría hasta que sean Nada

-¿Por qué su Odio contra la Vida Orgánica?- la Perla Curiosa

-Porque no Vale Absolutamente Nada, los Humanos, Animales y Todo ser Pensante es Inmundo, los Detesto-

-¿Quiere Destruirlos para no sentir Odio?-

Metalac ya no la Aguanta y con su Mano, agarra su Gema y la Oprime hasta que se Vuelve Polvo, en cuestión de Nada.

-Por eso Odio a las Perlas, siempre Buscando una Razón para sus Actos-

 **Ciudad Cyber, Central Policial…**

Los Oficiales preparan todo para el Día de las Visitas, incluso hay unos que preparan las cosas para las Demostraciones.

-Oye, mira esto-

Una Oficial mira entre las Fotos del Grupo que vendrá y encuentra una que resalta entre los Demás en ellas, al menos entre los Policías.

-Oh, pero si es Duncan, así que va a la Escuela, eso es Nuevo-

-¿Oíste que él Forma parte de esos Power Rangers?-

-Sí, el Ranger Verde, supongo que está yendo por Buen Camino-

Son Escuchados por el Jefe, un Hombre con un Parecido Increíble a Duncan, pero sin el Mohicano Verde y los Piercings, al Escuchar el Nombre de Duncan, solo muestra una Cara de Asco.

-Buen Camino ¿Ese Pedazo de Basura Inútil? Si Como No-

Se notaba a Leguas que le tiene Odio al Ranger Verde, aunque a los Policías no les Sorprende, Albert Mathews es el Padre Terrano de Duncan, quien lo Arresto y se Distancio de él para que no Afecte su Prestigio como Policía, a su Esposa no le Gusto que le Importe más el Prestigio que su Hijo, así que lo Dejo, pero unos Asaltantes la Asesinaron antes de Robarle un Día hace ya 3 Años, realmente un Hombre como el No merece un Hijo ni Muerto.

-Como sea, solo hay que Mostrarles a los Estudiantes como funciona esto y como deben Obedecer las Leyes, aunque dudo Demasiado que ese Intento de Ser Vivo lo Comprenda- Albert retirándose

 **Mansión Knight…**

El Ranger Verde estaba en su Habitación jugando Videojuegos tratando de No pensar en el Idiota que es Su Padre Terrano, aunque algo que lo Intriga más que Nada, aunque Atormentar sería lo más Acertado ¿Como dejar de ser el Peso Muerto?

Duncan puede que no lo admita, pero siente que para el Equipo no ha sido más que un Peso Extra; Axel tiene la Concentración y Tenacidad de Líder, Ámbar Fondos Ilimitados, Jim una Calma Inhumana, Carrie su Cerebro, Gwen la Frialdad para Ejecutar a alguien sin una sola Pizca de Duda, Lily poco Decoro y Vergüenza en caso de que todo suba de Nivel, DJ sus Músculos y Tim aun bajo Tortura nunca Diría ni "Pio", en cambió el solo es un Ladrón y Criminal.

Para lo único que se siente que es bueno es para Robar y Traicionar a sus Más cercanos, como lo hico con su Familia, y teme que acabe Traicionando a sus Amigos también.

Mira la Ventana y cuando se refleja la Luz se ve que su Cabello se Volvió verde y el Mohicano Negro, el Reflejo de la Otra mente de Duncan está presente.

-¿Dudas sobre tu Integridad?- Dunc'an

-Somos la Misma persona, deberías saberlo-

-Ah cierto, siendo sincero yo también siento ese Temor-

-Yo creí que te Burlarías como lo hace 4X- Duncan sorprendido

-No me gusta Burlarme de los que tienen Problemas, y más si eres Tu, yo también odiaba a mis Padres allá en Ta'Kion, pero nuestros amigos en los Experimentos eran ellos, estamos todos en Tierras Prohibida si puedo decir eso-

Mientras las dos Mentes hablan, Alba está en la Puerta escuchando, no es que desconfié de los Rangers, pero toma registros de cómo se relacionan con las Mentes que viven dentro de ellos, hasta ahora solo Tim, Lily, DJ, Jim y Duncan tienen una Relación Estable, de Ámbar es Neutro, Carrie aun rechaza la idea de que es una Extraterrestre, Gwen no hico nada, Pero de Axel no ha habido una Señal Visible de 4X desde la Tortura.

- _Ese Ultimo no es de Confianza, ¿Estará Recuperando Fuerza, haciéndose más Fuerte o Planeando algo con Precisión Absoluta?-_

Axel estaba junto a Redorion haciéndose una Revisión Psicológica con ayuda de Ámbar, Jim, Viralay y Azuron, supieron el Destino de 4X, pero hay que asegurarse de que este Encerrado, Sepultado o lo que sea, pero con cosas así nunca se es Seguro.

-¿Algo?- Axel siendo Examinado por Azuron

-Nada Anormal, salvo que tienes que lavarte más el Cabello-

El Ranger Rojo le da un Puñetazo en medio del Ojo al Ultralink Azul mandándolo a la Pared.

-Viejo, no tenias que ser tan Brusco- Jim ayudando a su Compañero

-Parece que la Ira e Inestabilidad Mental ayudan a que salga- Ámbar recordando la primera vez cuando Axel entro en su Forma Ta'Kion y Mutilo hasta la Muerte a un Monstruo- Si tan solo supiéramos como Funciona-

-Por ahora dejemos de pensar en eso, me da un Craqueo en mis Sistemas- Viralay sobándose

-Cierto, estaremos Bien- Redorion optimista

Todos van a Dormir para el Día de Mañana, aunque Duncan no planea Ir, se quedara en la Mansión o en Link-Tek para ver como Matar el Tiempo.

 **Destructor Makino…**

Metalak logra encontrar un Potencial de Arma, Albert Mathews quien está en el Cuarto de Evidencias, recontándolas, un Policía con Rencor a uno de los Rangers es algo de Interés para poder Destruirlos, sin Mencionar las Toneladas de Armas Catalogadas como Evidencia, unas Realmente Potentes.

-Potencial de Arma: Óptimo; Comenzando Proceso de Vinculación-

Dispara una Capsula Ultralink de Energía Naranja a la Tierra esperando darle a su Objetivo y poder Destruir a los Rangers.

 **Tierra, Día, Central Policial…**

Albert termina el Recuento de Evidencias antes de las Demostraciones, antes de siquiera voltear, es alcanzado por un Ultralink en la Espalda y aúlla de Dolor aun sabiendo que no hay Nadie en la Central, poco a poco Disminuye solo sintiendo un Indescriptible Poder.

Se levanta ahora Cambiado, su Ropa ahora se volvió Armadura pero sus Placas aun están intactas, pero con el Emblema de Makino, junto con varias Armas que eran Evidencia ahora son su Arsenal, un Casco SWAT de Metal ahora integrado en la Cabeza y Placas de Metal sobresalientes Blancas junto a Hombreras de Sirena Policial.

-Cop-Link listo y Armado para Castigar a quienes Incumplan las Leyes y Castigar a los Criminales, Empezando con los Power Rangers Ultralink-

Sale atravesando los Muros, caminando por la Cuidad observa todo, logra ver un Auto rebasando el Límite de Velocidad, dispara y hace que se detengan muy Brusco, sale una Familia Aterrada de ver a un nuevo Monstruo Ultralink en las Calles, y ahora causando Terror.

 **Link-Tek…**

Duncan ayuda a Berto con sus Aparatos ya que no tiene Nada mejor que hacer, además como los Rangers están en esa Demostración, el Ranger Verde prefiere estar Muerto a ir a ver al Hombre que se hace llamar su Padre.

-Pásame la Llave de Tuercas- Pide Berto revisando las Motos

-Claro- Duncan extiende su Brazo, la Alcanza y se la da a Berto

Jefferson entra y mira a Duncan ayudando a Berto con el Mantenimiento de los Vehículos Ranger, generalmente es Duncan quien los Daña y no Ayuda en nada.

-Es realmente raro verte ayudar a otros fuera del Traje Ranger-

-Un Cambio de Dinámica no está Mal de vez en Cuando- Responde Duncan sonriendo

-¿Algún Cambio en el Zord Cobra?- Jefferson al Experto, quien sale de la Reparación

-Sin Cambios, y como Dijo Axel, hasta el Metal esta Tieso como Piedra, pareciera como si Nunca se hubiese Encendido antes- Berto mirando en una Pantalla al Zord Afectado por Kobra para luego volver a los Vehículos

La Alarma se dispara en la Base, Berto se golpea la Cabeza, Forge y Kat llegan para intentar ver el Origen de la Señal, logran encontrarlo en los Barrios Bajos y el Cop-Link.

-Hace tiempo desde el Último caso de un Humano Vinculado- Observa Duncan

Esmerok sale de Duncan.

-¿Cómo crees que estén los Demás?-

-Intente Contactarlos, pero no Responden- Esmerok aun intentando establecer Conexión- ¿Qué está Pasando?-

-Ah, creo que encontré sus Respuestas- Berto señalando la Pantalla

Miran en la Imagen y ven a los demás Rangers Transformados, dieron pelea contra Cop-Link pero acabaron muy Mal, claramente Heridos y Esposados de Manos y Pies, aunque sabe que pueden Romperlas o Escapar de ellas, están Cubiertas de un Liquido Azul Brillante.

-¿Qué es Eso en las Esposas?- Duncan asustado de la Respuesta

-Al Parecer es Morphosos en Estado Liquido- Ritsu apareciendo en Pantalla, La IA estuvo en los Trajes Ranger y eso le dio la Oportunidad de Escanear lo que Retiene a los Rangers- Parece que habían unas Personas en el Negocio de Narcóticos que Querían Comerciar esto como uno Nuevo, pero cuando el Negocio salió Mal confiscaron hasta sus Pantalones, Literalmente, el Punto es, que entre los Narcóticos estaban intentando Vender Morphosos-

-No hay Limites en lo que puedas hacer mientras tengan los Recursos y la Capacidad de hacerlo- Berto ajustando a CYTRO con una Ligera cubierta de Plomo para que la Radiación no lo Afecte, ya que todos saben cuál es la Principal Fuente de Poder del Equipo de los Rangers

-Duncan, sé que Detestas a los Policías, pero…- Esmerok no termina ya que Duncan lo Agarra Bruscamente

-Un Par de Cosas Amigo, 1) No los Generalices con ese Estúpido Intento de Terrano, y 2) Lo Sé, Ayudare a mis Amigos- El Ranger lo Suelta- ¿Listo?-

-¿Con quién Crees que Hablas?-

-¡Link Morphosis!-

Duncan se Transforma, sube a su Moto y Arranca hacia la Cuidad.

-¡CYTRO: Modalidad de Ataque Furtivo!- Berto a la Computadora del Laboratorio, que no es Ritsu

-Afirmativo Señor-

La Armadura de CYTRO se vuelve más Oscura, el Interior se vuelve completamente Negro, incluida la Cabeza, pero no su Núcleo Superior y Ojos, las Manos se vuelven Rifles y la Espalda Adquiere un Propulsor Negro con Alas Verdes, con ellos sale Volando a la Cuidad.

Ritsu entra en su Cuerpo también usando Protección de Plomo, de sus Tobillos salen Ruedas y va tan Rápido como puede para Ayudarlos.

-Ahora que lo Pienso- Berto mira la Computadora revisando si hubo Contacto con la Clase de Asesinato, pero no hay ni un Mensaje de ellos- ¿Qué estarán haciendo en Japón?-

 **Ciudad Cyber, Interestatal…**

Las Personas intentaban lidiar con el Trafico Atascado de la Interestatal después de que se Repararon los Daños, pero se ven Detenidos, ¿La Razón?

-¡¿Qué haces allí quieto?!-

-¡Quítate Imbécil!-

-¡¿Qué Detiene tanto para avanzar la Calle?!-

Todos los Comentarios mueren al Oír Sirenas, pero también pasos de Metal, aparecen Links de la Nada y empiezan a armar Caos, las Personas inmediatamente olvidan el Odioso Trafico Atascado para correr por sus Vidas, Duncan salta con su Moto y Dispara contra los Links junto a CYTRO y Ritsu para que al menos no Lastimen a quien no Tiene que ver.

Los Refuerzos de Link-Tek llegan y Guían a las Personas a las Áreas Seguras.

Cop-Link al ver a Link-Tek decide Atacar, ya que Prácticamente Link-Tek no Existe, la Policía no sabe de su Existencia y a los Ojos de Albert, ellos son una Organización de Criminales.

-Eliminare a Cada Criminal que Exista- Prepara un Disparo a los Agentes y Civiles

Antes de poder Disparar, un Tiro de Energía Verde lo Empuja un poco Lejos y falla su Objetivo, cuando Albert se Recupero, vio al Hombre que más Odia en el Multiverso.

-Je ¿Quién lo Diría? ¿Quién Adivinaría que un Imbécil Intento de Ser Vivo como Tu me Buscaría Precisamente?-

Duncan se Deshace del Casco y en sus Ojos se ve Claramente el Odio que le tiene a ese Hombre, al Hombre que lo Condeno sin Ningún Tipo de Remordimiento y solo para que su Prestigio no se Manche y el Ranger Verde no está Dispuesto a Aguantar Más.

-Aun Recuerdo cuando hiciste un Gorro de Mago-Policía, querías ser uno en ese Entonces, pero lo Arruinaste porque Quisiste-

-Odio en lo que te Convertiste y si sé una Cosa que Aprendí en los Experimentos a los que Fuimos Sometidos, es que Nada es Puro- Duncan

El Policía Vinculado solo suelta una Risa de Puro Sarcasmo.

-Hora de Despedirnos, para siempre- Duncan sacando su Lanza

-Robo e Intento de Asesinato a un Policía, esta Vez me Asegurare de que no Salgas de tu Celda- Cop-Link con sus Armas Apuntando a Duncan

Pasan segundos que se convierten en Minutos y cuando el Sonido de Metal moviéndose alerta a Duncan, desvía un Tiro destinado a su Cabeza.

-Interesante, es la Misma Táctica que tu Líder empleo conmigo- Cop-Link

-Maldito ¿Qué les Hiciste a mis Amigos?-

-Simplemente los Arreste por Exceder su Autoridad y hacer lo que la Policía Debe, su Única Obligación es el Estudio, no Salvar al Mundo-

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Después de Lastimarlos y hacerlos Sufrir Crees que Escuchare las Porquerías que suelta tu Boca?!- Duncan Rehaciendo su Casco, sacando su Blaster y Disparando sin Piedad

El Vinculado los recibe, pero sufre muy Poco Daño, se lanza contra Duncan lanzando Golpes, pero el Ranger Verde se las Arregla con su Lanza para Bloquear cada Golpe, intenta Golpearlo, pero evade cada Golpe e intenta Devolvérselos, lo cual es efectivo, Duncan es quien Recibe los Golpes de su "Padre", cuando intenta Recuperar el Aliento, es Alcanzado por Disparos que le agravan las Heridas que ya Tenía y es Derribado por una Patada.

-¡Duncan!- Gwen con Preocupación Visible, incluso a través del Casco

-Tenemos que Ayudarlo- DJ intentando liberarse, pero eso solo lo Lastima Más

-Carrie, ¿Tienes un Neutralizador de Morphosos?- Ámbar intentando hacer la Maniobra de Ganzúa que se ven en Películas y Videojuegos

-Aun Analizo su Composición para ver que es Efectivo contra El- Carrie junto a Pinkstrat intentando comprender el Morphosos

Axel intenta Convertir sus Manos en Cristal para intentar Romper las Esposas, pero con el Morphosos Presente eso se Dificulta a Niveles muy Grandes.

- _Intenta Ahorrar Fuerzas, no Podrás ayudar a Duncan si las Gastas-_ Redorion intentado detener a su Compañero

-¡¿Pero como esperas que me Calme viendo Esto?!-

-A mí también me Irrita Hermano- Jim igualmente intentando liberarse

-¿Por qué simplemente no nos Quitamos la Ropa?- Lily Extrañada

-¡¿Quieres ser Llevada a la Cárcel por Indecencia Publica De nuevo?! ¡Además, así no Funcionan las Esposas Policiacas!- Tim sin el Humor de aguantarla ahora

Un Sonido de Choque de Metales acaba con la Discusión sin Sentido, logran ver a Duncan siendo derribado al Piso otra vez, esta vez su Padre Pisa su Cabeza con Fuerza en el Piso haciéndolo perder el Conocimiento en una Considerable Velocidad.

-Hasta Nunca, Odiada Basura- Apunta un Arma Cargada con una Bala de Morphosos a Corazón de Duncan

Tira del Gatillo, pero un Cristal tira el Arma al Suelo, junto con su mano, todos miran a Axel para ver si fue el Responsable de eso.

-Ese No fui Yo-

Se Escucha una Flatulencia y miran a Duncan, quien se Encoge los Hombros y pueden adivinar que bajo es casco tiene Cara de Burla.

-Ese fui Yo- Confiesa Duncan

Miran más Atentos el Cristal, que luego se Desvanece como si se Quemara.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Cop-Link confundido y enojado

-Un Arañazo comparado a lo que te espera- la Voz de una Chica

Voltea y una especie de Masa Azul lo golpea en el Rostro, antes de recuperarse, una Estaca Roja lo atraviesa en el Estomago, Disparos Láser lo atacan en los Callejones, oye algo y nota unas Granadas debajo de sus Pies, Explotan, pero en lugar de la Clásica Explosión, sale un Gas Gris.

-¿Creen que sus Ridículos Trucos con Humo los Salvaran de Ayudar a estos Criminales? ¡Estúpidos!-

Una Figura se nota entre el Humo, usa el Equipo de Soldado de Link-Tek y esta Desarmada.

-No es Humo-

Cop-Link queriendo Atacar, ve que su Metal se está Oxidando y sus Músculos Orgánicos están inútiles, cae de Rodillas y mira a la Figura.

-Es un Oxidante Metálico e Inhibidor Muscular-

Un Rayo de Teletransportación saca a Cop-Link de allí, quienes atacaron en las Sombras se muestran, aunque Tres llamaron su Atención de Inmediato, Un Chico de Apariencia Androgena que tiene Ojos y Cabello Azules, apenas tenía sus Pantalones Intactos y de su Espalda Baja hay Tres Tentáculos Escamosos Azules que Brillan, Otro Pelirrojo Intenso y Ojos Rojos, Colmillos, Cara Sarcástica y de entre los Omoplatos le sale una Cuchilla Roja sobre el Brazo Derecho y Enrolla la Mano haciéndola Ver como un Taladro, también solo usa Pantalones; la Ultima es una Chica de Cabello Suelto Verde, Ropa Apenas tapando sus Partes Intimas por su Estado Deteriorado y detrás de los Hombros le Salen unas Columnas de Fuego Verdes con otros Colores.

Los Rangers Reconocen las Extremidades Extras como los EnerKhaos, sus Órganos Especializados que Aprovechan su Energía y Celular Musculares Liquidas para Convertirlos en Armas y Extremidades Extra, pero quienes las Tienen los Asombra más que Nada.

-N…Nagisa, Karma, Kaede- Axel sin poder Creerlo

-Ha Pasado tiempo sin Verlos, Amigos- Nagisa como si Nada

De las Sombras aparecen los Demás Miembros de la Clase E, quienes están Armados con Equipo Link-Tek y Vestidos con sus Nuevos Trajes de Combate Link-Tek, aunque están algo Maltratados por alguna Razón.

-No lucen muy Bien- Terasaka observando a los Rangers

-Tonto, Fueron Apaleados y están Expuestos a Morphosos, ¿Cómo iban a estar Bien?- Fuwa señalando lo Obvio

-Qué Bueno que Traje Esto- Sugino sacando unas Pinzas de Plomo- Okuda, Prepara el Anti-Morphosos Por favor-

Quien se acerco a Cop-Link se quita el Casco revelando a Manami Okuda, quien después se arrodillo al Piso como si se fuera a Desmayar del Susto.

-Pensé que Moriría, nunca estuve tan cerca de un Vinculado-

Sacan a los Rangers y les dan el Anti-Morphosos, llegan CYTRO Y Ritsu para ayudarlos.

-Se tomaron su Tiempo-Duncan siendo levantado por Yada

-Aclaración: Nos encontramos con ellos en el Camino- CYTRO

-Estaban buscándolos, pero se Perdieron- Ritsu

-¿Qué les Paso?- Gwen

-¿Y porque se ven como si estuvieron en el Apocalipsis?- DJ Confundido

-¿Podrían Decirnos quienes son ellos?- Lily aguantándose las Ganas de Violar a toda la Clase de Asesinato, Excepto a Okajima claro

-Las Presentaciones Después- Axel siendo Liberado por Sugino- Tenemos que Acabar con Cop-Link antes de que haga algo Otra vez-

Las Alarmas se oyen en los Cascos y ven a Cop-Link no del Todo Recuperado mientras busca "Criminales".

-Guau, que Sincronía- Pinkstrat desde Carrie

-Eso lo Reconozco, tiene buena Sincronía para Empeorar el Momento- Shirox

-Sí- Interespecies, Asesinos y Ultralinks, todos de acuerdo

Llaman a los Vehículos y van a donde Cop-Link, incluso al Camión SWAT-Tek de la Clase de Asesinato, Conducen como Rápidos y Furiosos ya que no tienen tiempo por la Crisis de los Ultralink.

Logran llegar y ver que esta sentenciando a Servicio Comunitario a una Pareja por Discutir en Publico, disparan llamando su Atención, Chiba sale y se sostiene del Techo del Vehículo y Dispara su Rifle Francotirador Link-Tek a un Ojo del Vinculado, da en el Blanco y lo Enfurece.

-¡Pagaran por Eso!-

-¡Primero Tu!- Axel, Ámbar, Duncan y Gwen

Levantan la Rueda Delantera de las Motos y de los Costados de las Ruedas se Disparan Misiles Pequeños… Pero Poderosos, impactan y lo Mandan a Volar contra un Auto aplastándolo a Prácticamente Nada.

-¡Oigan, Ese era mi Auto!- Un tipo cualquiera Reclama a los Rangers, pero al verlos emanando un Aura de Muerte, junto a la Clase de Asesinato, Ritsu y sorprendentemente CYTRO, se calla y Orina en los Pantalones- Y pueden Destruirlo siempre que quieran- Comenta acobardado y corriendo por su Vida

-¡Eso es, Huye Cobarde!- Lily sonando como Maniática con una Moto Sierra, y por Coincidencia tiene una

-¿De dónde sacaste la Moto Sierra?- Carrie

-De la Tienda de Moto Sierras- Lily

Decidiendo Ignorar el Asunto, siguen con el Asunto de Cop-Link, los Asesinos guardan su Distancia y Disparan en Grupo para al menos poder Distraerlo, los Rangers se Lanzan contra su Enemigo, pasan entre los Disparos sin Daños Mayores, Lily convierte sus Guantes en Pinzas de Cangrejo y logra Separar los Brazos del Vinculado, Tim y Duncan se deshacen de sus Guantes disparando Fuego y Láser.

-¡Deberías irte a Dormir, Duncan!- Cop-Link resistiendo como puede los Tiros y lanzándoles una Tapa de Alcantarilla

La Tapa se Congela en el aire y DJ la golpea causando que se Rompa y la Escarcha de Hielo se Esparce.

-Tu Primero- Gwen volviéndose Visible y Disparando sus Rayos Helados

Intenta detenerlos, pero DJ inmoviliza los Brazos recibiendo los Disparos, también es Arrojado al Piso muy Fuerte y lo Daña.

Axel y Ámbar en conjunto cierran la Distancia, ambos con sus Armas en las Manos, Axel accedió a Modo Velocidad para seguir el Paso de Ámbar, entre los Dos atacan a Discreción Dañando más la Armadura del Vinculado, quien apenas puede sentir los Golpes, los golpea Lanzándolos atrás, antes de poder Golpearlos de nuevo, su Armadura Estalla y Heridas aparecen, al parecer los Cortes eran tan Rápidos que tardaron en aparecer.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

Mira de nuevo a los Rangers y su Sorpresa aumenta al ver el Súper Cañón Ultralink, aunque los Guantes de DJ están abajo como si fuesen un Peso para evitar salir Volando, los Kunai de Tim apuntan en Frente sobre el Cañón también cargando Energía y las Pinzas de Lily están Juntas y Girando como un Taladro reuniendo la Energía.

-¡Mega Cañón Ultralink!-

-¡Indeseables!- Cop-Link

-Carga Completa- Axel apuntando

-¡Colmillos de Luz!-

El Cañón dispara 9 Ráfagas de Luz de los Colores de los Rangers, tomando la Forma de una Boca Animal Llena de Colmillos y Mordiendo a Cop-Link Sellando su Derrota.

 **Destructor Makino…**

-Creo que es Momento de Probarlo en un Humano Vinculado, ¡Inicien la Recarga!- Metalak

Los Científicos Ultralink empiezan el Proceso, Energía se Reúne en un Tanque y es Expulsada en Ondas que Afectan a los Ultralinks del Bando de Makino en la Tierra.

 **Tierra, Ciudad Cyber…**

La Energía llega a Cop-Link, quien con algo de Dificultad se Reconstruye y se Convierte en Gigante a la Vista de los Rangers.

-No sé qué Paso, ¡Pero me Gusta!-

Los Rangers ahora saben que la Recarga Agigantadora también afecta a los Humanos Vinculados.

-Creo que es Nuestro Turno de Crecer- DJ

-Buen Juego de Palabras- Jim chocando los 5 con el Ranger Marrón

Llaman a los Zords, ahora Reparados, sin perder Tiempo toman la Segunda Combinación Megazord para Derrotar al Vinculado.

-¡Megazord Arsenal-Link! ¡Listo!-

Se ven de Frente dispuestos a Vencer.

-¿Creen que por sus Armas que Rendiré?-

Cop-Link empieza a Disparar sus Armas contra el Megazord, quien se tambalea ante tantos Disparos seguidos, aparte de eso dañando partes que al parecer aun no han sido Reforzadas, los Rangers también Disparan su Ametralladora, aunque no notan una Granada a sus pies, hasta que Explota y los Derriba.

-¿No tenemos una Cosa Radar o lo que sea que nos avisa de estas cosas?- Duncan molesto, mientras está sentado en la Espalda de Carrie por aterrizar allí

-Quítate de mi Espalda Duncan- Carrie con falta de aire

-Quítame Tú, Enana-

-Nota Mental: Pedirle a Berto que Instale en los Zords la Cosa Radar- Jim calmado

-Ahora tenemos que Aplastar un Vinculado, después nos Quejamos- Axel

Se levantan para ser Recibidos por Disparos de Cop-Link, desestabilizando al Megazord.

-Demonios, Dudo que este Viejo Robot resista un Impacto Más- Ámbar sintiendo el Dolor del Megazord

Cop-Link se les acerca, pero un Disparo lo hace retroceder.

-¡Eso Dolió!-

Un Tanque Marrón Gigante fue lo que Disparo y sigue atacando al Vinculado, quien resiste los Disparos como puede, pero le cuesta.

En las Pantallas de las Cabinas se aparece DJ Pilotando el Tanque.

-Creímos que solo teníamos tu Zord Oso- Duncan

-Yo También lo creí- Axel

-Imaginen mi Sorpresa cuando este Tanque salió de la Nada- DJ

-Creó que tengo una Idea de cómo Derrotarlo- Gwen jugando con los Esquemas haciendo una Combinación

El Zord Tanque se Separa, los Rieles van a las Piernas, bajo los pies para ser más Preciso, la Coraza Cubre el Abdomen, Hombros y un Casco Nuevo con una Mira en el Ojo Izquierdo, el Cañón del Tanque se una al de la Ametralladora.

-¡Megazord Artillería-Link, Listo!-

DJ se une al Nuevo Megazord, listos para Pelear contra Cop-Link.

-En Marcha- Axel

Avanzan recibiendo los Tiros del Enemigo, pero esta vez no sienten nada, al acercársele lo Golpean con el Hacha dándole Mucho Daño, notándose que su Armadura se quiebra.

-El Debilitador de Metales aun debe surtir Efecto- Supone Carrie

-Eso genera que la Armadura sea tan Quebradiza como un Papel- Gwen

-Creo que ese Caso- Duncan Ansioso

Apuntan el Cañón contra Cop-Link, Cargando el Tiro, el Vinculado se recupera, pero muy tarde ya que Esta en la Mira.

-¡Megazord Artillería-Link, Golpe Final!- Duncan

Unos Soportes se clavan detrás de las Piernas del Megazord, al igual que en la Espalda.

-¡Cañón Galáctico!-

Un Disparo Pesado se Lanza y da en el Blanco, causando que el Vinculado sufra.

-¡Se salieron con la Suya!- Cop-Link antes de Explotar

-Duncan, dilo Tú- Axel

-Gracias Hermano- Duncan- ¡Rangers Ultralink, Abrimos el Vinculo de la Victoria!-

El Megazord baja las Armas en Victoria, y la Clase de Asesinato se asegura de que no hayan Heridos de Gravedad mientras llegan los Refuerzos de Link-Tek

 **Destructor Makino…**

Elementor observa cuidadosamente a los Rangers, sus Movimientos, Comportamiento, incluso cuando estaban Heridos, el Elementor Original fue Derrotado y Sellado por los Rangers Poder Aural, pero el Aprender de la Derrota es para Todos, incluyendo los Villanos.

-Creo que hay algo que puedo aprovechar, pero se Requiere Tiempo para que se Coseche por Completo, hasta entonces, Disfruten la Poca Cordura que pueda quedarles-

 **Mansión Knight…**

Duncan estaba en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento desgastando su Rabia, cuando su "Padre" Fue vinculado y Hospitalizado eso hizo que lo vieran Como Victima de Makino, aunque en Parte es Verdad, pero a Duncan no le Importa que le Ocurra a ese Hombre, lo único que quiere es Desaparecerlo.

Seguía Golpeando el Saco de Arena de Boxeo, algo que Aprendió en el Reformatorio, aumenta la Fuerza de Sus Golpes poniéndole la Cara de Albert, cuando se da Cuenta, lo Rompe por la Mitad a Golpes, pone otro para empezar a Golpearlo, sin saber que DJ entro.

-¿Estás Bien?-

DJ puede ser uno de los Más Sensibles, por lo que sabe quien está enojado o Guardando Rencor, incluso antes de ser Interespecie.

-Más o Menos, a veces me Pegunto algo y golpeo cosas para Desahogarme-

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te Preguntas?-

-Si yo soy de Utilidad a este Equipo, Tu eres el Musculo, Tim el Orgullo, Lily es… La Lujuriosa, Carrie la Cerebrito, Gwen la Frialdad, Jim el Hippie tranquilizador, Ámbar la Ricachona y Axel el Líder, yo solo soy un Ladrón que no debería estar aquí-

-Para nosotros tu Aportas Hostilidad, esa Hostilidad que nos Hace Emocionarnos, Creer que podemos sentir el Enojo que nos hace ver, que aun Somos Nosotros mismos, tal vez no creas en Nadie, pero Nosotros Creemos en Ti, sin Importar que-

El Ranger Verde solo puede Sonreír alegre ante las Palabras del Ranger Marrón, el Más Honesto de todo el Equipo, lo abraza como Amigo, y ante eso, llegan los Rangers y los Asesinos con un Gran Pastel en Forma de un Cofre del Tesoro, con Esmerok pintado en Medio.

-Fuimos a la Estación de Policía y Vimos la Fecha- Ámbar

-Así que planeamos esto- Jim

-Creo que el Jefe debería decirlo- Carrie viendo a Axel

-No, Todos- Axel sonriendo

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DUNCAN!-

El Cumpleaños del Ranger Verde, quien se permite soltar Lágrimas, agradeciendo Tener Amigos tan Grandes, Leales, Sinceros y Confiables como ellos.

-Gracias Amigos, en Serio- Duncan Recuperando su Fe en la Gente

Esmerok aun Conectado a Duncan, mira sus más Felices Recuerdos, incluso en el Reformatorio, donde tuvo unos Amigos que lo ayudaban allí en todo.

- _Al menos Supero su Falta de Fe, Maduran muy Rápido-_

Ahora solo tienen una Alegre Celebración, con un Amigo Desafortunado al Principio, pero afortunado al Final.

 ** _Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk_**

 ** _(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)_**

 ** _Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón_**

 ** _Es más Frágil que una Vida_**

 ** _(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)_**

 ** _Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente_**

 ** _Ahora, duerme en Paz_**

 ** _(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)_**

 ** _Mis Incontrolables Necesidades_**

 ** _(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)_**

 ** _Tropiezan con mis Deseos_**

 ** _(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)_**

 ** _Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,_**

 ** _Recuerdo una vez Más_**

 ** _(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)_**

 ** _En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví_**

 ** _Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad_**

 ** _(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)_**

 ** _Me pregunto qué Protegemos,_**

 ** _Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir_**

 ** _Fin del Capitulo…_**

 _Aunque puedan ser Monstruos, no pueden Olvidar lo que Representan, pero en lo que puedes Creer, se puede poner en tu Contra, la más Temible Voluntad de Titanio puede encontrar un Modo de Aferrarse a lo que Cree sin Desviarse, pero la Paz aunque se la dan a Otros, sus Corazones en Caos están a Prueba para ser Salvadores… O llegar a ser Peores que las Bestias más Salvajes._

 _ **N/A: Experimento Fallas de Internet, aparte de Bloqueo Creativo, si tienen Ideas, Monstruos, Situaciones, incluso Poderes, Siempre son Recibidas.**_

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Si, La falta de Inspiración en un Enemigo Formidable, y Agradezco la Sinceridad, y tiene Razón, no Luchan por la Humanidad en General, sino por las Buenas Personas entre los Humanos,**_ ** _espero que se Encuentre Bien._**


	25. Circo Pesadilla

Power Rangers Ultralink

Capitulo 25

Circo Pesadilla

 _Dicen que el Circo tiene le Aire de la Infancia, aunque a otros les puede causar Temor, pero ahora es el Temor de no Poder Proteger a alguien lo que Aterra a los Rangers, pero ¿Qué pasa si usan un Temor ajeno a su Deber? Aunque no Son Genéticamente Humanos, el Temor Existe en toda Especie, Cruzada o No._

 _ **Ahora el Tema de Apertura para el Fic: Ichirin no Hana-Bleach Opening 3**_

 _ **(Aparece un Ultralink sin Color en un Fondo Negro lleno de Códigos Digitales, aunque el Ultralink empieza a Teñirse de Rojo, Amarillo, Azul, Verde, Celeste, Rosa, Marrón, Banco, Violeta y Rojo Oscuro para luego soltar un Destello enceguecedor)**_

 _ **Solo Ustedes Existen**_

 _ **En mi Vida**_

 _ **Nunca nadie los Reemplazara**_

 _ **(Pasan Imágenes de las Caras en diferentes Expresiones en un Fondo Negro con algunas Sombras: Nagisa Sonriendo, Karma burlándose, Kaede riendo, Karasuma serio, Sugino alegre, Isogai compasivo, Kataoka seria, Yada sonriente, Ritsu en su Cuerpo, Chiba con una Ligera Sonrisa, Hayami apuntando en Frente con una Pistola Láser, Irina Coqueta, Koro-Sensei con la Cara con rayas verdes, Izuku con una Mirada Asombrada y Alegre, Uraraka sonriendo, Tenya serio, Bakugou con sonrisa de Psicópata, Kat sonriente, Jefferson serio, Berto con los Ojos ensombrecidos pero con una Sonrisa, Forge viendo de Frente con una Sonrisa)**_

 _ **Por eso…**_

 _ **No se Marchiten**_

 _ **(Tim con el Orgullo a las Estrellas, Lily sonriendo con Lujuria, Carrie analizando, DJ con cara Amable, Miyoru viendo a la Nada con Cara de Muerto, Gwen con cara sombría en la Sombra pero con Felicidad en los Ojos, Duncan con Sonrisa de Ladrón)**_

 _ **Power Rangers Ultralink**_

 _ **(Para que sea luego Jim moviéndose el Cabello y dar una Sonrisa Grande, junto a Ámbar quien abre los Ojos con Felicidad y Axel en Medio con el Fleco largo pero solo Tapando solo el Ojo Izquierdo y Sonriendo; aunque el Fondo parece Reducirse mientras los Cabellos y Ojos de los Rangers cambian a sus Formas Ta´Kion y Aparece el Titulo)**_

 _ **Power Rangers**_

 _ **Ultralink**_

 _ **(Axel, Jim y Ámbar usando sus Trajes Rangers sin Cascos, pero con el Cabello ensombreciendo sus Ojos y con sus Armas en Mano están caminando por un Desierto Nocturno, pero el Sol empieza a Salir lento, hasta que llega a las Armas de los Rangers dando un Destello de Reflejo)**_

 _ **Son la Luz que brilla en la Oscuridad Eterna**_

 _ **Como el Sol Naciente que opaca la Sombra Maligna del Caos**_

 _ **(En unos escombros que aun echan Humo, están sentados DJ, Tim y Lily igual que los Rangers Rojo, Amarillo y Azul, también siendo alcanzados por la Luz del Amanecer)**_

 _ **Protejan**_

 _ **(Carrie, Gwen y Duncan con sus Armas en Manos y sin Cascos parados en un Edificio siendo alcanzados por la Luz)**_

 _ **El Mañana y el Futuro Libre**_

 _ **(Miyoru con la Luz del Sol detrás de ella, pasando de una Mirada Muerta a una Ardiente de Determinación, ahora pasan imágenes de Duncan agitando su Lanza contra varios Links, Lily moviendo las Plantas con sus Poderes y Tim Cubierto de Fuego)**_

 _ **(El Fondo es consumido en Fuego Amarillo y se ve a una Silueta Gris Grande con Ojos Amarillos, revelándose Como Makino frente a Millones de sus Soldados Ultralink, ahora Elementor moviendo un Tornado Elemental)**_

 _ **Solo Ustedes Existen**_

 _ **En mi Vida**_

 _ **(En los Callejones Nocturnos de la Ciudad se ve a Nagisa salir de un Salto entre los Edificios sacando de su Espalda un Enerkhaos Rinkaku Azul, seguido de Kaede con uno Ukaku Verde, Karma Kaukaku Rojo y la Clase de Asesinato con su Equipo de Link-Tek pintado de Diferentes Colores Personalizados)**_

 _ **Tanto en el Pasado como**_

 _ **El Futuro**_

 _ **(Forge paseando por el Cañón mirando el Horizonte del Desierto; Alba mirando el Cielo Lluvioso con Esperanza desde la Mansión)**_

 _ **Aun si todos los Tiempos**_

 _ **(Grimm-Saurio, Víctor y Emi en un Fondo vacio Espeluznante junto a otras Siluetas con Miradas Malignas)**_

 _ **Son Duros**_

 _ **(Jim y Ámbar lanzándose con sus Batalladores activos contra el Enemigo, Izuku usando One For All: Full Cowl aplastando a Varios Links, para luego se vea su cara en Cámara Normal sonriendo)**_

 _ **Aun si Todos son mis Enemigos**_

 _ **Los Protegeremos**_

 _ **(Dos Espadas Chocan, revelando a Axel y a Grimm-Saurio con sus Espadas, el Enemigo intenta encajársela en el Pecho, pero Axel Evade y Desvía con su Espada, para luego entre los dos sigan en su Compas Ataque-Bloqueo de Combate con Espadas)**_

 _ **Hasta el Final**_

 _ **Aun si Muero**_

 _ **(Grimm-Saurio Crece hasta ser muy Grande y Expulsando un Aura Maligna Explosiva Negra, intenta Intimidar a Axel, pero este solo se Muestra serio, Apunta su Espada contra el Enemigo y se Envuelve en una Explosiva Energía Power Roja y Redorion su conecta a su Pecho)**_

 _ **Nunca se Rindan**_

 _ **(Axel cambia su Traje a su Batallador y se Lanza contra Grimm-Saurio)**_

 _ **Power Rangers Ultralink**_

 _ **(Los Rangers salen de la Escuela conversando, aunque al mismo tiempo en el Cielo se abren unas Grietas, los Rangers siguen conversando, la Grieta es Abierta por un par de Manos revelando un Espacio Oscuro, comienzan a irse a casa, por la Grieta se Asoman las Siluetas de los Rangers con los Ojos brillando con sus Respectivos Colores, los Rangers se dan la Vuelta y Sonríen, apareciendo sus Ultralinks acompañándolos)**_

 **Desierto, 40 KM de Ciudad Cyber…**

Unos Tráileres de Carga junto a un Tren circulaban hacia la Ciudad, eran muy Coloridos para transportar cosas como Petróleo, Leche o algo así, es un Circo que hará su Parada en la Ciudad más Tecnológica de América.

-Es Extraño que haya Nieve en una Ciudad adjunta a un Desierto- El Conductor del Tráiler al aire-Pero bueno, llegaremos Pronto-

 **Secundaria Cyber, Gimnasio…**

En este Momento los Rangers y los Demás Alumnos estaban en Educación Física, algo a lo que el Ranger Marrón no es Fanático, no Porque sea el Más Fuerte o Musculoso, sino porque los Entrenadores siempre Critican su Forma Generosa de Ser, entiende que quieren que DJ se Endurezca, pero que se lo Ordenen a Gritos no ayuda en la Autoestima del Ranger Marrón, aunque quisiera.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO SEÑORITAS DEBILUCHAS! ¡MI ABUELA MUERTA TIENE MÁS VITALIDAD QUE USTEDES!- La Entrenadora mientras veía a los Estudiantes hacer Marcha Militar sobre Neumáticos

-¡Por Favor Descansemos! ¡Mi Cabello se arruinara por este Ejercicio!- Mandy al borde del Desmayo, pero preocupándose más por su Apariencia, no es Novedad

-¡CALLATE BANABEL! ¡YO DECIDO QUIEN DESCANZA Y QUIEN NO!-

Flash era de los pocos que no Tenía Problemas, los Entrenamientos de Futbol eran casi iguales a los Militares, así que se diría que es el Favorito de la Profesora.

-¡ESO ES, CONTINUA ASÍ THOMPSON! ¡UNA VUELTA MÁS!-

-¡SI ENTRENADORA!-

Los Rangers estaban a 50-50, unos bien y otros Mal, entre los que estaban bien, eran Axel, Ámbar, Jim y Duncan, Gwen pasa dificultades por su Típica falta de motivación Gótica, Tim no era muy Bueno en el Ejercicio Militar, Lily se Desnudaba cada 2 Minutos y recibe Reprimendas serias, y que la Entrenadora la Derribara como 13 veces Seguidas, Carrie es una Cerebrito Piernas, Brazos, Espalda y Cuerpo de Papel, de DJ, un Niño de Mamá.

-¡MCGINNIS, KNIGHT, CHRISTIAN Y MATHEWS, NO AFLOJEN EL PASO! ¡CHILL, ACELERA O SERVIRAS LA COMIDA EN LA CAFETERIA! ¡DRAKE, MÁS RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO! ¡JONES! ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE SOBRE DESNUDARTE EN PUBLICO?! ¡WEST, PARECE QUE TENDRE QUE DARTE UNOS MUSCULOS-MUSCULOS, PORQUE TU CEREBRO ES EL UNICO MUSCULO QUE TIENES! ¡JOSEPH, NO SEAS DELICADO!-

Realmente el Ejercicio Militar no es para todos, acaba de Comprobarse eso Hoy, luego de Terminar los Ejercicios, todos están en los Vestidores.

-Hombre, ¿En serio Viajaste por Todo el Mundo a Pie?- Duncan Asombrado

-Más o Menos, unas Veces me infiltre en Barcos Cargueros, Aviones y uno que Otro Camión- Cuenta Axel

-Eso sí que Suena a Ahorro de Dinero y Evasión de la Ley- Tim Impresionado

-¿Alguna Vez has Estado en Prisión?- Duncan Sarcástico

-Saben que Nada en la Tierra puede Contenernos más de Cinco Minutos, y eso es Si Queremos- DJ

-¿Dónde Estuviste en Todo este Globo?- Jim

-Rio de Janeiro, Cuba, Colombia, China, Puerto Rico, incluso en Los Ángeles, Hong Kong y Moscú- Enumera Axel- Aunque esos son Pocos de los Lugares en los que he estado-

-Hermano, Que Loco- Jim Sonriente y chocando Manos de Diversas Formas con su Líder y Amigo

Mientras en el Vestidor de las Chicas, Gwen usaba su Rinkaku para que Lily no corriera Desnuda por todo el Patio mientras las Demás la Vestían y se aseguran de que no intente Nada Extraño, Tienen Herbicida en los Bolsillos en caso de que Intente algo.

-¿Cómo creen que pasemos el Fin de Semana?- Gwen reteniendo a Lily

-Oí que viene un Circo muy Popular a la Ciudad, me Pregunto qué tan Popular es- Carrie mientras le Ponía a la Ranger Violeta los Pantalones

-Dicen que sus Artistas son de Otro Mundo, aunque seguro es para los Terranos, Nosotros si somos de otro Mundo- Lily

-Personalmente nunca me Interesaron los Circos, todos esos… Colores, Felicidad y Risas me dan Nauseas- La Ranger Celeste

-Vamos Amiga, no puede ser tan Malo- Ámbar siendo Optimista

Los Rangers salen de los Vestidores y al llegar a la Cafetería, de la Nada sale un Payaso haciendo Malabares desde la Entrada, al verlo, los Rangers se Preparan para lo Peor, Otra vez, pero…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritos Aterrados se escuchan, pero no de los Terranos, sino de los Rangers Azul y Celeste quienes se Abrazan Mutuamente de Miedo

El Payaso promociono el Circo y dio Entradas de Cortesía para la Secundaria, todos deciden Ir, aunque…

-¿Dónde están Hippie y la Gótica?- Lily Buscándolos

-Seguro Escaparon apenas vieron al Payaso- Tim pensando en la Razón

-Saldrán en Algún Momento, les dará Hambre y Buscaran Comida- Ámbar con Simpleza

-A veces me Pregunto qué Tipo de Corazón tienes bajo toda esa Carne- Axel

Parece que no Saben que los Rangers con Poderes Fantasmales se Hicieron Invisibles para evitar ser Vistos por el Payaso y los demás ya que parece que al Par Azul/Celeste les Aterran los Payasos, algo por decirlo de algún modo, Triste.

 **Link-Tek…**

Las Computadoras de CYTRO sueltan Pitidos que se Escuchan por Todo el Laboratorio de Berto, al no estar presente, el Robot va con su Ciber-Compañera, Ritsu.

-¿Qué Ocurre, CYTRO?-

-Mis Escáneres de ADN Detectaron al menos otro Interesecies que llegaron a la Ciudad, Interrogación: ¿Crees poder Intervenir en los Satélites para Localizar de donde Vienen las Señales de ADN?-

-Intentare, gracias a la Tecnología de Link-Tek me será más Fácil que antes, pero Tomara tiempo, ¿Tenemos al menos a las Especies con quienes los Cruzaron?-

-Analizando- CYTRO

 **Centro de la Ciudad…**

El Circo se instala para su Presentación, los Miembros del Circo ensayan sus Números para la Función, incluso soltaron a los Animales para la Función de Mañana, aunque habían unos Artistas muy Peculiares en escena, y no Peculiares de las Clásicas Rarezas de Circo.

Uno de ellos era un Hombre de Piel Gris, Pelaje Negro Azulado en la Espalda y Cabeza, Ojos Rosa Oscuro y se ve claramente que en sus Pies y Manos hay Garras, pero eran 3 Garras como su fuese de Insecto aunque con Rasgos Mamíferos, un Hocico con Dientes Afilados y Orejas de Lobo, solo usando Pantalones Rasgados.

Otro Hombre era Moreno y tenía Rasgos Egipcios, más precisamente de los Faraones de la Antigüedad, Taparrabos, Brazaletes, incluso la Corona, pero estaba Cubierto Mayormente de Vendas, solo dejado ver sus Ojos, que eran Naranjas.

Una Mujer cuya Cabeza esta Despegada de su Cuerpo, pero seguía Unido a este, aunque era de Metal y con Ojos Grandes Negros, su Piel es Negra y Amarilla junto a unas Tenazas en las Muñecas y Pies que en lugar de Dedos tenían las Mismas Tenazas.

Otro Hombre que era muy Musculoso, pero Terrorífico, tenía una Gran Quijada con Dientes carentes de Cuidado, Piel de Diferentes Colores y Unida por lo que Parecen Costuras en los Brazos, Abdomen y una Gran Cicatriz en la Izquierda Superior del Pecho, como su le Pusieran un Corazón, con Bobinas Eléctricas Moradas detrás de los Hombros, Manos que Parecen ser Guantes de Metal con los Dedos Libres, Pantalones Negros y Botas de Metal Negras y Plateadas.

-Aun no me Creo que estamos en la Ciudad más Tecnológica del País, tal vez del Mundo- El Faraón viendo lo avanzado de los Edificios, la forma como sustentan su Energía y los Autos Voladores.

-Para mí no es nada impresionante, estaríamos Mejor sin Tanta Tecnología- La Mujer haciendo Levitar Clavos mientras Mueve sus Dedos

-No haber… Fuego… Buen Lugar… Sin Fuego- El Grandote

-Si Grandote, lo sabemos "Fuego… Malo", Necesitamos un Cerebro para el Pobre- la Mujer

El Hombre-Lobo solo gruñe como si intentara Comunicarse, aunque ellos le entienden.

-Tienes Razón, Scout, No seas Grosera con Stein, Policx, lo Perseguían con Antorchas y lo Atacaban como si se tratara de una Enfermedad, es Normal que le Tema a algo, aun siendo tan Grande- El Faraón

El Maestro de Ceremonias se acerca a sus todos sus Artistas de Circo.

-Bien, Bien, Me Alegra que todos estén tan Motivados, la Función de Mañana será algo muy Alegre, ahora, necesito que todos hagan su Mejor Esfuerzo, y que nuestros Actos hagan Felices a Todos-

-Y sin Mencionar que Nadie intentara Robarle a la Audiencia- Faraón viendo mal a Policx, la Mujer

-Sí, no quiero que se Repita que Tomaste con tu Magnetismo los Objetos de Valor de la Audiencia, una vez Más, e iras al Circo Sin Regreso- El Maestro a Policx

Una vez todo se Tranquilizó, procedieron a Descansar para el Espectáculo de Mañana, sin notar que un Trío de Figuras los está viendo desde las Sombras

-¿Por qué no Bajamos Saludar y los Matamos a Absolutamente Todos?- La Sombra más Delgada con Deseo Psicópata Homicida

-Apaga por unos Milenios tu Homicida Cerebro al menos una Vez-

-Cálmense, y Cállense que me Desesperan, Saben cómo Reaccionan los Interespecies del Sistema Anur con los del Borde Exterior de su Sistema, además, los Rangers irán Precisamente Mañana y Enfrentaran sus Debilidades- la Sombra del Líder, cuyo Pecho Brilla un Punto Blanco similar a una Estrella- Hay unas Cuantas Estrellas por Atrapar-

El Visor despliega un Mapa Holográfico de la Tierra, con puntos Marcados en diferentes partes del Glogo, los Puntos de Impacto de los Ultralinks que llegaron al Planeta.

-En cuanto a las Pestes- El Líder apunta al Circo- Acabaran siendo Eliminados por buenos Artistas-

 **Mansión Knight…**

Jim y Gwen se pasaron todo el Día en Estado de Invisibilidad ya que no querían ser Encontrados, parece que el Encuentro con el Payaso en la Escuela los Afecto, incluso Ristu los Busco pero no los Encontró, son muy Buenos Escondiéndose, y los Poderes de Fantasmas Alienígenas tampoco les Ayudan a Encontrarlos.

Alba estaba en la Lavandería limpiando la Ropa de los Rangers, aunque no tiene Quejas particulares, la Sangre era algo sin duda Difícil de Quitar, y la Ropa de los Rangers estaba Bañada de ella, suya y Ajena.

-Aún me pregunto cómo Pierden tanta Sangre y no caen Mareados o Inconscientes- Se pregunta la Sirvienta sin saber que los Rangers Azul y Celeste están a sus Espaldas

-Francamente tampoco Sabemos- Jim Invisible, siendo Callado por Gwen

Aunque Alba no podía verlos, no necesitaba Lentes o Visión Infrarroja para saber que el Par Azul está a sus Espaldas, el Frío Emanante de Gwen no ayuda mucho a Disfrazarse para pasar desapercibida.

-Sé que están allí, los Escuche y Puedo sentir el Frío de Gwen, salgan de la Invisibilidad-

Después de un Día y Medio de ser Invisibles, se dejan ver.

-¿Por qué están aquí? Los demás fueron al Circo a Divertirse- Alba curiosa

-Detesto los Circos, toda esa… Alegría y Colores- Gwen Tiembla de Miedo-Me Enferman- Retiene el Vomito hasta regresarlo a su Estomago- Literalmente-

-Los Payasos, Odio a los Payasos casi tanto como Odio a Makino y la Sombra Estrella, o tal vez Más- Jim

-Entiendo que tengan Miedos, pero esconderse de ellos no hará Ningún Cambio, más Parecería que sus Miedos Superan su Fuerza, yo antes le Tenía miedo a la Clase Alta de la Sociedad, por eso me quedaba en los Barrios Bajos- Alba recordando su Infancia

-Yo no le Temo a los Circos, solo los Detesto, pero sí debería Confesar mi Miedo, seria Abrirme a la Gente y me Destrocen, antes de llegar aquí, mis Amigos me Abandonaron al saber que mi Padre Terrano era un Asesino, aun cuando dijeron que Nada nos Separara, ellos me Separaron de sus Vidas- Gwen con una Lagrima saliendo de su Ojo

Jim le pone la Mano en el Hombro y le da una Reconfortante Sonrisa, algo en lo que Jim es Especialista.

-A Diferencia de esos Ineptos que te Apartaron, Nosotros estaremos Siempre Junto a ti, no solo como un Equipo, también siendo Amigos- Jim

Alba abraza a ambos y sellan ese Abrazo como un Compromiso de Nunca Abandonar a Ninguno de sus Amigos, ya fueron Separados de la Vida Humana, de sus Vidas antes de ser Interespecies, y no Piensan dejar a Nadie Abandonado, jamás van a dejar que sus Miedos los Superen.

La Alarma se Activa mostrando no a un Vinculado, bueno, no Precisamente, un Payaso con Brazos y Piernas de Metal con Globos saliendo de su Espalda, el Ultralink se encuentra en su Cara, pero ese estaba atacando a los Civiles, quien ataca a los Rangers son 4 de los Artistas Circenses, quienes parecen querer Atacar a un Enemigo Natural.

-¿Interespecies?- Jim

-Eso parece, y no Creo que les Esté yendo Bien- Gwen viendo que los tienen contra las Cuerdas

-¿Listos Amigos?- Azuron y Celis frente a sus Portadores y Amigos

-¡Listos!-

-¡Link Morfosis!-

Gwen y Jim se Transforman, la buena Noticia es que tienen Controles para Llamar a sus Vehículos, les llegan y se Dirigen a Toda Velocidad al Circo para Ayudar a los Demás, mientras conducen, reciben una Video-Llamada de Ritsu en sus Cascos.

-¿Qué Onda, Virtua Hermanita?- Azuron

- _¿Van al Circo?-_

-Están Atacando allí, y los Demás están Siendo Superados por Interepecies que están allí Presentes- Celis viendo las Cámaras Cercanas al Circo- Lo que No entiendo es Como son Superados-

 _-Tengo la Respuesta, las Especies con las Que los Cruzaron, la Mayoría son del Sistema Anur-_ Ritsu Mostrando un Sistema Planetario con Temática de Monstruos: Fantasmas, Zombis, Frankenstein, Momias, Hombres Lobo y Vampiros

-Qué Suerte- Gwen Celosa, hubiera Preferido que la Vincularan con un Vampiro Alienígena que una Polilla

-¿Anur? Ritsu, sabes si los Ectoneurites Provienen de Allí- Jim teniendo Curiosidad de su Otra Especie

- _Resultados: Ectoneurite; Planeta de Origen: Anur Phateos; Pero ese Eres tú, estos Interespecies son Ellos-_ Muestra una Imagen de Faraón- _Sujeto de Prueba 17, Nombre Clave: 7F, ADN de Experimentación: Thep Khufans, Planeta de Origen: Anur Khufos, los Thep Khufans son Parecidas al Monstruo Conocido como Momia, Controlan sus Vendajes como si fuesen sus Dedos ya que es así, son una Parte de ellos, por no decir todo, pero Cruzando su ADN con el Sujeto 7F, se pudo Eliminar esa Debilidad; El Siguiente-_ Pasa a la Imagen de Scout- _Sujeto de Pruebas 12, Nombre Clave 1L, ADN de Experimentación: Loboan, Planeta de Origen: Luna Lobo, Los Loboan son Agresivos, contando con una Fuerza, Velocidad, Instintos Mayor a Varias Especies, Incluyendo Garras y Colmillos Formidables, pero También cuentan con un Aullido Ultrasónico que Refleja Proyectiles, Causar un Daño Considerable a un Enemigo e Impulsarse, es Mala Noticia para Axel-_

-¿Por qué?- Gwen

- _Berto hacia Pruebas para ver sus Vulnerabilidades y con los Cristales de Axel uso un Cañón Supersónico-_ Pone un Video de Berto Disparando el Cañón contra los Cristales, causando que las Vibraciones Sónicas Rompan los Cristales- _Y Axel es un Interespecie Petrosapien y es Vulnerable a eso-_

-Eso es Malo- Jim imaginando que Dolor debe estar Pasando el Jefe

- _El Último de la Mayoría-_ Imagen de Stein- _Sujeto de Pruebas 05, Nombre Clave: 3T, ADN de Experimentación: Transylian, Planeta de Origen: Anur Transyl, los Transylians poseen Tecnopatia cuando Conectan Maquinas a sus Cuerpos, Similar a un Mechamorfo Galvánico, pero ellos Pueden Generar Electricidad de sus Cuerpos, No son Agiles por su Peso aunque lo Compensan con una Gran Fuerza y Abundante Resistencia, Pueden Sobrevivir aun en el Vacío del Espacio-_

-¿Quién es la Mujer que Tiene a Duncan Agonizando con solo apuntarle con sus Manos?- Gwen observando que Efectivamente, Duncan se Desestabiliza y Policx tiene sus Manos Apuntándole

- _No es de Anur, pero es Peligrosa para él, Sujeto de Pruebas 27, Nombre Clave: B9, ADN de Experimentación: Biosovortian, Planeta de Origen: Attracta, los Biosovortian poseen Poderes Magnéticos, Pudiendo Generar Campos Magnéticos Capaces de Sobrecargar Circuitos Eléctricos y Atraer Metales, los Mechamorfos son Computadoras Orgánicas-_

 _-_ Imanes y Computadoras No se Mezclan- Gwen Comprende de Inmediato

-Bien, entonces Tenemos una Momia, un Imán con Piernas, un Hombre Lobo y un Frankenstein, Sencillo- Jim Sarcástico

-El Sarcasmo no es lo Tuyo, continua en tu Zona de Confort como el Hippie del Equipo junto con Azuron- Celis desde el Pecho de Gwen

Gwen logra ver a Policx y de inmediato le Dispara su Aliento Congelante logrando Inmovilizarla, logrando hacer que Duncan deje de Convulsionar como si fuese un Animal ahogándose.

-Me Preguntaba hasta cuando dejarías de Retorcerte como un Gusano-

-Tú intenta Soportar lo que yo Soporte- Duncan tratando de Aliviar el Dolor del Magnetismo

-Al menos no te Hicieron Pedazos- Esmerok saliendo de Duncan- Ahí si te Regenerarías a Duras Penas siendo Magnetizado-

Jim Dispara contra Scout ahuyentándolo de Axel, quien cae de Rodillas Adolorido y Agrietado, un estado algo Lamentable para el Ranger Rojo pero lo tenían contra las Cuerdas y más Teniendo la Debilidad de un Petrosapien.

-Gracias Hermano… Un Segundo más y seria Vidrío Roto en el Suelo- Axel siendo ayudado por Jim

-Descuida Jefe, ¡Cuidado!- Jim empuja a Axel y se hace Intangible para evadir un Zarpazo del Interespecie Loboan, para luego entrar en Scout y Poseerlo, usando su Cuerpo como una Marioneta- Guau, esto se Siente Poseer a Alguien, que Loco-

Tim dispara Bolas de Fuego contra Faraón y Lily estaba tratando de Liberarse de sus Enredaderas, aunque Tim no podía ser Atrapado, no podía Darle un Golpe Directo al Thep Khufan Hibrido, pero se Deshacía en Vendas y se movía muy Rápido de un Sitio a Otro.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO DISPARE, SIEMPRE SE MUEVE COMO UN FANTASMA!- Un Click se Hizo en su Cabeza, sino podía darle un Golpe- ¡OYE ESTUPIDO, LLAMARON DEL HOSPITAL, QUIEREN SUS VENDAS DE REGRESO! ¡¿NO PUEDES PELEAR SI ESTAS HERIDO?! ¡YO PUEDO SEGUIR TODO EL DÍA! ¡¿TU PODRAS, CARA DE FRACTURA?!-

Faraón se enojó y envuelve a Tim e intenta recrear una Muerte por Ahorcamiento Medieval.

-¿Algún Mensaje Final?-

-Ya te Quemaste, Estúpida- Tim se Enciende en Llamas y el Interespecie Momia lo suelta e intenta Apagarse de las Llamas que lo Lastimas, no lo quemaran por Completo pero aun así siempre Duele

-¡AYUDENME, AYUDA! ¡QUEMA!-

-Debiste Pensarlo antes de Meterte con Nosotros- El Ranger Blanco libera a la Purpura

-Porque no somos tan Blandos como Parecemos- Lily chocando los 5 con Tim- ¿No se Regenerara?-

-Tengo Entendido que las Células Carbonizadas no se Regeneran-

Stein atacaba con Electricidad Purpura a las Rangers Rosa y Amarillo, aunque la Ranger Rosa absorbía las Descargar y las Usaba en Contra el Interespecie Transylian, pero unos Globos Explosivos las Golpean y ven al Payaso Vinculado.

-¡Hola Niños y Niñas! ¿Quién quiere ver a su Viejo Amigo Clown-Link Matar a los Power Rangers? ¡Es muy Divertido!-

-Definitivo: Odio a los Payasos- Carrie levantándose con una Pierna Lastimada

-Somos 2- Ámbar agarrándose el Brazo intentando Ganar Tiempo para Ambas y regenerarse- ¿Por qué nos Están Atacando? No les hemos hecho nada- Ámbar a Stein

-Enemigos… Instintos decirme… Ustedes Ser… Enemigos-

-Hablamos español, No Neandertal- Carrie sin Ningún Tacto

-¡Cállate!-

-Rosa Insultar a Stein- Los Generadores en su Espalda se Encienden de Furia, Literalmente- ¡STEIN APLASTAR ROSA MALVADO!-

Ámbar le Atraviesa a Carrie un Ojo con sus Dagas, y aunque Regeneren no son Exentos al Dolor, y Carrie no Soporta ni la Picadura de un Mosquito sin Gritar a 10 Kilómetros.

-¡¿Tenías que Abrir tu Insensible, Irritante, Desdeñoso y Fastidioso pico de Sabelotodo?!-

El Interespecie Transylian las Ataca más Fuerte que antes, y les Cuesta esquivar con sus Heridas, y no ayuda nada que tengan un Payaso Aterrador con Tecnología Extraterrestre Atacándolas, las cosas sin duda son Negras hoy para los Rangers.

Unos Cristales Destruyen los Globos Malignos en la Cala de Clown-Link, viendo que es el Ranger Rojo apoyándose de un Poster de Luz respirando agitadamente, parece que aún no se Recupera del Aullido Sónico de Scout y parece que tiene Repercusiones casi serias en un Interespecie de Cristal.

-¡¿Crees que te… Permitiré… Tocarlas?!-

Stein le Lanza una Descarga, pero su Cuerpo la Absorbe y se la Regresa.

-Rojo… Poderoso… Stein Aplastar a Rojo-

-Amigo, necesitaras algo de Apoyo para Combatir a ese Tipo- Redorion desde su Terminal

-Sí, ¡Link Morfosis, Fuerza!- Se Transforma en Modo Fuerza- Encárgate del Movimiento mientras me Regenero, parece que el Aullido Afecto mi Curación-

-Uh uh uh, me Encargare de los Diálogos Chistosos También-

-Si lo que tú digas- Axel antes de Dormirse y recuperar Fuerza

-Oye, Franken-Tontito, deberías considerar ver un Dermatólogo, esos Puntos no son Naturales-

Stein Gruñe como Rabioso y se lanza contra el Ranger Rojo, Redorion atrapa sus Manos y le da un Cabezazo, se reparten Golpes a diestra y Siniestra, esperando dominar al otro.

-Ok, tal vez no debí decir eso, me cuesta Pelear en el Campo cuando mi Papel es de Apoyo y Armamento-

El Interespecie Transylian recibe un Impacto en la Espalda y nota que es el Ranger Verde quien le Disparo un Rayo de Plasma, CYTRO se acerca por Aire y aterriza junto al Ranger, quien se Combina con el Robot y al mismo Tiempo, se Mejora, algo que puede Hacer un Mechamorfo.

-Afirmación: Voy a Patear tu Cosido Trasero de Homúnculo- Duncan desde CYTRO, convierte sus Manos en Martillos y acompaña al Ranger Rojo

Stein iba a Darles una Descarga, pero Puñetazos en el Rostro lo detienen y es DJ el Responsable.

-Marrón Tramposo-

-Mamá me enseño a ser un Caballero, pero Duncan me enseño que en no Existen Reglas en Peleas Callejeras, y eso hasta Carrie debería entenderlo-

-¡Oye!- La Ranger Rosa ofendida mientras pelea Con el Payaso Vinculado

-¡Menos Bla Bla Bla, más Patear Traseros de Ultralink!- Lily Lanzándole al Payaso una Bola de Fuego

Mientras los Rangers Rojo, Marrón y Verde contienen al Interespecie, los demás se encargan del Payaso, Lily recibe Naipes Cortantes pero sus Poderes de Methanosian la ayudan a Regenerarse, ve Pasto a los Pies del Vinculado y hace que actué como Enredaderas atrapándolo.

-Eso debería detenerlo por un Tiempo- Lily

Pero Clown-Link tiene una Flor que riega Acido y hace que las Plantas se Quemen, liberándolo y Lanzando Globos Explosivos que derriban a los Rangers.

-Eso no lo Detuvo- Ámbar ya regenerada, corre alrededor de Clown-Link y la Ranger usa su Velocidad para darle Golpes Rápidos, Contundentes, Invisibles e Impredecibles- ¿Acaso no lo viste Venir?-

Carrie se Conecta a unos Generadores de Luz y le Lanza una Corriente Eléctrica, derribándolo, el Vinculado salta para estar sobre a Ranger Rosa, pero una Ráfaga de Aire Helado lo golpea y Congela al llegar al Piso, Gwen aparece y le da un Revés con sus Garras lanzándolo a una Pared, Tim saca sus Kunai y logra acertarle varios Golpes, es atrapado por Serpentinas Enredaderas, pero se Prende Fuego Liberándose.

-Regla Número 1 del Papel, Nunca Acercarlo al Fuego- Tim deshaciendo sus Guantes y Lanzándole Fuego a Clown-Link

-¡AY, AY, AY, AY, AY, AY! ¡SE ME QUEMAN MIS DONAS!-

Duncan y CYTRO logran golpear a Stein y tenerlo en el Suelo, pero se Libera disparándole Rayos al Ranger Verde, aunque se Levanta DJ le da un Doble Derechazo en la Cara, Redorion le aplica un Suplex Alemán dejándolo Inconsciente.

-Dulces Sueños, mi Pequeño Amigo Frankenstein-

-Pregunta: ¿Ya está Derrotado? La Sobrecarga me hizo la Peor Jaqueca de mi Vida- CYDuncan en el Piso

-Si mi Amigo Medio Mechamorfo Galvánico, no creo que Despierte por un Buen Rato- Redorion

-Trabaja más es tu imitación de Axel, es Terrible, el nunca Diría algo así- Duncan separándose de CYTRO

-Observación: Digo lo Mismo- CYTRO reajustando sus Partes

-No era tan Mala- DJ con su Clásica Amabilidad

Escuchan un Bostezo y Redorion nota que es Axel, quien acaba de Despertar de esa "Hibernación Regenerativa".

-Bueno, Primero: Devuélveme el Control de mi Cuerpo- Vuelven el Modo Fuerza a Modo Normal- Ahora a Patear Payasos- Saca su Espada dándole un Tajo al Payaso- Lo siento Payasito, pero la Fiesta se Acabó-

-Aún no Termina, Espero que Tengan Espacio para el Postre- El Ultralink les Dispara Tartas Láser que los Derriban, pero Carrie y Gwen se Levantan y logran que se caiga de sentón al Suelo, la Intesespecie Nocrofriggian lo Congela para retenerlo.

-Eso debería Detenerlo, esta vez de Verdad- Carrie

-¿Un Combo Celeste-Rosa?- Gwen Propone una Idea

-Si-

Gwen y Carrie se ponen al lado de la Otra, Gwen tiene en sus Manos sus Polar Claws y Carrie su Voltage Bow, Cargan un Tiro con un Único Objetivo.

-Esto no es Cosa de Risa- Clown-Link Nervioso

-¡Impacto de Criovoltaje!- Carrie Dispara su Flecha y Gwen Dispara Rayos Congelantes Enfriándola a Zero Absoluto, le Atinaron al Blanco y este empieza a Caer.

-Este Chiste no me Gusta- El Payaso Explota

 **Destructor Makino…**

-Pues Aquí viene el Remate, Inicien la Recarga- Metalak

 **Tierra, Ciudad Cyber…**

Los Restos de Clown-Link se Juntan y Crece haciéndose Gigante.

-¡Soy el Más Grande Comediante del Mundo!-

-Y yo Detesto a los Payasos, Hora de los Zords- Gwen

Los Zords llegan, los Rangers los Abordan y Arman el Megazord.

-¡Megazord Arsenal-Link, Listo!-

Los Rangers dan un Golpe de Cañón directo a la Cara de Clown-Link.

-Véanle los Chistoso a mis Zapatotes- De sus Zapatos salen Resortes que lo hacen Saltar muy Alto y Pisa la Cara del Megazord.

-Empiezo a Compartir tu Odio a los Payasos Gwen- Ámbar tratando de mantener la Estabilidad

-¿Alguien tiene Repelente de Payasos?- Duncan

-Se me Acabo, ¿Quién Imaginaria que una Clase de Asesinos desconozca el Pie de Chocolate con Crema?- Jim

-¿Y si Probamos con una Paliza a la Antigua?- Axel con los Puños en Alto

-Arcaico, Pero no es Como si tuviéramos Muchas Opciones- Carrie

El Cañón de la Ametralladora se Encoge y las Hojas del Hacha se Guardan, mostrando Manos Negras, forman Puños y empiezan los Puñetazos Limpios, Clown-Link intenta Burlarlos, pero el Frío de la Armadura le impide Acercarse.

-¡Ok Bandoleros! ¡Guantes Fuera!- Se Quita los Guantes y sus Manos se transforman en Yunques- Peleemos Sucio-

-¿Creíste que Sería una Pelea a Mano Limpia?- Axel Sonriendo Cínicamente

-Caíste en la Trampa, Payaso- Ámbar con una Sonrisa Tétrica

Duncan pone las Manos en el Megazord y el Brazo Ametralladora Vuelve a Cañón y Duncan lo Mejora, se Duplican los Cañones y Cargan un Tiro Fuerte y Tiene el Objetivo Fijo, que no Puede Huir por el Peso de sus Manos.

-Comete Esto- Duncan

-¡Cañón Mecha-Arsenal!-

Disparan y Hacen Volar en Pedazos al Payaso Vinculado, celebran la Victoria sobre otro de los Payasos de Makino.

-Rangers Ultralink, Abrimos el Vínculo de la Victoria-

Bajan a ver si los Interespecies Circenses están Bien, pero están Desaparecidos, los Encontraran de nuevo, aunque esperan que sea en Buenos Terminos.

 **Link-Tek…**

Berto Celebra la Victoria sobre el Ultralink, aunque Tan pronto como pasa, una Alarma suena en una de sus Computadoras, ve que es el Radar Satelital Ultralink para las Capsulas, y encontró 4 de las 30 Capsulas, las de los Rangers Cubrirían un total de 13 Capsulas en Link-Tek.

-Este Día es más Emocionante- Berto viendo su Ubicación y Enseguida se Comunica con los Rangers- Amigos, quizá Quieran ver esto, es de Suma Importancia-

 **20 Minutos Después…**

Todo el Equipo se Reune en el Laboratorio de Berto, junto a Forge, Kat y Jefferson, todos viendo el Radar Ultralink.

-Tenemos una Oferta Especial, 4 Ultralinks por el Precio de Probablemente Nada- Berto

-¿Dónde? Y Primero el Postre- Forge al Grano y Exigiendo las Buenas Noticias

-La Buena Noticia, es Stone Canyon, no es tan Lejos de Cyber-

-Ahora los Vegetales- Kat pidiendo las Malas Noticias

-Que Cierta Fugitiva de Rojo Oscuro va hacia allá- El Satélite toma una Imagen de Kobra usando su Energía e Impulsándose, pero parece que usarla a Largo Plazo la Agota

-¿Cuántos Kilómetros separan Ciudad Cyber de Stone Canyon?- Ámbar caminando a las Puertas Vehiculares para Correr a la Ubicación

-Ni se te Ocurra, Quizá logres Alcanzarla, pero antes de Poder Tocarla sufrirías una Aneurisma o Ella tenga Suerte y te Mate antes de que te des Cuenta por el Agotamiento- Forge deteniendo a Ámbar

-¿Entonces como sugiere que Lleguemos sin Llamar Mucho la Atención?- Gwen cruzada de Brazos

-Tiene Razón, no podemos Llegar sin que Vean un Jet en el Cielo- Carrie

-Por eso, les Hice… Estas Nenas- Berto presionando un Botón de su Teclado

Una Especie de Garaje y una Especie de Luz los deja Ciegos por un Momento y al reacomodarse su Vista, sus Bocas se Abren mucho del Asombro.

En ese Garaje hay Nada menos que Autos Increíbles, aunque de Color Gris.

Un Lykan HyperSport, un Koenigsegg CCXR, De Tomaso Pantera GTS, Lexus LFA, Nissan Skyline GT-R C10, Subaru Impreza WRX STi, Jeep Wrangler JK OffRoad, Jaguar F-Type R y un Dodge Challenger R/T, todos tienen Puertos para los Ultralinks al Frente.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Los Rangers solo pudiendo decir eso

-¡¿Nos Construiste Nuestros Propios Autos?!- Lily Asombrada con el Jaguar

-Berto, eres Increíble, En el Buen Sentido- Tim viendo el Dodge Challenger

-Pero, No tengo Permiso de Conducir- DJ Viendo el Jeep

-A veces pienso que Estas Loco- Carrie montada en el Subaru

-Pero siempre Logras Sorprendernos, y nos Gustan tus Sorpresas- Gwen sobre su Skyline

Duncan Huele el Interior de su Lexus.

-Aaah, ese Aroma a Auto Nuevo-

-Tienes Razón Tecno-Hermano- Jim gozando de su De Tomaso Pantera

-Hay 4 como este en el Mundo, pero ahora son 5, realmente lo Construiste Increíble- Ámbar sentada en su Koenigsegg- Es muy Cómodo-

-Lykan HyperSport, el Segundo Auto más Caro del Mundo, Cuesta 3.4 Millones de Dólares, de 0 a 300 Km/H en 3 Segundos, hay 7 Como este en el Mundo y Construiste uno- Axel Examinando su Auto, siente algo Familiar- ¿Es mi Cristal?-

-Están Hechos del Cristal de Axel, también Conocido como Taydanite, es un Mineral muy Valioso con Grandes Cifras Monetarias, hice un Trato con un Ingeniero Tetramand- Berto

-¿Por qué harías un Trato con un Tetramand?- Pyrplu Confundida

-¿No Es Obvio?- Viralay levantando el Brazo de Berto- ¿Creen que estos Brazos de Espagueti pueden con las Partes Pesadas de los Autos?-

-Siendo Justos, los Tetramand tienen una Buena Fuente Económica y Automotriz- Esmerok

-Construyen Partes de Motor Indestructibles, las Mejores del Universo- Jefferson recordando los Datos de los Tetramand

-Aja, y ellos me Pidieron a Cambio unos Diseños, estaban Impresionados por lo Avanzado de mi Tecnología- Berto recordando que el Líder Tetramand- Tomo Semanas pero Cumplieron-

-¿Los Autos Generalmente no Tienen Llaves para el Arranque?- Carrie

-No solo están Hechos de Taydanite, sino de Nuestro Metal Casero, el Linktio, 10000 veces más Poderoso que el Titanio, Pesan 1 Libra para Ustedes, 0 a 880 en 2 Segundos, Muy Veloces, Aprueba de Toda Arma Humana y la Mejor Parte, Molecularmente Inestable, le Permite Transformarse en cuando den la Orden y los Ultralinks estén en Posición-

Axel se Sube y pone su Energía Power en sus Manos, al Tocar el Auto, pasa de Color Gris a Rojo Metálico con Pequeños Detalles Negros, las Luces Delanteras son Verdes, las Ruedas Adaptables y los Motores Suenan tan Fuerte como un Auto de Carreras a Todo Poder.

-Nuestra Energía es la Llave, al Igual que Nuestros Patrones Biológicos, los Biomapas de Nuestros Rostros y Otras Medidas Biometricas- Axel Analizando su Auto

-Exactamundo-

Ponen Energía en sus Manos y Tocan sus Autos, siendo Coloreados de sus Respectivos Colores con Detalles Negros, Amarillo, Azul, Verde, Celeste con Líneas Blancas a los Costados Imitando Nieve, Marrón, Purpura y Blanco, encienden Motores.

-Este Día paso a Mejor- Duncan

-Tú lo Dijiste- Gwen Sonriendo

-Correr o Morir Camaradas- Lily Excitada, no Sexualmente

-Me Quitaste las Palabras de la Boca- Tim

-Intentare no Lastimarlos- DJ Nervioso

-¿Saben que Romperemos Muchas Leyes yendo tan Rápido a Stone Canyon?- Carrie Aguando la Fiesta, Otra Vez

-¡CALLATE NERD!-

 ** _(De una de las Series de Mis Películas Favoritas, aquí el Link de Youtube: watch?v=OJOOfxWwMd0)_**

-A Disfrutar- Jim Sonriendo con el Volante Agarrado Firme

-¿Vamos?- Ámbar con un Pie Inquieto en el Acelerador, una Amante de la Velocidad

-A la de… ¡YA!- Axel Pisando a Fondo el Acelerador y Llenando el Tanque de Energía a Tope

Arrancan a Gran Velocidad sobre el Desierto yendo a Stone Canyon, todos Corriendo en sus Autos dejando atrás Nada más que una Nube de Arena en el Suelo, un Camión Táctico de Link-Tek los Sigue, pero incluso su Radar los Pierde.

Los Rangers llegan a ver la Autopista más Adelante, pero unos Links con Alas intentan Seguirlos, pero del Techos de Auto de Jim sale su Cañón y les Dispara Derribándolos, Duncan coloca Reversa, Acelera y hace un Giro Conduciendo en Reversa, su Mano se Convierte en un Cañón y le dispara a Otro Link.

Ámbar y Gwen se Chocan Aplastando un Link en Medio y ni Rayan sus Autos, Carrie pone el Piloto Automático y Dispara una Flecha Láser a uno Sobre DJ, quien le Lanza una Piedra a otro Cerca de Carrie, Lily y Tim logran Incinerar a unos en Frente, y Axel usa el Linktio del que está Hecho su Auto y el Parachoques Delantero se Convierte en Ariete, aplastando a la Barricada en Frente, Vuelve a la Normalidad y los Rangers tienen en Frente a la Ciudad que Visitaran, Stone Canyon.

 _ **Tema de Cierre: Ending Shingeki no Kyojin 1 /watch?v=0cAn4X05gEk**_

 _ **(Se ve el cielo Estrellado, se ve una de las Dagas de Ámbar Girando en el Aire y en un Lago en Medio del Bosque una Ámbar de Niña Corriendo allí)**_

 _ **Tu Sueño es donde Pertenece mi Corazón**_

 _ **Es más Frágil que una Vida**_

 _ **(La Daga esta ensangrentada y se ve a Ámbar corriendo de Frente, hasta detenerse en una Yermo donde hay Gotas de Sangre salen del Suelo y Hay Cuchillos Ensangrentados Clavados)**_

 _ **Abandonado y Encontrado constantemente**_

 _ **Ahora, duerme en Paz**_

 _ **(La Sangre se queda suspendida en el Aire, para luego ir a como Agua en un Tornado hacia la Derecha y Ámbar pone la Pierna Izquierda detrás y de Puntilla, sin Mencionar que el Viento le mueve el Vestido)**_

 _ **Mis Incontrolables Necesidades**_

 _ **(En la Mano Derecha tiene su Daga, la Inclina un poco hacia Arriba, como si Apuntara a alguien con ella y la Sangre sigue Volando en Dirección al Viento)**_

 _ **Tropiezan con mis Deseos**_

 _ **(La Cara de Ámbar se ensombrece y cuando el Viento le quita el Vestido, se ve a la Ámbar Adolescente con la Ropa con la que Conoció a sus Amigos, Mirándose del Cuello para Arriba una mirada Totalmente llena de Decisión viendo al Frente en el Amanecer)**_

 _ **Tan pronto como Tristemente Olvido,**_

 _ **Recuerdo una vez Más**_

 _ **(Se ven Aves volando y luego de Espaldas a la Ranger Amarilla viendo la Ciudad desde el Cañón/Base de Link-Tek, como luce Infinito el Mundo, luego se ve a la Ranger desde Frente y Arriba, para luego ver a Axel de Niño para Luego Cambiar al Adolescente con su Chaqueta Roja y Ropa con la que Inicio todo)**_

 _ **En este Cruel pero Hermoso Mundo,**_

 _ **Constantemente cuestiono la Razón por la que Sobreviví**_

 _ **Oh, con esta Fuerza y esta Debilidad**_

 _ **(Axel ve a Ámbar sonriéndole y le Devuelve la Sonrisa, acercan entre si sus Manos brillando con sus Energías, las Juntan y se Forma una Energía Naranja Brillando como una Estrella)**_

 _ **Me pregunto qué Protegemos,**_

 _ **Cuando Un Motivo Deja de Existir**_

 _ **Fin del Capitulo…**_

 _Los Rangers vencieron un Monstruo, pero Encontraron a sus Hermanos Interespecies, Escondidos a Plena Vista, Desaparecieron, pero ahora buscaran a los Ultralinks Dispersos, a una Ciudad Desconocida, aunque puede que tengan una Sorpresa._

 _ **Ahora se contestaran los Reviews de los Fantásticos Lectores que dan Vida a las Historias:**_

 _ **Amo del Vacio: Si, La falta de Inspiración en un Enemigo Formidable, Aviso que Ahora estoy de Vacaciones y Me Gradué de Bachiller, y Agradezco la Sinceridad, y No Importa quien sea, Todos Guardan Odio Dentro, unos Más que Otros, Espero que se Encuentre Bien.**_

 _ **Yarus14: Acertaste, aunque quería Guardarlo para una Revelación de Impacto, No Importa, tengo una Reservada para otra Ocasión, Espero que se Encuentre Bien.**_


End file.
